Blood Desire
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: Sequel to The Blood Bank, set after what is and what should never be. Warning Adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**BLOOD DESIRE**

Dean walked into the dark dirty tavern; its patron didn't come here for the décor they came here for their fix, whether that was drink, sex, drugs or blood this was the place to come. Dean ordered a whiskey at the bar and downed it in one, the bartender poured him another. Taking the drink he moved to a dark booth in the corner and looked across at the door next to the gents' toilets. He rolled the glass in between his palms; deep down he knew it was wrong to desire the taste of blood. A single drop hadn't touched his lips since Rocky Mountain National Park until that freaking genie had screwed with his head, shown him what his life could have been like if his mother had lived and Sammy would have been happy with Jessica. He knew it wasn't real but God he had wanted to stay there so badly it hurt. Dean swallowed the whiskey in one, it no longer dulled his pain of his loss, the emptiness he felt; there was only one thing that did that. Getting up he walked across the floor, struggling with his inner self he knew he was letting Sammy down, he was letting himself down but he was only human after all and this desire had taken a hold of him pulling him down just like the others that frequented this dive they came here to dull the pain that was their lives. Reaching the door near the gents he tapped twice and waited

"Password" a male voice came from the other side

"Angel" Dean informed him, the password was always vampire related

The door opened ajar, a thin goatee bearded face appeared "Hi Dean my man how's it going?"

"The usual Stevie, is Cindy here"

"Yeah, she's in the back"

Dean walked down the narrow corridor towards the back room on the way he looked into the other rooms, what he saw didn't shock him or disgust him, he was after all one of them, an ex blood bank member.

Walking into the back room Cindy was laid on an old ripped sofa, she wore a plain blue dress. Her red hair flowed freely around her shoulders. She was already high on the buzz of blood. She saw Dean enter, getting up from the old sofa she rushed across the room forcefully pushed Dean backwards into the wall, he ignored the pain that ran down his back as she thrust her lips on his; Dean parted his lips to allow her eager tongue to invade his mouth. Grabbing her head with both his hands he kissed her back, she moaned in pleasure as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the old sofa "I've missed you Dean"

He put her down on the sofa. "I see I've some catching up to do" pulling out his penknife, he took her arm turning it over to reveal cuts and scars at various healing stages on her inner arm, he cut her just below the elbow with his penknife, as the blood began to seep out from the cut he sunk to his knees and licked the warm velvety tasting blood before he started sucking eagerly on the cut. She leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes as she felt Dean sucking on her arm; he was turning her sexually on.

When Dean felt the buzz he stopped and licked his lips, "You taste so good"

"I need you" she leaned forward reaching down to the buttons on his jeans

"Not here, let's go to my car" Dean told her as he rose to his feet.

Outside Dean led her towards the impala. To Dean she was an easy lay, ex-blood bank member, taken by vampires at a fairly early age, used by vampires for sex and food until she was rescued by hunters. She knew the score, ex-blood bankers gave their blood freely to each other; sex was the individual's choice as to whether they did it with their donor or not.

Dean climbed into the back of his impala as he removed his jacket; Cindy climbed in and quickly straddled him as their lips franticly kissed each other. She once again reached down to unbutton his jeans whilst kissing his neck "God Dean fuck me" she kissed him again on his neck "I need to taste you"

"One thing at a time sweetheart" Dean replied taking off his outer shirt and T-shirt. He removed his penknife from his pocket and cut into his own arm just like he had done on her earlier, she licked the warm blood from the cut before sucking on it, whilst her hand reached down into Dean's jeans and pulled out his hard column of flesh between his legs. He moaned and arched his back as she stroke the hard head of his column before she thrust it deep inside her. Dean grabbed her cut arm and sucked on the still open wound whilst she moaned and rode him. They became lost each other, in the buzz of the blood and sexual ecstasy.

It was after midnight when Dean crept back into the motel room; to his relief Sam was asleep. He quietly undressed and slipped into bed, he didn't know how many more nights he could keep what he was doing a secret from his brother. He knew he wouldn't be able bear the look of disappointed in Sammy's eyes when he found out the truth of what he had become, in the words of Jack Turner he was a filfthy blood junkie.

The next morning Dean woke to the aroma of coffee, rubbing his eyes he sat up to find Sam sat on his own bed watching him.

"You came in late last night, did you have a good time" Sam asked

"Oh yeah, a very good time" Dean smirked

"What's her name?"

"I never kiss and tell and besides, she not the type of girl you bring back to meet the family"

Sam smirked he knew the type of girl Dean normally went for "Well while you were having you fun last night Joseph phoned, he needs help cleaning out a nest, I said I'd run it by you"

"Sounds good to me"

"Are you sure after last time?"

"Of course why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked puzzled

"Because between the vampires and Jack Turner they nearly killed you" Sam replied

"Yeah but they didn't, so are we done cause I need a shower" Dean climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, he closed the door behind him, effectively ending the conversation.

Dean sat in the impala waiting for Sam to finish packing; pulling out his cell phone he rang Stevie, he knew the network of ex-blood bankers up and down the country "Hi Stevie its Dean, I'm moving on"

"O man where too?" Stevie asked

"Somewhere near Lake Michigan, I need to get in touch with other ex blood bankers in that area?"

"I hear you man, I'll get back to you"

"Thanks" Dean ended the call

Sam packed up his gear taking once last glance around the motel room before he closed the door and headed towards the impala. Sam climbed in and found Dean eating "What's with all the chocolate?"

"Gives me strength and I got a long drive ahead of us" Dean replied what he was really thinking was that he didn't know when his next blood fix would be and the chocolate would curb his desire for awhile.

As Dean drove the impala out of the car park and onto the road Sam asked him "Do you think Chrissie will have joined another nest?"

"Probably"

"Do you think she still wants you?"

"Don't know don't care" Dean replied gripping the wheel, if it hadn't been for that vampire bitch he wouldn't be in this mess, if he ever saw her again he was going to end her.

They arrived late afternoon at the co-ordinates Joseph had sent them, climbing out of the impala they were met by Joseph "hey boys, glad you could come"

"Anything we can do to help" Sam replied shaking hands with Joseph

"Dean, you're looking better then the last time I saw you" Joseph grabbed Dean's hand and shook it

"Yeah, thanks again for helping me" Dean replied

"No problem, you ok now, no side effects with the whole blood thing?" Joseph asked

"I fine" Dean lied

"So who's here" Sam said taking the unwanted attention of his brother

"Billy, Scott and Matt Schofield" Joseph replied "Come on I'll show you where the nest is and where we've set up surveillance."

As they walked behind Joseph, Dean asked "Matt Schofield isn't he that shrink you wanted me to see?"

"Yeah, he's not only a shrink he runs a support group"

"O great"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Two**

Sam and Dean followed Joseph into the woods "So how many vampires are in the nest?" Dean asked

"It's not as big as the one that captured you, we've counted at least six so far" Joseph replied

"Should be easy enough" Sam said "I presume we'll wait until tomorrow morning before we attack?"

"Best time when their asleep" Joseph squatted down behind a bush, Sam and Dean followed Joseph lead and squatted down. Joseph pointed to a cabin in a clearing, the place looked deserted, half crouching Joseph moved on, Sam and Dean once again followed behind him, he lead them into the hunter's surveillance camp.

Billy and Scott nodded their heads in greeting

"Dean this is Matt Schofield, you two haven't met before" Joseph said

"The African American man in his late thirties shook hands with Dean "So you're Sam's brother, nice to see you've come through your ordeal ok"

"Yeah aren't I the lucky one" Dean replied dryly

Matt let the remark drop "anyway it good of you to come and help"

"Yeah, won't miss it for the world" Dean replied

Joseph interrupted their conversation "There a motel in town, why don't you and Sam get some rest after your long drive"

"Are you sure?" it was Sam who answered

"Yeah, we've got it covered" Joseph replied, Billy and Scott nodded in agreement "Could you give Matt here a lift back into town, he's got support group meeting to attend?"

"No problem" Sam replied

On the journey into town, Matt Schofield sat in the back of the impala; he noticed the car was littered with empty chocolate bar wrappers

"Who's the chocoholic?" he asked

"That's Dean here, he got a sweet tooth" Sam informed him

Matt suspicions were raised that maybe Dean was in fact, tasting. Tasting was what the ex-blood bank members called drinking blood. The doctor knew about the network of ex-blood bankers, that they were into tasting each other. These were the ones that needed his help; he knew how it felt after being rescued from a nest, their desire for blood didn't just vanish. It was hard to piece their lives back together; a lot of them had low self esteem because they thought it was somehow their fault that they were captured and fed upon. They found it hard to fit back into society so they found what they craved for in each other. As he came out of his thoughts he found Dean staring at him in the rear view mirror.

So how does this help group thing work?" Sam asked breaking the silence

"It somewhere the ex-blood bankers can come, talk to others about their ordeal while they were in a blood bank. Help them to get over their blood desire. Some don't have family to help them so they come for support. I also do one to one sessions for those who need it"

"It good that your there for them, helping them through it" Sam replied

Pulling up outside the motel Sam climbed out of the impala and headed off towards the manager's office to get a room leaving Dean and Matt alone. They both climbed out "Dean if you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener"

"No offence doc but I'm not the caring sharing type" Dean replied

"What has it been, two, three months since Rocky Mountain National Park, when did you last have a taste?"

Dean's blood began to boil; he knew that Matt could see through him but he still lied "I'm fine, I'm over it"

"Well I'm not convinced"

"It's none of your god damn business" Dean replied angrily as he opened the impala door and climbed back in slamming the door. He started the engine and tore out of the motel parking lot.

Sam was leaving the manager's office when he saw the impala speeding out of the parking lot.

"Where's Dean going?" he asked Matt as he walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault; I must have hit a nerve, is he always so touchy?" Matt asked

Sam didn't feel the need to explain his brother's action, what with Jack Turner and Chrissie, his blood desire and then that genie had to go show Dean what his life could have been like, his brother had been on one hell of an emotional rollercoaster and in true Dean Winchester style he had bottled it up and dealt with it in his own way. "He's been through a lot lately"

Not wanting to pry Matt Schofield left. Sam opened the motel room door wondering what the doc had said to Dean to make him storm off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean entered the saloon and walked over to the bar; he ordered a beer and a whiskey chaser and sat on a stool at the bar. He was still seething at Matt; he didn't really know why the doc had got under his skin. Maybe it was because he saw him, the real him, behind his game face what he really was and it riled him. Dean was so deep in thought he didn't see the man in his late twenty with black spiky hair and brown eyes approach and sit on the stool next to him

"Hey dude, not seen you here before?" he asked Dean with a slight British accent

"Just here having a quiet beer" Dean replied he wasn't in the mood for conversation

The man studied Dean for a moment "I'm generally good at knowing what people need and you are in definite need of something"

"So tell me what do you think I need?" Dean replied turning to look at him

"Let's see, you good looking so I imagine sex won't be a problem. Drugs, no you don't look the type, which just leaves me with one thing, you look to me like a tastier, am I right?"

Dean nearly lost it "What the fuck, have I got the words ex-blood bank member tattooed across my forehead or something?" Dean was off his stool and heading towards the exit when the man reached him and blocked his exit.

"Hey dude I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" the man said "I was just offering my services, look if you need to taste I know the place, I can introduce you to one of the group"

Dean stood silence for a minute weighing up his options; he did need someone to introduce him to the group, he knew he could only last a few more days before the stomach cramps started.

The man saw that Dean was thinking about his offer, he pulled out a small pad and wrote on it before tearing a sheet off "My name's Toby, here's my cell number" he handed Dean the sheet of paper "call me and I'll fix you up with a nice little filly you can taste"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sam showered there was still no sign of Dean, grabbing the room keys he headed out in search of his brother. He knew Dean would have gone to a bar to cool down; in a small town like this there wouldn't too many bars, he was approaching his third when he spotted the familiar form of his brother stood in the doorway talking to man as he crossed the road he called out his brother's name

Dean heard his name been called and saw it was Sam, he shoved the sheet of paper into his pocket before Sam saw it "Ok I'll be in touch" he said to Toby before leaving the bar.

"What you doing here?" Dean asked as Sam stepped onto the curb

"Looking for you, what else would I be doing?" Sam replied "Who was that you were talking too?"

"Nobody, he was trying to hock me up with a girl. I told him I didn't need any help in that department" Dean lied to Sam. "How about we grab some food I'm starving"

"Ok"

"How about we go to the steak house" Dean fancied a very rare steak oozing with blood

The next morning Sam and Dean arrived back at the surveillance camp. Joseph, Matt Schofield and the boys were getting ready to attack the nest. Dean sat and sharpened his machete, not once did he look at Matt Schofield as he listen to Joseph go over the plan.

Matt looked across at Dean, over the years he had lost a few that he had tried to help, he had failed them. They were the troubled ones and he had been unable to reach them. Dean fitted the pattern his whole demeanour cried out for help but his head was his enemy, it told him he couldn't be helped, he was beyond help.

Billy took one final look through his binoculars at the quiet cabin. The hunters stormed out of the bushes into the clearing, it was Dean who reached the cabin first; lifting his foot he kicked in the door and entered. A vampire was already on his feet and rushing across the room towards Dean with his mouth open, his vampire teeth were sharp and exposed. Wielding his machete Dean's obvious hatred for vampires shown on his face as he swung the machete down on the vampire; dislodging his head from his body. Dean turned to see Sam was easily taking care of another vampire.

The blood bank sat quietly in their cramped cages, unable to stand or stretch their bodies, another few hours it would be feeding time again and the vampires enter. It was degrading as they looked them over trying to decide who they were going to feed on. They all jump when they heard a loud noise and then cries of pain coming from other room. All but one rushed to the front of their cages hoping that someone was here to rescue them from this nightmare. Jay sat back he didn't want to be rescued, it was the worst think that could happen to him, he knew he couldn't cope without the blood, he didn't want to rejoin society As he saw Joseph and Matt enter the room and start to open the cages he knew his nightmare was just beginning.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Three**

Billy and Scott were taking care of the rest of the vampires when a seventh vampire entered the room and barged into Sam knocking him into the wall before the vampire jumped through the window as he exited the cabin. Dean took off after him chasing him into the woods, when Dean lost sight of the vampire he slowed down using his ears as he listened for movement or breaking swigs under foot. He heard a swig break to his left quickly spinning in the direction of the noise he suddenly found himself being lifted off his feet and thrown into the trunk of a tree; losing his machete in mid flight. Climbing painfully to his feet, his back hurting he lent against the tree trunk. Dean's eyes scanned the ground for his machete, finally his eyes found it laying a good distance away. Turning his attendant back to the vampire who stood watching him almost daring Dean to go for the machete. Dean stood up straight glaring at the vampire, suddenly Dean charged him; the vampire was taken by surprise as Dean's momentum forced him to the ground, but it didn't last long as the vampire recovered to quickly for Dean and the vampire flipped Dean onto his back pinning him to the ground. His sharp vampire teeth appearing; Dean brought one hand up pressing it into the vampire's throat as he tried to push the vampire away stopping it from to ripping his throat out. With the other hand Dean tried to reach for the machete, his finger tips touching the blade as he franticly tried to get a better grip. Dean's muscles in his arm were tiring; the vampire's teeth were nearing, grunting he made one last final attempt at a better grip on the machete; then his finger tips stopped suddenly, Jack Turner words entered into his head, he was scum, a blood junkie that didn't deserve to live, why was he struggling to survive he could end it here and now, wouldn't it be easier to let go and end his heartbreak, of a life that could never be, a life with his mother. Who would miss him or even care, no one except Sammy, but once Sammy knew the truth that he was a fifthly blood junkie and that it was no accident that he had bumped into Stevie in a bar one night and that he had purposely sort out the ex-blood bank group, looking to taste. Would Sammy care about him then?

Dean released the vampire's throat "Do it" he told the vampire. He saw the look of surprise and confusion on the vampire's face. Dean closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He heard a whoosh and then he felt a wet spray across his face, the heavy weight of the vampire slipped off him.

The familiar voice of his brother called his name "Dean"

Dean opened his eyes to find Sam looking down at him, Christ Sammy's timing sucked.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean diverted his eyes unable to look his brother in the eyes as he sat up shoving the rest of the decapitated vampire off of him.

"Taking on a vampire on your own, damn it Dean you scared the crap out of me"

"I had it covered" standing up Dean wiped the blood of his face with his jacket sleeve

"Yeah, sure you did, how come then the vampire was about to rib your throat out then?"

"Well he didn't, so let's go back to the cabin" Dean walked off leaving Sam stunned at his brother.

Back at the cabin Billy and Scott were busy salting and burning the dead vampires while Joseph and Matt Schofield attended to the blood bank member's bites. Jay batted away Matt's hand as he tried to clean out the wounds to his neck "Why the hell did you have to rescue us?"

"Because you were been hell against your will, fed on like animals" Matt Schofield replied, he had become used to this kind of response; the longer they were in captivity the less likely they wanted freedom. They become used to their captor's routine, they knew their place and what was expected of them, once that was taken from them they were scared of being free and of living a normal life again.

Dean walked into the room where the blood bank members were receiving medical attention. He looked at them they were bits of kids; they should have been going to college, partying and dating. The one Matt called Jay, he couldn't have been any older than eighteen; he reminded Dean of Eddie, short blonde hair and blue eyes, he saw the same hunger in his eyes, the hunger for blood. Poor bastard, Dean knew he was barely holding it together; this kid didn't stand a chance in hell.

"What going to happen to us now?" Jay asked nervously, what if he couldn't cope, he remembered the night it had to be six months ago, he had left the library and was walking down a back alley when he was attacked, at first he thought he was being mugged until he saw the sharp vampire teeth, his cries of help when unanswered. His family and his girlfriend probably thought he was dead.

"Don't worry, I'll take you back to my clinic, after a few days we can reunite you with your family" Matt replied calmly

Sam and Billy headed back into the woods to salt and burn the vampire that Sam had killed, Dean watched them go as he lent against the cabin, what the hell was he thinking back there in the woods, he'd lost it he had given in. If it hadn't been for Sammy he would be dead now. Dean turned and punched the cabin wall, that was followed a bombardment of punches until his knuckles bled. Turning once again his back against the wall of the cabin tears ran down his face as he slid down the wall, his anger at himself for even thinking of giving in, for wanting to die subsided a little. He knew he was screwed in the head but letting a vampire kill him, that was just fucking sick even by his standards. 'Why did he do these things to himself, why was he haunted by Jack Turner's words? Pulling out Toby's cell phone number, he rang his number,

"Hi Toby its Dean we met last night you said you could hock me up if I needed to taste?"

"Sure dude no problem; I met you tonight at the same bar"

"Thanks" Dean ended the call

When Sam returned from the woods Dean was sat on the hood of the impala, his knuckles were cleaned and wrapped.

"What happened to your knuckles?" Sam asked

"I lost an argument with the cabin wall, look I'm sorry you were right"

"What exactly am I right about?"

"I shouldn't have taken that vampire on by myself, it was stupid of me" Dean slipped off the hood and climbed behind the wheel of the impala. Sam climbed in the passenger seat next to him wondering why the sudden change in Dean's attitude. Dean was unpredictable lately; he knew something was troubling him. But Sam knew his brother all too well and if Dean didn't want to talk he wouldn't until he was good and ready.

"You OK" Sam asked

"I'm fine Sammy"

Dean drove back into town, in the back of the impala Jay sat quietly nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Dean looked at him in the rear view mirror, taking one hand of the steering wheel and watching the road ahead he dug into his chocolate supplies and passed a bar of chocolate back to him. Jay refused it "I don't need chocolate what I need is blood"

"Sorry that all we have" Sam replied "You got to fight this, it's not easy at first but it gets easier."

"What the fuck do you know about it" Jay spat back

Dean shot Sam a look, for some unexplainable reason he didn't want this kid to know "I know someone who's gone through it" Sam replied

"Well when you gone through yourself look me up and we'll do lunch" Jay turned his head and looked out of the window.

Sam turned and faced the front, why was this kid so angry at been freed. He didn't envy Doc Schofield's job if he had a few like Jay. The rest of the drive back to Dr Schofield clinic was in complete silence.

After dropping Jay off at the clinic and Sam at the motel, Dean parked the outside the bar and entered, he searched the room for any signs of Toby, when he didn't see him he walked up to the bar and ordered a beer with a whiskey chaser. He had told Sam that last night he got a girl's number and had arranged to meet her, Sam bought it as usual.

He was half way through his beer when he saw Toby enter the bar and wave him over. Dean quickly downed the rest of his beer and crossed the room to him.

"Have you got some wheels?" Toby asked

"Yeah, I'm parked outside"

"Good"

"Where are we going?" Dean asked his hand touched his .45 tucked in the back of his jeans.

"Out of town"

Dean led the way out of the bar towards the impala "Cool ride you have here" Toby said

"Thanks" Dean climbed in and unlocked the passenger side door so Toby could climb in.

"OK head out of town and take the first turning on your right"

Dean pulled out and headed as instruction out of town, once they left the town behind Dean was curious "How did you know that I was a taster?"

"It takes one to know one"

"You're ex-blood bank?" Dean sounded surprised

"Ex everything, after I was rescued from vampires, I sold my body for sex to help pay for drugs as a substitute for blood. When I accidentally overdosed and nearly died I but myself into a programme and now I'm clean from drugs. While I was in the programme I met a guy who introduced me to the ex-blood bank group and now I'm back to tasting again. Turn here"

"What?"

"Turn right here"

Dean turned the wheel and the impala turned right up a long dark road, up ahead he saw nothing but darkness. He continued up the road and eventually he saw lights ahead. They came to some large wrought iron gates. While Toby jumped out and spoke into the intercom Dean took a look at the security cameras and high wall. As he climbed back in the impala the gates opened. Dean drove through and up a long path stopping outside an old creepy mansion, Dean thought, here he was out in the middle of nowhere and he was putting his trust in a man he hardly knew. Dean climbed out of the impala, the night was warm but as a jacket less Dean looked up at the mansion the hairs on the back of neck stood up on end sending a cold shiver down his spine. The mansion looked out of place here but then Dean couldn't imagine where it would look in place "Who lives here the Adams Family?"

"A very rich eccentric guy, he lets us use the old servant's quarters at the back of the house, come on"

Dean felt as though he was been watched but not by the security cameras, he rubbed his stomach he needed to taste soon before the cramps started. If it wasn't for his desire, his need to taste Dean would have already high tailed it out of there.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Four**

Being a small town, a blip on the map, Sam was able to walk from the motel to Matt's clinic in ten minutes. He wanted to check on Jay and the others they had rescued that day. As he reached the clinic he saw Matt and Jay having a heated argument in the doorway of the clinic.

"Don't go Jay, you need time to adjust" Sam heard Matt saying to Jay

"You just don't get it, I don't want to adjust" Jay replied before he stormed off

"Jay, please come back" Matt shouted after him

"Matt, where's Jay going?" Sam asked as he reached Matt stood in the doorway.

"Hi Sam, anywhere but here, he doesn't want my help"

"I thought that you of all people would be able to help him?"

"I can only help them if they want help" a frustrated Matt replied pulling out his cell phone as it started to sing. He shouted down the phone rather abruptly "Hello, Matt Schofield here"

Sam watched Matt as the colour drained from his face, he heard Matt say "Yeah I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

As Matt ended the call Sam asked with concern "are you alright as something happened?"

"That was the sheriff one of the members of my group was found dead, I got to go identify him" Matt looked around a little lost. "I'll have to tell Marjorie to cancel the meeting tonight and she'll have to look after our new guests."

"Where's your car, I'll drive you?" Sam asked

"It's ok you don't have to" Matt replied still in shock

"You shouldn't drive"

"Your right let me go find Marjorie and get my car keys" Matt went inside the clinic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean followed Toby down a path well lit by fairy lights; the path took them around the side of the mansion as they turned the corner Dean could hear music and laughter coming from the building ahead. He began to relax a little "It a party?" Dean asked he wasn't expecting this, tasting was always done in the back of seedy bars.

"Nikolay; he is a very good host, he has only one rule and that is the main house is off limits."

"I can live with that?" the mansion gave him the creeps

"Good"

A scantily clad girl came running out of the building followed by a man they were laughing and drinking bottled beer, Dean turned his head and watched them go off into the woods.

"So this Nikolay does he throw these parties a lot and why?" Dean was curious as to why he would do this for ex-blood members.

"Every Friday night" Toby shrugged his shoulders "and why because he's eccentric"

"What about the rest of the time where do the ex-blood members met"

"Here, the old servants' quarters doors are always unlocked"

Dean looked around at the numerous security cameras "He's not a very trusting sort of guy with all the security cameras?"

"They are for our protection" Toby replied

"Protecting us from what?"

"From those that seek us harm, Nikolay wants us to feel safe here, he as sort of taken us under his wing and while you're on his property you will follow his one rule"

"Stay away from main house" Dean replied

"Yes"

Toby entered the building first his eyes falling instantly on Celeste who was seductively grinding herself up and down a man called Jeff as she danced in time to the music. He nudged Dean in the ribs and pointed towards Celeste. Dean took in Celeste dancing form; she had long wavy black hair that hung down her bare back, her short red alter neck dress didn't cover much of her gleaming light coffee coloured skin. She spotted Toby and waved; she kissed her dancing partner lightly on his mouth before making her way over. As she did her eyes fell on the tall fit looking man stood next to Toby, her eyes never leaving Dean as she spoke to Toby " you didn't tell me he was this handsome. I'm going to enjoy tasting him"

"Likewise" Dean replied

"Dean this is Celeste, I'll leave you too to get more acquainted" Toby winked at Dean before he departed the building.

"So Dean would you like a beer"

"Oh yeah"

They walked over to the make shift bar in the corner of the room. "How long have you been a tastier?" she asked handing him a beer

"Not long a few weeks" Dean took a sip of his beer "and you"

"A few years, do you dance?"

"No don't really"

"I like a challenge and you definitely look like one to me but not to night, shall we go outside? I love to walk in the moonlight"

As Dean followed her outside he checked out her arse, a smile spread across his face as dirty thoughts entered his mind but those thoughts were overridden by the growing need to taste. Outside she took his hand and led him to the woods, once there she pressed him up against a tree, the sound of soft music played in the background from the old servants quarters, she grinded herself up against him as she started to unbutton his outer shirt "do you always were this many clothes?"

"I'm like a gift I need unwrapping, but I'm worth the wait and that little extra effort" Dean seductively replied

"I love gifts and surprises"

With his outer shirt and T-shirt gone Dean pulled his penknife from the pocket of his jeans he took her arm, it was a shame to cut her beautiful skin, he carefully cut her and watched the blood drip down her arm before he took his tongue and licked the blood all the way up her arm before sucking on the open wound. The buzz was intense, he never experience this level of intensity before, if let him light headed he slid down the tree on to his arse. "Wow that amazing"

She straddled him taking the penknife she cut into Dean's arm; she seductively started to suck on the open cut while her hand roamed Dean's chest, filling his taut muscles. Dean watched her as she tasted him; she stopped sucking her lips red with his blood she leaned into and kissed him. It was a long deep kiss their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Dean was already hard for her and when she stood up and unfastened the alter neck dress which slip to floor to reveal that she was wearing absolutely nothing under the dress Dean found it hard to control his over eager column of flesh that was hard as rock between his legs.

"I like to wear as little as possible" she told a delighted Dean

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff McBain entered the small morgue with Sam and Matt; the coroner assistant stood in the middle of the stark white room near a gurney, laid on the gurney was a body covered by a white sheet. Matt approached the gurney, mentally preparing himself to look at the body of one of his help group members.

"How did he die?" Sam asked

"His throat was slit" the coroner's assistant replied "Are you ready?"

Matt nodded his head; he was as ready as he could be. The coroner's assistant lowered the sheet to reveal the man's face and torso.

Matt looked at the grey dead face and nodded "Yes he's Jason Brooks"

"I'm sorry" Sheriff McBain replied sympathetic he walked up to Matt and squeezed his shoulder "We'll leave you alone for a few minutes"

Sam watched the sheriff and the coroner's assistant leave the room, he had stood back but now he walked forward and but his hand on Matt's shoulder "I'm so sorry Matt"

Matt glanced down, he pulled Jason's lifeless arm out from under the sheet to reveal recent scars on the inside of his arm just below the elbow. "I'm sorry I've failed you"

"You didn't fail him" Sam reassured him

"Then why was he tasting" Matt yelled it wasn't a question but more of a statement

"Tasting, what that?" Sam asked puzzled

"It's what ex-blood members call drinking blood; they cut their arms so they can drink each other's blood"

Sam pulled a face in disgust "Oh that so gross"

"To you yes but not to them, it's their way of controlling their desire for blood" Matt knew from experience that Dean was tasting how would Sam react if he found out about his brother.

Sam thought of Dean, he shuddered at the thought that his brother could have ended up like them. He admired Dean's strength, he overcame his blood desire and he had fought his way back from the dream world created by the genie.

Sam looked at the thirty something year old body, Jason Brooks had short gingery brown hair, Sam noticed a small tattoo on his upper chest he stepped forward to take a closer look; it was a coat of arms, it had swirling yellow and blue leaves, a knight's helmet sat on top of a red shield with a black phoenix in the middle, it intrigued Sam, taking out his cell phone he took a picture. Matt recovered the body before leaving the morgue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toby walked into the study of the mansion Nikolay looked up from his book and stood, he was wearing a black trousers and a white silk shirt; his jet black hair was sleek back, as he crossed the room to the drinks cabinet he asked in an eastern European accent "Would you like a Bloody Mary"

"No thanks" Toby replied as he watched Nikolay, every fibre of this man spoke elegance, sophistication, charm and breeding, everything that money couldn't buy.

Nikolay made himself one "You brought someone new tonight, I think he will make a good addition to our exclusive little group, I'm sure he would be in great demand by the ladies of the group, don't you?"

"Yes, I thought he would please you"

"He's a little rough around the edges but the potential there"

"Aren't we all at first?"

"Some more than others; who did you introduce him to?"

"Celeste"

"Good choice"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Five**

In the motel room Sam sat at the small table, he had been searching the web for a few hours for the coat of arms tattooed on Jason's body, so far without success. He heard the familiar engine of the impala as it pulled up outside and minutes later Dean strolled into the room. "Hi" Dean said

"Hey, you look happy, you must have enjoyed yourself?" Sam asked

"Oh yeah she was one hell of a foxy chick and believe me she couldn't get enough of me" Dean replied with a smirk

"Oh god, spare me the details" Sam replied and then added "I've not long since eaten"

"What have you been up too?" Dean removed his gun from the back of his jeans and placed on the bedside table.

"I went to the morgue with Matt; a member of his group was found murdered and he had to identify his body"

Dean crossed the motel room and peered over Sam's shoulder to look at the laptop screen "what are you researching?"

"Jason Brooks the guy who was murdered had a tattoo on his chest, looks like a coat of arms" Sam shown Dean the picture he had taken on his cell phone. "I have been searching the net so far I had no luck in finding it"

Dean looked closely at the picture, he had seen it before; Celeste had the same one but he couldn't tell Sam that, he would have to discreetly ask Celeste.

Sam closed the laptop and turned to Dean "Jay left the clinic, he wouldn't let Matt help him"

Dean sat down on his bed he was feeling tired after the nights activities; Celeste was one demanding chick in more ways than one, he ran his hand through his short hair. "That doesn't surprise me"

"Dean, I was thinking we could hang around for a few days see if we can find Jay and then" Sam paused; he wasn't sure how to put this to his brother.

Dean looked up reading Sam's mind "Oh no, I'm not talking to him"

"Why not, you've been there you got through it."

"So as Matt" How could he help this kid when deep down he knew there was no hope. They were what they were fifthly blood junkies. He'd be a hypocrite "If Matt can't help him with all his experience what chance have I?"

Sam came and sat on his bed facing his brother "Dean you're the strongest person I know, you got through it without Matt's help, you could share your experiences with Jay, tell him how you did it"

"Sam please don't" he wasn't the person his brother thought he was

"You don't know what these ex-blood bank members are doing to themselves, it called tasting. They drink each other's blood. What if Jay falls in with those sick bastards, he deserves better than that, with help he could go to school or even college and lead a normal life again."

Sam words echoed through Dean's head, sick bastards, normal life, deserves better, the walls started to close in on him, Sam's words were suffocating him he had to get out of there, getting up as he calmly as he could, he walked over to the door "I left my jacket in the car"

Once outside he gasped for air, Sam's words mingling with Jack Turner's, sick, fifthly, deserves better, vermin, normal, junkie, scum. Climbing into the impala he rested his forehead on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He wasn't strong, he wasn't the person Sam thought he was; he was an imposer. Sam had always looked up to him, his strong invincible big brother, a choked laughed came from Dean's throat, he was weak and pathetic and he didn't deserve his brothers' love. No one had ever said to him that he deserved better, no he was just Dean Winchester and he wasn't worth it.

Dean heard the motel door open and Sam call him his name. He pushed his brother's words deep down within him. Taking a deep breath before grabbing his jacket he climbed out of the impala and headed for the motel door.

Dean threw his jacket on his bed, he could never deny his brother anything and if there was a slightest chance that he could help Jay then he had to at least try, he didn't want the kid ending up like him "Ok, I'll talk to Jay"

"Thanks Dean"

"I said I'd talk to him, I can't make any promises that he'll listen"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sam felt the heat as he stepped out of the motel room, he had heard the weather forecaster say that today was going to be hot and sunny, but as Sam walked over to Matt's clinic the thought of a sunny day didn't lift his spirits, his thoughts were for Matt who seemed to have taken Jason Brook's death to heart. As Sam arrived at the clinic Sheriff McBain was just leaving "Morning Sheriff any more news on the murder of Jason Brooks?"

"Hi Sam, not yet, it's frustrating how these murders are a complete mystery, no witnesses or motive. The only connections between the victims are that they all ex-blood bank members. All their throats were cut so that kinda rules out vampires"

"How many murders?" Sam had no idea that there was more

"Five with Jason Brooks" Sheriff McBain replied

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know about vampires really existing?"

"I don't mind talking about it, a few years back my nephew was captured, that's when I found out that vampires existed and that there were hunters."

"Did he get rescued?"

"Yes and Matt tried to help him" Sherriff McBain looked away "A few months later he committed suicide, took a lot after his mother, she was a sensitive soul, I guess he just couldn't cope with what had happen to him."

"I'm so sorry"

"My sister she's never really got over it" Sherriff McBain walked away

Dean would have preferred to just wear a t-shirt knowing that the day was going to hot and he would be riding around town in the impala feeling sticky and hot. But because of cuts on his inner arms made by others tasting him he wouldn't be able to so he put on a long sleeve shirt and rolled the sleeves up as far as he dare without revealing the cuts. Climbing into the impala he found his shades and put them, it was early in the morning for the sun to be fully out but his eyes were tired from the previous night. That was one hell of a buzz he got from tasting Celeste, she was one hot chick alright and he couldn't wait to hook up with her later on, he set off in search of Jay and if he found him what was he going to say to the kid, don't do as I do, do as I preach.

Sam entered the clinic; he wondered why Matt hadn't mentioned the other murders last night. As he entered Matt's office Matt was just finishing a phone call.

"Hi Sam, what brings you here?"

"Morning" Sam sat in the chair opposite Matt "I come to see how you are"

"I'm OK I guess"

"I saw Sheriff McBain outside as I was coming in; he told me there had been four other murders"

"And you were wondering why I haven't mentioned them before?"

"Yeah, sort of" Sam replied

"The first murder was over six months ago and slowly over time less members have been coming to my meetings. Some of them were scared to be associated with the group and others I know for a fact that they have started tasting again" Matt stood up and walked over to the window he closed the blinds to shield the room from the morning sun.

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"That they are tasting again, well from the way they avoid me on the street; the fact that they won't make eye contact with me which is the first signs of a guilty conscience. Sometimes I think I'm just wasting my time trying to help them" Matt turned to look at Sam "The sheriff wants to me to draw a list up of all my members and anyone I know of who's been in a blood bank."

"Are you going to put Dean on your list?"

"I have too and Jay"

"I have too and Jay. The sheriff wants to talk to all of them; he thinks that anyone of them could be in danger" Matt replied "talking of your brother where he is?"

"Out searching for Jay, he going to try to help him" the look of shook on Matt face didn't go unnoticed by Sam

"You don't think it's a good idea" Sam asked

"It's not that I'm just a little surprised that all, I can't picture Dean opening up and sharing"

"He as his moments"

After a few hours of searching the diners, the homeless shelter, the coach station, Dean founded Jay sat on a park bench. Jay watched as Dean approached, this was all he needed another lecture from a well meaningful person. He watched Dean sit beside him and lean back against the bench. He was surprised when Dean didn't say anything; he just sat there looking around at the people in the park.

"How about I buy you breakfast and then you can have a shower back at the motel room, I'm not one to complain but you smell a little off" Dean finally said

"Why?"

Dean removed his shades and looked at Jay "Why what?"

"Rescue me, the blood bank"

"Honesty, for me it wasn't about rescuing you or the blood bank, it was about killing as many vampires as I could"

"Seriously"

"Ever since I was captured by vampires I wanted to kill them for what they did to me"

"You're an ex-blood bank member"

"Yeah" Dean stood up "you coming" Dean started to walk towards the impala; he heard feet shuffling behind him, a smug smile crossed Dean's face

Dean drank his coffee and watched Jay in awe as he demolished a full breakfast in a matter of minutes. Jay leaned back and belched as he pushed the empty place aside. "You know I didn't want to leave the blood bank, I know we were captives but they looked after us."

"Yeah I gathered you didn't want to leave"

"The first time it was frightening and I thought I was going to die, being pinned down seeing those sharp teeth and feeling the pain of them sinking into my neck, I could feel my blood been sucked out of me"

Dean nodded he understand, he had barely been conscious when Chrissie had first fed on him.

"After that it got easier I came to trust them, I know it sounds weird. A first I didn't like drinking the blood but then I couldn't stop wanting it"

"I don't think anybody like drinking the blood at first, you try and fight it" Dean replied "and then you start to desire it, you want to taste it so badly it becomes the only thing you can thing about and nothing else can quench your thirst for that smooth taste of velvety red blood"

"Oh yeah" Jay replied he knew Dean understood

"Come on its time you had that shower" they both stood and left the diner

While Jay was in the shower Dean rang Sam and told him Jay was with him at the motel room. Sam had told Dean he was heading back to the motel. As Dean finished his phone call Jay walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, while he was in the bathroom he felt the beginning of the cramps in his stomach; he needed to drink some blood soon before they worsened. "You know you an OK kind of guy"

"Thanks" Dean replied, he was surprised they were getting alone. Dean was even starting to like the kid

"You understand what it is like"

"Jay, you're not alone in this" Dean replied standing up from his bed and walking towards Jay

Jay was stood with his back to Dean only half listening to him; he had spotted Dean's bowie knife laid on top of one of the duffel bags. He took a few steps towards the knife "You want to help me?"

"Ok course, I'm here for you if you ever needed to ..."

Jay didn't let Dean finish, he picked up the knife "You do that for me?"

"Yes" Dean was little confused as to what was he agreeing to "do what for you?" he asked. Before it registered what the kid was talking about Jay had spun round grabbing hold of Dean's arm.

Dean was surprised when Jay spun round and grabbed his arm; then he saw the knife in Jay's other hand. Dean eyes widened with shock "What the hell get the fuck off of me" Dean yanked his arm free. He moved away from Jay. "I was going to say if you ever needed to talk"

"I'm all out of talking. I thought you understood" he moved closer towards Dean, whilst Dean backed up "but if you won't give me your blood freely I'll just have to take it"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Six**

Dean step forward and held out his hand "Jay, give me the knife, you don't really what to do this; you can't just take it"

"Oh but I can" Jay lashed out with the knife cutting the side of Dean's right arm , half way up his forearm, "Son of a bitch" Dean yelled out placing his other hand over the wound and applying pressure, he had no intentions before of hurting Jay but now he had no choice, this kid was dangerous.

At the sight of Dean's blood oozing from between Dean's fingers, Jay attacked again swinging the knife. As Dean dodged out of the way he saw the look in Jay's eyes and what he saw scared the crap out of him and he, Dean Winchester didn't scare easily. Jay's eyes were like a wild animal, one that had found his prey and was closing in for the kill.

Jay came at Dean again with the knife, but this time Dean was ready, using his fighting skills he grabbed Jay's arm that held the knife, with lightening speed and before Jay realised what was happening Dean had twisted Jay's arm up his back taking the knife from the kid. Now that Jay was disarmed Dean released him and pushed him away.

Seeing that he had lost Jay grabbed Dean's duffel bag, throwing it at Dean he ran from the room nearly knocking Sam over, who was approaching the motel room door.

Dean came charging out of the room shouting "Jay, Jay"

Sam noticed Dean's blood covered arm "What the hell happened Dean?"

"Son of a bitch attacked me, can you believe that and with my own knife"

"Go inside, I'll get the first aid kit out of the car" Sam ordered

Dean was sat on his bed with a wet towel covering the wound as Sam entered the room "Take your shirt off"

"What?" Dean couldn't hide the shock in his voice and hoped Sam hadn't noticed

"What's up with you gone shy all of a sudden?" Sam replied jokily "Come on, the wound will be easier to clean and bandage"

Taking off his shirt would mean Sam would see his tasting cuts, Dean thought quickly "No, we don't have time for that, we got to find Jay before he hurts someone; just patch me up quickly" Dean pulled his sleeve up and held it in place with his other hand, making sure that his tasting cuts were not invisible and hoped Sam won't make a issue of it.

Sam examined the knife wound "It's going to need stitches" looking through the first aid supplies he found what he needed "Why did he attack you?"

"He wanted to taste me, when I refused he attacked" Dean replied "You didn't see the look in his eyes, I never seen anybody so hungry for blood"

"Do you thing he's capable of killing someone?"

"Definitely" Dean knew how screwed up in the head he was but forcibly taking blood from another person was heading towards insanity, full straight jacket with a white padded room.

"I'm sorry Dean, I never meant for this to happen" Sam felt guilty for asking Dean, he hadn't wanted put his brother's life in danger.

"You weren't to know". Dean knew Sam would be blaming himself. "I should have seen it coming; he's properly had no blood for a couple of days and if he hasn't taken any of Matt's concoction the stomach cramps are really going to get bad"

Sam finished the stitching and started bandaging "We'd better tell Matt and the Sheriff to be on the lookout"

"Jay gonna be getting pretty desperate for blood" Dean replied

After Sam had called Matt they left the motel room and climbed into the impala. Dean started the engine and headed out of the motel parking lot towards Matt's Clinic

"Sheriff McBain told me this morning that there had been four other murders before Jason Brooke and they were all ex-blood bank members"

"You think its Vampires?"

"No, all their throats were slit" Sam replied "The sheriff wants Matt to draw up a list of all ex-blood bank members"

"Why?"

"He wants to question them all, warn them and…." Sam stopped mid sentence not sure how well Dean would take it

"And, what?" Dean took a quick glance at Sam before returned his attention back to the road

"He's putting your name on the list" Sam replied waiting for the explosion

"OK"

"Ok, is that all you have to say?" Sam was shocked at Dean's response, he had expected his brother to be angry at been labelled as an ex-blood bank member because he was, he didn't wanted Dean to be categorized with these ex-blood bankers especially those that were tasters.

Dean drove in front of Matt's Clinic and cut the engine, he turned to look at Sam "I am what I am Sammy, an ex-blood bank member," what he really wanted to say was that he was a fifthly ex-blood bank member and there was nothing that could be done about it. He had accepted that the night of his first taste.

"That's bullshit Dean; you spent less than a week in the blood bank, which hardly qualifies you as a member"

"What ever"

Dean climbed out of the impala leaving Sam to follow, they walked over to Matt and the Sheriff who was just leaving the clinic; they overheard part of Matt and the Sherriff conversation

"Thanks for the list of ex-blood bank members" Sherriff McBain told Matt

"I just wish that there was more I could do, there as to be a place where they meet up to taste" Matt replied

"Matt, Sheriff McBain" Dean interrupted them

"Hi boys, I've alerted my deputies to be on the lookout for Jay but not to approach him until Matt gets there"

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked

"I suggest that you boys take the north side of town, Matt and I will cover the south side"

"OK fine by us" Dean replied turning back towards the impala

Dean had just reached the driver's side door when the Sheriff called out "Dean"

Dean stopped "Yeah"

"We need to have a chat later"

"Yeah after we find Jay" Dean replied climbing into the impala, he glanced over at the Sheriff, he wondered what questions Sheriff McBain was going to ask, especially about their meeting place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As night time came there had been no signs of Jay anywhere. There was only one place that Dean knew they hadn't looked and that was the ex-blood members meeting place, maybe Jay had bumped into Toby and he had offered his services and as Dean was already planning on going there he could kill two birds with one stone. He told Sam that it would be better if they split up and searched the bars. After he had checked the remaining bars again he climbed back into the impala and drove out to the mansion. He stopped outside the wrought iron gates and pressed the intercom, speaking the password clearly into it he waited as the gates started to open. Slipping back behind the wheel he entered and parked the impala up. Removing his outer shirt he left it in the impala, there was no need to cover up here; he was amongst his own kind. Tonight the place was even more creeper that last night, there were no lights shining on the path to the old servants' quarters. As he turned the corner he heard no music but the building was lit up. As he approached he felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, he touched his gun in the back of his jeans. Reaching the doorway of the building a tall man came walking out with black sleeked back hair, he wore a pair black trousers and a red silk shirt but it was his eyes that Dean was drawn to, in the small light that shone from the building they were brown but that wasn't the reason why Dean couldn't look away, they had a calming effect and Dean felt the knot in his stomach relaxing. The day's tension just seemed to fade away

"Evening, I'm Nikolay owner of this land and everything on it, go inside Dean, Celeste is waiting for you, enjoy yourself I know she will" he spoke softly in a eastern European accent but with authority, he half turned as if to leave "Oh and Dean next time please can you leave your gun in the car, there is nothing here that will harm you, you are under my protection now" Dean didn't know why but he believed him. Nikolay broke eye contact with Dean as this time he completely turned and headed towards the mansion

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Seven**

Dean stood and watched Nikolay walk away. It was Celeste who brought Dean out of his daze. "Dean, are you coming in?"

Celeste followed Dean's gaze "I see you've met Nikolay, He is a one of life's true gentlemen"

"Why do this for us, he's not one of us?" Dean asked he couldn't imagine anyone condoning what they did especially on their property; he followed Celeste into the old servant's quarters "what does he mean we are under his protection?"

Celeste turned and kissed Dean on the lips "that beautiful mouth of yours asks to many questions when it could be doing far more interesting things"

"Oh yeah" Dean had almost forget the reason why he was here.

Celeste walk over to the makeshift bar she opened two bottles of beer, she retrieved from her handbag a small bottle. She poured a little of the Kratom extract into each bottle.

Dean looked around the room the place wasn't as busy as last night but there was few members busily tasting each other, no one even seem to notice he was there. Dean hadn't noticed last night that the place was so well decorated, there were soft leather sofas and beanbags scattered around, Nikolay made sure they were comfortable.

Dean flipped open his cell phone and rang Sam "Hi Sam, I haven't seen any signed of Jay. So I'm heading out of town I'm going to search the woods" he lied, he hated lying to his brother but it was far better than telling him the truth.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked down the phone

"Nah, it OK, I doubt he'll be there but it worth a look"

"Ok, Dean be careful"

Will do" Dean closed his cell phone and slid it into the pocket of his jeans. He watched Celeste as she cross the room towards him; she looked just as gorgeous as last night with her soft blue coloured dress that fitted her curves beautifully.

"Everything ok" Celeste asked handing Dean one of the bottles of beer

"Fine" Dean took the bottle and drank from it

"Come on follow me" Celeste took hold of Dean's hand

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom of course" Celeste replied with a mischievous look on her face

"Bedroom?" he replied as she dragged him along

Celeste stopped outside a door and produced a large ornate key from her purse "compliments of Nikolay" she said. Placing the key into the lock they both heard the lock click and then she pushed the door open "after you"

Dean stepped inside "oh wow" unable to believe his own eyes at the elegantly decorated room. The lighting was soft on the eye; the windows were covered with gold coloured Thai silk curtains, the Thai silk sheets and pillow cases on the king-size bed were a mix of gold and silver. Celeste closed the door behind her and locked it.

"You like it?" Celeste led Dean over to the edge of the bed and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't be here" Dean was used to tasting in the impala, on a dirty ripped sofa or in the woods; he had even done it in a back alley while Sam sat in the impala waiting for him oblivious to what he was doing.

"Relax Dean, take pleasure in the finer things of life, you deserve a little bit of luxury and tonight I'm going to pamper you" she started to pull his T-shirt over his head.

Once freed from his shirt he replied "Now I like the sound of that" he reached into his pocket for the penknife, taking another drink of beer he replaced the bottle on the floor. Celeste knelt between his open knees, he cut her with the knife and with his tongue he licked the blood from the cut and sucked, Celeste watched him taste her, it turned her on to see Dean's mouth at work. He continued to suck on her arm as the intense buzz exploded through him. "God you taste fantastic"

"That the Kratom extract I put in your beer it heightens the buzz we get from tasting" Celeste replied "Don't worry it not a drug, it just a simulate, it makes you feel good"

"If you insist" he replied with a sexy grin. Taking his hands he placed them on her soft smooth thighs and gently moved them up under her dress, around her firm backside and round her stomach and up to over her breasts. She lifted her arms up and Dean pulled her dress off over her head with ease. They both worked their way up the bed kissing and fondling each other.

In his study Nikolay sat behind his desk drinking a bloody Mary as he watched on his monitor Dean and Celeste tasted each other and then as the pair had sex. Toby walked into the study, "You wanted to see me Nikolay"

"Yes Toby" Nikolay turned away from the monitor "Is everything under control for tomorrow night's party?"

"Yes, everything will be ready for your fiancée arrival from Europe"

"Good" Nikolay returned back to watching the monitor.

Toby turned to leave but stopped when Nikolay spoke "and make sure that our guests stay in the house, I don't want them roaming around outside or touching my property without my expressed wishes."

"Yes of course Nikolay" Toby left the study and closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay watched Sam and Matt meet on a street corner he was covered in sweat and crippled with stomach cramps; he knew that they were looking for him. He slipped into a nearby bar and looked around eyeing up his prey. In the corner he saw a group of girls; he touched the newly bought penknife he had in his jeans pocket. Two of the girls broke away from the group and headed towards the restroom Jay followed them; he needed to get one of them on their own. He looked around him before he pushed the ladies restroom door open ever so slightly. He saw one of the girls kneeling down; she had dropped her handbag and the contents had spilled out all over the tiled floor, he saw his chance and bounced on her covering her mouth with his hand to stop her from screaming out as he pulled her from the restroom and out the side door into the alley. Pushing her behind a dumpster he pulled out his penknife and flicked it open. The girl whimpered with fright as Jay nervously cut her arm and eagerly sucking on the cut. He was so involved with tasting that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him but he felt hands grab him by his shoulders and yank him away from the girl. He heard the words "You sick bastard that's my girl" pain shot through him as a fist hit him in the stomach, the blow knocked the wind out of him and he crumpled to the ground, he saw three sets of feet before they started to kick him, it wasn't long before in fell into unconsciousness. The three angry men finally stopped kicking; then they picked Jay up and carried him to the boyfriend's car and threw him into the boot. Driving out of town they dumped Jay on the side of the road.

When Jay came too one of the men was leaning over him. He grabbed Jay by his blonde hair "Piece of fifthly scum, stay out of our town or you'll live to regret it." He let go of Jay and climbed back into the car. Jay heard them all laughing as they sped off back towards town leaving him bloody and broken on the roadside

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celeste lay in Dean's arms, her head resting on his chest; they lay contented between the silk sheets "Dean, what made you start tasting?"

Dean ran his finger down Celeste's bare arm; he thought about it, losing his mother at the age of four had left its mark on him. Then the genie had given him his wish, a wish that Dean a buried deep within his subconscious never to be spoken or see the light of day. A life with his mother, a chance to see how beautiful she was, the way she smelt and smiled, her soft touches on his skin, he felt her love for him all over again. It had felt so real to him only to find out it wasn't but it didn't make the pain any less, losing his mother a second time and since then he had felt that a part of him had stayed in that dream world with her and that was why he felt so empty inside. Some days he was just going through the motions and tasting was the only think that made his feel alive, it filled the emptiness inside of him and that had started his tail spinning, the endless guilt trips he put himself through, the lying to himself, to Sammy and now he was so deep there was no way up and sometimes he felt like he was drowning "The same reason as everyone else I guess" he finally answered.

They lay there in silence each in their own thoughts, it was Dean who broke the silence "And you, why do you taste?" he didn't really expect answer.

"Because my old life was there still waiting for me and I couldn't just walk back into it. I'd changed I wasn't the same person anymore, you see while I was in the blood bank I fell in love" she laughed "You find love in the most unusual places"

"Where is he now?" Dean asked softy

"The day we were rescued, my Luis was killed" she replied

"I'm sorry"

"So I lost myself in tasting; it was the only thing that helped me deal with Luis's death."

Celeste lifted her head and turned to look at Dean "You know Dean we're special"

"How come?" Dean laughed; he couldn't imagine anybody seeing them as special

"There are certain individuals out there that pay highly to taste us"

Dean sat up "What are you saying we let none blood banker taste us for money?"

"Yes"

"Are you kidding me, you actually telling me you're OK with that?"

"Yes Dean, but it's not much different then what we do now, isn't the sex afterwards payment?"

Dean climbed out of bed and started to pull on his boxer shorts and jeans, to him it sounded like prostitution, you were selling yourself for money. "No I had sex with you because I wanted too I don't see it as payment; I give my blood freely to other ex-blood bank members who need it like me, we help each other isn't that what we do?"

She climbed out of bed not bothered that she was naked; she walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes "Dean, I had sex with you because I wanted to, will you meet me tomorrow but it as to be in the afternoon?"

"Why in the afternoon?"

"Nikolay throwing a party tomorrow night for his fiancée who is arriving from Europe she been to some posh finishing school"

"And Nikolay doesn't want us here tomorrow night?" he wouldn't want his rich friends seeing what scum he lets onto his property

It was like Celeste had read his mind "He is not ashamed of us Dean. We are welcome here anytime but with so many people here Nikolay can't protect us, you see there have been some deaths, murders and Nikolay wants us to be careful, there will a lot of people here like caterers and parking attendants. People coming and going it would be easy for someone to slip in, so he not saying you can't come but he would prefer that we avoid the night time

"Yeah I know about the murders"

Celeste took Dean's cell phone from his pocket punching in her phone number. "Ring me and we'll arrange a time." She slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Dean kissed her before unlocking the door and leaving

Toby watched Dean leave the old servants' quarters; he waited until Dean was out of sight before he walked inside, he needed to know if Celeste had asked him. Celeste was dressed when he reached the bedroom "What was his reaction?"

"No, he's not interested" Celeste replied

"That's a shame maybe Nikolay can be more persuasive"

"Yes, Nikolay can be very persuasive" Celeste replied, she knew all too well, Nikolay had a way of twisting her round his little finger

Toby followed Celeste out of the bedroom "Don't forget tomorrow night, Nikolay has already picked out the dress he wants you to wear for his special guests."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Eight**

Driving back into town Dean thought of Celeste, he was in no position to judge her for her choices, he didn't exactly earn his money legally; credit card fraud and hustling pool for money couldn't be called making an honest living. He had sunk low enough without adding selling himself to his growing list of sins. He jumped at the sound of his own phone ringing; it was Sam "Hey"

"Dean, where the hell are you?" Dean heard his brother's worried voice

"Just driving back into town, have you had any luck find Jay?"

"No, but a girl was attacked in an alley with a knife"

"You think it was Jay"

"Could be"

"Ok I'll see you back at the motel" Dean ended the call

The impala head lights illuminated the country road ahead. Leaning forward Dean saw what looked like a body on the road side ahead of him, pulling the impala to a stop he climbed out quickly feeling for his gun nestled in the back of his jeans before he ran over. Kneeling down he carefully turned the body over and saw that it was Jay; he was barely conscious "Oh god Jay, who did this to you?"

"Three men, I just needed some blood, honest to god I wasn't going to hurt her"

"Jeezus Christ Jay"

"Dean, man you've gotta help please"

"Don't worry I get you back into town and we'll get you fixed up" Dean looked up and down Jay's shaking battered body

"It hurts, so bad"

"Where, Jay?"

"Please Dean I'm begging you please, I hurt all over, but the pain in my stomach it hurts so bad, Dean my stomach all cramped up, I need some blood just to stop the cramping, just this once I won't ask again please just a little"

The way Jay was pleading and Dean could see the pain in the kid's eyes, he hadn't wanted the kid to become like him, a tastier but now looking down on him he realized the kid had sunk a hell of a lot further than he had, he had and never would attack another human being for their blood, even in his screwed up head he knew without a doubt he would rather die first.

A painful scream came from Jay bringing Dean out of his thoughts; he couldn't stand by and let Jay carry on suffering when he could help. But he also knew that if he let Jay taste him it wouldn't be the end of it.

"Please Dean; help me, just a little"

Dean made his choice he pulled out his penknife from his pocket and flicked it open, he cut his own arm. As soon as Jay saw Dean's blood he grabbed Dean's arm and started sucking on the open wound. After a few minutes Dean pulled away from Jay's iron grip "Come on let's get you back into town"

Jay leaned heavily on Dean as he helped him to passenger side of the impala. Once he had Jay on the front seat he ran back around to the driver's side, climbing in he sped off towards town.

"Why?" Jay asked

"Why what?"

"This morning you won't give me your blood"

"Jay, you can't just take what you want, it not what we do, the donor has to be willing to give, we stick to our own kind, we certain don't pick on innocent people."

"Our own kind, how do we find them?"

"There are meeting places where we can go and taste others like us but you need the right contacts, you need to be introduced into the group"

Matt Schofield woke to loud banging on his front door, he looked at the clock it was 2.00 in the morning, who the hell was banging on his door at this time in the morning "Ok, Ok, I coming" he called out

Opening the door he was surprised to see Dean virtually holding Jay up "What happened?" he opened the door wide and stepped back to allow Dean and Jay in. "Three men beat him up, I found him on the roadside" Dean told him

"Take him through to the back room" Matt ordered

Dean made his way to the back room, he paused as Matt passed them and opened the door, seeing the bed Dean crossed the room and placed Jay gently on the bed, he tried to step away but Jay locked onto his arm.

Taking a look at Jay's beat and bloody body he decided that Jay needed a doctor "I'll call the doctor this is way out of my league" Matt quickly left the room

"Dean" Jay whispered

"Yeah"

"Thanks man"

"It's ok"

Jay pulled Dean's arm further towards him almost causing Dean to lose his balance "just a little more blood, I swear I won't ask again"

Matt re-entered the room over hearing Jay's plea he pretended not to have heard it. Dean immediately pulled away from Jay hoping that Matt hadn't heard just Jay request for more of his blood. Matt calmly walked over to the medicine cabinet and retrieved a bottle of the concoction that he and Joseph had developed to help with the desire for blood. Going over to Jay he opened it up and without giving Jay an option he poured a little into Jay's mouth.

Dean smirked as Jay pulled a face at the taste of the concoction "Pretty awful stuff but it will keep the stomach cramps at bay"

"Help me Dean get his shirt off and cleaned him up for the doctor" Matt asked. They worked together to undress Jay and clean his cuts. They both heard the knock at the door Dean carried on cleaning Jay up while Matt went to let the doctor in.

A minute later Matt and Dr Atkinson walked in "Excuse me doctor for a minute I need to talk to Dean here in my office" Matt grabbed Dean firmly by his bicep and led him out of the room. Dean didn't pull away he let himself be led into Matt's Office, there was no shadow of a doubt in Dean's mind that Matt had heard Jay's plea for more of his blood and now he felt like he was being led to the head teacher's office for punishment. Matt closed the office door behind them, not letting go Dean's arm he pulled Dean's shirt sleeve up to reveal his tasting cuts. Matt released Dean's arm, he had only his suspicions before about Dean's tasting but now he had the evidence he needed. "Sit down Dean"

"Should I lie down on the couch so you can analysis my screwed up head and we can talk about my childhood, that's what you shrinks do isn't it?" Dean was on the defensive, he felt cornered his back up against the wall and he had no intentions of giving Matt an easy time.

"Don't try to be a smart arse Dean, just sit in the chair" Matt scolded him

Dean walked over to the chair opposite Matt's desk and sat down "You're wasting your time doc; you can't fix what's broken"

"Let me be the judge of that?" Matt sat in the chair behind his desk and leaned back "How long Dean?"

Dean remained silent, in a way he was glad it was Matt who had found out and not Sam, anyone put Sam. Matt wouldn't judge him; Matt didn't see him as fifthly scum because Matt had been there but still it was hard to open up to him and tell him that he didn't feel whole inside that something was missing.

"Dean you need to open up to someone and if it's not me then Sam" Matt leaned forward reaching for his telephone which sat on the corner of his desk.

Alarms bell went off, Dean couldn't hide the panic in his voice "who're you calling?"

"Sam, oblivious you won't talk to me" it was a bluff, he seen how close the brothers were and the last thing Dean would want was for Sam to know, so far Dean had done an excellent job of keeping his secret from Sam. Matt started to punch in Sam's cell number

Dean's finger quickly pushed the receiver down, "No please not Sam" he voice sounded needy, he felt suddenly vulnerable.

Matt sat back his little bluff had worked and now he was going to use the threat of telling Sam to his advantage. "I'll do you a deal, I won't tell Sam but in return you have to come to my one on one session"

"You're blackmailing me"

"Call it what you want, do we have a deal?"

Dean's whole body seem to deflate in the chair, he felt trapped between a rock and a hard place, he but his head in his hands and admitted defeat "I just can't do it, I can't stop tasting"

Matt stood up and walked around the desk squatting at the side of chair that Dean was sat in he put his hand on Dean's shoulder "Dean I'm not asking you to stop straight away, I asking you to open up to me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours"

"I don't think you want to know what's going on in there Doc"

Their conversation was interrupted by a tap at the door and Doctor Atkinson walked in "Sorry to interrupt but I've finished checking the patient over"

"Be right with you" Matt watched the doctor exit the room "Dean, go get some rest and I see you tomorrow"

"What do I tell Sam, the reason why I'm coming here?"

"Tell him you're helping me with Jay"

Dean stood up his energy drained from him, his legs felt like lead weighs as he left Matt's clinic. He had been fighting for weeks to keep his dirty secret safe and now Matt knew. Climbing into the impala he looked back at Matt's Clinic. Could Matt really help him, stop him from drowning; then he heard Jack Turner's words "once they have the taste for it there's no going back" and he had the taste alright he couldn't deny that. Dean pulled out his cell phone and looked up Celeste's number he ran his finger over the ring button, he so needed to taste even though it had only been hours since his last taste. Then he thought of Sam waiting for him at the motel, he didn't have the energy to lie to Sam again. He replaced his cell phone back in his pocket and started the engine up; he drove the short distance back to the motel.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Nine**

Sam heard Dean entered the motel room; he glanced at the clock it was after 3am. "Dean what took you so long?"

Dean sat on his bed and pulled of his boots "I found Jay beat up on the side of the road so I took him over to Matt's Clinic."

Dean heard the rustle of sheets and then the small bedside light came on, he saw worried look on Sam's face. "Is he OK?"

"The doctor was there when I left, but I think he may have several cracked ribs" Dean replied throwing his jeans on a chair

"Who beat him up?"

"Three men, properly friends of the girl he attacked"

"Maybe now he'll let Matt help him?" Sam replied

"Yeah" but Dean knew otherwise, the kid was so dependent on blood, he needed to learn how to control his desire.

Dean climbed into bed and switched the bedside lamp off. "Hey Dean, how can they do it, you know Jay and those tasters, it's so sick and disgusting?"

"I don't know" Dean lied; he was glad it was dark as he wiped away a tear

The next morning Dean sat in a booth at the local diner, he had looked at the menu several times but nothing seem appealing, his appetite had left him at the thought of his meeting with Matt, so he just ordered black coffee. He rubbed his sweaty palms over his jean covered thighs, the idea of opening himself up and having to talk about his inner most secrets was unnerving.

He was so deep in thought he never heard Sam sit down opposite him. "Dean you ordered yet?"

When Dean didn't answer "Hey Dean"

"Yeah, sorry I was miles away" Dean replied "I just ordered coffee"

"What no greasy breakfast, you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry" Dean replied "I told Matt I would go and see Jay"

"Ok, I thought I would check out the tattoo parlours this morning, see if any of them have done this tattoo" Sam informed him

"Ok" Dean drank the rest of his coffee and left the money on the table, he couldn't believe his luck; he thought Sam would want to tag along "I'll see you later"

"Yeah, seeya"

Dean pulled the impala up outside Matt Clinic, his stomach was in knots; slowly he climbed out. As he drove over he remembered Jack Turner's words, once they had tasted blood there was no going back, but what if Jack Turner was wrong, what if Matt could help, make him whole again, wasn't Matt finding out a good thing, shouldn't he be feeling please so why wasn't he. There was also that what if he opened up to Matt, shown him his inner self and after all that he felt no different, he still felt broken, a part of himself still missing, would he be able to carry on, rebury those thoughts and feeling deep within himself again or would they finally drowned him. Taking in a deep breath of uncertainty he climbed the steps to the clinic. Matt greeted him on the doorstep "Morning Dean"

"Hi Doc, how's Jay"

"He slept pretty well after Doctor Atkinson gave him a sedative, shall we get started?" Matt asked as he stood back for Dean to pass him.

"Sure, can't wait" Dean replied sarcastically heading towards Matt's office, once there he stood in the middle of the room unsure how these sessions worked

Matt entered he could see that Dean was nervous "Dean sit down wherever you feel comfortable and don't worry; relax this isn't meant to be torture"

Dean thought he would rather have his fingernails yanked out with a pair of pliers or walk over hot coals in his bare feet; anything put this. He chose the sofa and then started to watch Matt as he walked over to a cabinet and retrieve something small from a draw, Matt then walked over to the tape recorder and inserted what Dean now knew was a tape. "You're going to record what I say?"

"I record all my sessions" Matt sat in the chair opposite Dean "Before I start taping I want you to answer me truthfully what made you turned up today?"

"Truthfully because you blackmailed me but then there a part of me that says maybe just maybe you can help me to be me again"

"I will try to help you Dean but if you're not willing to open up to me, then you might as well walk out that door right now and we'll forget it" Matt pointed to the door and hoped Dean wouldn't walk out

Dean looked towards the door; it would be so easy to walk out, he looked back at Matt "And if I do will you tell Sam?"

"No, I want there to be trust between us"

Dean looked towards the door again, a part of him said, run Dean run; other part of him; said face your fears Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were only two tattoo parlours in the small town, one on the north side and the other on the south side; perfectly position at both ends of town, the first was a seedy back street place. A bell rang over the door as Sam walked into dark musty room; the walls were covered with hundreds of tattoo designs. A tall muscle guy with a beard entered from a room at the back. "I'll be with you in a minute"

"I just want some..." Sam started to ask but the guy had already disappeared back into the other room, he heard the sound of a tattoo gun starting up "Ok" Sam looked around and sat on one of the chairs and waited. Ten minutes later a woman appeared from the back room, her arms were covered in various tattoos Sam wondered where else she was tattooed. He wasn't overly keen with tattoos on a woman; Ok a small discreet one here and there but not over kill like this woman.

The tattooist turned to Sam "So have you picked the design you want?"

"What, no I don't want a tattoo" Sam answered "I was wondering if you ever done this tattoo before?" Sam showed him the picture of the tattoo he had printed out

The tattooist took once glance "Nah never seen it before, it not the type of thing my customers ask for"

"Ok thanks" Sam replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked away from the door, he owed it to himself to try, "OK but it still feels like torture to me"

Matt smiled and started recording by remote control, "Dean Winchester session one, tape one" he picked up a pen and notepad

"Ok Dean take your time, I want you to start at the beginning, the day you were taken by the vampires"

Dean took a calming breath "we heard from a reliable source that there was a small nest in the woods"

"We?" Matt questioned

"Sam, me, Bobby and Joseph"

"Ok continue"

"I remember wanting this hunt, I desperately needed to kill something"

"Why did you feel the need to kill?"

Dean's eyes misted over "It made me feel better, that Dad didn't die for nothing; that his sacrifice meant something"

"His sacrifice, what do you mean by that?"

"It should have been me, not Dad. What dead should stay dead"

"Your Dad died for you and you felt guilty?"

"Yeah at first, but then I came to realise that it was his choice, he chose to sacrifice himself to save me; there was nothing I could have done, I've dealt with it and I've moved on" Dean saw Matt write something on his note pad

"Ok, so what happened on this hunt?"

"We entered the woods and made our way towards the cabin, the vampires were ready and waiting; before I knew it I was separated from the others. Two of the vampires Chrissie and Zane attacked me. I was out numbered but I still tried to attack them and defend myself but they were strong and fast, Zane grabbed hold of me and threw against a tree, I must have banged my head pretty hard on the tree truck because after that thing became a little hazy, I remember losing my machete then I saw it laid about three feet away so I dived for it. I really don't recall what exactly happened, all I know is that my head slammed into a rock, then lights out. I was pretty out of it when I came to; I think I was in a barn, my arms shackled above my head and that bitch Chrissie was sinking her vamp teeth into my neck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had reached the opposite side of town, he entered the second tattoo parlour; this place was way smarter than the first. He was greeted by an overly friendly man "Hi Sonny, you want a tattoo, maybe a naked lady or a snake, what about the name of your sweetheart"

"No thanks, I was wondering if you recognise this tattoo, as anyone asked for it to be done" Sam asked

The man took the picture from Sam "Can't say I have, sorry Sonny"

"Thanks anyway" Sam replied before he left.

The tattooist crossed over to the window and watched Sam walk up the road, from his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and made a call

"Toby, its Sid, some guy in his early twenties been asking about the Aleksandrov family crest tattoo"

"What did you tell him?" Toby replied

"I know the score, if I want the work I keep my mouth shut" Sid replied

"Good, we'll have another customer for you soon" Sid ended the call and returned to the back room. Business was slow and he needed the work from the mansion.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Ten**

Dean sat and looked at the clock on the wall of Matt's office; he couldn't believe an hour had past so quickly. Matt took a sip of water from his glass then replaced on the coffee table while still keeping his eyes on Dean "What was going through your mind when you came too and Chrissie was feeding on you?"

Dean moved his gaze from the clock to the windows, his mind remembering how he felt "The first couple of times I was barely conscious, but I hated the feeling of been trapped, powerless to stop her, kinda vulnerable, helpless, even degrading.

"That's understandable, what about being scared, maybe even frightened"

The only two people that Dean had ever admitted to been scared to was his dad and Sam, so he found it hard to admit to Matt "A little"

"Just a little, come on Dean your doing great don't hold back now" Matt wanted Dean to open up more

Dean rubbed his hand over his face "Ok, more than just a little, but do you want to know what scared the crap of me, was when I woke up trapped in a cage in the back off a truck and realizing we were on the move to a new location away from Sam, away from any possible rescue" Dean surprised himself at his little outburst of feelings

"Anybody would be scared"

"If nobody knew where I was then it was down to me, I had to escape, that night we stopped at an abandoned country house…." Dean stopped memories of Amy came flooding back, sweet innocent Amy and with that came his guilt that he had pushed so deep within himself.

"Dean"

"I don't want to go on" Dean climbed to his feet and walked to the door, but Matt was there before him and blocked his exit "Dean what happened there?"

With his only exit blocked by Matt Dean felt trapped he shouted out "stop recording" as he paced the room like a cage animal

"Dean, forget about that, just focus on me, tell me what happened?"

"Something I never told anybody else, not even Sammy" Dean finally stopped pacing and walked across the room pressing his back against the wall near the window he slid down until his backside was nearly touching the floor, his head in his hands

Matt walked over and squatted in from of him, there was something he had to ask, something that others had endured while been captives; it just didn't happen to women it also happen to men. "Dean, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully?"

"Dean, look at me" Matt waited until Dean looked up at him "were you raped?"

"What?" Dean couldn't believe what he just heard "you're asking me if some vampire shoved his dick up my arse?"

"Not the way I would phrase it but yes"

Dean pulled a face of disgust "hell no and I intend to keep it that way"

Matt looked deep to Dean's green eyes and saw no evident that he was lying, he sighed with relief "that's good news" but he was no nearer to finding out what happened so he asked again "Dean what happened?"

"It was my fault, I should never have taken her with me; it was stupid of me to think we could escape, they had our scent"

"She was a member of the blood bank?"

Yeah, her name was Amy" it was almost a whisper

"You two escaped and they found you"

"Chrissie killed her, you want to know why?" Dean asked but he didn't give Matt chance to answer "because I took her with me, because I liked her, Chrissie saw Amy as a threat because she wanted me so she ripped out Amy's throat" a tear ran down his cheek "Amy didn't deserve that"

"You couldn't have known Chrissie would kill her, Dean you do realize that if you hadn't have taken her Jack Turner would have killed her?"

Dean looked down at his hands "then Amy's blood would have been on his hands not mine"

"Not on your hands Dean Chrissie's hands"

"I just wanted to help Amy and Eddie I couldn't save either one of them"

"You tried you best Dean, no one could ask for more"

"I know I can't save everyone but do you want to know something really awful?"

"What's that Dean?"

Dean looked up from his hands "some days I wish I'd died with the rest of the blood bank"

Matt saw the pain and sorrow in Dean's eyes "Why Dean?"

"Then I wouldn't be broken, I wouldn't be a taster"

"And Sam, would you want him left all alone without his big brother around and I know Sam wouldn't agree with you, he never gave up on you, are you going to?"

"No, but some days I'm barely hanging on. Once Sam knows the truth that I 'm a fifthly blood junkie, he won't care about me"

Matt was surprised at the words Dean used "I don't think that's true Dean, Sam loves you and he'll be supportive

"He sees us as sick disgusting bastards, his words not mine"

"Give him a chance Dean" Matt patted Dean on his knee and stood up, his legs had gone numb from squatting "how about we call it a day we'll continue tomorrow, go see how Jay's doing" Matt walked over to the tape recorder and switched it off.

Dean stood up and walked over to the door, he grabbed the handle and stopped "Thanks Doc"

Matt turned to look at Dean "you're welcome, remember what I said, don't shut Sam out"

Dean left Matt Office's it wasn't that he wanted to shut Sam out, Sam was all he had and without him he had nothing, he was nothing. His brother had always looked up to him, he couldn't bare Sammy looking down at him in disgust, like some fifthly piece of scum. Opening the door to the back room he found Jay sat up watching small TV that Matt had provided

"Well you look better than you did last night" Dean commented

"Hi Dean, I'm sorry man for shooting my mouth off last night, did I get you into trouble with Matt?"

Dean walked over to the window and lent his back against the window sill "Don't worry, forget about it"

"Last night in the car you said something about sticking to our own kind, Dean how do I meet people like us?"

"Jay you're a smart kid, you got your whole further ahead of you, get out now while you can because if you don't it going to drag you down, don't become like me, a fifthly blood junkie"

"Dean, what I'm going to do, I don't think I can coupe?"

"Jay I know you can do it, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you'll listen to Matt, he's a good man let him help you, that you'll turn your life around and make something of yourself"

Jay remembered what one of the men who had beat him up had called him a piece of fifthly scum, he hadn't realised before but now he could see what he had become and he didn't like it "I'm sorry for attacking you and for attacking that girl, I don't want to be some kind of animal that's dependent on blood, I want to get better and I'm going to try."

Dean walked over to the door; he turned and smiled at Jay "Bye Jay"

"Dean thanks for everything" Jay couldn't shake this feeling that this was the last time he would see him.

Stepping outside the clinic into the hot midday sun Dean felt a little happier; it had been good to talk to Matt. Climbing into the impala he started the engine and then sat for a moment before pulling out his cell phone and ringing Celeste.

At the mansion the wrought iron gates slowly open, allowing Dean to enter, he drove up the gravel path and parked the impala as far away from the mansion as he could, climbing out and removed his outer shirt, he remembered what Nikolay had said about leaving his gun in the car, he removed it from behind his back, while he had been here he had seen no reason to carry it, he believed Nikolay when he said no harm would come to him and for some weird reason Nikolay was protecting them. He placed his gun in the glove compartment and locked the car up.

Seeing that Dean had arrived and had parked the impala up Toby made his way out of the main house, he saw Dean lock the car and then turn to go towards the path that led to the old servants quarters "Hey Dean hold up"

Dean stopped walking towards the path that led towards the old servant's quarter and turned to see Toby "Hi Toby"

Toby jogged up to Dean "got a minute Nikolay would like a word with you?"

Dean had a feeling this was about what Celeste had told him last night "Look Toby, if this is about letting other taste me for money I not interested and besides I'll be moving on in a day or two"

"Sorry to hear that, will you do something for me talk to Nikolay; tell him what you've told me. At least you owe him that much, he as welcomed you here taken you under his wing and a least you can do is say thank you"

Dean realised he owed Nikolay his gratitude for his hospitality "OK"

Dean followed Toby into the mansion; he stood in the hallway while Toby went into the study. Dean thought the outside of the place gave him the creeps but the inside was no different. Standing in the hallway he couldn't miss the grand mahogany staircase, the creepy portraits that hung on the walls with their eyes that seem to be watching him. He was relieved when Toby called him into Nikolay's study.

Inside the study Nikolay sat behind his desk, he rose as Dean entered "Dean thank you for seeing me, I won't keep you long; come take a seat"

Nikolay gestured towards the leather chair in front of his desk, turning to Toby "That'll be all Toby, thank you"

Toby closed the door behind him as he departed the study, crossing the large hallway he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and made a call "hi it's Toby I have that job for you"

"When?" the male voice asked at the other end

"Now"

"I'll be there shortly" the voice said before he ended the call

In the study Nikolay walked over to his drinks cabinet and made himself a bloody Mary "Toby informs me you are moving on in a day or two, sorry to hear that"

"It's my work; I have to move around a lot"

"Would you like a drink Dean?"

Dean thought about it then declined "No thanks"

He still poured Dean a drink "I have a twenty year old scotch, sure I can't tempt you" he walked over to Dean and lent against the desk, he held the glass for Dean to take.

Dean looked at the glass and then at up at Nikolay, just like the previous night Dean's eyes were drawn to Nikolay's brown eyes and just like before he couldn't take his eyes of them they had a calming almost hypnotic effect.

"I'll me offended if you don't have a drink with me Dean" Nikolay asked

Dean licked his lips suddenly feeling thirsty, almost in a trance he reached out and took the glass from Nikolay's hand he placed it to his lips and took a drink. Nikolay broke eye contact and walked over to the window "I know Celeste will miss you, I think she has a soft spot for you"

"I'll miss her too" Dean replied he shook his head to clear the fuzziness in his head. Swirling the scotch around in the glass, he found it hard not to take another drink, it was the best scotch he had ever tasted "Nikolay I like to thank you for welcoming me here, I don't know why you let tasters on to your property, you must have your reasons, look about this tasting for money it's just not me" Dean pulled at the neck of his T-shirt, he was feeling warm.

Looking out of the window Nikolay spoke "When I left my homeland I had nothing, everything that I have today I have earned, worked for" Nikolay turned to look at Dean "I like you Dean but we have a problem here"

Dean was finding it hard to focus, suddenly his vision started to swim in and out as he looked at Nikolay, "Problem, what problem?" he slurred, the glass slipped from his hand falling onto the Persian rug.

Nikolay walked back towards Dean "As I said I haven't got where I'm today by taking no for an answer, when I want something nothing stands in my way".

Dean tried to push up out of the chair with his arms but there was no strength there, he fell back into the chair like a rag doll he could feel his cell phone vibrating in his jean's pocket, he wanted to answer but his arm won't respond "You drugged me"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam was on his way over to Matt's Office hoping to caught up with Dean, after visiting the two tattoo parlours he had gone to the local library where he found out that they had a private section on Heraldry, apparently it was a passion of the librarian, who had some very rare books dating back centuries. It was in one of these books that Sam found the family crest he was looking for, it was the crest of the once royal Aleksandrov family; the former 18th century king and his wife were murdered by an uprising of the peasants and their only son Nikolay fled from his homeland. Why would an ex-royal family crest of some small eastern country be tattooed on ex-blood bank members' chests? Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Dean, he ended the call when Dean didn't answer. As Sam approached Matt's Clinic he knew Dean wasn't there, as there was no sign of the impala.

Matt sat behind his desk; he was still computer illiterate and intended to keep it that way until a gun was put to his head and he was forced to use one, so until that happen he would continue writing his session notes by hand and in this particular case they were Dean's. He thought the session had gone well, Dean was a little apprehensive at first then he started to relax and open up but he had only touched the surface, Dean was like a onion, he needed to peel away the out layers until he found what was causing Dean to taste. Hopefully in the next session a few more of the outer layers would be peeled away. Seeing Sam enter Matt casually closed Dean's folder and placed inside the top draw of his desk. "Hi Sam what brings you here?"

"Hi Matt, I'm looking for Dean you don't know where he went too do you?"

"Sorry no, Jay was the last person to see him"

"Is it alright if I go see Jay?" Sam asked

"Sure" Matt rose from his desk "he's in the back room" Matt lead the way, opening the door he peered in and saw Jay sat up in bed watching TV. Matt noticed that the bottle of concoction sat on the bedside table was half empty, which surprised him

"Jay did Dean happen to mention where he was going?" Matt asked

"No why, is something wrong?"

Sam could see that Jay had taken quite a beating "I could me just over reacting but Dean's not answering his phone. How long ago did Dean leave?"

Jay thought about it "An hour maybe more"

Taking out his phone Sam once again rang Dean's cell phone; the call went straight to voicemail "It not like Dean to not answer and from past experience it means he's in trouble"

Matt didn't miss the worried tone in Sam's voice, he wondered about his session with Dean, it had gone well and he seemed fine when he left to visit Jay, what was more worrying was the fact there had been five murders of ex-blood bank members, just to be on the safe side though "I'll give the Sheriff a ring"

"Thanks" Sam watched Matt leave the room before turning his attention back to Jay "Did Dean mention anything that might help us?"

"No, but then again I only spoke to him for about ten minutes"

"What?"

"He was with Matt most of the time, in his office" then Jay realized that maybe he had said the wrong thing when he saw the surprised look on Sam's face "I think but I'm not sure" he added quickly

Sam walked out of the room towards Matt's Office; Dean was supposedly here to help Jay then why had he only spent ten minutes with him. Matt replaced the receiver as Sam walked in "the sheriff's going to keep an look out for Dean's car"

"Jay just told me that Dean only spent ten minutes with him and the rest of the morning he was in here with you when he was supposed to be helping him?"

Matt picked up on the underlying tone of accusation in Sam voice "Yeah that's right, we were talking and lost all track off time"

"Talking about what?"

"About Dean's time in the blood bank" Matt replied

"Why would Dean talk to you now when he wouldn't talk you before?"

"Why not now, things are a little less raw for him" Matt replied "I thought you'd be happy that Dean wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I am, sorry" Sam replied "I just worried about him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikolay watched as Dean's eyelid closed over his green coloured eyes, reaching over his desk Nikolay pressed a button and a minute later Toby walked in, "Toby empty out his pockets, take his car keys and hide his car in the woods for now and make sure no one see you, you can move it later when the party's under way"

"Ok" Toby searched thru Dean's jean pockets, he placed all the items on Nikolay's desk; he found a penknife, Dean's wallet, car keys and cell phone.

While Toby searched Dean Nikolay made a quick call "Dmitri, I need you at the house" ending the call he picked up Dean's cell phone, he knew Celeste was waiting for Dean in the old servants' quarters, so he sent a text saying that Dean was sorry, something had come up and he couldn't make it, then he collected Dean's belonging and placed them in his desk draw.

As Toby left the house with the impala keys he met Dmitri, this bald headed seven foot giant of a man with a slight hunched back always gave him the creeps, no matter how times they met. Dmitri loomed over him and spoke with a deep Russian accent "Nikolay rang for me"

"Yeah he's in the study; he has a new one for you" Toby made sure the coast was clear before he headed towards the impala.

Dmitri nodded and walked passed Toby into the house, he crossed the hallway and walked into the study where Nikolay was watching the monitor attached to the security cameras; without turning he spoke "Dmitri"

"Yes master"

"Take our newest member up to the bedroom and prepare him, when it's none take him to my underground chambers"

"Yes master" Dmitri pulled Dean's limp body from the chair and carried him effortlessly in his arms from the study up the grand staircase into one of the guest bedrooms and placed him on the bed, he set to and removed Dean's t-shirt then his boots and socks as he did so he heard the arrival of a car, looking out the window he made sure it was Sid the tattooist before he left the bedroom and headed downstairs to let him in.

Sid entered the bedroom with his equipment followed by Dmitri and saw his latest customer unconscious on the bed "Another one that doesn't like needles" he joked but Dmitri remained stone faced

"Ok" Sid opened his case and set to work, like an artist with a blank canvas

Sid took the money and quickly left, Dmitri watched him climb into his car and drive off towards the wrought iron gates, he pressed the button for the gates to open allowing Sid to leave, he turned and went back upstairs to the guest bedroom and carried Dean down the stairs to the basement door, in the basement he pressed a hided button and the floor to ceiling wine storage rack moved aside to reveal a steel door with a handprint recognition pad. Dmitri pressed his hand on the pad and waited for the steel door to open. He then carried Dean down a long brick tunnel that twisted and turned for what seem like miles, eventually he came to the masters' chamber it was simpler to his study, this was where Nikolay kept his most treasured possessions that he brought with him from his homeland, there were three more doors that led off from the chamber, Dmitri moved to the first door on his right, it was a bedroom entering he carried Dean over to the silk covered bed and placed him gently down, he heeded his master's warning to be gentle with them unless told otherwise. He removed Dean's jeans just leaving him in his boxers before covering him up with a silk sheet. He closed the door behind him; he waited until he heard automatic lock before crossing the chamber and disappearing thru the door on the left.

Toby drove the impala deep into the wood and camouflage it with branches, later he planned to drive it and leave it two towns over to the east, no one would suspect that Dean had ever been to the mansion. He made his way back, reaching the wrought iron gate he heard a car approaching, he stood by the gate and watched the black stretch limo pull up, the back electronic passenger window wound down to reveal a woman in her late twenties wearing a silk scarf over her black hair which also wrapped around her neck, she wore shades over her eyes.

"Welcome Miss Munro"

"Thank you Toby" the window wound back up and the limo continued on thru the gates and up towards the main house. Stopping outside the front door the chauffer climbed out and walked around the limo to open the door for her. A bare leg with a black stiletto heeled shoe appeared and then a hand, the chauffer held her hand as she climbed elegantly from the limo, the way she had been shown at the Swiss finishing school; looking up at the mansion for the first time she took in her new home. She thought about her new fiancé, her saviour, he took her in when she had lost everything, her family and her love but that was Nikolay, he took waifs and strays under his protective wing, he was so different from anyone she had ever met before. Feeling the afternoon sun prickling her skin she stepped inside the front door, standing in the hallway she removed her scarf as she looked around, her first thoughts was that the place needed a woman's touch it remained her of a museum, looking up the staircase she saw Nikolay coming down.

Nikolay greeted her "My darling, you're earlier than expected"

Mimicking her Swiss tutor's voice "Oh Niky darling a lady never as a timetable, it is fashionable to be early as well as be late according to Madame Francesca"

"Let me have a good look at you" Nikolay looked her up and down while she twirled round for him.

"Like what you see?" she asked

"Yes I do" it was surprising what the right clothes and a few weeks at a finishing school could achieve, something he had learnt a long time ago that you could deceive a lot of people by looking as if you have money "and tonight I'm throwing a party in your honour"

"A party for me?" she shrieked in delight

"Yes my dear" Nikolay looked towards the front door as Toby entered "Toby will you show my lovely fiancée to her room, I'm sure she would like to freshen up and relax a little before the party"

"Miss Munro would you follow me" Toby gestured towards the staircase

"I'll have a bloody Mary sent up to your room" Nikolay watched her as she climbed the stairs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By late afternoon Sam was going out of his mind with worry, he had left countless messages on Dean's voicemail and he had searched the town so many times he had lost count after eighth or ninth time. There were just no cues to Dean's disappearance; he headed back towards Matt's clinic the last known place Dean had been seen. Sam had this feeling that there was more to this talk between Matt and Dean that Matt was letting on. Dean left the diner around about ten and according to Jay Dean left Matt's Clinic after twelve. That was a long time for them to be together. Sam wondered if Matt had said something to Dean that made him storm off, had his brother gone off somewhere to cool down but then again Jay hadn't mentioned Dean being upset and why the hell wasn't Dean answering his cell phone?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dean slowly came out of his drugged induced sleep; the silk sheets felt good against his skin; sleepily he stretched feeling relaxed and warm. Lying there he felt like going back to sleep, then suddenly his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright as he remembered that Nikolay had drugged him, as he took in his new surroundings he realized his chest was sore, looking down he noticed two things firstly the family crest tattoo on his chest and secondly the only thing that he was wearing was his boxers. "Crap" where was his clothes. He searched the room and saw what looked like clothes draped over the back of a chair. He continued his search around the room, a room with no windows, which could mean he was underground, maybe in a cellar. The ceiling was high and in the far corner looking directly towards the bed was a security camera.

Climbing out of bed he crossed the room and looked at the clothes that was presumably laid out for him to wear "you've got to be kidding me" The shirt was made of silk which didn't surprise him as Nikolay had a fetish for silk, the colour was a pale blue and the trousers were dress pants. He debated whether to put them on, if he did that would mean he was doing what Nikolay wanted him to do but standing nearly naked with no hot chick in sight made him feel vulnerable and he couldn't serious fight his way out there and be running around only in a pair of black boxers, that made his mind up for him he started to climb into the pants and then he slipped into the shirt. He looked down at the floor hoping there would be shoes and socks but he was out of luck, obviously Nikolay didn't intend for him to go anywhere which would involve wearing shoes. Going over to the door he started to fasten the buttons on the shirt as he examined the door with his eyes, it was made of steel and there were no signs of a handle or a lock, just a hand recognition pad, just freakin great.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching Matt's clinic Sam saw the sheriff's car parked outside he was suddenly struck by panic. Rushing in the clinic he found the sheriff in Matt's office.

"Have you found Dean?"

"No Sam, I'm not here about Dean" the sheriff replied "Anyway I'd better be going my good lady wife will be waiting for me"

"Thanks Sheriff, I'll tell Jay the good news" Matt showed Sheriff McBain to the front door

Sam heard them talking at the door, as he waited for the sheriff to leave and Matt to return he glanced around Matt's office, he noticed that Matt's diary was laid open on his desk; he was curious to know what appointments Matt had that morning, taking a quick peek it confirmed that Matt hadn't any, so he and Dean had spent most of the morning together, looking down Sam saw that Matt's top draw of his desk was slightly open and he could see inside that there was a buff coloured folder, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist a peek at the name on the folder, opening the draw a little more he saw the name and suddenly he felt the need to sit down, sitting in Matt's chair he looked at the folder that was labelled Dean Winchester. His brother had come to see Matt on a professional basis and what was in this file was private between a patient and his psychiatric but he needed to know, with a shaking hand he picked up the folder and opened it, he quickly scanned Matt's notes but they told him nothing that he didn't already know about Dean's low self esteem and he knew who's fault that was. There was a note in the margin that there was also a tape that accompanied the notes, looking up Sam saw the tape recorder and then the cassette tape storage unit, searching thru the draw he found no sign of a tape, quickly replacing the folder back side the draw he crossed the room to the storage unit, opening the draw marked WXYZ, he found a plastic cassette case marked Winchester Dean. Sam slipped it into his pocket and closed the draw seconds before Matt returned "Sorry about that Sam"

"It's Ok, what's the good news" Sam asked

"The girl Jay attacked is not pressing charges; I guess she's scared that Jay will retaliate back and press charges against her boyfriend for beating him up"

"That good to hear"

"So, there still no news on Dean?" Matt asked

"No, look I'd better get back to the motel just in case he turns up" Sam couldn't wait to get out of there and listen to the tape

"Sure, let me know if he does"

"Yeah, bye Matt"

As Sam stepped out of the clinic he felt the first few drops of heavy rain on his face. The air felt cooler after the last two hot days, but as Sam rushed back to the motel he felt hot and sweaty, he mind was ablaze with reasons why Dean felt he needed to have a session with Matt, once back inside their motel room he searched thru Dean's duffel bag, he was happy that his stubborn brother hadn't taken his advice and up dated his mullet rock collection to CD, he found the old battered tape recorder at the bottom of the bag, placing it on his bed he took the tape cassette from its case and inserted it into the machine. Sitting down he nervously ran his finger over the play button, he was about to listen to his brother's private thoughts. Dean would probably, no he would kill him for listening but he had to know what was going on, why Dean had disappeared. He could hear the rain now beating heavily on the motel room window along with his heart that was pounding in his chest, chewing on his bottom lip he pressed the play button, there was a few seconds of silence and then he heard Matt voice _"Dean Winchester session one, tape one, Ok Dean take your time, I want you to start at the beginning, the day you were taken by the vampires"_

Sam heard Dean's nervous voice _"we heard from a reliable source that there was a small nest in the woods_" Sam sat and listened, reliving that day over again from Dean's point of view.

Sam leaned forward listening intently when he heard _"Something I never told anybody else, not even Sammy" _

There was a long silence _"Dean, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully?"_

_"Dean, look at me" …………"were you raped?" _

Sam held his breath and waited for Dean's reply

_"What? ......you're asking me if some vampire shoved his dick up my arse."_

_"Not the way I would phrase it but yes"_

_"Hell no and I intend to keep it that way" _

Sam smirked and breathed a sigh of relief

_"That's good news" _

_"It was my fault, I should never have taken her with me; it was stupid of me to think we could escape, they had our scent"_

_"She was a member of the blood bank?"_

_"Yeah, her name was Amy"_

That name rang a bell with Sam, of course when Dean rang him from that town called Oak Creek he heard Dean shout her name and then the phone line went dead, why hadn't he asked Dean about it?

_"You two escaped and they found you"_

_"Chrissie killed her; you want to know why ……because I took her with me, because I liked her, Chrissie saw Amy as threat because she wanted me so she ripped out her throat" ……… "Amy didn't deserve that"_

Sam whispered "why didn't you tell me"

_"You couldn't have known Chrissie would kill her, Dean you do realize that if you hadn't have taken her Jack Turner would have killed her?"_

_"Then Amy's blood would have been on his hands not mine"_

_"Not yours hands Dean Chrissie's hands"_

_"I just wanted to help Amy and Eddie I couldn't save either one of them"_

_"You tried you best Dean, no one could ask for more"_

_"I know I can't save everyone but do you want to know something really awful?"_

_"What's that Dean?"_

_"Some days I wish I'd died with the rest of the blood bank?"_

_"Why Dean?"_

_Then I wouldn't be broken, I wouldn't be a taster"_

_"And Sam, would you want him left all alone without his big brother around and I know Sam wouldn't agree with you, he never gave up on you , are you going to?"_

_"No, but some days I'm barely hanging on. Once Sam knows the truth that I 'm a fifthly blood junkie, he won't care about me"_

_"I don't think that true Dean, Sam loves you and he'll be supportive"_

_"He sees us as sick disgusting bastards, his words not mine"_

Rewinding the tape Sam had to listened again _"Then I wouldn't be broken, I wouldn't be a taster"_

_"And Sam, would you want him left all alone without his big brother around and I know Sam wouldn't agree with you, he never gave up on you , are you going to?"_

_"No, but some days I'm barely hanging on. Once Sam knows the truth that I 'm a fifthly blood junkie, he won't care about me"_

_"I don't think that true Dean, Sam loves you and he'll be supportive_

_"He sees us as sick disgusting bastards, his words not mine"_

Grabbing hold of the tape recorder Sam threw it at the wall "you stupid son of a bitch" then he sank back down on the bed his head in his hands, his brother's words repeating in his head "_I wouldn't be a taster, I 'm a fifthly blood junkie". _There hadn't been many times in his life that he felt he needed to drink, he knew drinking never solved anything but right now he needed a drink badly and a lot of it. Grabbing his jacket he headed out of the motel room into the pelting rain towards the nearest bar.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirteen**

In one of the grand guest bedrooms at the mansion Celeste stood and looked at herself in the full length mirror the long red evening dress Nikolay had picked out for her hugged her figure perfectly, sighing she wasn't really up for a party tonight. She was disappointed that Dean had cancelled their, what exactly? She had seen it as a date, obviously Dean didn't see it as one, he couldn't be bothered to ring and explain, just sent a text message instead.

Nikolay entered the bedroom carrying a small velvet case, he walked up behind her "you look delicious my dear" he removed the diamond necklace from its case and placed it around her neck, he noticed the sad look on Celeste's face and the way her shoulders slightly dipped "What's the matter my dear?"

"Oh its nothing"

Nikolay turned her around to face him, placing his finger under her chin he lift her chin until their eyes met. "Tell me my dear"

Unable to look away from Nikolay's eyes that told her to trust him and that he was the one that could make everything better, she poured out her feeling to him "It's Dean, we were supposed to met this afternoon and he text me to say that he couldn't make it"

"You're fond of him, aren't you?"

"I know it's unwise to have feeling for our tasting partners, especially as so many come and go but there something about Dean, he's not like the others, what if I don't see him again?"

"Oh my dear, I have a feeling you will, don't worry, now where that beautiful smile of yours?" Celeste responded with a smile

Toby walked into the bedroom "all the guest have arrived Nikolay and I'm heading out to take care of that business you wanted me to do but there something else I need to tell you first"

"Please excuse us Celeste, go downstairs and mingle with my guests and don't forget to smile everything will be alright" Nikolay instructed

Celeste reached up and kissed Nikolay on his cheek before she left the room. They both watched her leave; Nikolay turned his attention to Toby "What is it?"

"Julia, she says tonight her last time, she quitting she's got herself a fella."

"What is this word fella, I do not understand?"

"Sorry, she got herself a man"

"We'll soon see about that, leave her to me. Carry on disposing of Dean's car and make sure no one sees you and wipe the car clean, no fingerprints or any evidence that will lead it back here"

"Of course Nikolay, I'll see you tomorrow" Toby turned and left Nikolay tying his bowtie in the full length mirror. When Nikolay was satisfied with his bowtie he made his way back to his study, after making himself a bloody Mary he sat at his desk, he checked the security cameras, satisfied that the old servant's quarters were empty, the tasters had taken his advice and stayed away for tonight he opened the top draw of his desk pulling out Dean' wallet and opening it. He removed Dean's driving licence and scanned Dean's picture on to his computer. At the side of Dean's picture that appeared on his computer screen he typed in Dean's profile

Dean, 28 years of age, 6 ft 1 in, athletically built with moss green eyes and light brown hair.

Personality – wilful, may need a little taming

Bidding starts at $5000. 00.

Nikolay was a good judge of character and his lady clients always loved a rogue like Dean, he was hoping that Dean's first time would bring in at least ten thousand to fifteen thousand and then later he would easily earn between twenty to thirty thousand for one night of being tasted, equalling Celeste. But before he could send the email to his wealthy list of clients he needed to taste Dean for himself. He never sold anything until he tasted it himself, first rule of selling.

Toby sneaked out of the main gate into the woods, he made his way in the dark until he was deep enough into the woods to switch on his torch, now that he could see he soon found the impala, climbing in he inserted the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life, he ran his gloved covered fingers along the dashboard, he had to admit she was a beauty he wouldn't have minded one himself but the only disadvantage he could see was that it was to conspicuous. He drove out of the woods and back onto the road heading towards Caspian where he would wipe his fingerprints off from earlier that day and leave it there. He had arranged to crash out on a friend's sofa then this friend would drive him back in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on a stool at the bar; he was on his fifth round of beers and whiskey chasers. His first two rounds he had down too quickly hoping to forget those words "_I wouldn't be a taster, I 'm a fifthly blood junkie"_ that were playing on a loop in his mind, the next round the meaning of the words had actually sunk in, it was hard to believe his brother was a god damn fifthly taster but it was true, he had heard Dean's voice say it, the next round after that he was as mad as hell all he wanted do was find Dean just so he could throttle him to death. Now on his fifth he was wondering where he had lost his brother; asking himself when did Dean start tasting? But he already knew the answer to that, it started after the jinn had shown him what could never be. Dean had slowly become distant, moody and quiet, that was when he started going out nearly every night coming in at all hours. Why hadn't he done something about it then, he down his beer and ordered another round, because he had decided to give Dean some space and let him work through it in his own way, he hadn't occurred to him until tonight that the past few months Dean had been on a constant downward spin, he hadn't been able to properly deal with dad's death and not long after Dean was taken by Chrissie and Jack Turner, no sooner had he recovered from the blood desire when the jinn placed him in a dream world where he had to fight his way back..

Taking a sip of his beer and then downing the chaser in one. he wondered why Dean hadn't come to him and confided in him, why did his brother always have to bottle thinks up and deal with them by himself, Sam remembered back, ever since he was small Dean had always tried to shield him, tried to protect and watch out for him. Dean was always there for him no matter what and now he needed to be there for him, to help him thru this sickness, addiction whatever it was that had taken a hold of him, but first he had to find Dean. Leaving the stool he walked unsteadily out of the bar, half way back to the motel he had imagine of Dean sucking the blood out of someone's arm, he felt the beer and whiskey coming back up, quickly running into alleyway he puked up, after all the alcohol was gone he dry heaved, wiping his mouth on his jacket he made it back to the motel room and passed out on his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat with his back resting against the headboard of the bed his knees pulled tightly to his chest, he had been thinking, yeah it was a bit too late for that now, if he had used his head more and not his mouth for tasting he would have seen through Nikolay. Past experience had told him no one did anything for nothing. He heard the sound of the steel door unlocking, slowly he made his way down the length of the bed to the edge, looking around for something to use as a weapon he found nothing so he turned his attention back to the door, the only thing he could think of was to overpower whoever came thru that door, he hopes soon faded when he saw a giant of a man walk into the room.

Dmitri eyed Dean wryly "Good, you are wearing the clothes I laid out for you"

Dean eyes fell on the still open door, he was never one to quit easily he had the advantage of speed on his side and without hesitation he went for the door. Dmitri height or bulk didn't slow the Russian down, stepping straight into Dean's path the Russian grabbed him by the throat and with one hand lifted Dean off his feet. Choking Dean grabbed Dmitri's arms trying to take some of the weigh off his throat as his feet dangled in mid air. Dmitri walked over to the bed and threw Dean down onto it. "Unwise little one but you will learn"

Still gasping for air and rubbing his sore neck Dean managed a reply "who you calling little one, Lurch"

"Come Poppet, hurry up child" Dmitri shouted out

Dean watched as a young girl with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail at the back entered the room carrying a tray containing food and a drink, the plain grey smock dress she wore hung off her thin frame. Dean imagined she was no more than sixteen, she kept her head down low and mumbled "Sorry master" before she walked quickly over to the bedside table and set the tray down, she backed up a few steps, never once lifting her head she then turned around and left the room

"Eat" Dmitri ordered and then he too left the room, the steel door closed and Dean heard it lock.

Climbing off the bed Dean walked over to the tray and lifted the lid off the plate he saw it was a cheeseburger with fries, one of his favourites. His mouth started to water and his stomach groaned in anticipation. It crossed his mind that the food could be drugged but he hadn't eaten since yesterday, he just had coffee that morning for breakfast. Picking up the glass Dean smelt at it, it looked like a bloody Mary, he took a small sip but what he thought was tomato juice was blood, animal blood. Blood was what got him into this mess in the first place. Dean walked away chewing his lower lip, whatever plans Nikolay had for him he knew Nikolay wasn't going to let him quit tasting. Nikolay wanted him dependant on blood so it was pointless trying to give up the desire now; he went back and took one long drink. Maybe this was what he deserved for been a fifthly blood junkie.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fourteen**

As soon as Dean had a drink of the bloody Mary and thought that he deserved this for been a fifthly blood junkie he regretted thinking it. Putting himself down was only going to add to his tailspin. He was better than this, he picked up the glass of bloody Mary and threw it across the room where it smashed against the wall, he deserved better and somehow he was going to escape, he just needed a plan. He had faced worst than Nikolay and won, he had faced demons, witches; vampires, angry spirits but Nikolay was only human; wasn't he? How did Nikolay make him drink that scotch, it was like he had no choice. He just needed a plan, a plan to, to what? Why did he need a plan? Why was he finding it so hard to think? Why was he feeling tired? He needed to lie down on the bed for a few minutes, just rest. Laying down he couldn't fight his eyelids closing and within seconds he was out cold.

Celeste smiled at the Nikolay's guests, laughed at their jokes, she was doing what Nikolay paid her to do but her heart wasn't in a party mood, she saw Julia at the other side of the room she was on cloud nine, being in love really suited her, she looked so happy and tomorrow she would be leaving with Robert to go live in New York. Celeste was only half listening to a male guest tell her that he had bid $28,000.00 to taste her tonight when the gong sounded. There was a flurry of excitement from the guests as they made their way into the hallway. Celeste followed them as they whispered amongst themselves; they were all dying to see Nikolay's new fiancée. Celeste stood in the hallway she was just as curious as the rest of them to see what she looked like, Celeste heard a man behind her say "He found her in the gutter you know, it won't last, not once the novelty wears off"

The man stood at his side replied "Nikolay just what something pretty on his arm, some bimbo he can control just like his so called subjects, he still thinks he's royalty"

The first man huffed and then whispered back so Celeste couldn't hear "he calls them his subjects because he doesn't like to use the word slaves, at least she has one thing in her favour; he can't sell her"

The guests fell silent as Nikolay and his fiancée appeared at the top of the grand staircase. Nikolay reassured his nervous new fiancée by whispering in her ear "Don't worry my dear they will love you, just like I do" Then he cleared his throat and spoke to his guests "Welcome my friends and honoured guests, I would like to introduce to you my beautiful fiancée Christina" They both started to walk down the stairs as they reached the bottom the guests came forward to congratulate them and welcome her. Celeste stood back and looked at Christina with her long black hair and brown eyes, she was very attractive and the man was right Christina was the latest in a long list of Nikolay's novelties.

The party was well on its way so Nikolay left Christina happily chatting to his guests and made his back to his study, making himself a bloody Mary he sat behind his desk and checked the security cameras. He heard the door open and then slam shut; he turned to see Maximillion Augustine standing there, his face red with anger.

"Evening Max, I don't remember putting your name on the guest list?"

"You know full well as member of the cartel I don't need to be invited into your home" Maximillion replied sharply

"That is true, so why am I honoured with this visit?" Nikolay replied calmly

"Someone has stolen two of my tasters" Maximillion informed him

Nikolay rose from his chair and walked towards Maximillion stopping just in front of him "And you think that I have some to do with this?"

Maximillion heard the warning tone he Nikolay's voice but he wasn't going to back down, he was seething "Well have you?"

"Of course not, I run a high class operation here I have no need to steal from the likes of you" Nikolay saw that Maximillion face grew angrier at his words, he put up his hand to stop Maximillion "Most of my tasters bare only one brand, mine and I have two that I bought at auction, which I have the bill of sale for, if you want I can show you them?"

"That proves nothing; you could behind hiding them, under the cartel rules..."

Nikolay's patience was running out "I know the cartel rules very well, you have a right to search my property and inspect my tasters anytime you want but as you can see we are in the middle of a party"

Maximillion thought for a moment "I will not cause a scene and embarrass you in front of your guests but I will be back"

"Thank you" Nikolay replied opening the study door he walked with Maximillion to the front door and watched him climb into his car, turning he huffed to himself "imbecile, as if I would steal his flea ridden, poor excuse for tasters, Maximillion was more likely to steal from him"

As it came to the end of the party a plumb female guest walked up to Nikolay, tucked under her arm she had a Chihuahua dog with a diamond collar around its neck she spoke in a thickly laid on posh voice "Nikolay darling you throw the most amazing parties, I hear on the grapevine you have a new member to your little group, when do we get a look?"

Her voice grated on Nikolay it was so false, he smiled and thought of her money, you didn't need to like them just their fat purses "Yes I have and you'll see him soon"

"A he, I simply can't wait, I hope he's as handsome as you?" she replied she turned to leave

"You won't be disappointed" Nikolay called after her

Nikolay walked up the staircase, there was only a few of his guests remaining, they were in the bedroom tasting the members of his little group or as some of his female clients liked to called them Niky's little treasures, as he approached the last door on the first floor a man opened the door and walked out "Nikolay your throw the best parties and Julia in there," he motioned with his head to the door behind him "she was worth every cent, it a pity she leaving"

"Yes we'll all miss her" Nikolay replied as he opened the door to the bedroom, he watched the man walk towards the top of the staircase. Closing the door behind him Nikolay turned to see Julia coming out of the en-suite bathroom. Julia walked up to him and as usual she kissed on his cheek. Nikolay turned away and walked over to the window, outside the rain pelted against the panes of glass. Julia sat down on the bed she looked down at the floor, she knew Nikolay was displeased with her "I'm sorry Nikolay I have to leave, Robert my new boyfriend is leaving to go New York and I want to go with him"

Nikolay turned and looked at her face; most men thought she was very attractive with her chestnut hair and her olive coloured skin but he could see that her beauty was fading; fine lines were developing around her eyes, his eyes roamed over her figure, time was no longer on her side, her breasts were ever so slightly beginning to sag and her stomach was a little bloated but her body wasn't bad for thirty-two, he considered his options, her tasting days were nearly over anyway, she wasn't earning the same amount of money for him as Celeste and the others, selling her to the highest bidder was one option he could then recoup some money back or he could just kill her, cut her throat like the others but then he would be out of profit.

"Do you love him?" he asked

Still looking at the floor she replied "Yes"

"And does he love you?" Nikolay walked over and stood in front of her

"Yes, he has told me many times"

Nikolay rang his finger over the tattoo on her upper chest "I welcomed you into my home with open arms, I placed you under my protective wing and you've always been one of my favourites but I'm sorry it come to this, but you leave me no choice."

Over the years she had come to know Nikolay very well or so she thought, she never seen such a dark sinister look on Nikolay's face before and it frightened her, with a trembling voice she asked "what do you been no choice, I've been good I've never told anyone about you or this place, Robert doesn't even now that I'm a taster, I would never betray you Nikolay"

"I trusted you Julia, and with that trust comes certain privileges but now you no longer hold my trust and because of this I must take away those privileges that I have graciously given to you and one of them is your freedom"

Julia tried to get to her feet but Nikolay pushed her back down "what are you saying Nikolay, I don't understand, your frightening me"

Seeing her purse on the bedside table Nikolay walked over and picked it up, looking inside he pulled out her cell phone "you will call this Robert and tell him it's over"

"Please Nikolay no"

Nikolay moved back in front of her and grabbed her chin; he forced her to look into his eyes. Nikolay had a gift that no one had yet been immune too, once they looked into his eyes he could persuade them to do anything he wanted, but his gift had its limitations, it only lasted a few more minutes once he had broken eye contact. Nikolay repeated his request "you will ring Robert and tell him it's over, tell him you don't love him"

With a shaky hand and tears running down her face Julia ran Robert's cell phone, it ran several times before a sleepy voice said "hello"

"Robert"

"Hi Julia it's late"

"I'm sorry Robert it's over, I'm not going to New York with you, it's was all a big mistake, goodbye"

"Wait Julia, please talk to me" she heard his frantic voice, she ended the call and then switched off her phone

"Good girl, now it's been a long night and you need to sleep" Nikolay ordered

Julia yawned "I do feel tired"

Nikolay took off her sandals and lifted her legs onto the bed. Julia laid down falling asleep almost immediately. Nikolay removed the diamond jewellery he had given her and waited until her breathing had even out before he walked over to the far wall of the bedroom, pressing a hidden panel the secret door opened to reveal steps leading down to his secret chamber. He would have Dmitri come up and collect her; she would remain in the underground cells until he found a buyer for her.

Now standing over the sleeping Dean, Nikolay looked at the tray of food and noticed that Dean hadn't eaten the food but he must have drunk some of the Bloody Mary before he threw it at the wall, he had told Dmitri to drug it, sitting on the bed next to Dean he spoke "Dean open your eyes"

Dean's eyelids fluttered open at his command and looked into Nikolay's eyes, Nikolay ran his finger over the tattoo that was covered by the silk shirt Dean was wearing, "you will soon learn your place here; you now wear my family crest. It is the greatest of honour to wear it proudly on your chest and in my world it is a mark of ownership, it also offers you protection from others who would try and steal you from me, no one would dare take what belongs to me, close your eyes now Dean we have plenty of time to get to know one another"

Dean in his drugged state tried to comprehend Nikolay's words, they didn't make sense, his eyes closed and drifted back to sleep

Nikolay pulled out his expensive penknife and rolled up Dean's sleeve, cutting the flesh on Dean's arm he licked his lips at the sight of blood, suddenly he had no control over his vampire teeth when they descended from his gums, getting himself back under control he made them retract back, he started to suck the blood from Dean's arm .

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Sam's head was throbbing enough as he sat on the corner of his bed without someone pounding on the motel room door this early in the morning.

"Ok, Ok, I coming" he was surprised at the roughness of his own voice as he slowly climbed to his feet and made it across the room to open the door just enough so he could peer out, the early morning sun was too bright for his eyes so he dropped his gaze to the floor once he had seen who it was "Morning Sheriff", a sickening thought hit him, had they found Dean's body in a ditch, oh god he should have been out last night looking for his brother not getting drunk in a bar.

As the sheriff was here on official business he was straight to the point "Sam, I've had a phone call from Caspian's Sheriff Department they've found your brother's car"

It was an instant wake up call for Sam "Dean, did they find him?"

"No, but I've faxed Sheriff Noble in Caspian a photograph of Dean, they are going to circulate it around. Sam does Dean have any business or friends there?"

"No, well not that I know of" he found out last night that he didn't know his brother as well as he thought he did.

"I'll drive you over, you need to check the car see if anything missing"

"Thanks, just give me a few minutes" Sam closed the door and headed straight for the bathroom, quickly cleaning his teeth and splashing water over his face, there wasn't time for a shave. Back in the room he changed his shirt and grabbed a bottle of water and a few pain relief tablets for his pounding head, he then picked up the broken tape recorder and removed the cassette, placing it back in its case he slipped it into his back pocket Closing the motel room door behind him he climbed into the sheriff's patrol car.

The drive to Caspian had gone fairly quickly, the main topic of conversation had been the five murders. Sam told the sheriff that the tattoo was the family crest of the ex-royal Aleksandrov family but neither one knew what the significant of it was. Driving on to the East Caspian Ave the sheriff leaned forward looking for the sheriff of Caspian who was going to meet them, glancing quickly at his passenger he said "Sheriff Noble said that your brother's car was parked outside the Cozee Bar" he manoeuvred his patrol car into the nearest available parking space and killed the engine before climbing out, as he was adjusting his gun belt he spotted Sheriff Noble coming out of the Cozee Bar.

Sheriff Noble waved at McBain and started to walk towards him, "Hi McBain, haven't seen you in a long time, not since that nasty business with old man Cahill, see you've put on a pound or two, your town folk not keeping you busy enough? "

"I wish, I got five unsolved murders and a missing person" Sheriff McBain replied

As the two sheriffs talked Sam walked over to the impala and ran his eyes over her, there were no dints or scratches, bending down Sam looked at the front wheel, he noticed that there was pieces of something embedded in the tyre treads, taking out his penknife he carefully dislodge a couple, a closer look confirmed they were pieces of gravel, rolling them in the palm of his hand he asked "Sheriff Noble is it alright if I check inside?"

The two sheriffs stopped talking and looked in Sam's direction, Sheriff Noble replied "Sure, the outside of the car been wiped clean so I guess the inside will be no different"

Sam unlocked the driver's side door and climbed in, leaning over he opened the glove compartment, he was shocked to see Dean's favourite gun in there, he never went anywhere without it. Looking around everything else was here, Dean's box of cassette tapes, not that anyone would steal them, Dean's stash of chocolate bars was still where he kept them, everything looked normal no signs of any blood or a struggle that would suggest that Dean had been taken by force. "You're the only one who knows where he is, if you could only tell me" Sam shook his head he was talking to the car, something he swore he'd never do.

Climbing out Sam saw that Sheriff Noble was making his way towards his patrol car, where his deputy was on the radio.

Sheriff McBain came over to stand next to Sam, "So, find anything missing?"

"No, nothing"

"Well Sheriff Noble and I have come to the same conclusion that your brother's car has just been dumped here; the deputy sheriffs have shown Dean's photo around and up to press no one seen him, plus the car been wiped of all fingerprints which suggest your brother's been abducted and held against his will."

But Sam already knew that, but by whom or why he didn't know "Yeah I agree"

"I'm heading back to Iron Falls, no use staying here"

Sam looked up and down the road, he started to once again roll the gravel in his hand; he needed to be sure that Dean hadn't been here "Think I'll stick around awhile"

"Suit yourself; Sam" Sheriff McBain headed off towards his patrol car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At first Dean thought it was all a dream Nikolay coming to him in the night but then he saw the fresh tasting cut on his arm, Nikolay had tasted him, it was the words he had spoken to him that worried Dean, something about Nikolay owning him and protection from being stolen from him. He had also been thinking about Sam, Matt was bound to tell Sam about him being a taster the longer he remained missing. Sam would know his dirty secret, god what a mess he got himself into.

The door opened and in walked the young girl Dmitri called Poppet carrying a dustpan and brush; she walked over to the broken glass and bend down. Seeing her bare feet and legs Dean jumped off the bed and rushed over to her, not wanting her to cut herself, "Step back, let me" he reached out to take the dustpan and brush from her.

"No" she pulled away her head down; her voice was low and firm

"Poppet, is that your name?"

"Yes"

"I'm Dean and as I did this, I should be the one to clean it up" Dean replied

She released the dustpan and brush to him, Dean started to collect the glass "Be careful where you stand, there are small pieces of glass everywhere I don't want you to cut your feet"

Poppet looked down at the attractive bare footed man before her sweeping the broken glass into the dustpan; he had lovely green eyes and long eyelashes, a few freckles and the most beautiful smile but she also saw something else in his face, kindness. She felt she should warn him of the dangers of trying to escape. Others had tried and failed; Nikolay had seen it as a betrayal and sold them. A couple of tasters had told her stories of the world that lay beyond the mansion's walls. She had dreamt of see the ocean, going to the cinema and eating popcorn like normal children her age, they took it for granted. She too had tried to escape with the other tasters and she had been whipped, the last time was just a few weeks ago and the memory of it was still vivid in her mind. After that she realized that dreams were for silly children, this was her life and she must accept it, her voice was a mere whisper "There's no hope"

Dean stopped, putting down the brush and dustpan he stood up "Did you say something?"

Her head still down, but her voice was louder "There's no hope of escaping master Nikolay, others have tried and he sold them for their betrayal"

"Poppet, please look at me?" she lifted her head and Dean saw her eyes for the first time "you have beautiful hazel eyes that shouldn't be hidden away"

She blushed at Dean's words "It is forbidden for me to look at my masters because I am not worthy"

"What!" Dean was stunned

"I was born into slavery, both my parents were tasters and when master Nikolay sold them I remained here as his servant"

"Son of a bitch, how does he get away with it?"

The door opening made Poppet jump, bending down quickly she started to finish the job she was supposed to do. She heard Dmitri's angry voice behind her "Hurry up child, how long does it take?"

"Sorry master"

Dmitri turned his attention to Dean "little one, come with me"

Dean stood his ground his whole demeanour said defiance "I have a name Lurch and it's Dean"

Two long strides and Dmitri had grabbed Dean by his bicep and was pulling him towards the open door "I don't have time for this; the master is waiting for you"

"Hey watch the merchandise" Dean was manhandled out of the room into Nikolay's private chamber where Dmitri pushed him into a red leather chair opposite Nikolay, Dmitri took up his position behind the chair that Dean was sat in.

"Morning Dean, hoped you slept well?" Nikolay greeted him

"I find I sleep well when I'm drugged" Dean replied sarcastically "And next time you fantasy a taste it's nice to be asked"

Nikolay studied Dean for a moment, the young man was full of sarcasm and defiance, which he didn't like and would not tolerate "I have great expectations of you Dean; you may even become my top earner"

"I'm not letting you pimp me out" Dean tried to get up out of the chair but Dmitri pushed him back down and held him firm. "You can't hold me here against my will"

"O but I can and you can't stop me, this is my kingdom and I'm in control, the sooner you accept your place here the easier it will be for you and if you become my top earner I will shower you with gifts, you will want for nothing"

"Except my freedom"

"In time, once you have earned by trust you will be given privileges and one of them will be a certain amount of freedom at my discretion of course, but you will always be my property"

"Your one crazy son of a bitch if you think you own me"

As Poppet entered the chamber she lowered her head, as she scurried crossed the chamber she stole a quick glance at Dean as she passed by, she saw a look of determination on his face and felt sorry for him, he was going to learn the hard way. As she left another of Nikolay's men entered the chamber with Julia, he pushed her towards Nikolay and she fell at his feet

"Julia here was once one of my favourites, she held my trust and she betrayed me"

"No Nikolay, please I'm sorry" Julia wept, fresh tears ran down her face, mingling with the already smudged mascara, she still wore the black evening dress from the previous night.

"Are you Julia? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love this Robert"

Julia dropped her head "I can't Nikolay, you know I can't"

Nikolay reached down and grabbed Julia's neck, "Then you are nothing to me" he pushed her away "you leave me no choice but to sell you"

Dean's blood was boiling "you sick son of a bitch she a human being, it against the law"

"I can do what I like" Nikolay was quickly out of his chair and stood in front of Dean's chair, both hands grabbing the arms of the chair. Dean lowered his head not wanting to look Nikolay in the eye; there was something about those eyes.

Nikolay grabbed Dean's chin and forced his head up, but much to his annoyance Dean had closed his eyes "Your trying my patience Dean" Nikolay grabbed Dean by the throat and started to squeeze on his windpipe "now open your eyes"

Dean struggled to breath, he squeezed his eyes tighter, he wasn't going to give in; he felt Dmitri hands leave his shoulders.

A screamed ripped thru his thoughts, Julia; his eyes flew open and straight into Nikolay's

Nikolay realised Dean's throat "now that better"

Dmitri realised his hold on Julia and walked over to Nikolay, picking up a plastic container he removed the lid, inside were live maggots he handed the container to Nikolay.

"Dean it time you learnt who's in control here, I want you to grabbed handful of maggots, place them in your mouth and eat them"

Dean was lost in Nikolay's eyes, they were calming but yet demanding, they ordered him to follow his words, lifting his right hand he placed it inside the container and grabbed a handful of squirming maggots, he lifted his hand up and tilted his head back slightly and dropped them into his mouth, he started to chew and then swallow.

Nikolay sat back down in his chair and waited for the affects of his gift to wear off.

Dean's eyes widened in shock at what he had just been made to do, he could taste the maggots in his mouth, he made him want to gip "You bastard"

"Just proving a point" Nikolay replied "Tomorrow night I'm having a small exclusive party for a few select clients and I must say there are quite a few bidders fighting over you already"

Dean finished gipping and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "I'm not doing it"

"O but you are" Nikolay turned to Dmitri and the other man "take them to the water chamber"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Driving the impala back to Iron Falls it seemed all wrong to Sam; Dean should be behind the wheel and he should be riding shotgun, now that he was free of the hangover from last night's booze he still couldn't condone what Dean had done, what he was, he had looked up to his brother since he was four, Dean was his hero he copied him wanted to be like him, most boys wanted to be like their fathers but not him; he wanted to be like his big brother; could he ever get passed the imagine that ran through his head of Dean sucking the blood out of another person arm. He loved his brother but how were they going to get passed this?

See the road sign for Iron Falls he was now satisfied that Dean had never been to Caspian, Dean never like being the centre of attention but even so absolutely no one and he meant no one had remembered seeing him, his brother was not the kind of person to go unnoticed especially as Dean had a habit of turning on the charm and chatting up any barmaids and waitresses with the right credentials. The only evidence he had of Dean's whereabouts was the gravel which the local suppliers of Caspian had informed him that it was imported and that they had never stocked it, but they did tell him the only company that sold it was surprising in Iron Falls, the place where they had been staying but before he paid them a visit he had to pay a visit to someone else.

Mat sat behind his desk writing up his latest one to one session, when the tape cassette name Winchester Dean landed on the notes he was writing, he looked up to see Sam walking towards him. "You stole this tape; I could have you arrested for that"

Sam heard the warning tone in Matt's voice "Whatever I don't care and another thing I don't care about patient confidentially" Sam's voice was hard and cold

Matt leaned back in his chair "So there no point in asking you if you've listened to the tape then"

"I want to know what's been going on behind my back."

"OK, why don't you take a seat, calm down and then we can talk"

"I'm not one of your patients, so don't treat me like one" Sam snapped back

"I wasn't, but I'm sorry if I sounded as if I was"

Sam heard the sincerity in Matt's voice so he sat in the chair opposite Matt. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you I just need to find Dean"

"I understand but there something I like to know first, why does Dean use the words fifthly blood junkie?"

"It was what Jack Turner called him and the blood bank"

Matt nodded "I see, that kinda makes sense now"

Jay heard raised voices coming from the next room he climbed out of bed, holding his bruised ribs he walked to the door and opened it; Matt's office door was open. He could now tell it were Sam and Matt talking. He crept to stand just near the open door and listened. It was Matt who was talking now

"I had my suspicions the first day I met Dean but they were confirmed two nights ago"

Sam thought back "The night Jay got beaten up and Dean brought him here?"

"Yeah, I heard Jay plead for more of Dean's blood"

"O god"

"I confronted Dean and saw the tasting cuts on his arm and now you know as much as me"

Sam stood and walked over to the window, outside the midday sun was shining high in the sky, people looked happy as they passed by "If you had your suspicions of Dean why didn't you tell me?"

"I had no prove and when I did I wanted to gain Dean's trust, I won't have if he knew I had told you"

Sam thought for a minute and turned away from the window "Do you know of anyone who would abduct Dean and hold him against his will?"

Matt look shocked "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"I don't know, there something going on here and I think it could be related to the murders"

Jay took that moment to walk in "Dean told me that there were meeting places where we could go and taste others like us but we needed the right contacts, someone who would introduce us to the group"

Both Sam and Matt turned at the sound of Jay's voice. Sam looked at Matt and then back at Jay "Did he say where?"

Jay shook his head "I don't know if it as anything to do with Dean going missing, I just fought you needed to know"

"Thanks Jay that's helpful" Matt replied "I knew that there had to be a meeting place, but none of my group would say"

"We find the meeting place and hopefully Dean" Sam added, he pulled the pieces of gravel from his pocket "I found these in the impala tyre treads, it path gravel maybe from the meeting place?"

"Have you checked the local suppliers?" Matt asked

"It imported and the only supplier is here in Iron Falls, that was my next stop" Sam replied

Matt wanted to help so he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair "What are we waiting for then?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dmitri pulled Dean to his feet and pushed him towards the door to the left of the chamber. Dmitri placed his large hand on the hand recognition pad, the door slowly open. As he was led thru Dean could hear Julia sobbing behind him. They turned left and walked down a long brick corridor; Dean's suspicions that he was underground grew stronger. On either side of the corridor there were more steel doors, Dean was wondering what lay behind each one when Dmitri stopped just outside a room its door already open. Dean was pushed inside by Dmitri. Oh this can't be good Dean thought as he took one look at the two goons waiting for them and the equipment in the room, he backed up straight into Dmitri, leaning down to Dean's ear Dmitri happily informed him "I'm going to enjoy this, little one"

"Think I'll pass" Dean's eyes scanned the room

Dmitri grabbed Dean's biceps as the two goons approached, using Dmitri as support he raised both legs and kicked out, his right leg connected with the goon stomach on the right sending him stumbling backwards, the other goon side stepped Dean's kick and punched Dean in the stomach, Dean double over in pain and then the goon punched him several times in the face.

Through the daze Dean heard Nikolay's voice "Ok that's enough, handcuff him" his arms were handcuffed in front of him and he was dragged over to a shower suspended from the ceiling, a chain was wrapped around his hands and handcuffs; then he was pulled up off the floor, hanging by his arms his feet just barely touching the shower grate beneath. His head beginning to clear Dean could see that Julia had been handcuffed to the wall at the other end of the room, he saw Nikolay leave the room.

Dmitri took a knife from one of the goons and approached Dean, he ripped into the silk shirt Dean was wearing and pulled it off him.

"Hey that was my favourite shirt" Dean said sarcastically, suddenly he felt icy cold water on his head as one of the goons switched on the shower, the cold icy water ran down his body making him shiver. He turned his head when he heard a low humming noise to his left, he saw that one of the goons was holding an electric baton, he passed it to Dmitri.

Dmitri walked forward a smirk on his face; Dean pulled on the chain and kicked out at Dmitri trying to keep him at a distance, the electric baton caught Dean on his foot, Dean heard the baton sizzle as it touched his wet foot and then he received a painful shock that ran up his leg. Dmitri stepped further forward touching Dean's chest with the baton. The pain ran thru him, he held back a cry as the electric shock took his breath away but he still gasped out "I'm fucking going to kill you for this, you over sized freak"

Dmitri ignored Dean's threat and hit Dean's stomach with the baton, this time he couldn't stop himself from screaming out in pain, as his body spun round he could smell his skin burning. He felt his stomach lurch; thank god it was empty because he would have puked.

Dmitri waited for Dean's body to spot spinning before he hit him again with the baton, this time on Dean's right side. Dean's body was shaking from both the cold water and the electric shock, every muscle in his body ached even his teeth ached

Nikolay re-entered the room "OK, get him down" he ordered. One of the goons switched the shower off and released the chain. Dean's trembling legs won't support him as they retouched the floor he collapsed onto his knees. They dragged him to the far end of the room and handcuffed to the wall.

Dmitri released Julia and pulled her over to the shower, where the two goons tied the chain around her wrists then they pulled her up by her arms. Dmitri took the knife and cut the dress from her body. She cried to Nikolay "Please Nikolay I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me"

Dean struggled to breathe normally, his body still shaking; he felt as weak as a kitten. He looked over at Julia strung up wearing only her underwear. Dean summon as much strength as he could "leave her alone, you son of a bitch"

Nikolay just stood and watched her plead. One of the goons switched on the shower, Dean tore his eyes away from the crying Julia towards Nikolay "Don't" Dean pleaded; she had done nothing to deserve this.

Dmitri picked up the electric baton, touching her arm with it, she screamed out in pain.

"You bastard, stop it" Dean shouted out as he tried to pull himself free from wall.

Dmitri touched her again with baton, this time on her bare stomach. She screamed out and then she vomited

"Stop it" Dean looked back at Nikolay

Nikolay walked over, just out of Dean's reach and squatted down in front of him "only you Dean can stop this"

Instantly Dean knew why Nikolay was doing this, he heard Julia scream again "Ok I'll do it, god damn it, I'll do it, just leave her alone"

"I knew you'd come around" Nikolay replied

"You son of bitch"

Nikolay grabbed Dean's short hair and pulled his head back "You will reframe from using obscenities; you will address me as Nikolay or master nothing else"

"Go to hell"

Nikolay turned to Dmitri "I don't think Julia suffered enough yet" Dmitri once again touched Julia with the baton.

Hearing her scream again in pain, "OK, OK I'm sorry" he didn't want Julia to suffer further because of him

Nikolay scanned Dean's face for a moment, he saw the Dean's words were sincere "Good" getting up he turned to leave "Dmitri, get them some dry clothing and something to eat, I'll be in my study if you need me" with that he left the room.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sam pulled the impala to a stop outside Barclays Landscaping Supplies, on the way Sam had told Matt their cover story and that he was to follow his lead, they were prospective buyers of the path gravel. Sam would be the indecisive one that wasn't sure if the gravel was right for his driveway, hoping that the sales assistant would be willing to hand over a list of customers and their addresses who had bought the gravel.

Forty five minutes later they stepped out of the building, Sam clutching in his hand the required list and Matt shaking his head in total disbelieve, "you were amazing in there Sam"

Reaching the impala driver's side door, Sam unlocked it "I learned from the best" he was thinking that Dean would have done it in half the time

In the car they looked over the list of addresses, there were a few here in Iron Falls and the rest were in neighbouring towns

"Maybe we should split up; we could cover more ground that way?" Matt suggested

Sam thought about it, but he needed to see every property for himself, it wasn't that he didn't trust Matt, but Deans fate lay in his hands and he wasn't going to let Dean down, no matter how far Dean had tail spun, he wasn't going to leave one stone unturned. "No, it's best we stick together"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Nikolay's Mansion Toby was walking across the hallway when the buzzer for the main gate sounded; he walked over to the intercom, looking at the small monitor he recognized one of the three standing by the gate, he pressed the button to open the gate not daring to refuse a member of the Blood Cartel entry. He wished Nikolay was here beside him and not down in the chambers below.

Outside Maximillion ordered his men to search the grounds, he watched them head off towards the back of the house before approaching the front door.

Toby opened the door just as Maximillion Augustine reached it; Toby had heard stories about the Blood Cartel, its members were the oldest vampires from around the world. He knew Nikolay was over two hundred years old but there were others who were older. Nikolay was supposedly sired by the oldest and most powerful vampire in the cartel, Vladimir Borisenko; it was he who gave Nikolay his gift.

"Tell your master I have returned" Maximillion bellowed holding out his hand

Toby took the hand in his and kissed the back of it, it was the customary sign of respect to the members of the cartel. "Nikolay is below in the chambers, Master Augustine" Toby replied, he ran his sweating palms on his trousers, this vampire made him nervous he had a reputation for treating his slaves badly

"Then take me to him" Maximillion spat out

Toby didn't like his tone or the way he looked at him as if he had stepped in something nasty "Yes master, this way"

Nikolay happily smiled as he strolled down the corridor towards his chamber, as he entered the smile was immediately replaced by a frown when he saw Maximillion and Toby entering his chamber.

"I said I would return and here I am" Maximillion informed Nikolay

"So you have" Nikolay replied, he turned to Toby "leave us Toby"

Maximillion once again held out his hand, Toby took the hand and kissed the back of it then quickly left the chamber with a sigh of relief.

Satisfied that he had been shown respect Maximillion walk over to the empty bedroom were Dean had been kept and look inside, then he looked around the chamber "Very nice, you have taste"

"Thank you, this way" Nikolay led the way down the corridor back towards the water chamber.

"What behind these doors?" Maximillion asked

"Food, I will have Dmitri show you later but first I want to show you one of my tasters, she's for sale"

Maximillion nodded that he was happy as they entered the water chamber. The two goons were still there but Dmitri had left. Dean was still handcuffed to the wall and Julia still only in her underwear was on her knees cradling her upper body, she was weeping quietly. Nikolay motioned to the two goons to pick Julia up off the floor.

"Unfortunately you're not seeing her at her best" Nikolay pointed out to Maximillion

The two goons stood back while Maximillion circled her looking up and down her shivering wet half naked body. "She displeases you" he asked looking back at Nikolay, that's when his eyes fell on Dean, suddenly he was no longer interested in Julia.

"Yes" as Nikolay replied he saw Maximillion eyes were now looking at Dean "He's not for sale"

"Pity" Maximillion walked over to stand in front of Dean, his eyes scanning every inch of Dean's face and bare upper body. He didn't miss the Aleksandrov family crest tattoo on Dean's chest, the mark of a slave.

Dean was tired, hurting; cold and hungry and he didn't like the way this guy was leering at him, right now he give anything for one of Nikolay's silk shirts, he glared back at him, he was shorter in height than Nikolay but was more rounder, his belly stuck out in front of him, he styled his hair in much the same way as Nikolay did, sleeked back. "Take a photo it'll last you longer"

"This one as spirit, I like that" Maximillion commented, he liked breaking their spirit "I'll say it again Nikolay you have great taste, sell me this one and I'll take her off your hands"

"I'm not a friggin horse, you can't buy and sell people" Dean shouted out, but they both ignored him

Nikolay also didn't like the way Maximillion was looking at Dean, where the hell was Dmitri "No deal" he told Maximillion, he walked over to the door and called out for Dmitri.

Dmitri hurried back into the room at the call of his name to see Nikolay with Maximillion

"Take Dean back to my private chambers" Nikolay ordered, the sooner Dean was out of Maximillion sight the better

"Yes master" Dmitri crossed over to Dean and released him from the handcuffs.

Pulled to his feet Dean felt shaky and sore, he didn't fight as Dmitri pulled him towards the open door, he didn't like being in the same room with this creep

Walking back down the corridor Dean asked Dmitri "who the hell is that creep?"

"Maximillion Augustine, you are lucky that you were chosen by Master Nikolay, there are worse masters to serve."

"Aren't I the lucky one?"

Dean was suddenly spun round to face Dmitri's chest "Mark my words little one, do not push Nikolay to far or he might sell you to the Butcher" he said hoping it would frightened Dean, Nikolay had only ever done it once, when a tastier had stabbed Nikolay in the chest and he had seen it as the ultimate betrayal.

Dean looked up and cockily replied "He doesn't sound that frightening" but then again he didn't wish to find out

"If you saw his human slaughterhouse you would" Dmitri spun Dean back around and pushed him forward into Nikolay's chambers and across the chamber back into the bedroom.

Once inside Dean found dry clothing and a towel laid out on the bed; a tray of food on the bedside table. He sat down on the bed and wiped his upper body with the towel before putting on the white silk shirt, at least the colour was better than the light blue one. He slipped out of the wet trousers and boxers, towelling quickly he climbed into dry ones. He lifted the cover off the food, seeing it was fried chicken and fries he started to eat it, right now he couldn't care less if it was drugged, he was starving. Needing something to wash the food now with, he glanced back at the tray and realised for the first time that there was a bottle of beer and no Bloody Mary, no blood for him to drink.

After Dmitri had shown Maximillion the underground chambers he showed Maximillion into Nikolay's study, Nikolay turned away from the security cameras' monitor "Satisfied" he asked Maximillion

"Very, please accept my apology for thinking you had stolen by tasters" Maximillion replied

"Apology accepted, Dmitri will show you to the door" Nikolay replied, his mind was on other things, the way Maximillion looked at Dean worried him, tomorrow he would complete a title of ownership, that Dean belong to him and register it with the cartel, just in case Maximillion had any ideas of stealing Dean.

"If you decide to sell the taster called Dean, let me know" Maximillion shouted over his shoulder as he left the study.

At the door Dmitri bend down and kissed the back of Maximillion's hand as a show of respect.

"You serve your master well" Maximillion turned and walked back to his limo.

Dmitri nodded in response and watched Maximillion climb back into the limo, he pressed the button on the panel to open the gate; he turned to see Christina stood at the top of the stairs; she asked "Who was that?"

Dmitri replied "Maximillion Augustine, a member of the Blood Cartel" before he walked towards the cellar door.

Christina walked down the stairs and into Nikolay's study. As soon as Nikolay heard the door open he turned off the monitor, he had been watching Dean on.

"Christina my darling, sorry I have been neglecting you" Nikolay stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She realised she had landed on her feet the day Nikolay had found her in a back alley desperate for blood. Since Rocky Mountain National Park she had drifted from town to town feeding off the homeless, hoping to pick up on Dean's scent, she couldn't get him out of her mind and one day she was going to find him then she would turn him. Nikolay had the money and the contacts to find Dean; the only problem she could see was persuading Nikolay to do it.

"When do I get to meet all the members of your exclusive little club?"

"They are not for your amusement, Christina" Nikolay replied in a firm voice

Christina walked pass Nikolay and sat in his chair "How do I amuse myself then, you're always working in here or your down in the chambers"

"By being my hostess for tomorrow night's party I didn't send you to a posh finishing school for nothing." Nikolay smiled one side of his mouth slightly higher than the other "You're going to love the dress I have chosen for you to wear"

"I'm sure I'll love it" she replied the disappointment evident in her voice that she wasn't allowed to chose her own dress.

"And maybe a gift that sparkles" Nikolay added

Christina eyes lighted up "Diamonds?"

"You will have to wait and see"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon when Sam drove the impala up to the wrought iron gates of Nikolay's mansion and climbed out. They had difficulty finding the place as there was no road signs. Walking over to the gates he peered thru, the house looked quiet; a couple of lights were on, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He noticed that there were plenty of security cameras but that was normal for a big house like this. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand; he wished he knew what he was supposed to be looking for, some kind of sixth sense would be helpful or a sign that said Dean is here. Turning away he walked back to the impala and climbed inside.

Matt looked at Sam as he climbed back in "Well?"

"I don't know there's no sign of a meeting place; it's a possible I guess" Sam released the handbrake "Who owns it?" he put the impala into reverse and backed up the road.

Matt look at the list again "A company called Global Enterprises"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dean sat on the bed leaning against the headboard he had finished off the beer, rolling the empty bottle between his palms he thought about what he had learnt. So he was definitely underground, which was going to make it harder for Sam to find him, that's if he was coming, what if Sam had found out and didn't want a fifthly blood junkie as a brother. Yeah Sam would come just so he could knock his block off, to tell him he hated him and never wanted to see him again. He couldn't bear to think of Sam hating him so he continued on with his assessment; all the doors had hand recognition pads so without cutting off Nikolay or Dmitri hand there was no way out.

The door to the room opened and in walked Nikolay and Dmitri. Dean sat up; oh this couldn't be good he thought as the door closed locking the three of them in the room. Nikolay and Dmitri stood in the middle of the room.

"Come here Dean" Nikolay ordered

Dean didn't move, he looked from Nikolay to Dmitri "Why?"

"Have you learnt nothing from this afternoon? " Nikolay questioned

"Oh I've learnt a lot"

"But yet you still fight me?" Nikolay asked

"Maybe it's because I'm your prisoner"

"I will not tell you again Dean; someone will suffer for your disobedience, maybe this time I'll choice the little slave girl Poppet"

Dean climbed off the bed and walked towards them, he stopped in front of Nikolay and crossed his arms over his chest "Ok I'm here, now what?"

"Roll up your sleeve" Nikolay replied producing a syringe from his pocket

Dean stepped backwards when he saw the syringe "What's that?" Dmitri grabbed Dean by his arm as he stepped backwards.

"It's an inhibitor" Nikolay replied "Dmitri release him"

Dean pulled his arm free "A what?" a puzzled look on his face.

"It controls your desire for blood and stops the stomach cramps, I can't have you tasting my clients, from now on you will no longer taste; you will only be tasted"

"I'm not some wild animal I can control myself just fine and if you think I'm going to let you stick that needle in me you are mistaken" Dean replied as he lashed out at Nikolay with his fist, it connected with Nikolay's jaw, Nikolay's head turned slightly with the blow, when he turned back his vampire teeth were drawn and he snarl in anger at Dean.

"You're fucking vampires" deep down Dean had already guessed by Dmitri's cold touch and slightly pale skin, Nikolay on the other hand must have been using some kind of self tanning lotion because he looked tanned Dean hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, because by doing so it meant it was real and he was back in a blood bank.

Nikolay swung his fist in anger at Dean; the blow hit Dean on the temple. If it hadn't been for Dmitri holding Dean firmly, he would have fallen to the floor. Dazed from the punch; Dean felt Nikolay grab his arm and pull up his sleeve violently inserting the needle.

Dmitri pushed Dean back down on the bed while Nikolay got himself back under control.

"I will over look this just this once, let's just say your still in your adjustment period but mark my words next time Dean, there will be punishment" Nikolay and Dmitri left the bedroom leaving Dean once again alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sam sat behind the wheel staring into space outside Matt's Clinic waiting for Matt to appear. Yesterday they had covered half the list. He hadn't slept at all; he lay awake trying to think of a reason for Dean's abduction and the five ex-blood bank murders. He had racked his brains, the victims had had their throats cut, so he ruled out vampires and the only conclusion he had come up with was that there was another Jack Turner out there and one day soon Dean's body would be found in a shallow grave like the other five murdered ex-blood bank members

Sam heard the passenger side door open and felt the impala dip slightly as Matt climbed in beside him. He didn't turn to look at Matt he just continued to stare ahead.

"When I first found out about Dean being you know, a taster I went to the pub and drowned my sorrows when I should have been out looking for him"

"It was a shock Sam, you needed time to adjust"

"Yesterday it bothered me what Dean is but now I just want Dean back, nothing else matters"

"We'll get Dean back and together we will fix him"

"If it not too late" Sam started the engine and drove towards the outskirts of town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was awakened by Poppet as she cleared away last night's tray, he hadn't realised he had fallen asleep; he hadn't been able to sleep he just lay there most of the night going over thing in his head.

"Hi Poppet" he smiled at her

"Morning Dean, Master Nikolay as told me to tell you that later you will need to shower and shave for tonight tasting, he has picked out the clothes you will wear. Master Dmitri will come and collect you when it is time"

"What no royal vampire visit this morning; is he asleep in his coffin?"

"Coffin, why would master sleep in a coffin?" Poppet asked innocently, she had no idea how TV and films portrayed vampires

"Never mind"

"I have brought you breakfast and Kratom tea; you must drink it for tonight tasting, if you don't Dmitri will make you"

Nikolay sat at his desk in his study, he had checked on how the bidding was going for tonight's small tasting party and Dean was up to $17,000.00. Happy with that he opened his desk draw and took a title of ownership form from the top of the neatly stacked pile. This was a relatively new procedure the Blood Cartel had invented to keep track of all their slaves. It was eventually going to replace the family crest tattoos which were not 100 per cent perfect. It had been known that some stolen slaves have had their tattoos burn off. Nikolay filled in all Dean's details like age, height, weight, eye colour and most importantly who own him, then he printed off a copy of Dean's picture. He stood and walked over to the fax machine and faxed it to the Blood Cartel headquarters. He made himself a bloody Mary and walked over to the window, looking out at the rainy day he thought about the cartel, how it was growing stronger and more worldwide. To be a member you have to be sired by an existing member, which was not easy as a member was only allowed to sire every hundred years to keep the vampire bloodline pure and strong. On his two hundred year he hadn't sired but now he was ready, he had been preparing Toby but he needed Vladimir's approval first. Looking at his watch he realised he should go check on preparation for the party.

It was late afternoon when Dmitri came for Dean; carrying a bag of toiletries, a towel and an electric shaver he put them on the bed he left the door open, he checked that Dean had drank his third cup Kratom tea, to heighten the tasting pleasure "Don't take all day" was all he said before leaving.

Dean looked in the toiletry bag; there was a toothbrush and toothpaste, hair gel, shampoo, soap and a bottle of GUCCI aftershave. He knew where the small bathroom was and although Dmitri had left the bedroom door open he knew there was no escape from the Nikolay's chamber, he made his way to the small bathroom in the corner of the chamber. He took a long hot shower, shampooed his hair, cleaned his teeth, shaved and styled his hair with the gel. He didn't really want to think about tonight, what vampire was going to taste him. When he returned to the bedroom wrapped in the towel his clothes were laid out for him. Dean whistled when he saw the Giorgio Armani label on the suit, it even felt expensive to his touch. He slipped on the boxers and then the black silk shirt, the trousers and lastly the jacket. With no mirror he couldn't see how he looked.

Dmitri entered "It time to take you upstairs, little one"

Dean raised his left eyebrow "How about some shoes and socks?"

"You have not earned the master's trust, when you do he will reward you with shoes and socks" Dmitri informed him, "Come"

Leaving Nikolay's chamber, they walked down long brick corridor, Dmitri stopped at a door; he placed his large hand on the recognition pad, the door opened to reveal a set of stairs going up, they climbed the steps and at the top Dmitri pressed a button and a door slid open. He pushed Dean inside and the door closed behind them. Dean looked around the bedroom; it was typically Nikolay, Thai Silk bedding and curtains. There was a bottle of Champagne in an ice bucket near the bed. Dmitri removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the room door, quickly slipping out and relocking it behind him

Now that Dean was alone he went over to the door and listened, he heard no movement. Looking around he looked for something he could use to pick the lock with, seeing nothing he rushed over to the window hopefully he could open one of them, maybe then he could get to a drainpipe and climb down, no such luck they were nailed shut. From where he stood he could see the lights from Iron Falls, he wondered want Sam was doing.

Nikolay walked along the first floor landing, he had checked on Celeste and Christina that they were dressed to his liking, it was all about presentation, Seeing Nikolay approach Dmitri unlocked the bedroom door, once Nikolay inside he relocked the door.

Hearing the door unlock Dean turned to see Nikolay enter carrying two small boxes he placed one of them on the bed, the other he started to open "Come here Dean" he ordered

After last night Dean had realised there was no point in fighting Nikolay, so he walked over to the bed

"Good" Nikolay was pleased that Dean had been obedient, "You will respect my clients, be courteous at all times, treat them as you want to be treated; they have paid a lot of money to taste you. I will not tolerate disobedience, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal"

From the box Nikolay removed a Rolex watch "Hold out you left hand"

As Nikolay placed the Rolex watch on his wrist Dean asked "I don't get the set up here; your vampires but you act like tasters, the other night you tasted me, you cut by arm with a penknife why didn't you just use your teeth that's what there for"

Nikolay picked up the second box and opened it; he removed a heavy gold chain and turned back to Dean. "You think that we should be living in abandoned barns and houses, biting on the locals' necks to feed ourselves', living a meagre existence?"

"Well yeah"

Nikolay laughed in amusement "This is not the dark ages anymore Dean, in the past we have been hunted, in some countries almost to extinction, but some of us have learned to adapt, to blend in and from that the Blood Cartel was born".

Dean removed his beloved amulet and put it into his trouser pocket so that Nikolay could place the gold necklace around his neck. "Why us; tasters, we're damaged goods, I suppose this vampire has paid a ridiculous amount of money to taste me tonight, surely they would get a better kick out of tasting a normal person?"

"You think you are damaged goods because a vampire as tasted you or is because you have tasted another human?"

Dean thought hard "Both I guess"

"We choose tasters because they are special, you are special Dean" Nikolay straightened Dean's collar and stood back to look at the finished result.

"That's bullshit"

"Tasters adapt better to this life, than normal people, they except their role as slaves better, like Toby and Celeste"

"And Julia"

"Sweet Julia, as you American's say not the brightest tool in the tool box, she gave herself freely and remained oblivious to the fact until a few days ago that she was mine, silly girl thought she could just walk away, Nikolay looked at his watch "The bidding as closed now, it time to see who's won"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Christina moved around the room filling the glasses of Nikolay's clients with champagne, Nikolay had instructed her to keep their glasses full, the more they drank the more they bid. She knew that tonight there were only two tasters on offer, a man called Dean who she hadn't yet met and Celeste. She wondered if he could it be her Dean but fate was never that kind to her and she hadn't picked up on Dean's scent but then again with all the strong vampires scents one human scent was hard to big up on, no she thought her Dean was out there somewhere living his life without her and it saddened her that she couldn't hold or kiss him, that he wasn't hers. Touching the diamond necklace Nikolay had given her she looked at the eight vampires that made up the small party, four male and four female. All vampires had their own scent, the stronger the vampire bloodline the stronger their scent, these eight were from a stronger bloodline then her, she could tell the way they slightly looked down at her, Nikolay had the strongest scent, the house had his scent, even Maximillion Augustine's scent wasn't quite as strong as Nikolay's. She had followed Vince and then Zane because they had stronger scents then the other vampires she knew but until meeting Nikolay she never realised that the vampire hierarchy was so important.

There was a buzz of excitement in the air that was electrifying and Christina couldn't help but join in the thrill, she hadn't realised that this bidding was so addictive, they were so competitive, each wanted to out bid the other for the pleasure of tasting, this wasn't about feeding, this was purely about pleasure and winning the prize. The females were more competitive than males, especially that one called Monica; she was one head strong business woman, she watched the other three females like they were playing poker, each had a cell phone and when a new bid was made they all received a text message informing them of the new price by the anonymous bidder. She watched their faces for their reaction. With only a few minutes to the end of bidding she confidently closed her cell phone and placed it inside her oversized handbag.

Nikolay walked down the staircase this was the time he liked, informing his clients who had won, he could hear their laughter from the reception room on his left; he walked into his study to find Toby checking his computer

"So Toby who's won?" Nikolay asked

Toby looked up from the computer "Monica and Raymond"

"Let's go tell them and then you and I will withdraw to my bedroom where I can have my own little tasting party" Nikolay replied

"Who will watch Dean?" Toby asked

"Dmitri"

Toby followed Nikolay out of the study and across the hall into the reception room, as Nikolay opened the door all eyes turned to look at him, he looked around the room "Monica would you like to follow me please and Raymond please go with Toby" There was a look of disappointment from the remaining six and a shriek of delight from Monica, Raymond just looked smug as usual, Nikolay spoke to the remaining ones "I hope Christina is being a generous hostess, please enjoy some more champagne or if you prefer Christina will make you all a bloody Mary". Nikolay left the room with Toby, Monica and Raymond followed them up the stairs.

Dean turned back towards the window and looked out at the rain, he felt surprisingly calm to say that a vampire was about to feed on him. Lost in thought he was surprised to hear the door unlock so soon, he turned to see Nikolay re-enter with a blonde female vampire, she was slim built and slightly shorter than him, properly five-nine without the her high heels. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and small evening jacket

"Monica I like to introduce you to Dean" Nikolay said "I hope he pleases you?"

Monica looked Dean up and down, the bare feet didn't go unnoticed my her, a taster without shoes meant he was wilful and needed to be tamed "Oh he his glorious" she licked her lips "I can't wait to taste him"

"Dean, be a gentleman and remove Monica's jacket for her and pour her a glass of champagne"

Dean didn't move at Nikolay's request, he stood his ground until Nikolay shot him a warning look. Slowly Dean walked over to Monica and helped slide her jacket off he placed it on a chair then he crossed over to the bed to pour a glass of champagne.

"I'll leave you to get more acquainted" Nikolay said, as he left the room he stopped "Monica I don't have to remind you of the rules"

"No teeth or sex" she replied

Outside the room Dmitri relocked the door as Nikolay's informed him "Go to my study and watched Dean on the monitor"

"Yes Master"

Nikolay met Toby outside his private bedroom, he opened the door and once Toby was inside with him he closed it, Toby turned to help Nikolay remove his jacket, he placed Nikolay's jacket on the back of a chair before crossing over to the bed, half of it was covered with large silk cushions, he started to remove his own jacket and then the white silk shirt "Nikolay, after the siring ceremony, when you have given me the gift of eternal life, who will you choose as your taster?" Toby asked as he climbed on the bed and settled himself on the silk cushions.

Nikolay hadn't yet asked Vladimir's permission to sire but Toby needn't know that, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside him "The bond between Master and his taster is special, the taster gives part of himself to his master" Nikolay ran his fingers through Toby's black spiky hair and gently down the side of his face in a comforting way "Dean is troubled, maybe he will benefit from such a bond"

Toby nodded in agreement "If you want to use your teeth I don't mind"

Nikolay knew Toby would never say that if he wasn't comfort with it, he leaned over Toby and smelling his neck, he moved down along his collarbone and then to his chest muscles where his sunk his vampire teeth in to the warm flesh, he placed his hand on Toby's heart and felt the heart pumping beneath.

Toby gasped when the teeth broke through his skin, but he relaxed and closed his eyes and let his master taste him knowing that there wasn't going to be many more times when he could please his master in this way. The close intimacy he shared with Nikolay would be over; it wasn't a sexual intimacy it was more an intimacy born from knowing his master likes and needs when tasting him. He also knew that Nikolay wouldn't wait until after the ceremony to start tasting Dean.

Inside the guest bedroom Dean handed Monica the glass of champagne

"You're not having one?" she asked

"No I'm more of a beer man" Dean replied

Monica walked over to the bedside table and opened it to reveal a mini bar; she removed a beer from it and handed it to Dean she also removed a bowl of strawberries "You are definitely new at this?"

"Yeah" Dean removed the cap and took a sip of the beer

"Don't worry I'll be gentle with you" she laughed, placing the glass of champagne down she moved closer to Dean "You smell good, but I prefer you without the aftershave, go wash it off and lose the jacket" she command

Dean played along he removed his jacket and went into en-suite bedroom to wash his face and neck, when he returned she was laid on the bed. She patted the empty space next to her for Dean to come join her. If she hadn't been a vampire Dean would have fancied her, she had all the right credentials, a good rack, a great body and looks, he took a breath before climbing on the bed next to her. She moved in and placed a slightly cold kiss on Dean's lips, Dean shuddered at the coldness and cringed, he thought of Chrissie and the way she touched him and the hate for her resurfaced

"Is there something the matter?" Monica asked as she felt Dean stiffen next to her

"No" Dean lied "I'm just nervous"

"Oh my poor babes"

"Don't call me that" Dean snapped out, Babe was what Chrissie called him

"Sorry, let me relax you" she started to unbutton his shirt, once open she kissed his chest and her hands roamed over his body, Dean was thankful of the no sex rule, he couldn't and would never have sex with a vampire. He found himself relaxing to her touches, once the initial shock of the coldness was over; it was quite pleasant; her touches were light and soft. She whispered in his ear "Remove your shirt"

Dean slipped out of the silk shirt with ease, picking up a small knife Monica cut Dean's arm, a the first sight of blood she licked the wound and started to suck, her hand roamed freely over Dean's chest. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed, it was Celeste and the last time they were together that he thought about

Her whispers in his ears brought him back "You taste good, so fucking good; you're worth every cent"

Dean didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind "Thank you"

She took a strawberry from the bowl and dipped it in the champagne, she sucked on the strawberry and placed it on Dean's lips, Dean opened his mouth and took a bite, she ate the rest and took another from the bowl and dipped it into the champagne but this time she rolled the strawberry over Dean's lips, when Dean opened his mouth she pulled the strawberry away, teasing Dean with it before she allowed him to take a bite. If someone had told him that he would be lying half naked on a bed with a vampire feeding him strawberries, he would have said they were crazy, no not crazy; insane.

She climbed off the bed "Just going to the bathroom"

Dean looked at the Rolex watch on his wrist and was surprised that two hours had passed; he slipped off the bed and dashed over to her oversized handbag, looking thru he found what he needed, he found a large paperclip on some documents, going over to the door he started working on the lock, hearing it unlock he turned to make sure Monica was still in the bathroom. Grabbing his shirt and jacket he quietly slipped out of the room, along the corridor and down the staircase putting his shirt and jacket on as he went, he made it to the front and outside without seeing anyone, it was still raining and the gravel under his bare feet slowed him down, he ignored the pain as the gravel cut into his feet. Reaching the wrought iron gates he started to climb, he had just about reached the top when a hand grabbed his right ankle and he was yanked from the gates, Dean fell heavily on his right side, seeing a pair of large feet he knew that they belong to Dmitri, with his left leg Dean kicked out and swept Dmitri legs from under him, Dmitri landed on his back, quickly getting back to his feet Dean kicked the vampire repeatedly in the side, without a sword he could only buy himself to time so he could get over the gate, he once again jumped back onto the gate and started to climb he managed to get his left leg over the gate.

Baring his vampire teeth Dmitri jumped up, once again he grabbed Dean's right leg pulling him from the gate put this time he followed it with a punch to Dean's kidneys. He heard Dean cry out in pain when he hit him; turning he started to pull Dean back towards the house.

The punch to the kidneys took the wind out of Dean, his knees buckled as Dmitri pulled him backwards the house, once inside he was led towards Nikolay's study, out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Toby coming out of the reception room and heading towards the study. Dmitri shoved Dean inside and down onto his knees where Nikolay's was waiting, he was staring out of the window his back to the door, not bothering to turn he spoke "I'm disappointed in you Dean"

Dean was to trying to get his breathing under control "That's me one huge disappointment" for which he received a kick in the back from Dmitri.

In the reception room Christina refilled the guests champagne glasses, they had all heard the commotion outside and Toby had been in to reassure them everything was alright. She put the now empty bottle down and excused herself; she left the room closing the door behind her, crossing the hallway as she reached Nikolay's study, she picked up a familiar fate human scent amongst the vampires, Dean's scent. Opening the door to the study she saw Dean on his knees his head bowed, Dmitri was towering over him.

All eyes turned on her, put the only set of eyes she was looking at was Dean's green eyes as they rose to meet hers at the sound of his name.

TBC

**Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty**

Nikolay looked from Christina to Dean, he saw the love in Christina's eyes and the hate in Dean's; there was definitely history between them.

"Christina, go back and look after my guests" Nikolay ordered

"But Nikolay..." she started to say

"Now, I will be along shortly" Nikolay's tone was firm

Christina knew not to disobey Nikolay's so she took one last look at Dean and left the study, she smiled to herself as she crossed the hallway she couldn't believe her luck.

Nikolay turned to Dmitri "How did he get outside, you were supposed to be watching him?"

"Sorry master, I was watching the other monitor there was movement outside but it turned out to be just a cat master" Dmitri replied his head bowed

Happy with Dmitri explanation Nikolay turned back to Dean "You will be punished for this, not only did you try to escape but you have embarrassed me in front of my client, Monica." Nikolay walked over to the door and opened it "Dmitri take him downstairs"

Dmitri pulled Dean to his feet and pushed him towards the cellar door as Monica came down the stairs. Seeing Nikolay she made it quite clear that she was unhappy "Nikolay, what is the meaning of this, can't you keep your slaves under control, I have paid good money to taste him for the evening; I'll expect some compensation for this"

"Of course I will compensate you and I can assure you he will be punished for his disrespectfulness to you and if you will excuse me I bid you goodnight" Nikolay entered the reception room.

Christina turned when she heard the door open to the reception room; she saw Nikolay and heard him address his guests "My honoured guests, unfortunately I will have to cut the party short tonight due to unforeseen circumstances, I bid you goodnight"

Christina watched as the vampires left the house; she needed to tell Nikolay that Dean was hers by right. Turning she followed him to the cellar door "Nikolay, where is Dean?"

Nikolay turned on Christina "Whatever history you and Dean have is no concern of mine, just like Dean is now no longer any concern of yours"

"Dean belongs to me, he was in my blood bank first before you laid eyes on him" Christina informed him

"Where is your mark of ownership on him?"

"But we, we never marked our blood bank" she stuttered out

A smug smile crossed Nikolay's face "Then my dear, you have no prove of ownership. Dean now wears the family crest of Aleksandrov on his chest"

"You've marked him as yours" Christina screamed out "He his mine"

Nikolay opened the cellar door "Not anymore my dear"

"You'll be sorry, there are things you don't know about Dean" Christina was thinking of Dean's brother and his determination to rescue his brother as she turned and headed upstairs, she was livid with Nikolay, how dare he? This wasn't over; she paced the floor of her bedroom she needed advise, could Nikolay do this, surely there was procedure when there was a dispute over ownership, but who could she ask? She paced the floor some more before it came to her, Maximillion Augustine, he was a member of the cartel, he would know.

Nikolay walked into the water chamber to find Dean shirtless and strung up by his arms. Dmitri stood behind Dean with the whip in his hand ready to do his master bidding, Nikolay circled Dean "Dmitri bring the little slave girl called Poppet"

Dean pulled on the rope binding his wrist together above his head "Why, she had nothing to do with this?"

"You know what they say about the eyes being the windows to the soul, well Dean it's true. Do you want to know what I see in yours?"

"Do I have a choice as I'm a captive audience" Dean replied sarcastically

Nikolay ignored Dean's sarcasm "I see strength, loyalty and compassion. I feel you have a strong threshold for pain and if I punish you Dean, you will only try to escape again, but I also know that compassion is your weakness, you care about people, so every time I have to punish you I will also punish an innocent"

"You bastard"

"Little Poppet will receive a further ten more lashes for that"

Dmitri re-entered the room holding a nervous looking Poppet, seeing Dean strung up she started to wriggle free of Dmitri's hold. Dmitri pulled her towards the wall and made her face it where he handcuffed her to two chains hanging from the wall he ripped her dress from her thin bony back. He stood and waited for Nikolay's orders.

"Give her twenty lashes and ten more for Dean's disrespectfulness to me"

"Yes master" Dmitri took the whip and brought it down across Poppet's back, she screamed out as it tore into her back.

"Stop it" Dean called out "God damn you stop it"

With the second strike of the whip came down across her back she screamed louder. Dean pulled against his ropes trying to free himself; this was all his fault, he should be the only one punished, he had been raised to help people, to save them and now they were being punished because of him, he watched as her blood started to trickle down her back. He closed his eyes but he still saw the image of little Poppet being whipped. Nikolay pulled Dean's head back by his hair "Watch or I'll add ten more lashes to her punishment"

Dean watched not wanting to give Nikolay any further reason to punish little Poppet more. He could hear her whimpers between strokes as Dmitri brought the whip down time and time again until Dean could no longer stand the sound of the whip or Poppet's screams and whimpers, after the twentieth stroke Dean spat out "Nikolay stop it, you win"

Nikolay nodded for Dmitri to stop "Dean this is not about winning, this is about you accepting what you are"

"Please let her go" Dean lowered his head "you own me"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you won't try to escape again" Nikolay turning to meet Dean's eyes as he raised them

"I won't try to escape"

"You're mine"

"Yes"

"Say it" Nikolay commanded

"I'm yours Nikolay" Dean replied in defeat, no one was going to suffer again because of his actions

Nikolay saw the truth in Dean's eyes "Good, Dmitri, take her down and then give Dean his thirty lashes"

Dean felt every lash across his back; he deserved everyone for being a filthy blood junkie, for needing to taste blood, for being weak and not fighting his desire and because of his action others had suffered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slamming the door to the motel room Sam threw his jacket on the bed, what a complete waste of time that was, they had spent two days and found nothing. Sitting now on his bed he ran his fingers thru his shaggy hair, he needed a shower and some food, getting up he entered the bathroom and started the shower before stepping in. The hot water felt good against his tired muscles, he stood there thinking about the houses they had visited in the last two days, he thought about the mansion at the end of the long road, it was a little out of place for around these parts, he remembered it was owned by a company called Global Enterprises, turning off the shower he wrapped a towel around his hips and headed over to Dean's bed where he had left his laptop and started it up. He googled Global Enterprises and found the director of the company was called Nicholas Alexander. Rubbing the towel over his damp hair, he realised the name Nicholas Alexander was very similar to the name Nikolay Aleksandrov, the son of the royal eastern European family, of course the tattoo, the crest of Aleksandrov family. Grabbing his cell phone he called Matt.

"Matt, it's the mansion, Global Enterprises is owned by a Nicholas Alexander, remember the tattoo, it was the family crest of Aleksandrov, the son was called Nikolay, it too much of a coincidence that the names are similar"

"It's the only lead we have"

"I'm coming over to pick you up I'll be there in ten minutes" Sam ended the call and started to get dress.

Having but the phone down Matt rang Sheriff McBain and told him what Sam had just told him, the Sheriff said he would get a search party together and met them at the mansion.

Sam pulled the impala to a stop outside Matt's clinic, Matt climbed in next to him and he pulled out of the parking lot "This as to be the connection we've been looking for, the mansion as to be the tasters meeting place, Dean as to be there"

"The sheriff will meet us there with a search party"

"What, you called the sheriff? Why the hell did you do that? " Sam shouted angrily looking across at Matt, he couldn't believe Matt; he had just lost Sam the element of surprise.

"This is not a nest of vampires Sam; you can't go sneaking around Nicholas Alexander's property looking for Dean, this guy as the law on his side and if he catches you he can have you arrested or worst still he could shoot you for trespassing, how will that help Dean?"

Sam had to admit that Matt was right; they had been so used to dealing with the supernatural creatures which didn't have rights; they couldn't go running to the law. "Ok, we'll do it you way, I just hope you haven't signed Dean's death warrant.

As Sam drove the impala up the long road towards the mansion, he saw the Sheriff's patrol car up ahead; he parked the impala behind it and climbed out. Sheriff McBain turned to see Sam and Matt walking towards him, he prepared himself for the argument to come.

"Sam, I think it will be for the best if you stayed here, let the law handle this" the sheriff said in his authorative voice.

"Hell no, I'm coming in with you" Sam replied he had to see for himself. "I have to" it came out as a plea.

"Mr Alexander is a pillow of the community; he has donated money to various charities in the area" The Sheriff heard the plea in Sam's voice and the look of desperation on Sam's face and felt sympathy for him "I will let you come if you promise me if we don't find your brother, it will be the end of your accusation against Mr Alexander"

"Ok"

"Do you have anything of Dean's so the hounds can pick up his scent?"

"Yeah, I'll get it" Sam went back to the impala and found Dean's shirt.

Seeing that his small team was ready Sheriff McBain walked up towards the intercom and pressed the button "Mr Alexander, it Sheriff McBain, I know it late but can we talk?"

Nikolay was just returning to his study when heard the intercom, walking over to it "Its nearly midnight what's so important he can't wait until morning?"

Sheriff McBain replied back "I'm sorry Mr Alexander this can't wait until morning"

Nikolay pressed the button to open the electronic gates "Ok come on in"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Nikolay heard movement coming from the stairs, turning he saw Toby coming down them "The Sheriff's here, take Christina to the secret passage and stay with her, hurry"

Toby started running along the landing towards Christina's private bedroom, she was just coming out when he got there pushing her back inside "What's the meaning of this" she asked abruptly

"The sheriff here, I think he's looking for Dean, Nikolay says we need to hide in the secret passage" when Nikolay designed the mansion he had allowed for several secret passages leading of the bedrooms to the chambers below.

They went over to the far wall where Toby placed his hand on a hided pressure pad in the panelling, the panelling slid to one side to reveal a passageway. There was only one thought running through Toby's mind was how the sheriff had traced Dean back to the mansion, he had been careful, he could feel his stomach churning into a knot he had let Nikolay down. He hated to see the look of disappointment on Nikolay's face.

Opening the front door Nikolay stepped out and greeted the approaching sheriff "What's this all about Sheriff McBain?" Nikolay asked as if he had no clue

"We liked to search your property for a young man who went missing a few days ago" Sheriff McBain informed him

"Do you have a search warrant?" Nikolay asked

"No, do I need one?" the sheriff asked back

"No I guess not seeming I have nothing to hide" Nikolay lied, he watched the sheriff's men go off with the hounds towards the back of the mansion he wasn't worried about the hounds picking up Dean's scent as the rain would have already washed it away "Come into my study so we can talk"

Sam followed the sheriff into Nikolay's study; his first impression of Nicholas Alexander was that he was a man full of self confidence, maybe even to the point of arrogance.

"I can't see how a missing young man as led you to my doorstep" Nikolay sat down behind his desk

"We've to follow up every lead and some gravel was found in the young man's car tyres which matches the type on your drive" the sheriff replied pulling out a photograph of Dean "Have you seen him?"

Nikolay reached across his desk and took the offered photograph, he studied it for a minute "Sorry can't say I have" he handed the photograph back

Sam looked around the study and then at Nikolay "what accent is that?"

"Sorry have we met" Nikolay asked he was good at remembering faces but this young man was unfamiliar to him

"This is Sam Winchester, his brother Dean is the young man that as gone missing" the sheriff intervened

"I'm from Moldavia" Nikolay lied, it was an half truth, he was born in Wallachia which bordered Transylvania, his homeland later becoming a part of Moldavia

"But yet your name is American?" Sam replied

Nikolay was good at thinking fast and lying he had years even centuries of experience "I change it for business purposes; it's easier to remember than Alexandru Nicolau" a false name he had used before.

"There have been five murders and all the victims had the same tattoo, the family crest of Aleksandrov; which is similar to Alexander, I suppose you don't know anything about that?"

Nikolay didn't miss the note of accusation in Sam's voice "I'm sorry that your brother has gone missing, I can't imagine what you're going thru but I know nothing about a tattoo or the name Aleksandrov" Nikolay returned his attention back to the sheriff "I can't see how any of this as to do with me, but you are free to search my house"

"Thank you for your time" the sheriff turned and walked out of the study, he nodded to his deputy and Matt who immediately started to search the ground floor.

"Where's your cellar?" Sam asked as he came out of the study, thinking it was most obvious place to keep Dean a prisoner

"Yes, follow me" Nikolay walked over to the cellar door and opened it, Sam followed him down the steps "As you can see it is where I keep my vintage wine, I'm quite a collector"

Sam was sure he was right about Dean being here, he pushed passed Nikolay and looked around at the wall to wall wine racks, Sam saw nothing unusual it was just a wine cellar, no signs of blood or that Dean had ever been kept here against his will, Sam turned on Nikolay taking a step forward "If I find you have anything to do with Dean's disappearance so help me god I'll tear..."

The sheriff held Sam back stopping him in mid sentence "Sam that's enough, I wouldn't have you threaten Mr Alexander, remember what I said" the sheriff turned to address Nikolay "Sorry Mr Alexander, Sam a little upset about his brother's disappearance"

"It's understandable" Nikolay replied there was an undertone of sympathy towards Sam in his voice. "Shall we" Nikolay motioned with his hand towards the steps.

On reaching the cellar door the sheriff saw his deputy and Matt coming down the grand staircase, the deputy shook his head, "Well Mr Alexander look like were finished, thank you for your patience and understanding"

"No problem Sheriff McBain, I hope you find him soon" Nikolay opened the front door to let them out.

Outside the sheriff met up with his men's who had search the grounds "Anything?"

"No the hounds found nothing, if he was here his scent long gone with all the rain we've been having" one of the men said

"Ok let's call it a night" the sheriff ordered

"That's it?" Sam shouted

"We've searched the place, now that an end to it" the sheriff turned and headed towards his patrol car.

"So, now what?" Matt asked Sam

"Dean's here, I know he is" Sam looked around he couldn't describe the feeling he had deep down in his gut "Something going on here and I intend to find out" Sam marched off towards the impala shouting out over his shoulder his mind already made up on what he was going to do. "I need you to get me a camera"

Matt followed behind "What for"

Sam had the boot of the impala open by the time Matt got there searching for his binoculars "I'm going to stakeout the place; I'll need food and lots of coffee"

"How long for?" Matt asked

"As long as it takes to find Dean"

Matt stood silent for a minute deep in thought "Look if you going to be here, there's no point you paying for a motel room, you can change, shower and sleep at the clinic"

"I don't know, what if I'm wrong about Dean being here and he comes back to the motel looking for me" Sam replied

"Do you think you're wrong?"

"My gut says I'm not"

"Then go with what your gut's telling you, in any event Dean has your cell number and if he can't find you or call you I'm sure he'll come to the clinic looking for you or me" Matt replied

Deep in thought Sam pinched his lower lip with his thumb and index finger then he released it "Ok, take the impala and pick up our gear from the motel room"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikolay watched thru the small window at the side of the front door at the sheriff and his retreating men, he remembered Christina's words from earlier "You'll be sorry, there are things you don't know about Dean" well one thing he had learnt was that Dean had a brother and he could see that this brother was going to be a problem, but then again he had a way of eliminating problems, now that Dean had accepted what he was, he wasn't going to lose him. Turning towards the cellar door, he needed to pay one last visit to his latest possession and start the bonding process.

Dean lay shirtless face down on the silk sheets of his bed, the skin on his back was sore and stinging from the whipping, he thought he would never see that bitch Chrissie again, how wrong could he be; he must have seriously pissed fate off, he whispered out "where are you Sam, I'm tail spinning here and I need you, I can't fight them both". Hearing the steel door open to the room he didn't bother to look, he knew it won't be Poppet, so that left Dmitri or Nikolay.

Nikolay placed the bowl of warm water and the bottle of lotion on the bedside table; taking the small face cloth he squeezed out the excess water. "Sit up Dean so I can attend to your back"

Dean sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as instructed. Sitting down behind Dean on the bed Nikolay gently started to wipe the dried blood from Dean's back. Some of the cuts started to bleed again, Nikolay licked his lips he so wanted to run his tongue along the bleeding cuts; he resisted "Tell me Dean how you first came to be a blood bank?"

The warm water felt good on Dean's back "Why don't you ask that vampire bitch?"

"Watch your tongue Dean, Christina his my fiancée" Nikolay replied sternly "I'm asking you"

"Nothing much to tell, Chrissie was working as a barmaid, I came on to her not knowing she was a vampire bitch looking for a soul mate"

"Dean" another warning tone, Dean may have accepted that he owned him but his attitude was still intact "She wanted to sire you?"

"If that means she wanted to turn me into a vampire than yeah, but Jack Turner had other ideas"

"Who?" Nikolay already knew, he remembered what Christina had told him

"A wack job who hated vampires and their fifthly blood bank, he killed half the blood bank and took the rest of us to the Rocky Mountain National Park, were he used us a bait to draw the vampires into the woods so he could kill them"

"How did you escape?"

"I was rescued by hunters" Dean replied, as always he wanted to protect Sam so he generalised; his brother was the only good thing he had in his life nothing would ever change that.

Nikolay had a feeling that his brother was one of the hunters, choosing his words carefully; he didn't want Dean to know his brother had been there, that would give him hope of rescue. He had a feeling that Dean's attitude came from his believe that his brother would rescue him. But once Dean believed there was no hope it would crush his spirit. "Were you a hunter Dean?"

Dean almost laughed at the word were, he had learnt from the best but now all he was a vampire's slave "Yeah, I was"

Nikolay started to apply the lotion of herbs and berries onto Dean's back, Dean turned to look at him "What happens now, I saw the look in Christina's eyes, she still wants me as her soul mate but you and her are together now; you are planning on marrying?"

Nikolay thought for a moment, earlier he had seen the hate in Dean's eyes something that couldn't be faked which was good, Dean didn't feel the same way as Christina but Dean was right about one thing there was no missing that Christina wanted to Dean for herself "Don't worry, you'll always belong to me and I can assure you I have no desire for Christina to sire you and tomorrow we will show her who your master is"

Dean was happy that Nikolay wasn't going to let Christina sire him but he didn't like the sound of what was going to happen tomorrow

"If you play your role as the dutiful slave I will reward you" Nikolay smiled

Dean raised an eyebrow and replied dryly "Socks and shoes"

"No, not yet, you will have to see" Nikolay replied getting up and leaving the room he had plenty to think about, how was he going to eliminate Sam Winchester without causing suspicion to fall upon himself and secondly there was Christina's infatuation with Dean. Christina was a young childish vampire, full of foolish dreams about love and soul mates. She needed something to take her mind off Dean something to keep her occupied, but what he wondered. Maybe after a good nights sleep something would come to him.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Two**

Christina waited until she heard Nikolay close his bedroom door before she tiptoed down the staircase and into his study quietly closing the study door behind her. She rushed over to Nikolay's desk and switched on the small lap that sat on the desk, she systematically opened each draw in turn until she found his address book. Thumbing through it until she found Maximillion Augustine's address; finding a note pad she started to write the address down when a noise behind her startled her; it was the fax machine beeping as it started up, she watched as the fax came thru, curiosity getting the better of her she looked at the fax, she couldn't believe what she saw, nearly falling back into the chair she just stared at it, the fax was from the Cartel's headquarters confirming Dean's registration of ownership, with their official seal and Dean's slave number, 7925. She felt that Dean was slipping away from her, all those months she had dreamt of finding him; fate had brought them together only for Nikolay to rob her. She wiped her tears away that had sudden started to fall and climbed to her feet, she was more determined than ever as she finished writing down the address, replacing the address book where she found it; she looked around to make sure nothing was out of place before she turned and left.

Perched in a tree just outside the mansion's wall with only the moonlight as light Sam saw the light in the study go on, lifting his binoculars he saw a black silhouette moving around, maybe female but he wasn't sure. In the mansion grounds Sam was being watched by Dmitri who stood in the cover of the trees, he breathed in Sam's scent.

Hearing the familiar noise of the impala returning Sam climbed down from the tree and walked over to the road, waving his arms he motioned for Matt to park the impala in the trees out of sight. Matt drove into the woods that lay to the left of the road and immediately cut the engine. He climbed out holding a bag of food and a flask of coffee. Sam took the flask; he was in desperate need of several strong cups of coffee to keep him awake, pouring himself a cup he lent against the impala "Have you ever tasted?" he asked

Matt came and lent against the impala next to Sam and after a moment he answered Sam's question "Yes, but it something I'm not ashamed of, it a part of my past and because I've been there I've been able to help others"

"What's it like?" Sam asked "Tasting blood"

"Some people think it's like when you cut your finger and suck on it to stop the bleeding well it's nothing like that, someone else's blood tastes so much better; it gives you a high similar to drugs and it the pleasure of that high that makes you crave for more"

They stood in silence, it was Matt who broke the silence "After I was rescued from the blood bank I was like the rest, lost; myself esteem was virtually none existent, I couldn't go back to a normal life knowing that vampires existed. After a few months I met up with one of the other guys from the blood bank and he told me about this club for ex-blood bank members, that's how I got into tasting".

"How did you stop?" Sam's voice was low, not wanting to stop Matt's reminiscing

Sam wasn't going to like what he was about to say "My friend from the blood bank he was called Duncan, we became like brothers then one day after a routine check up he found out he was HIV positive, I had the test and mine came back clear, that gave me a reason to stop, but after I watched Duncan die from aids, I did the very thing I swore I'd never do again, I started tasting. Then I went to a psychiatric, he helped me come to term with Duncan's death and my guilt"

"Your guilt?" Sam asked

"Why Duncan and not me, we went to the same clubs, tasted a lot of the same people, he didn't deserve that, he was so full of life so many dreams and he died at only twenty-five"

"I'm sorry" Sam replied "that's when you decided to become a psychiatric?"

"Yeah, I wanted to help others like us, I didn't want them to die"

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat that had been forming it was beginning to sink in "What about Dean, do you think he could be HIV positive" he asked his voice almost a whisper

"I was going to suggest it at our next session that he got a test done, but let's not worry about that until we have him back"

Sam nodded his head in agreement; getting his brother back was the most important thing to him, but there was no point worrying yet about whether Dean was HIV positive or not. "Do you ever feel like tasting?"

"If I said no, I'll be lying; I've learned to control it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poppet walked behind Dmitri, her head bowed carrying Dean's breakfast tray across Nikolay's secret chamber towards the bedroom, her back still sore from yesterday's undeserved whipping. She waited while Dmitri opened the door and followed him inside.

Dean was sitting on the bed but stood up when Dmitri and Poppet walked in. Dmitri placed the clean silk shirt on the bed, not one for conversation he was direct "Arm little one" Dean held out his arm for his daily injection of the blood desire inhibitor. As Dmitri injected him he looked at Poppet, he felt guilty that she had suffered because of him. He waited until Dmitri had left before taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. "Poppet I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt"

When she didn't reply he lifted her chin with his finger so he could see her face, he saw the pain and tears in her eyes, "Oh Poppet" he gently wrapped his arms around her, at first she fought him by trying to push away, but he held her tightly until her head fell against his chest, where she sobbed "I swear to you Poppet I will never again do anything that you'll be punished for" a tear ran down Dean's face at her sobbing, it was his fault he should have known after Julia's punishment, but as always it was his own arrogance that made him think he could escape, he never thought about the consequences if he failed.

Dean tried to lightened the moment "We need to look after each other, maybe start our own liitle club, we could call it" Dean racked his brain "How about Slaves R Us?" he was rewarded by a chuckle against his chest. Lifting her head he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hearing Dmitri coming back she pulled away and wiped her tears away, standing she grabbed last night tray turning she said quietly "Slaves R Us" she lowered her head and quickly left.

Nikolay stood glazing out of his study window, hearing and smelling Toby enter "What is it Toby?"

It wasn't often Toby addressed Nikolay as master but hearing the abruptness in his voice he felt that this was one of those times he needed to, he lowered his head and looked at his feet "Sorry Master, I know I have disappointed you I never thought about checking the tyres and now it has brought you under suspicion"

Nikolay turned to face Toby, speaking in a firm tone "Your right I am disappointed in you, it makes me wonder if I have chosen unwisely for my next siring"

When Toby looked up there was a look of horror on his face at what he had just heard "Please Master, you have chosen wisely; please don't change your mind I'll do anything to make it up to you, just name it?"

"You want me to sire you that madly?"

"Yes master, I want eternal life so I can serve you always" Toby replied sincerely "There is nothing more important to me than being part of your family"

Nikolay walked over and ran his fingers through Toby's hair, Toby leaned into the touch "Then I have chosen wisely"

As Toby grabbed Nikolay's hand and kissed it Christina walked in "Am I disturbing something important?" she asked, she could barely look Nikolay in the eye after what he had done.

"No Christina, please come in and give me my good morning kiss"

As Toby left them alone Christina plastered a smile on her face "Nikolay its afternoon now" she replied as walked up and kissed him on the lips "Is it alright if I take the limo I want to do some shopping, maybe get my hair and nails done"

"Of course my dear, I'll not need it until Saturday when I take Julia to the auctions, make sure to cover yourself up against the sun" Nikolay replied and then as if it was an afterthought he had "before you go will you come to my private bedroom there something I want you to see"

"I'll be ready in about half an hour" she replied, leaving the study she passed Dmitri

"Miss Christina" Dmitri acknowledged her

"Afternoon Dmitri"

Dmitri entered the study "Master"

"Yes Dmitri"

"Master during the night someone was watching the mansion"

Nikolay returned to the window and looked out "I know he's still watching us now, he's Dean's brother, obviously he didn't believe my story, you have is scent?"

"Yes master"

"For now make sure he doesn't come on my property or pester any of the tasters, if needs be put a guard on the gate"

What about Friday night's taster's party" Dmitri asked

"It business as unusual, now bring Dean up and take him to my private bedroom" Nikolay ordered

"Yes Master" Dmitri replied he wasn't happy about not doing anything to the little one's brother. The little one had started to grow on him; he enjoyed teasing him with the nickname he had given him.

Dmitri held Dean by his bicep as they moved through the underground passages "You know I can walk on my own without you groping me, being doing it a long time now, I'm not going to escape"

Dmitri released his arm "As you wish little one"

"Why do you call me that?"

They stopped at a door and Dmitri placed his hand on the recognition pad "Because it annoys you" Dmitri curled the corners of his mouth up in an attempt at a smile. Climbing the steps they entered Nikolay's private bedroom through the secret door. Nikolay was stood by the window looking out at the open fields.

How are you today?" Nikolay asked

"Just peachy, whatever you have in mind can we get on with it I've a full social calendar" Dean replied looking around the bedroom he saw nothing that would harm him except for Nikolay.

Nikolay sighed at Dean's sarcasm as he turned away from the window "Come sit on the bed and remove your shirt"

Dean never took his eyes of Nikolay as he walked over to the bed and sat down, removing his shirt

Walking over to the dressing table Nikolay poured from a unmarked bottle into two glasses "I think it time we got to know each other better" picking up the two glasses he walked over to the bed and handed one to Dean before sitting down in front of his slave.

Dean looked at the blue coloured liquid wearily, the last time Nikolay had offered him a drink it was drugged.

Nikolay saw Dean's hesitance in drinking "Drink, it will not harm you"

"Why do you want to get to know me you've got what you want?" Dean momentarily closed his eyes at what he was about to say before looking Nikolay in the eyes "I'm your slave".

Nikolay saw the truth in Dean's eyes he had accepted it "This may sound daft to you but I like to keep my slaves happy? I hope that one day soon you will see that this is not a prison and that serving me has its rewards" Nikolay drank from the glass, he watched Dean mull over his words and then take a sip from his own glass.

One sip was all Dean needed, Nikolay leaned forward using his gift he looked into Dean's eyes "Relax Dean, your master will show you his past" as he spoke he smelt Christina's scent, she was near. He stood up and than sat down on the bed behind Dean, his vampire teeth appeared taking another drink from the glass he took Dean's glass from his hand and placed them both on the bedside table. He could see that Dean's posture had relaxed. He whispered in Dean's hear "I will show you what only a few have seen" he sunk his teeth into the fleshly part of Dean's collarbone; blood slowly ran down his chest. Dean gasped at the pain and then his head fell back against Nikolay's shoulder he eyes closed as feeling and images that wasn't his own bombarded him, betrayal, loneliness, fear, pain, hunger, love, a sense of loss and finally power

Christina walked along the first floor landing towards Nikolay's bedroom; she was ready to leave as she reached for the door handle she smelt Dean's scent. Nikolay couldn't have planned it better as Christina walked into the bedroom. Nikolay lifted his eyes to meet Christina's.

Christina saw the mocking in Nikolay's eyes that said he's mind, she watched as Nikolay removed his teeth, lying back against the large silk pillows that adorned the bed he pulled Dean with him until Dean was resting against his chest "Dean, tell Christina who your master is?"

"You are Nikolay" Dean felt he was drowning in Nikolay feeling and images that was running thru him and he wasn't sure if the question was spoken or if he had dreamt it but he felt a strong need to answer

Christina stormed from the room and down the stairs, grabbing her scarf she wrapped it around her head and neck, then she put on her sunglasses before stepping out of the front door to the waiting limo.

Seeing the limo pulled up outside the front door Sam lifted his camera and took a picture of the woman who came out and climbed into limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christina told the limo driver to pick her up at five, as soon as it was out of sight she hailed a taxi, which took her Maximillion Augustine's address. When they arrived at the house Christina asked the taxi driver to wait. Climbing out she looked at the house, it was fairly modern; it was not what she had expected. Knocking on the door it was answered by a short fattish woman "I need to see your master, my name is Christina Munro, fiancée to Nikolay Aleksandrov"

"The master is busy, please step inside I will find Master Charles for you" she motion for Christina to sit in a chair in the hallway and then she disappeared thru a door. She soon returned with a man in his forties "Miss Munro, I have sent for Master Maximillion, he is breaking in a new slave"

"I don't appreciate been lift in the hallway like a tradesman" Christina informed the approaching man

"Sorry Miss Munro, please come into the study, Master will be here shortly"

Down in the underground chambers, Maximillion was busily breaking in his new sixteen year old male slave, the slave face was pushed down on the table, his pants around his ankles; Maximillion stood behind him with his pants down he was thrusting himself into the new slave. "I'm your master now; I take what I want when I want it, when I finished you'll be screaming my name for more"

"Please stop, please I beg you, please stop" The young male slave cried out at Maximillion constant painful thrusts.

Maximillion cell phone started ringing, pulling himself free he walked over to his jacket and pulled it out of his pocket "This better be important, you know I don't like being disturbed?"

He heard the a male voice on the other end "Master, you have a visitor Miss Munro"

"Who?" Maximillion barked

"Nikolay Aleksandrov fiancée"

"What does she what never mind; I'll be straight up" he pulled up his pants and headed for the door, leaving the young slave laying crumbled and bleeding on the floor without a second thought.

Christina looked around the study waiting for Maximillion she noticed that study was unused. There was no computer or fax machine, she thought it was rather odd, why have a study and not use it. She smelt Maximillion approaching and turned to face the door.

"Miss Munro, what can I do for you?" Maximillion asked as he came through the door, he was eager to get back to his new slave

"I was hoping you could give me some advice on cartel procedures which I can't ask Nikolay about" she asked

"Ok" he sat down at his desk his interest now peaked, why she couldn't ask Nikolay

Taking a seat "To cut a long story short, in my previous nest we had a slave and he escaped and now I find that Nikolay has registered him with the Cartel as his, I want him back, what can I do about it" she asked

"Did you mark this slave on his body as yours?"Maximillion asked

"No, we never marked slaves" she replied

"Then you have no rights to the slave at all" Maximillion stood as far as he was concerned the conversation was over

"But Dean his mine" she shouted out in frustration

Maximillion sat back down he remembered the good looking slave called Dean and an idea started to form "Tell me more"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Three**

Maximillion Augustine sat and listened to Christina's admission of her undying love for this slave named Dean, her infatuation with him was so blatantly obvious. He on the other hand showed his slaves no love or mercy, his way was best and he defiantly didn't believe in using slaves like some sort of fashion accessory, dressing them up in fancy clothes and expensive jewellery, parading them round for all to see, he believed that slaves only had a few purposes in life and they were sex, food and money. Call him old fashioned but they were what they were slaves, he treated his two dogs better, slaves were there to be used in whichever way he saw fit. After twenty minutes he soon realised that Christina was young and gullible and he could quite easily manipulate her. "Does this slave love you?" he asked

"No, he hates me but in time he will come to love me" Christina whispered, she had seen the hatred in his eyes.

He hates her that's good Maximillion thought "Well Christina you have no legal rights to this slave so my suggestion is" Maximillion started to say then paused as if was he struggling with his own conscience "no it would be wrong of me to suggest such a thing"

"No, go on please, if there is any way to claim what's rightfully mine I what to hear it" Christina pleaded

"No I shouldn't it against the cartel's rules and they take an harsh view of members who break them" Maximillion replied, he could see she was now sat at the edge of her seat, her eyes looking at him for hope, hanging on to his every word

"Whatever you tell me, will stay strictly between us I promise, no one else needs to know" Christina assured him

"How far are you willing to go to get what's rightfully yours?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Putting it bluntly, you've landed yourself one rich sugar daddy in Nikolay, are you willing to sacrifice everything and go on the run with a penniless slave who doesn't even love you, you'll have to find another nest and fight to keep your slave"

"You mean steal Dean from Nikolay?" Christina replied it had already crossed her mind a few times.

"I see no other option; I think you really need to think about what you want. This slave or the security that Nikolay offers you; am I right in thinking you've lived your whole vampire life in abandoned houses and barns"

"Yes, I've never had much until I met Nikolay"

"I shouldn't really do this, if the cartel find out I'll be in serious trouble" Maximillion leaned forward "I have a few contacts that can help you steal him and then tell you how to keep the slave hunters off your back"

"Slave hunters?"

"Their like bounty hunters, recapturing runaway slaves for a price, hired by the cartel" Maximillion stood up "sleep on it and if you want to go ahead give me a call" he walked her to the front door

"I'll sleep on it" she climbed back into waiting taxi, did she listen to her heart that told her get Dean and run or her head that told her to stay with Nikolay and his money, he was a little controlling but he was always good to her.

Maximillion stood and watched the taxi drive away, he was sure she would be back, it would be like taking candy from a baby, he would liked to keep Dean for himself but he couldn't risk it, he would have to find a buyer for him which wouldn't be too hard, green eyed slaves were in great demand right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking across the hallway Toby heard the telephone ringing in Nikolay's study; quickly he rushed in to answer the persistent ringing, picking up the receiver he said, "Hello, Mr Alexander's residence"

A Russian male voice spoke down the phone, "Where is Nikolay? Grand master Vladimir Borisenko is returning his call"

Toby's heart started to pound in his chest "Please wait; I will go get Nikolay immediately" he put the receiver down on the desk, then rushing out of the study he headed towards Nikolay's private bedroom. He tapped twice on the door and walked in to find Dean lying against Nikolay's chest on the bed; Nikolay had his arms wrapped around Dean's chest; it looked like Dean was in the middle of some kind of nightmare, his upper body was covered in a light gleam of sweat as he thrashed about on the bed. Toby looked from Dean to Nikolay "Nikolay there's an important telephone call for you, its grand master Borisenko"

Nikolay slipped from underneath Dean and off the bed "Dean" when he saw Dean's open slightly he used his gift "Sleep Dean" he waited until Dean's eyes closed and he relaxed before he left the bedroom. On the way down he told Toby to find Dmitri and tell him to take Dean back down into the chambers.

Trapped in a nightmare Dean found himself running down narrow dark cobbled streets, he was alone and afraid, he didn't know what was happening to him, he could hear hounds and footsteps on the cobblers behind him, he looked behind him to see men with lanterns and burning torches, they were calling him a monster and he had to die, they were chasing after him with clubs in their hands, no not him Nikolay, they were chasing Nikolay through the streets of a old town.

He ran down another alleyway, stumbling over some rotting garbage. He hear one of them shout "Over here the monster when this way, hurry before we lose it"

Dean felt hungry, Nikolay's desire for blood flowing through him, he had been snacking on a young girl when he heard voices and saw them approaching, he had to get out of the town into the woods, away from these people who didn't understand his need for blood. He wasn't a monster, he was once a prince exiled from his own country. Making his way down a dark alley he heard his name being called "Nikolay, over here, hurry"

He ran towards the voice, it was the one that had done this to him, the one he had run away from and now he found himself running towards him for protection against the town folk, Vladimir wrapped his cloak around him "You are save now, I will look after you always" Vladimir said as he swiftly led him down the alley and out onto another cobbled street where a horse and carriage awaited them. Climbing in the carriage the horse took off at a fair gallop thru the old cobbled streets.

He now felt safe wrapped in his master's cloak "Am I a monster?"

Vladimir looked down at him "no you're not; people don't understand that we are different to them, they will never except us, now relax and go to sleep"

"But I'm hungry for blood, why am I so hungry?"

Vladimir ran his hand through his young sleeping companion's short hair he spoke softly "no one but you Dean thinks you are a fifthly blood junkie, you can't move on until you forgive yourself"

In time you will learn to control your desire, now sleep when you awake we'll be at the castle" Vladimir waved a hand softly in front of his face; he fell into a deep sleep feeling he was right where he belonged with his master.

Dean woke up with a start his heart pounding in his chest Vladimir words echoing in his mind, it had to be a dream right because there was no other way it could be anything else, Vladimir called him by name knew his deepest thoughts, looking around he realised he was back underground in his bedroom, suddenly he felt alone.

In the study Nikolay replaced the receiver on the phone, a worried look etched across his face. His master Vladimir was coming to visit him; he wanted to meet Toby before he gave his permission for the siring to go ahead. Hearing the limo returning he looked at his watch it was six o'clock, he had been on the phone for over three hours. There was so much to organise, he had to welcome his master in style, throw him a lavish party like no other party. A thought struck him, away to take Christina's mind off Dean was to get her involved in the party arrangements.

Christina walked into the study, her hair pinned up and carrying a few hastily bought dresses; she saw the look on Nikolay face, suddenly fear gripped her did he know where she had been "Is everything ok" she asked trying to keep her voice as normal as possible before kissing him on the cheek

"No I've had a phone call" Nikolay replied going over to the window and looking out

If Christina had a heart beat it would have surely missed a few beats, had Maximillion betrayed her; how was she going to explain herself.

"Grand Master Vladimir his paying us a visit" Nikolay didn't see Christina's whole body visibly relax "He wants to meet Toby before he gives his permission for me to sire him"

"So, what's the problem?" Christina asked laying her purchases in the chair

It had to be fifty years or more since he had seen Vladimir in person, he was like a father to him and like any son he wanted his father to be proud of his achievements, suddenly all of his self confidence seemed to have seeped away leaving him unsure of himself. Would he like Toby, would he like any of his tasters in his little exclusive club; would Vladimir like what he had built here. He so wanted to impress his master "I intend to throw him the biggest party to welcome him into my home"

"That's a great idea" Christina thought, Nikolay would be too involved in the party arrangements leaving her free to put her new plan into action, a plan which would enable her to have her cake and eat it, she hoped

"I will need your help with the organisation of the party" Nikolay informed her

That took her a bit my surprise then she realised she wouldn't be able to make any important decisions "Of course I'll be happy to help"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his hided position Sam saw a man walk from the back of the mansion and position himself at the gate, he could hear faint music in the distance it seemed to be get louder, he recognised the song as Born in USA by Bruce Springsteen, it was one of Jess's favourites, he made his way towards the road where he hid behind a tree. Looking thru his camera lens he saw a canary yellow sports car heading towards the mansion with one woman passenger. Her wavy black hair flowing in the breeze, she turned down the music and stopped the car at the gate, removing her sunglasses, Sam could see that she was of mixed race parentage as her skin was a soft light coffee colour, she was wearing a soft pink low cut dress, he took pictures of her then tried to listen to their conversation but he couldn't hear them for the low playing music.

"Liam, is there a problem?" Celeste asked

"Master's orders, there been some creep hanging around" the guard replied

As the gates opened Celeste turned and looked nervously around, it was then that Sam saw what look like a tattoo on her chest, zooming in he recognised it as the crest of Aleksandrov family; he quickly took a picture of it before she turned back. So Mr Alexander knew nothing about the tattoo, he now had the proof that the Mr Alexander, the pillow of the community was lying.

Nikolay walked out of the front door and met Celeste as she parked up the car he had given her "Nikolay, what's this about a man hanging around" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek, her eyes widened when a thought struck her "You don't think he's the one who's committed those murders"

"I don't think so, he's just a low life, come inside I have a surprise for you"

Celeste followed Nikolay inside and towards the cellar door, she slowed her pace when she released where they were going, the cellar was the place where the troublesome, out of favour slaves were held before they were sold.

Nikolay saw the scared look on her face "Celeste its ok you haven't displeased me, come" she still took tentative steps. Once down in the cellar, Nikolay searched the wine rack for a bottle of champagne while he spoke to her "We have a new member to our little exclusive club"

"Who, I haven't seen anyone new around?"

"You have already met him" Nikolay found the bottle he was looking for, he handed it to her and pushed the hided button, she watched the wine rack move to reveal a secret door, Nikolay placed his hand on the hand recognition pad and the door opened, she followed him down the long brick tunnel. Stopping again at another door which led to Nikolay's chambers, once inside Nikolay informed her that this was his private chambers, she watched him open another door, he held out his hand for her to take, she did and once inside the room she gasped "Dean"

Dean jumped off the bed "Celeste" he looked at Nikolay with confusion written all over his face

"I told you Dean, if you played the dutiful slave I would reward you and I never break a promise" Nikolay took the champagne bottle from Celeste and placed it on the bedside table " you two have fun" then he was gone leaving them staring at each other.

One minute they were staring the next they were in each other's arms; their kisses were frantic, needy and passionate. Celeste started to pull Dean's shirt off, once done she move lower down and started to work on his trousers, Dean unzipped her dress and it slipped from her slender frame, picking up her naked body she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed and laid her gently down. Dean looked down at her perfect naked body before his lips met hers in a long passionate kiss

As the evening wore on other people turned up at the mansion gates, Sam took photographs of each and everyone he saw, there was one guy he recognized, at first he couldn't place where he had seen him and then it dawn on him that he saw the guy talking to Dean in a bar doorway, Dean had said that he was trying to hock him up with a chick.

Back at the clinic Sam stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off and dressing he walked into Matt's office and switched on his laptop, he made himself a strong black coffee. As he was downloading his photographs from the digital camera Matt came and stood behind him as the first photograph appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god, that Jimmy Black, he used to come to my meetings" Matt said as he looked at the first photo, the next two he again recognised them "that's Marie and that one's Monty" he sat down heavily on the sofa where his patients normally sat, feeling a failure, it was obvious that the members of his ex-blood bank group were meeting up at the mansion.

"I think we've found the taster's meeting place" Sam confirmed what Matt was thinking.

Sam stood up and paced the floor; they were finally getting somewhere, any doubts that Dean wasn't there were now gone, it was replaced with hope. "I need to get in there, I need to find Dean"

"How are you going to do that, you said they've posted a guard on the gate and then there the security cameras" Matt asked

"By going in as a taster" Sam replied

Matt couldn't believe what he had just heard but seeing the look on Sam's face he knew Sam was deadly serious, he stood up sharply "have you gone crazy, they'll see right thru you and Alexander knows you, Sam you'll never get away with it"

"I'll bluff my way thru" he and Dean had done a million times "I'll keep away from Alexander"

Matt's temper was raising, this was the most ridiculous think he had ever heard, pushing himself into Sam's face "And what are you going to do when they expect you to taste"

Sam stood to his full height "As I said I'll bluff my way thru"

"And if you can't"

Sam thought of Dean, he'll do anything for his brother, to get Dean back, even this "Then I'll have to taste" he felt sick to his stomach, he just hoped he wouldn't have to do it.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

Awoken by voices drifting from Matt's study Jay climbed out of his bed, his ribs protesting again the sudden movement, they were still sore but he was moving around more easily now during the day, he found himself yet again stood at the door to Matt's office listening to Matt and Sam's conversation about Dean, it was getting to be a habit. He was thinking clearer now, when he was in the blood bank his life was at a standstill while the rest of the world unknowingly carried on without him, now he hoped he was moving at the same pace as the rest of the world again, only time would tell if he could control his desire. Leaning against the doorjamb he heard Sam's plan, he shook his head, no way was Sam going to pull this off, then he heard Sam say "Then I'll have to taste" He couldn't let this happen, he barged in "If anybody going in its gonna be me"

Both Sam and Matt turned to Jay opened mouthed, Matt's was the one who found his voice first "No way Jay I'm not letting you go in there, one missing person is already one too many"

"I know when you rescued me I was an ungrateful brat and I'm sorry for that, I wasn't thinking straight but now I am, this makes perfect sense to me, I'm the obvious choice, no one knows me" Facing Matt he said to him "the tasters know you so they won't confide in you like they would me" then turning to face Sam "And you Sam, you can't even say the word taster without a look of disgust on your face and if I can see it so can they"

Matt started to shake his head "No Jay you're in rehab and you're making good progress, you'll be undoing everything you've already achieved"

"Please let me do this for Dean, I kinda owe him" Jay pleaded "Look I won't taste unless I really have to, I promise"

Sam looked at Matt, they would be putting Dean's life in Jay's hands, he didn't like it but it made sense "He has a point, he is the best choice"

Matt started to pace the floor rubbing his chin "I know it makes sense but if we're going to do this there's going to be some ground rules"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolay sat down behind his desk and picked up the receiver, he flicked thru his address book until he came across the person he was looking for and dialled his number, after a few rings the person answered, "State your purpose" a gruff voice said

"It's Nikolay, I have a job for you" Nikolay replied, he knew this vampire for many years now, his manner was extremely abrupt but he was good at his job

"What sort of job?"

Nikolay pulled Dean's driving licence out of his wallet "I need information about two brothers, Dean Winchester born 24/01/79 in Lawrence Kansas and his brother Sam"

"Time frame?"

"Need it like yesterday"

"Understand" the phone line when dead, Nikolay leaned back in his chair he needed as much background information about the Winchesters before he decided what to do about Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celeste's head lay against Dean's bare chest; she listened to his steady heart beat, it felt so right lying in Dean's arms, feeling his warm skin against hers.

"Celeste"

"Hmmm"

"Did Nikolay ever give you a blue liquid to drink and then bite you" Dean asked

"No" she lifted her head to look at Dean's face "What happened"

"I felt Nikolay's feelings, dreamt his life, it felt so real like it was happening to me"

"What was it like?" Nikolay's past intrigued her

Dean sifted through Nikolay's feelings "Lonely, this living forever really sucks big time," Nikolay's only ever had one true love, her name was Marie, as she lay on her death bed fighting for her life, her body gripped with tuberculosis, Nikolay had to make a choice, did he let her die or did he go against her wishes and sire her to save her, although she loved him she never wanted to be sired, her last words were "remember my warmth and my undying love for you" and because he loved her he let her die vowing that no one would ever take her place in his heart.

Celeste words brought Dean out of his thoughts "Why do you fight Nikolay?"

"Isn't that obvious I don't want to be a slave to anybody"

"We're all slaves to someone or something Dean, it could be a job or a family" Celeste replied

"But we have a choice, we can quit a job or we can leave a family behind" Dean thought about his father, he knew his father loved him but how did his father see him, as a son, a slave or a soldier or in John Winchester's eyes were there no difference between the three. He took on his father's work, his father's crusade to find the think that killed his mother, even though deep down he would have liked to have chosen his own path, maybe even becoming a fireman. He given his father everything he had, followed his father's orders obediently without question like a good son until he had decided to ditch him.

"But if you're happy you stay, you don't see it has slavery"

"You're happy?" Dean asked

"Yes, Nikolay treats me well and if I please him he rewards me with gifts I would probably never have if I was free"

They lay in silence Dean lost in thought again, he knew Nikolay cared for his slaves and in return he expected complete loyalty from them, but he also was a devious man who would do anything to get what he wanted.

Maybe Celeste was being selfish with what she said "If you stop fighting Nikolay and earn his trust you won't be locked up down here, caged up like some kind of animal.

Changing the subject "I have been a good boy and I was reward and now it's time to be a naughty boy again"

Celeste looked up and saw the mischievous twinkle in Dean's eyes "What again, I would have thought three times was enough"

"What can I say" Dean kissed her softly on her lips "you have this effect on me"

"Well then in that case you better continue on, I wouldn't want to deprive my slave" Celeste replied playfully with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever you say mistress"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late Friday afternoon when Sam, Matt and Jay sat together and started to discuss their next move, Sam showed them the photograph of Toby "I saw this guy talking to Dean so we can presume that this guy introduces the taster's to the group, so Jay you have to convince him to take you to the mansion"

"Remember Jay, no heroics we need information only" Matt warned him, he still had his reservations about using Jay, he was young and not hunter like Dean and Alexander had got the better of him.

"Don't worry, I'm listening and watching only" Jay replied, even thou this was his idea he was a little nervous.

"Are you sure about this Jay?" Sam asked he was having his doubts too, Dean was his brother his responsibility but he knew that Jay was the only one who could pull this off.

"Yeah, let's do this" Jay rose from his chair and grabbed his jacket.

"We'll be around watching you and we'll follow you to the mansion in Matt's car" Sam assured him. Jay nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dmitri led Dean along the secret passage and up towards Nikolay's private bedroom. Dean thought about his dream of Nikolay's life, Dmitri had been a vampire a lot longer than Nikolay "You were with Vladimir before Nikolay?" his question was met with silence and Dean wasn't sure he was going to get a reply.

"Yes" Dmitri eventually replied

"Don't you ever want to start your own nest, build your own empire?"

Dmitri turned fangs drawn and pushed Dean back again the wall "It is wise for you to remember that slaves should be seen and not heard"

"Easy there tiger, geez I was just trying to make conversation"

Dmitri started walking again they eventually reached Nikolay's private bedroom in silence. Once inside Dean saw that Nikolay was waiting for him and he knew why he had been brought there so without any prompting he moved towards the bed removing his shirt as he went and sat down. Earlier he had thought about asking Celeste to get a message to Sam but then realised that it was too risky if Nikolay found out he would punish Celeste, so he's only hope of getting a message to Sam was to gain Nikolay's trust which would mean playing the dutiful slave.

"No sarcasm today, Dean?" Nikolay asked as he watched Dean remove his shirt and sit on the bed.

"I thought that's what you wanted, slaves should be seen and not heard" Dean replied Nikolay walked over to the bed and sat beside Dean "You and Celeste have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was good"

"You keep this up and I will reward you but don't take me for a fool Dean, trust me you don't want to get on the wrong side of me" Nikolay warned

"I know, I promise I'll be good" Dean replied hopefully Nikolay would believe him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now stood outside the bar where Sam had seen Dean talking to this man, Jay looked at across at Matt and Sam sat in the car and smiled nervously, he turned and walked inside the bar and scanned it for the face in the photograph, not seeing the guy he walked to the bar and ordered a soft drink knowing that the barman wouldn't serve him with any alcohol he sat at the bar and looked around again. He saw Sam enter and walk up to the bar and order a beer; then he watched Sam move away once he paid for his beer and sat in a booth not far away.

From his position Sam could see the bar and the entrance; he sat back and tapped his fingers on the table restlessly waiting for Toby to appear. It wasn't long before Toby appeared in the door way, looking around he made his way to the bar, once he had his beer he strode over to the jukebox he didn't even glance in Jay's direction. Jay turned towards Sam and shot him a worried look; Sam shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Toby placed some coins in the jukebox and picked a few songs, it was early yet and being Friday night it brought out the tasters, he always met up with them and had a few beers before heading back to the mansion. He took a seat in the far corner always from the bar and glanced across at bloke sat in the booth, he look vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place where he seen him before, probably it was in here. He sat back and watched the coming and going of the patrons.

Jay turned his head at the sound of a voice he would never forget, a voice he heard in his nightmares as it taunted him, it came from one of his attackers. Turning back he put his head down and looked at his drink, hoping that his attacker wouldn't notice or even remember him as he walked towards the bar. Jay climbed off the tool with his back to his attacker and headed towards the men's room. Jay found walked into a cubicle and took a leak, once done he went over to the wash basin and started to wash his hands, he jumped as the door to the men's room swung violently open and slammed into the wall, Jay looked up into the mirror and saw his attacker stood in the doorway. Jay gulped the guy had remembered him, he started to rub his sore ribs; the memory of the beating he took was still fresh in his mind.

"You thick or what, I distinctly told you the other night that fifthly scum like you weren't welcome in our town and I also told you that you would regret it if I saw you again"

"Look I'm sorry" Jay started to apologize

"Big mistake you coming back here, I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget this time"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Five**

Jay backed into the corner as his attacker approached "I'm sorry I wasn't going to hurt her" he pleaded as his attacker's fist connected with his nose.

"You call cutting her with a penknife not hurting her" the attacker kick out at Jay who was trying unsuccessful to shield his bruised ribs. Jay fell to the floor and curled up into a ball crying out "I'm sorry" over and over again but his attacker wasn't listening, neither one heard someone else enter the men's room.

Toby entered the men's room and was shocked at what he saw, rushing forward he grabbed the attacker and pulled him away from Jay. The attacker turned and swung his fist at Toby who sided stepped and counter punched, it hit the attacker in the stomach which doubled him over. Toby followed it up with a few more punches to the stomach "Get the fuck out of here"

Jay's attacker didn't need to be told twice he knew this guy was a better fighter than him; he turned on his heels clutching his stomach and ran from the men's room.

Toby waited until Jay's attacker was out of sight before he turned to the teenager "You Ok there mate?"

Jay was still curled in a ball when he felt a hand touch his shoulder; he shied away from the hand "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry"

"It Ok mate, he's gone now, how long have you been out?" Toby asked softly as he felt the kid shaking under his touch

Jay heard no judgement in the voice so he lifted his head to see soft brown eyes staring down at him, he knew what he meant; he looked over Toby's shoulder towards the door, right now he needed Sam.

"It's Ok mate, that bastard not coming back" Toby assured him thinking Jay was looking for his attacker.

"A week, I been out a week but I never meant to hurt her I just needed...." Jay fell silent; he didn't what to get hurt again, he was scared now that this man might hurt him too. After all they knew nothing about him.

"You needed to taste her blood" Toby replied, Jay bit down on his bottom lip and just nodded his answer "It's Ok I've been there, what say we get out of here, I know a place where you can taste, you'll be amongst friends" Toby helped Jay to his feet."I'm Toby, my the way"

"I'm Jay"

Sam looked at his watch Jay had been in the men's room far too long, he was just raising from his seat when he saw Toby getting up and heading towards the men's room. Giving him at little time he slowly followed him to the men's room, as he neared a man came running out knocking into Sam as he fled the bar. Sam quicken his steps as he arrived at the men's room he saw that the door was wide open and he could see Jay and Toby together. He stepped back out of sight so that they couldn't see him. Turning he went back into the bar as soon as he realized that they were leaving the men's room.

Toby led Jay out of the men's room and towards the side door of the bar, once in the alley way, Toby looked at Jay injuries "Looks like you've already taken quite a beating" he handed Jay his silk hankie

"Thanks for helping me" Jay wiped his bleeding nose on the hankie "Where is this place?"

"Not far, it's just out of town but we'll need to go in my car" Toby replied the kid didn't look old enough to drive a car. "It's just parked down the street"

Toby headed down the street with Jay following, he stopped at his car and unlocked the black coloured Porsche.

"Wow, is this yours?" Jay asked in amazement, he had no idea that Toby was rich

"Yes, isn't she a beauty" Toby replied climbing in

"You must be rich to afford a car like this" it was then that he noticed the Giorgio Armani label on Toby's jacket and expensive designer silk shirt has he slipped into the passenger seat next to him

"Let's just say my boss is very generous to those who are loyal to him"

"I'd love a boss like that" Jay replied as Toby started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christina walked down the staircase and into the study where Nikolay was at his desk looking at some paperwork. She seductively sauntered over to him and squeezed herself between Nikolay and the desk, she pushed him back in his chair so she could sit on his lap, she curled his hair around her finger "Nikolay I've been thinking that I can't keep asking you for money every time I want to buy something or have my hair done, so I was wondering if I could have some money of my own, maybe even my own bank account?"

Nikolay thought for a moment, it seemed a reasonable request "I can't see why not, I'll open you an account at the bank and pay you an allowance" if she had money to spend it could take her mind of Dean and women loved to shop.

"Will it be a substantial amount?"

"I think it will cover all your needs"

"Oh Nikolay that great, you're so good to me" she would need money to make her plan to work.

Dmitri entered the study and nodded his head once to each of them "Master, Miss Christina, the slaves are gathered in the reception room"

Dislodging Christina from his lap "Thank you Dmitri" taking Christina by the hand Nikolay led her towards the reception room.

Dean stood near the window, he wore his Giorgio Armani suit and a red silk shirt from there he could see the old servant's quarters, it was Friday night which meant party night. The one night that slaves and tasters could let their hair down and enjoy themselves, Celeste was sat on one of the two sofas with a young female slave called Marcia. On the other sofa there were two male slaves, Daniel and Jordan; they all turned as Nikolay and Christina entered the room.

Christina's eyes immediately fell on Dean; he looked gorgeous in his designer suit, it made her want to rip his clothes off right there and then in front of Nikolay and make mad passionate love to him. She was brought out of her desires by one of the kitchen staff has she came into the room with a tray full of champagne filled glasses and two bloody Marys . She offered Nikolay and Christina their drinks first and then walked over to each slave in turn offering them a glass of champagne

Nikolay waited until each of his slaves had a glass "I won't keep you long, I know you want to join the party so I'll make it short. My master, Vladimir will be paying us a visit soon and preparations are being made to throw him a party. It is a great honour to have him stay in my humble abode. I know you will treat him with respect; you will address him as Grand Master and only speak when spoken too. You know that I'm not big on hand kissing as a sign of respect but Vladimir is, so I expect you to respect him and kiss his hand. So let's have a toast to Vladimir and Toby's up and coming siring" Dean raised his glass with the others and drank to the toast "OK that its children go have some fun" Nikolay suddenly realised that he hadn't call them his children in a long time, they were the nearest thing he would get to having his own children. As his so called children headed for the door Nikolay shouted out "Not you Dean"

Dean stopped in his tracks; he looked at Celeste as she glanced back, he saw the look of disappointment on her face. As she left the room Dmitri walked in and whispered something in Nikolay ear "Dean, wait here, I'll be back shortly"

Christina watched Nikolay and Dmitri leave the room, a smile filled her face as she looked over at Dean; they were alone at last. Within seconds she had crossed the room and pushed her beloved Dean up against the nearest wall.

"Oh God babes I've missed you" she snaked her hand under his silk shirt to touch the soft warm skin of his chest, she lean into him breathing in his scent "You don't know how many nights I've dreamt of us being together, laid in each other's arms; now all my dreams are coming true. She kissed Dean on the lips "I know you hate me now but I know we're going to be happy together, just you wait and see"

"Hate to break your bubble sweetheart but you forgot one little thing, I belong to Nikolay now" Dean replied

His skin and lips were warm but his words were as cold as ice to her "Not for long babes, I'm working on a way so we can be together, you'll be mine again, just the two of us"

"Nikolay's my master, I'm loyal to him and only him" Dean pulled her hand from under his shirt and pushed her back. If he had to choose between the two vampires, without question it would be Nikolay.

Christina looked at Dean's face, there was no sarcasm in his voice, no smirk on his face; she knew that he wasn't saying it to hurt her, the only thing she saw in his eyes was acceptance, Dean believed he was Nikolay's. This wasn't her Dean, the Dean she loved "What has he done to you?"

"What has Nikolay done to me" a fake laugh passed Dean's lips, " he just saw an opportunity and took advantage, this sweetheart is down to you and Jack Turner, you both did this to me, made me what I am; it was the both of you that turned me into a fifthly blood junkie" he snapped out angrily

"Babes" it was a shock to hear Dean talk this way; it caught her by surprise

"Now I'm worthless" Dean said between gritted teeth "no that's not entirely true is it; my blood is the only thing that has value" Dean stormed from the room leaving a stunned opened mouth Christina behind. Her mind was now made up she had to get Dean away from Nikolay's influence, she wanted her Dean back.

Out in the hallway Dean paced up and down his fists clenched at his sides, part of what he said to Christina was the truth, he was Nikolay's even if he escaped he would always belong to Nikolay, he was marked as a slave. He knew he would always be on the run, looking over his shoulder Nikolay would never give up, he would want him back, if only to punish him or sell him on. Dean walked over to the front door and looked out; his mind a mix of hope and despair, he hoped that Sam and the other hunters would come and rescue him because there no way he could escape on his own, not when they had his scent, he would soon be captured and someone else would pay the price and he wasn't going to let that happen again, this was his mess if he hadn't been a fifthly blood junkie he wouldn't be here. But what if Sam wasn't coming, by now Matt would have told him the truth of what he was, but he had to believe that Sam was coming because without that hope he was lost.

He saw other tasters arriving, what he would give to open the front door and walk out into the warm night air and join them at the party he could kill for a beer, but he knew there would be consequences for his actions, he still had to earn Nikolay's trust and then hopefully he would be able to get a message to Sam. He turned around and looked at the reception room, he didn't fancy going back in there with Christina, he looked towards Nikolay's study, it didn't seem right going in there when Nikolay's was conducting business, so he decided to stand there in the hallway until Nikolay came out of his study.

"I'll send Dmitri over to collect the information" Nikolay ended the call and put the receiver down. The investigative vampire had come up with the information on the Winchester brothers.

Leaving his study, Nikolay immediately saw Dean stood in the hallway, "What are you doing out here, I told you to stay in the reception room?"

"I didn't like the company I had in there" Dean replied as Christina exited the reception room.

He was then that Nikolay noticed the Dean seem a little agitated about something "Oh I see" he said when he saw Christina coming out of the room, "Dean go to my private bedroom and wait for me there"

Dean nodded his head; he looked straight ahead and blanked Christina out as he passed her on his way towards the staircase.

Nikolay watched Dean climb the stairs "Come my dear, let's go and find Dmitri, you can meet the tasters, maybe if you find one you like I'll give him to you as a gift"

There was only one man she wanted "We'll see" she replied as she linked her arm in Nikolay's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liam saw Toby's Porsche coming up the road and opened the wrought iron gates for the car to pass thru.

"Wow, is this the place? It looks awesome" Jay asked as they passed thru the gate seeing the mansion for the first time.

"You're going to love it here" Toby replied as he parked the Porsche up.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Six**

Jay climbed out of the Porsche and looked back towards the gate, he wondered if Sam and Matt had arrived yet, he followed Toby down a path that was lighted by fairy lights, as they rounded the mansion Jay could hear music. He looked at Toby in surprise he hadn't expected a party. He quickly looked down at himself, he looked a mess; there was blood on his shirt that had come from his nose, there was nothing he could do about that so he tried to press the creases out of his T-shirt with the palms of his hands.

"We always hold a party on Friday nights for the tasters" Toby explained "It never hurts to give them a little treat"

"Why?" Jay asked confused as to why anyone would want to throw ex-blood bank members a party

"Why not" Toby stopped walking and turned to Jay "Mr Alexander his very generous and understands about our needs" Toby paused then asked "Jay can I ask you why that man was attacking you?"

Jay looked down at the floor, he was ashamed at what he had done "I...I attacked a girl, I cut her arm with a penknife, I was just so desperate to taste blood, I couldn't control my desire"

"Jay you do realise that it was wrong, don't you?" Toby asked, when Jay nodded his answer Toby continued "Mr Alexander will not tolerate such behaviour on his property" Toby reached out and gently squeezed Jay's shoulder "but now you know you can come here anytime you want, when you need to taste, no more attacking girls Ok"

"I won't, will I get to meet Mr Alexander to thank him" Jay was a little curious about the man that Sam had painted as a lying over confident bastard.

Toby saw Nikolay and Christina coming out of the rear door of the mansion, they were heading towards the servants quarter. "You're in luck, you can thank Mr Alexander right now" Toby nodded his head in the direct of Nikolay. Toby started walking again, Jay followed behind him; they met up with Nikolay and Christina at the old servant's quarters entrance.

"Evening Toby, who do we have here" Nikolay asked

"This is Jay; unfortunately he was attacked by some low life in town"

"I can see that" Nikolay replied as he saw the dried blood presumably from the young man's nose on his white creased T- shirt "We'll look after him Toby while you go and get him a clean shirt, we can't let him go around looking like that"

"Sure" Toby took off towards the mansion, leaving a bewildered Jay with Nikolay and Christina

"You've no need to worry while you on my property you are protected, I make sure that all the tasters are safe under my protective wing" Nikolay informed Jay

"Thank you Mr Alexander" Jay thought he seemed like a nice man maybe Sam had misjudged him. Since Dean's disappearance Sam had become suspicious of everyone.

"Tell Toby when he comes back that I said to introduce you to Marcia, she's a lovely girl. I'm sure you two will hit it off" Nikolay then turned to Christina "my dear will you entertain Jay while I go and find Dmitri" he asked politely in front of Jay, he kissed her on the cheek and departed before she had a chance to reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean paced up and down Nikolay's bedroom fist clenched, having Christina's cold dead lips on his and her cold hand on his chest made his skin crawl. He stopped pacing and looked towards the bedroom door a thought had hit him, he had seen Nikolay and Christina heading towards the back door, that meant that there was no one in Nikolay study, going over to the door he opened it and peered out, the stairs and hallway seem quiet, from Nikolay's study he could use the phone and call Sam to let him know where he was. He pulled the door wider and stepped out onto the landing; he had taken three steps towards the stairs when he had a soul destroying thought, if he went into Nikolay's study Nikolay would smell his scent and he would know immediately that he had been there. He wasn't bothered about getting punished because he deserved it but he knew Nikolay would also punish Poppet and he had promised her she would never be punished again for his actions and he wasn't going to break his promise, which meant that his only option was to continue gaining Nikolay's trust but in doing so he felt he was slowly losing parts of himself to Nikolay, he was becoming the slave Nikolay wanted. He turned round and went back into the bedroom and started pacing up and down again.

"I'm god damn worthless, can't even make a simple phone call" grabbing hold of a glass sitting on the bedside table, he threw it at the far wall in frustration and watched it smash.

He couldn't see any way out of this, there was just no hope. If he wasn't a fifthly blood junkie he won't be here now trapped between two vampires each wanting him, one for his blood and the other for his life. Standing there he stared down at the jagged edges of the broken glass.

"Fifthly worthless blood junkie should be punished" he said aloud to himself walking over to the broken glass he slipped off his designer jacket and slowly he fell to his knees; rolling up his left sleeve he picked a piece of the broken glass and looked at it. He didn't want to be a fifthly worthless blood junkie but that was what he was, maybe Jack Turner was right they didn't deserve to live, placing the jagged edge again the skin of his arm he pressed it down and along, he watched the blood appear from the cut it made, it hurt but he deserved it. I'm a fifthly worthless blood junkie" he cut himself again

"Fifthly worthless blood junkie" he repeated over and over again like a mantra while he cut himself repeatedly

Nikolay entered the bedroom, he had found Dmitri and now he was returning to talk to Dean. He found Dean sat on the floor leaning again the far wall, blood running down his arms as he cut himself with the piece of glass. "Dean" he knelt down by his slave as Dean repeated his mantra "Fifthly worthless blood junkie, fifthly worthless blood junkie" Nikolay grabbed Dean's arm holding the jagged edge piece of glass and took the piece of glass from Dean's bloody hand. Immediately Nikolay jumped to his feet and ran into the en suite bathroom grabbing a couple of white towels and a face cloth, he ran the face cloth under the cold water tap and rushed back to Dean who was just now staring blankly ahead.

"Dean, come on snap out of it" Nikolay ordered as he wiped away the blood from Dean's arms with the face cloth, Nikolay sighed in relief the wounds were not too deep it looked worse than it was but the doctor should take a look at them, if Dean wanted to kill himself he would have slashed his wrists not his forearms. When Dean didn't respond Nikolay slapped him lightly across the face.

Suddenly clear green eyes stared back at Nikolay. Dean's arms felt like they were on fire he looked down seeing blood and cuts, he looked back up at Nikolay with a confused look, "I'm bleeding, what happened?"

"It's Ok Dean, you've hurt yourself but don't worry the cuts aren't too deep, I'm going to bandaged them up and then ring for the doctor" Nikolay replied softly, he was a little worried that Dean hadn't remember hurting himself. He had heard Dean's mantra but for now he wasn't going to push him about it.

"I did this?" the last thing Dean remembered was throwing the glass at the wall and thinking he was a fifthly worthless blood junkie.

Dean pulled his arms away as Nikolay wrapped the towels around his arms "No, no doctor, I'm fine" he tried to stand on his own but Nikolay grabbed him by the waist and lead him over to the bed. "Stay there while I get the first aid kit"

On the landing Nikolay saw Christina in the hallway, he called down to her "Christina bring the first aid kit from my study" he went back into the bedroom, he had an idea that Dean hurting himself was something to do with Christina, he should have never left them alone together.

Christina heard the urgency in Nikolay's voice so she ran into the study and found the first aid box. Nikolay seem to be alright so it had to be Dean, what had Nikolay done to him she thought as she ran up the staircase and along the landing and barged into the Nikolay's bedroom.

Nikolay took the first aid box from her "Ring Doc Marcus his name's in my address book, tell him to come here straight away."

"I said no doctor" Dean repeated this time with more conviction

When Christina didn't move Nikolay shouted out "Now Christina" he wanted her out of there and away from Dean.

Christina left the bedroom and rushed downstairs into Nikolay study and dialled the now memorised number of Maximillion, she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to answer.

"Maximillion Augustine here" Maximillion said sharply down the phone

"Maximillion, its Christina Munro"

Maximillion leaned back in his chair, his whole demeanour changing, "Well hello Christina what can I do for you" he said smoothly

"I'm taking you up on your offer; I need your contacts to steal Dean for me"

"It will cost you about a hundred thousand dollars"

"I don't care, I'll get the money" Christina replied

Maximillion smiled with delight "When"

"The night of Vladimir's party" she replied, Nikolay would be too busy entertaining his master, it's the best time.

"Good idea, how will my contacts get into the mansion?" there was no contacts; it was his own men that would be doing the job.

"As part of waiter staff" Christina replied, it was a godsend that Nikolay had put her in charge of the waiter staff.

"I'll be in touch for more details" Maximillion ended the call and immediately dialled another. "Hi Jonas, its Maximillion, have I got a slave for you, white green eyed male taster, well toned muscle, real looker."

"How much is it going to cost me?" Jonas

"Five hundred thousand" Maximillion held his breath for Jonas shock reply.

"What"

"Come on now we both know you can make twice as much from him" Maximillion replied

"When do I get to view him?" Jonas asked "You'd better not be wasting my time"

"You'll not be disappointed; I'll be in touch when he's in my possession, you just have the cash ready" Maximillion wanted the deal to go through as quickly as possible.

"For that kind of money I want him untouched so you better keep your dick in your pants" Jonas warned

"I'm offended" Maximillion close his cell phone. Maximillion chuckled Jonas knew him too well but for five hundred thousand for the slave and maybe a hundred thousand to kidnap him from Nikolay, he could just this once keep his horny dick in his pants.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Seven**

Toby led Jay into the small bathroom inside the old servants' quarter and handed him a white silk shirt to wear.

"Thanks, I'll bring it back tomorrow" Jay said as he took the shirt from Toby and placed it on the toilet lid, while he removed his T-shirt and washed his face

"No worries you keep it" Toby left the young lad to clean up and change, while he when to find the little fire cracker called Marcia; she was also his choice for young Jay. It wasn't long before Toby found Marcia; she was sat in the corner tasting one of the regulars. Toby called out her name as he approached.

Marcia heard her named being called out over the music, she turned to see Toby; she wiped her mouth and immediately stood up, she had seen Toby walk in earlier with a young guy maybe she had been chosen as his tasting partner. She was about to made her way over to him when her current tasting partner grabbed her hand "Hey Marcy where you going, I haven't tasted you yet"

"Later Ray, duty calls" she liked Ray he was the down to earth sort but knew nothing about her being a slave, to him she was just a taster.

"Tell Toby your busy"

"I can't Ray" she replied, Toby was the head of the slaves and couldn't be brushed off so easily; displease Toby and you automatically displeased Nikolay. "I promise I be back" she kissed him; he reluctantly released her hand and watched her go.

Jay wiped his face on the towel and looked into the mirror; a bruise was already forming over his nose, so far so good he thought; he was in now what? He slipped into the new silk shirt, he would have never bought a shirt like this but he had to admit he looked good on him, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he left the bathroom; keep your eyes and ears open look out for Dean he told himself. Walking back into the room where the party was in full force, he looked around searching the faces for Dean but instead his eyes fell on Toby and a redheaded girl coming towards him.

"Jay, this is Marcia, she'll look after you" seeing a friend Toby left the two alone and headed over to the small bar in the corner of the room.

Jay looked at the redhead, she had little cute freckles on her nose; she looked a little older than him, he licked his suddenly dry lips and managed to say shyly "Hi" he was never any good at chatting up girls, he had seen other men make it look so easy but he never knew what to say. He could talk about cars and baseball for hours but talking to a girl made him suddenly lost for words.

"Hi back at yer" Marcia smiled at him, she picked up straight away that Jay was new to this "Fantasy a beer or a dance?"

Her smile but Jay a little more at ease "A beer would be great"

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right back" Marcia set off across the dance floor to reach the bar

Jay watched Marcia until he lost sight of her amongst the dancers, he started to look round the room and his eyes fell on couples tasting each other, they were openly sucking blood from each others arms as if it was as normal as talking. He found himself staring at one couple who seemed to be getting off on tasting. They noticed him watching, the female whispered something into her partner's ear then they stood up and walked towards the door as they passed the female gave Jay a dirty look. He didn't mean to stare but this was all new too him, he had no idea that places like this existed, seeing these tasters he suddenly felt an urge to taste, he pushed the feeling deep down and started to concentrate on the reason he was here, find Dean. Marcia was once again at his side, handing him a bottle of beer she gestured towards the far corner away from the music.

"Are you from around here?" she asked as she sat down on one of the brown leather sofa.

"No, I'm from Wyoming" Jay replied he positioned himself on the sofa so he had a good view of the door and could see everyone coming and going.

"How did you end up here?"

"The blood bank I was in was always on the move" Jay took a sip of his beer. "What about you?"

"Same as you really" Marcia noticed that Jay's eyes were constantly looking towards the door "Are you looking for someone?"

"What?" Jay was caught of guard he hadn't realised he had been so obvious

"You keep looking at the door"

"I'm looking for someone, he helped me when I needed it and I was just seeing if he was here" Jay tried to be as vague as possible

"What's his name, I might know him?"

"I don't know I never got to ask him" Jay lied he thought it was unwise to mention Dean's name

"Sounds very intriguing your knight in shining armour, riding off without giving you his name" Marcia replied "So do you want to go first or shall I?"

"Go first?" Jay asked looking puzzled

"Tasting silly, that's why were here"

"Oh" Jay thought for a moment, if he let her go first it would buy him some time to think of a reason to get out of tasting "You can go first" he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his right arm out of the sleeve before he pulled out his penknife. He cut into his right arm and watched her lick the cut at the first sign of blood. He had to look away as she sucked and licked, he could feel his desire to taste building; Matt had told him it would be hard to resist, now he was realising just how hard it was. Trying to take his mind of his growing desire he looked back towards the door and noticed Toby leaving, he wondered why Toby hadn't joined in and tasted.

Matt sat in his car while Sam climbed a tree near to the mansion wall, grabbing the binoculars from around his neck, he looked for any signs of Jay; everyone that had arrived had gone down the path the led behind the mansion, Sam could hear music and sometimes laughter. Hearing a car approaching Matt picked up his own binoculars and looked out for the car, he soon saw the shiny black convertible approaching the gate; the gate man opened the big wrought iron gates and allowed the car in. The convertible pulled up outside the main door to the mansion and a tall black hair man climbed out, he reached over into the back seat and lifted out a black doctor's bag. Sam watched Nikolay as he came out of the front door and greeted the man, they both then headed inside the house.

Dr Marcus King retrieved his bag from the back seat and turned towards the house, his old vampire friend came out to meet him "Now then Nikolay what's the problem, which slave is it this time?"

"Marcus, thanks for coming, it's my newest slave he's cut his arms with a jagged piece of glass" they both entered the house, Nikolay led him up the stairs and along the landing stopping outside the door to Nikolay's bedroom "When I found him he was in some sort of trance, he doesn't remember doing it to himself"

"Ok, what's his name?" Marcus asked before turning the door handle and walking in to see the slave sat on the bed absent-mindedly pulling at the edges of the bandages on his arms.

"Dean" Nikolay replied

Dean turned to see Marcus enter carrying a doctor's bag "I didn't want a doctor" there was no conviction in his voice, what was the point anyway in fighting Nikolay, no good ever came from it

"Well I did" Nikolay replied back in a non negotiable tone.

Marcus placed his bag on the bed and knelt down on one knee "Well Dean you've given your master quite a scare, let's see the damage"

Dean's green eyes looked hard at the doctor as he started to unwrap the make shift bandage on Dean's left arm, the doctor's touch was cold and he knew without having to ask that the doctor was a vampire "It figures"

"What that Dean?" he replied as kept unwrapping Dean's arm

"That I wouldn't get a proper doc"

"I am a proper doctor, I was a doctor before my siring and I still am, someone as to look after the slaves' medical needs, hmm…. looks like that going to needs a few stitches, let take a look at the other arm" Marcus started to remove the bandage from Dean's right arm "so why did you feel the need to do this to yourself?"

Dean's jaw tightened, he wasn't going to freaking admit to a vampire that he had lost it, Christ he couldn't believe it himself. Next they would be carting him off to the funny farm for slaves, if such a place existed.

Marcus took the silence as Dean wasn't going to share "If you won't tell me, maybe you'll confide in your master or another slave?" Marcus stood and walked back over to Nikolay "Both arms are going to need a few stitches, it shouldn't take long"

Toby turned at the door and looked around he was going to miss the tasters' party nights, after his siring he would no longer be treated as one of them. He started to walk down the path that led to the front of the mansion, as he turned the corner he saw the black Convertible parked outside the front door and recognize it as Dr Marcus's car. He quickened his pace to reach the front door and into the Nikolay's study where he found Christina pacing up and down. "Miss Christina why's Doctor Marcus here?"

Christina was fuming; Nikolay had ordered her to stay out of the doctor's way while he examined Dean, but she knew the real reason why, it was because Nikolay didn't want her of all people anywhere near Dean. If was Nikolay who shouldn't be anywhere near her love, it he was him that had driven Dean to this "It Dean, he's hurt himself"

Toby left the study and headed up the stairs towards Nikolay's bedroom, entering he found the doctor preparing to stitch the deeper cuts on Dean's arm. "Nikolay what happen?"

Toby followed Nikolay out of the room onto the landing, Nikolay had been thinking, he could make Dean open up to him using his gift or maybe Dean would open up to Celeste "I'll tell you later but right now I want you to go find Celeste and bring her to me"

Marcia wiped her mouth clean and looked up at Jay "What say after you've tasted me we go into the woods" she leaned in and whispered in his ear "and have sex"

Toby eyes widened in shock at her words, this gorgeous young woman wanted sex with him, wow he had died and gone to heaven, he could already feel his loins stirring at the thought. He made an excuse to leave, he needed to get his mixed emotions about tasting under control "I have to go for a slash" and while he was there pinch himself. Inside the bathroom Jay pressed his back against the cold tiles and slid down the wall, this was it he had no choice but to taste or it would look odd. When he suggested that it was him to Sam and Matt he thought he could handle it but now he was afraid that afterwards he wouldn't be able to curb his desire again, seeing the other tasters openly tasting, he could so easily loose himself again, he just hoped he was strong enough.

Toby walked back into the old servant's quarter and scanned the room for Celeste, he found her on the dance floor dancing with Jordan. As she danced Celeste saw Toby approaching and by the look on his face something was wrong, she immediately stopped dancing and started to move towards him. Toby gently eased her towards the small hallway which led to the bathroom where they could talk without having to shout over the noise of the music.

"What wrong Toby?" Celeste asked as soon as they were in the small hallway

"Nikolay wants you, Dean's hurt" Toby shouted just as the song came to an end

Jay was heading out of the bathroom just a Toby shout out that Dean was hurt, he immediately stepped back into the bedroom and listened

"How?" Celeste's voice was full of panick and concern for Dean "his he alright?"

"Doctor Marcus is with him now; Nikolay wants you to go to his private bedroom, I'll tell what I know on the way" Toby replied "Don't worry Celeste, Dean's going to be fine"

Jay peeped out of the bathroom and saw the two heading outside, he followed just as he neared the door he saw Marcia, luckily she was talking to another taster so without much effort he slipped by her unnoticed. Outside he saw Toby and Celeste head inside the back door of the mansion. Looking round he saw no one, he remembered what Sam had said about not taking any chances but there was no one to see him and besides that Dean was hurt, he needed to know more. His mind made up Jay followed the two into the mansion.

Celeste burst in Nikolay's bedroom without knocking and ran over to Dean just as the doctor finished rewrapping Dean's arms "Dean why did you do this to yourself?"

"I'm fine Celeste" Dean answered avoiding her question

Marcus packet his small medical bag and turned to Nikolay "I'll come by in a couple of days and make sure there's no infection"

"Thanks, I'll walk you out" Nikolay took once glance at Dean and Celeste, he whispered to Toby to keep an eye on Dean.

Jay walked into the hallway and looked up at the grand staircase; he heard voices from the first landing and stepped back out of sight. He saw Mr Alexander and another man coming down the staircase, they were deep in conversation

"You got one troubled slave there, he may need psychiatric help" Marcus was saying

"I'm hoping Dean will open up to Celeste"

"I can see Celeste as fallen for him" Marcus replied

Jay watched them leave through the front door, he tried to get his head around their conversation; Dean was a slave, had he heard it right He approached the bottom of the staircase again and thought about going up the stairs but thru the glass door he saw Nikolay returning, he couldn't risk be found there so he quickly left the hallway and made his way back outside towards the party. He needed to catch a ride back into town and tell Sam what he had found out.

Nikolay walked back inside and started to climb the staircase; he stopped on the first step and sniffed the air, there was a smell of human scent, the new taster Jay had been in the house. Nikolay followed Jay's scent back outside and towards the old servant's quarter. He found Jay talking with Marcia.

"Jay can I talk to you outside for a moment" Nikolay asked smiling

Jay wondered why he wanted to talk to him; he couldn't know that he had been in the mansion, as soon as they were outside Nikolay turned on Jay grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall. "Why were you in my hallway?"

"I wasn't" Jay lied

"Don't take me for a fool, I smelt you scent"

It was slow but Jay realised the truth, he was a vampire, Nikolay grabbed Jay's chin and made eye contact "Now tell me who sent you"

Looking deep into Nikolay's brown eyes; they told him to tell the truth "Sam Winchester"

Dean's brother was becoming a nuisance, a thorn in his side and it was time to get rid of him.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Eight**

Dmitri stood in front of his master's desk in the study; he watched Nikolay's facial expression change as Nikolay read the background information he had brought from the vampire P.I on the Winchester boys

Nikolay raised an high brow; he was surprised that both boys were wanted by the FBI, but Dean's rap sheet surprised him more, he alone was wanted for three accounts of first degree murder, armed robbery, kidnapping, grave desecration and fraud. Nikolay leaned back in his chair and mulled over this new interesting information, "Have you read this Dmitri?"

"Yes Master" Dmitri hadn't read all of it just the juicy bits

As much as Nikolay wanted to kill Sam he knew it was unwise to do so, after Sam's accusation that he was responsible for Dean's disappearance it would bring suspicion back on him but now he had an alternative plan that was guaranteed to get the brother out of the way "Remember San Diego, summer of 1933"

Dmitri though for a moment "Sidney the face Collins, Master" an half smile of delight spread over his face as he remembered, he was going to enjoy this one.

"Will do the same but this time we'll add a little twist to it, so were going to need a few things"

"Yes Master" Dmitri nodded

"Then let's get started, I want Sam Winchester out of the way tonight" Nikolay rose from his chair he wanted it over before the arrival on Saturday night of his master Vladimir

Back down underground in Nikolay chamber's Dean and Celeste sat on edge of the bed, she held Dean's hands gently in hers. She was falling in love with him and she knew without a doubt that he would break her heart but she couldn't help her feelings, if only he would accept his new life they could be happy together as slaves. "Why Dean, why hurt yourself, is it so bad to be a slave to Nikolay?"

Dean could see the tears building in her beautiful brown eyes, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was the only good thing in this bad situation "I'm not like you Celeste, for years now the open road as been my home, not this, I don't want this life" Dean lowered his eyes "I don't like what I've become; I hate myself for being a worthless filthy blood junkie"

"Oh Dean" tears began to fall "If you are what you say then I am too"

Dean gently wiped away her tears "No, your nothing like me"

"Your right, I'm not like you, I'm worse" Celeste replied she wanted to be honest with him, txo have no secrets and what she was about to tell him could make Dean dislike her. She could see that Dean was about to argue with her over her last statement but she placed her finger on his lips to stop him "Here me out please" when she knew that Dean wasn't about to object she continued "You know I told you about Louis my lover, that he died the day I was rescued from the blood bank.

"He wasn't part of the blood bank; his was one of my captors" Celeste replied softly, searching Dean's face for understanding

"He was a vampire?" Dean needed confirmation

"Yes and I don't regret it, not one minute of the time we had together" she could see the shocked looked on Dean's face

It was a shock it hadn't occurred to him but it didn't matter, he was no angel himself, he was about to tell her when the steel door to the bedroom opened and Nikolay walked in, "Celeste my dear please leave us" Nikolay ordered

Celeste looked at Nikolay and then back at Dean, she knew Dean was about to say something, her heart hurt for his response, but she had to obey Nikolay she stood up and walked towards the door then stopped and turned to looked back at Dean, she saw him smile and it gave her hope as she left.

From the bed Dean wanted to tell her he had feeling for her but all he could do as she turned at the door was a reassuring smile, sudden the smile slid away as Dmitri walk in carrying a knife. He watched as Dmitri closed the door to the bedroom locking the three of them inside, Dean nervously stood up, this wasn't good, had he become too much of hindrance for Nikolay, he searched the two vampire faces but they gave nothing away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay sat on the cold concrete floor of the small room that had become his prison for the last few hours. He didn't know how Nikolay had done it but he had told the vampire everything; it was something in those eyes of his, something that he couldn't say no too and it scared the living day lights out of him. Hearing the door unlock he stood up and watched as a giant of a man walked into the room. Jay backed into the corner as the man approached and grabbed him pulling towards the door without say a word.

Dmitri pushed Jay into Nikolay's study and down into the chair in front of Nikolay who was leaning against his desk, his arms folded across his chest.

"What you're going to do to me?" Jay nervously asked Nikolay as chewed on his bottom lip

"I need your help, Jay" Nikolay calmly replied

Jay doubted that as he turned and looked up at Dmitri who was stood behind the chair and then back to Nikolay "in what way?"

"I like you Jay; if you please me I'll take you as my slave" Nikolay lied he had no intends of making Jay one of his slaves "I need you to make a phone call to Sam"

Jay looked at his phone as Nikolay handed it back to him "What do I say"

"I want you to tell him to meet you at the clinic" Nikolay informed him

Jay looked up from the phone in his hand "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing, Dmitri is just going to talk to him" Nikolay lied

Jay didn't believe a word; he knew when he deliberately let the phone fall from his grip that he would regret it. He watched Nikolay's face turn from pleasant to angry. Suddenly Dmitri's giant hands grabbed him and pinned his arms behind the chair. Jay screamed out at the brutal force that Dmitri used.

"You disappoint me Jay" Nikolay leaned in close to Jay's face. Jay gulped as Nikolay grabbed his chin and made him look directly into his eyes "Pick up the cell phone"

Jay was unable to turn away from those demanding eyes that were telling him to looked deep into them, that the only thing that matter was picking up the cell phone. Dmitri released his arms and Jay immediately leant down and picked up the phone without breaking eye contact.

"Good, now ring Sam" Nikolay ordered "Tell him to meet you at the clinic, you've found something out about Dean and you need to talk to him, you can't talk to him over the phone about it"

Jay found Sam's number in his list of contacts and hit the call button he waited for Sam to answer

"Jay, you ok?" Jay could hear the concern in Sam's voice

"I'm good; I need to see you back at the clinic" Jay kept his eyes fixed on Nikolay's

"Why?"

"I found out something about Dean, it's important I can't talk about it over the phone"

"Ok, I'll meet you there" Sam replied with a puzzled tone, he ended the call and replaced the phone back in his pocket he wondered why Jay wasn't willing to tell him over the phone. Climbing down from the tree he had been using for surveillance he quickly made his way back to Matt's car.

Matt watched the silhouetted figure that was Sam run thru the trees and around his car to the passenger side. He gave Sam an inquisitive look as he opened the car door and climbed in. "Jay phoned he wants to meet me back at the clinic, he's found something out about Dean"

"What?" Matt questioned

"He won't say over the phone" Sam replied

As much as Matt wanted to know what Jay had found out, he knew that someone had to watch the mansion "I'll drop you off there and then I come here and keep watch" Matt offered

"Great thanks Matt" Sam replied hearing a noise of an engine Sam looked towards the iron gates and saw that a black van was leaving the mansion, as the van drove passed it was too dark for Sam make out the van occupants.

Matt waited until the van was out of sight, he was about to started the engine when Sam grabbed his arm, he soon released why the gates to the mansion where opening once again, this time it was Toby's Porsche that was leaving, they could see Jay sat in the passenger seat. Matt kept his distance as he drove down the long country towards town; neither once had said much since they started the journey back. Sam had nasty suspicion that it wasn't good news about Dean. It wasn't long before Matt was pulling his car up at the side of the parked impala in front of the clinic, Sam climbed out and saw that the light was on in Matt's office, he bend down "I'll ring you let you know what Jay says Ok"

"You better" Matt replied before he reversed the car and drove away

Sam entered the clinic and made his way into Matt's office only to find it empty, "Jay" he shouted out, but there was no response. Pulling out his gun that was tucked behind his back he carefully let the office and made his way to the back of the clinic. As he entered he flicked on the light switch but nothing happened, the room remained in complete darkness. Grabbing the gun with both hands he crept further into the room, he heard movement to his left he spun round listening straining to see in the darkness, he spun round again when he heard a noise to his right, he never saw it coming just felt the explosion of pain in his head from the blow, suddenly his legs gave way and the darkness around him spun as he collapsed.

Sam eyelids flickered several times before he could focus on anything, the first thing he saw were Jay's dead eyes staring back at him, he let go of the blood covered knife that was in his hand as he tried to recalled the last thing he remembered. Hearing running footstep and shouting Sam tore his eyes away from Jay's to see the sheriff and his deputy enter Matt's office, they both paused at the sight before them, Sam's sigh of relief soon faded as he saw Sheriff McBain rush forward and kick the knife away from him, his gun pointed at him and at the same time pulling out his handcuffs.

A shocked Sam called out "Sheriff I didn't do this, I didn't kill him"

Sheriff McBain ignored Sam's plea, he pulled Sam's arms behind his back and handcuffed them, before pulling him up on to his feet "Sam Winchester I am arresting for murder, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Sam nodded he understood.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Twenty- Nine**

Deputy Sheriff Gregson pulled the patrol car to a stop outside the wrought iron gates of the mansion, climbing out he switched on his torch and headed into the woods looking for Matt Schofield. It wasn't long before he heard movement, pulling out his gun he approached with caution "Matt Schofield its Deputy Sheriff Gregson"

"Deputy what are you doing here?" Matt's voice came down from above

Gregson looked up and flashed his torch into the tree where he saw Matt "Please can you come down"

Climbing down from the tree Matt asked "What's going on?"

"Sheriff McBain needs to ask you a few questions down at the station" Deputy Gregson replied

"What's wrong?"

"McBain will tell you once were there" Deputy Gregson replied as he led the way back to the patrol car.

XXXXXXXXX

Sam sat on the bed his back leaning against the cold grey wall of his cell, his legs in chains and his hands still in the handcuffs he was arrested in, as the only inmate in the cell area it was quiet. It had been hours since his arrest which had given him time to think and he had come to the conclusion that he had well and truly been framed for Jay's murder, poor Jay it was he fault for agreeing to Jay's suggestion that he went in and now the kid was dead. Hearing footsteps and the jingling of keys Sam swung his feet off the bed and stood up.

Sam watch the sheriff's deputy walk into the cell area and over to Sam's cell where he opened the door. "Do I get my phone call now?" Sam asked impatiently

"Yeah you do" Deputy Gregson replied standing back to allow Sam access out of the cell

"It's about bloody time" Sam shuffled his chained feet out of the cell.

The deputy led Sam out of the cell area and down the corridor to the sheriff's office. Once inside Gregson pushed Sam into a chair opposite the sheriff's desk and placed the phone in front of him. "You've got five minutes, make it count" the deputy informed him as he walked away and leant against the filing cabinets.

Sam lifted the receiver and froze when he released that the deputy was not far away and would hear his conversation. "Can I have some privacy here?"

Deputy Gregson pushed himself off the filing cabinet and walked towards the door "I'll be outside the door, so don't try anything" he sauntered out of the office.

Sam dialled the all too familiar number and waited for the gruff voice to answer

"Singer here"

It was so good to hear Bobby's voice his mouth went dry, he was suddenly afraid to tell the old hunter what a mess he had got himself into.

"Hello who is this?" Bobby asked impatiently down the phone

Sam heard the annoyed tone in Bobby's voice "Sorry Bobby its Sam"

"Sam, you ok kid" Bobby asked putting down the book on demonology he had been reading

Sam wanted to scream out no "Bobby, I've got myself into a little trouble"

Bobby knew there was no such thing where the Winchester boys were concerned "What kind of trouble Sam?"

Sam could hear the concerned tone in the older hunter's voice "The kind that gets you arrested for murder"

"Shit Sam, where's Dean?"

Sam leaned forward and pinched the top of his nose with his thumb and index finger and tried to release the tension that had form there "Bobby, Dean's been missing a week now, the bastard who's got him as framed me for murder"

"What do you mean got him?" Bobby quizzed

"He's holding Dean against his will at some big mansion just outside the town of Iron Falls" Sam knew that much "Bobby, it won't be long before the feds arrive"

"I hear you kid, I'm on my way" idiot Bobby thought, why didn't Sam ring him sooner?

"Thanks Bobby" Sam hung up the phone just as his five minutes were up.

Deputy Gregson re-entered the room and walked over to Sam "Hope you got a good lawyer, because you're going to need one"

Sam's only hope was Bobby, he shuffled out of the room and turned to go back towards the cell area but Gregson stopped him "This way, were going to the interrogation room"

XXXXXXX

As soon as he had but the phone now on Sam Bobby started to make a quick mental note of the things he would need, Sam hadn't given him much information about what had happen, all he knew was the Sam and Dean had been helping Joseph clean out a vampire nest at Lake Michigan but that was over nine days ago and when he had last spoken with Joseph the vampire hunter had told him it had turned out to be an easy job, as he opened his wardrobe door and pulled out his blue suit and white shirt he wondered why the boys hadn't moved on straight away. Next Bobby collected his fake FBI badge from his desk draw and then on his computer he started to prepare the false FBI documents he would need to release Sam into his custody. Once he had them printed off he collected his suit and shirt and climbed into the Ford Mustang parked at the side of the house.

XXXXXXX

Now sat in the interrogation room and handcuffed to the table, Sam knew his rights, a lawyer needed to be present when questioned by a sheriff but he had forgone that right, what was the point the evidence was stacked against him. Sheriff McBain entered the small interrogation room and placed a beige folder on the table in front of Sam. He looked down at Sam his face set hard, he started the tape recorder, stated the time, date and who the interview was between. Once the formalities were over he stared at Sam

"Your one piece of work" the sheriff gripped the back of the empty chair in front of him. "You had me fooled, I made the mistake I should have looked into your background, but because you were a friend of Joseph's and Matt's I took you on face value but no more."

"I didn't kill Jay, I swear to you I was set up" Sam pleaded his innocence "It was Alexander, he set me up"

McBain released the chair he had been gripping so tightly it left marks and walked over to the bared window shaking his head "So let me get this right, Mr Alexander knocked you out, slit Jay's throat and then put the knife in your hand, is that what you're telling me?"

"Not him personally but some of his goons did" Sam hoped the Sheriff believed him.

McBain looked at Sam "Describe these goons"

"I can't I didn't see them it was too dark"

"How convenient" McBain walked back to the table and leaned over it his face was mere inches from Sam's, his face red with anger "We maybe a small town out in the sticks with a small sheriff department but don't you dare take us as fools"

"I'm not, I telling you the truth"

"When did you plan it?" McBain spat out

Sam felt a little spit land on his face as the sheriff spat out the words "I didn't plan anything"

McBain backed off "When did you find out that your brother was a taster?"

"What's that got to do with me killing Jay" Sam replied he wasn't sure why McBain was asking about Dean.

"Just answer the question?"

"The night Dean disappeared" Sam answered

"And that same night you broke into the clinic and stole this tape" McBain opened the beige folder and pulled out of a plastic sleeve containing the tape "Do you admit to stealing this tape of your brother's session with Dr Matthew Schofield's from his clinic?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what was going on" Obviously they had spoken to Matt so there was no point in lying.

"How did you feel when you heard your own brother admitting to being a taster?"

"How would you feel?"

"Just answer the question Sam?"

"I was upset, who wouldn't be"

"Matt said you were angry?"

"Course I was angry I just found out that my brother was addicted to blood"

"So you went out and got drunk?" McBain remembered that Sam was hungover the morning they drove out to Caspian

"Yeah" Sam still felt guilty about that "It came as a shock, I had no idea"

"Dean was too scared to tell you what he was, why was that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, Dean wasn't afraid of anything and if the sheriff knew Dean he would see that "I don't know" he replied lamely

"He was scared that you would see him as a sick bastard for being a taster, that what you called them isn't it?"

"A first yes but not now"

"I think you were so angry that your brother was a sick bastard that you killed him?"

"What no" Sam's faced paled as it occurred to him that they had found evidence that Dean was dead.

Seeing Sam's face pale McBain took it as guilt that his secret was out, he had killed his brother Dean in an angry outburst. "You know what I think happen?" when he didn't get a reply from Sam he continued "I think when you found out that your brother was a taster you couldn't handle it so you got drunk. In a drunken state you confronted Dean and you attacked him and killed him, stashing his body somewhere you drove his car to Caspian, wiped it clean and then pretended that Dean had gone missing. Jay found out the truth, maybe even tried to blackmail you so the only way to cover your secret was to kill Jay too".

Sam shock his head he was being framed and if he was being framed then he had to believe Dean was still alive. "Then how do you account for me being knocked out and I was just coming round as you arrived?"

"Jay took you my surprise, he wasn't a push over as you thought, he pushed you and you hit your head, before you pass out you managed to slit Jay's throat with the knife, but then again I don't need to prove how it happen your fingerprints and yours alone are on the knife" McBain informed him

There was a knock at the interrogation room door and Deputy Gregson walked in, McBain walked over to his deputy and Gregson whispered in McBain's ear "Forensic just called they found Dean Winchester's blood on the knife that killed Jay Brown"

McBain smiled to himself, the evidence was building up, they may not have Dean Winchester's body but that was only a matter of time, they had enough evidence that Sam had killed his brother and young Jay.

McBain returned to the table and sat in the chair opposite Sam, he studied him for a moment before speaking "Let's start from the beginning shall we, the day your brother went missing what was he wearing?"

"Black tee and blue jeans" Sam was getting tired of this "Look sheriff I didn't kill anyone, especially not Dean, he's my brother for gods sake I love him"

"Then Sam explain to me, how come we found Dean's T shirt the one he was wearing the day of his disappearance in the boot of the impala, with Dean's blood on it. Plus we found your brother's dried blood on the back seat and shoved under it we found white towels covered in his blood." McBain waited for Sam reaction before telling him the best bit "And finally forensic have just confirmed that they found your brother's blood on the knife you used to kill Jay Brown"

Shaking his head Sam asked "Can't you see I've been set up, Alexander wants you to believe that Dean's dead?"

"Why would a pillow of the community, a millionaire want to kill a sick filthy blood junkie bastard like your brother?" McBain only used those words to provoke a response from Sam

"Don't call him that?" Sam shuck his head, he knew what McBain was trying doing

"What a sick bastard or a filthy blood junkie?"

"Don't"

"You killed him because he drank warm human blood and it sickened you, your own brother a filthy blood thirsty animal, no better than those vampires you both hunted"

Sam saw red and flew over the table at the sheriff, but the chain that tied him to the table stopped him inches from McBain.

"Temper, Temper" McBain smirked

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty**

It was early Saturday morning and Nikolay stood by the window watching the sun rise, it had always been his favourite time of the day; he turned away from the window when he smelt that Dmitri had returned.

Dmitri walked into the study and bowed his head slightly "Master"

"Is it done?"

"Yes Master, I planted the blood covered t-shirt and the towels in the little one's car as you ordered, smeared the back seat with his blood. Afterward I rang the sheriff and waited around until he arrived, I watched them take Sam Winchester away in handcuffs"

"Excellent" Nikolay smiled he didn't need any complications not with his master arriving later that afternoon, once the sun had lost it power and it was more bearable to their skin. He had cancelled his trip to the auction; the sale of the slave Julia could wait as there were more important things over see, everything needed to be perfect for his master arrival "Gather the slaves together I want to talk to them before I retire for a few hours sleep"

"What about the little one, him too" Dmitri enquired about Dean

"No, let him rest, I'll speak to him later"

"As you wish Master" Dmitri bowed and promptly departed the study

Christina watched from the landing above as the slaves enter the reception room, as soon as Nikolay closed the door to address them she quickly ran down the stairs in her bare feet and entered the study, she needed to phone Maximillion.

When he picked up she spoke it was almost a whisper, all vampires had good hearing and she didn't want Nikolay picking up on her conversation, "Hi Max, it's Christina" she had dropped using the name Chrissie at finishing school.

"Christina, why are you ringing me?" Maximillion replied in an annoyed tone

"I'm making sure everything is set for tonight, nothing and I mean nothing can go wrong, if Nikolay finds out that I am stealing Dean he'll kill me"

"Don't you think I know that, I'm risking my own head to steal this slave for you, just do your part as we agreed and don't ring me until it over" Maximillion ended the call abruptly

Christina replacement the receiver she had wanted reassurance from Maximillion that everything would go as planned but now she was more nervous than ever. She looked towards the door her thoughts wondering to Dean, she hadn't seen him since yesterday; he was not with the other slaves in the reception room where Nikolay was briefing the slaves on the correct etiquette when meeting Grand Master Vladimir. A worrying thought began to rise what if Dean's absence meant he wasn't going to be attending the party tonight, all her planning would be for nothing.

"Shit" her plan relied on Dean attending the party

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slowly opened his eyes and saw the bandages on his arms, a reminder of yesterday. He rolled onto his back, as he did so he felt a sudden pain in his side, pulling the silk sheet down he couldn't miss the bandage that now ran round his stomach, what the hell, had he done that to himself too? He tried to remember the events of last night he couldn't remember anything after Nikolay had used is Obi One Kenobi gift on him. But he did remember suddenly feeling tired and needing to sleep then lights out until now. He sat up when he heard the door unlock, it was Poppet who walked in with his breakfast "Morning" he said to her as he rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Morning" she replied back putting the breakfast tray down on the bedside table "I'm sorry but master has ordered that you can only have plastic cutlery, plates and beakers from now on" she looked down at the bandages that covered Dean's arms and mid section, now she understood more but didn't want embarrass Dean by asking. She had heard rumours amongst the slaves that the doctor had been called out to one of the slaves.

"Oh great" now he was been treated like some pysh. ward patient who couldn't be trusted not to hurt himself.

She handed Dean a plastic beaker with his black coffee in and saw the look of disgust on his face "The slaves are so excited about Grand Master Vladimir visit, it all they can talk about. "Aren't you excited you'll get to meet him?"

Dean had to admit he was a little curious; Vladimir was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the vampire world, who won't be curious. He took a sip of his coffee and pulled a face, coffee didn't taste the same in a plastic beaker. "I'm curious to see the vampire that sired Nikolay" he wondered if Vladimir would be the same from his dream.

"I wish I could meet him, tomorrow will you tell me everything about him and the party, I've never been to a party, they say it's going to be fantastic. All the masters from all over the world are going to be there." Poppet rambled on excitedly

Dean smiled at her innocent, he felt sorry for her, she was missing out on so much that other teenagers took for granted, they were partying enjoying their adolescence years, god he remembered when he was fifteen or sixteen what he got up to when his dad was away. "Sure, I'll tell you everything" he owed her that much for her undeserved punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after three in the afternoon when Nikolay walked into the bedroom of his private underground chambers and found Dean laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head "Afternoon Dean, I hope you are rested"

"There nothing much else to do in here but freaking rest" Dean replied half heartily not taking his eyes from the spot on the ceiling

"Well then you'll be please to know that I'm giving you what you want"

"And what's that then?" Dean was only half interested because he knew it wasn't his freedom

"Shoes, it time you earned my trust" With Dean's brother behind bars it was safe now for Dean to go outside

The only thing that Dean felt he had left was his cocky attitude; everything else had been stripped away from him one by one "Am I meant to be grateful, do you want me to kiss your feet in gratitude?"

"Sit up when I'm speaking to you" Nikolay angrily command "Show your master some respect, you will not like the consequences if you carry on with this attitude"

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the bed, he knew he had pushed Nikolay too far "Sorry"

Nikolay heard the sincerity in Dean's voice "You perplex me at times with your attitude. I've been too lenient with you but now I'm thinking you need more discipline" Nikolay saw the look of concern cross Dean's face. "From now on you will address me as master at the end of every sentence, until I decide that you are being respectful towards me, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes" Dean was relief that no-one was going to be punished because of him.

"Yes what?"

"Yes" Dean paused for a second and then grinded out the word "Master"

"Good" Nikolay turned as Dmitri entered carrying the clothes and shoes that Dean was going to wear "Dmitri, when he is showered and dressed bring him to my study"

"Yes master" Dmitri bowed his head in response as Nikolay left.

Christina entered the Nikolay's study, she needed to know if Dean was attending the party but she had to approach the subject of Dean carefully or Nikolay would become suspicious.

"Are the slaves ready?" she asked Nikolay who was sat behind his desk

"Nearly, have the caterers arrived?" Nikolay asked

"Yes Nikolay, they are in the kitchen getting ready" Christina sat on the end of the desk "Are all the slaves attending the party tonight?"

"Is there something you wanted Christina, I'm rather busy"

"No nothing" this wasn't going as she hoped she stood up maybe she should ask him straight out

"Christina, isn't it time you got ready I have laid your dress out on the bed that I wish you to wear"

"Yes I guess so" she left the study and walked up the stairs as she walked along the landing she heard the cellar door open and then footsteps, she leaned over the banister rail to see Dmitri and Dean enter Nikolay's study, Dean was wearing his Armani suit which could only mean one thing he was going to meet Vladimir. She smiled happily to herself everything was working out fine.

Inside the study Nikolay rose from his desk and walked towards Dean "Leave us Dmitri"

"Yes master"

Nikolay adjusted Dean's collar and unbutton the two top buttons of his silk shirt to show off his slave tattoo. "You will address my master as grand master, you will bow your head slightly to avoid eye contact; slaves should never look their master in the eye. You will only speak when spoken tooYou will show him respect my kissing the back of his hand and welcoming him, any questions"

"No....Master" Dean replied softly

Nikolay knew it was hard for Dean to call him master, it went against everything that Dean was but he couldn't let him get away with his cocky attitude. Nikolay was beginning to understand how Dean's mind ticked "Do not show disrespect to me or my master, the consequences of your actions today will be high" Nikolay stood back and looked Dean over "You are very friendly with the young slave girl Poppet, I'm warning you disrespectfulness will cost her dearly, I will kill her slowly so she will suffer more, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Master" Dean knew Nikolay meant it

"Good, for her sake I hope you do, afterwards you will go with Dmitri and the other slaves but if you try to escape or step one foot out of line, I will kill her" Nikolay walked towards the study door as he opened it his mood lightened "we'll join the slaves and have a glasses of champagne or would you prefer a bottle of beer"

"A beer would be good" Dean replied as they left the study together. Nikolay suddenly stopped and turned to face him, Dean released his mistake "Sorry, a beer would be good master"

Christina walked down the grand staircase her long flowing dress followed her, she felt like a princess, one thing was certain Nikolay had exquisite taste. She entered the reception room her eyes immediately falling on Dean who was stood in the middle of the room next to Nikolay.

"Christina my dear, you look beautiful" Nikolay approached her "Dean would you get Christina a glass of champagne"

"Yes Master" Dean replied what was he now a waiter; he balled his fists as he walked towards the drinks cabinet and poured a glass of champagne. He could see Celeste looking at him, he desperately wanted to finish their conversation from last night but he felt it unwise with Christina in the room, he didn't want Celeste ending up like Amy.

Christina kept her calm but she was seething inside when she heard Dean call him master; she was Dean's master not Nikolay

"Is something the matter, Christina my dear?" Nikolay asked

"No nothing the matter" she lied she reached up and kissed Nikolay on the lips "Nothing at all" after tonight Dean would be hers

Two black stretch limos drove down the country lane toward the mansion, the occupants of the first one was Grand Master Vladimir and his bodyguards, in the second were his entourage of slaves. The wrought iron gates opened as the limos approached. The driver of the first limo slowed as it neared the front door of the mansion.

Dean watched the big burly vampire driver climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around the limo and opened the rear door of the limo. Grand Master Vladimir's oxen bone dragon head cane appeared first and then his leg, Nikolay stepped forwards as his master's long bony fingered hand appeared from the limo. "Welcome Master"

The old vampire's slightly hunched shrivelled body stepped from the limo his tired eyes fixed on his sire "It's good to see you Nikolay"

"It is an honour Master to have you here" Nikolay kissed his master's hand

Vladimir turned his attention to Dmitri "Dmitri my old friend, I hope you serve Nikolay as well as you served me"

Dmitri stepped forward and kissed his former master's hand "I hope so Master"

As Dmitri stepped back Nikolay was eager to introduce his slaves "Master I'm honoured to introduce my slaves to you" first in line was Toby "May I introduce my intended next sire Toby"

Toby kissed the back of Vladimir's hand "It is an honour to meet you Grand Master"

Vladimir looked Toby up and down and then walked on to Celeste as Nikolay introduced her, there was no evidence on Vladimir's face to say whether he approved or not, finally he came to Dean, Nikolay was nervous as introduced his newest slave, would Dean be respectfully.

Dean watched Vladimir walked down the line he was ashamed of himself for what he was about to do but what else could he do, he couldn't let his pride get in the way and let Poppet die. Vladimir extended his withered hand towards Dean as Nikolay introduced him, obediently his head bowed Dean reached out and gently held Vladimir's hand and then kissed the back of it "Welcome Grand Master" A single tear escaped Dean's right eye he wiped it quickly away before anyone noticed, how much lower could he sink?

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Vladimir glared at Dean for a moment before turning to a relieved Nikolay "I'm tired from the long journey and I'm in need of fresh blood"

Nikolay was eager he wanted to please his master "As your slaves have had a long journey master, my slaves are rested and at your disposal"

Vladimir thought on Nikolay's offer "As I'm here to get to know your chosen one, I will taste him"

"As you wish master" Nikolay bowed his head he was pleased that his master had chosen Toby. "Dmitri, please take the slaves to the old stables"

"Yes master"

Nikolay turned his attention back to his master "A few years ago I had the old stables converted into rooms for my slaves, your slaves can rest there, I have also laid on refreshment and food for them master".

Pleased with Nikolay's hospitality Vladimir waved his hand at his slaves dismissing them from his sight.

"This way master, your private bedroom is ready for you" he led the way followed by Toby into the mansion where Christina waited "Grand Master it is an honour to introduce you to my fiancée, Christina"

Christina bowed her head and kissed the back of his hand "Welcome Grand Master"

Vladimir smelt her vampire scent, he was never one to hold back his thoughts so as always he spoke his mind as he walked towards the staircase "she is beneath you, you could do much better than her; she is from weak blood line"

He left behind him a shocked and opened mouth Christina. "We will see who is weak" she whispered under her breath.

On the first landing Nikolay stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door to the guest bedroom "Is there anything else I can get for you master?"

"After I have rested bring the slave called Dean to me I will need to taste again before the party" Vladimir informed him

"As you wish Master"

Toby walked into the bedroom after Vladimir he turned to close the door and gave Nikolay a nervous smile, Nikolay replied with a reassuring one.

Vladimir walked over to the one and only chair in the room, seating down he pointed his oxen bone dragon head cane at Toby "Tell me child why I should give you my consent?"

Toby walked over to Vladimir and knelt before him lowering his head in respect, he wasn't afraid to tell the vampire his feeling "I love my master, I'm loyal and obedient to him and I wish to serve him always and the only way I can achieve this is for him to sire me, grand master"

"You understand the commitment you will be making, child?"

"Yes, I do grand master"

Vladimir poked him with his cane "Stand up and remove your clothes, let me look at you"

Without question Toby removed his Giorgio Armani suit, silk shirt, boxers and footwear, standing there completely naked he watched Vladimir rise from the chair and begin to circle him, he jumped at the first prod from the cane as Vladimir looked him up and down.

Vladimir prodded Toby with his cane on his right bicep and then his chest "You are scrawny only the strongest vampires survive"

"I'm stronger than I look grand master"

"How do you expect to protect your master?" without warning Vladimir whacked Toby hard in the stomach with his cane which would have doubled most men, to his credit Toby took the blow well, the shock took his breath away but he remained upright.

Vladimir gave no indication that he was impressed or not "You may undress me now, when I have tasted you I will expect you to lay with me as I sleep" his wizened body needed the warm of a human body while his own rejuvenated.

"Yes grand master" Toby moved forward and started to remove Vladimir's suit and silk shirt, once done he sat on the bed and waited for the vampire to join him.

Vladimir sat down next to Toby and pulled the oxen bone dragon head handle from his cane to reveal a small knife, letting the cane drop to the floor he cut Toby's arm, the knife slicing through Toby's skin like butter and then the old vampire began to feed noisily.

XXXXXXX

Outside the mansion Dean walked alone with the other slaves, he breathed in the fresh air and looked around, he could feel Dmitri's eyes watching him. He looked down at his Rolex wrist watch it was five o'clock he turned his attention back to the other slaves; one thing he did notice was that all Vladimir's slaves were men. Catching up with one of them, who was shorter in height to Dean with dyed blonde hair "Doesn't Vladimir have any female slaves?"

"My master believes that women's blood weakens him" Vladimir's slave replied, he looked over at Celeste and Marcia "I'm surprised at your master having women slaves"

When Dean didn't reply the slave asked "You haven't been a slave long have you?"

"That obvious eh"

"For one thing you didn't defend your master and your master's servant Dmitri his watching you like an hark"

"You don't miss much" Dean replied

"I'm Theo by the way"

"Dean"

"I keep one step ahead of the other slaves" Theo informed Dean

"Why would you want to be one step ahead?" Dean asked innocently

"Your so naive, let me give you a bit of advice, your Master Nikolay's latest and his clients will be eager to pay big money to taste you but once that period's over and you stop earning big money for Nikolay he will sell you. You've got to keep ahead give the clients that little bit extra attention, give them what they want and they'll come back for more"

Dean understood what Theo was saying, he was having sex with them; Dean hoped he wouldn't be around much longer to degrade himself that way as well, that Sam would find him soon.

Theo saw it in Dean's eyes "Oh my god you think you're going to be rescued, don't you?" Dean was lost for words he hadn't realized it was so obvious.

"There no rescue for us, no escape and even if you did you'll be dragged back by the slave hunters and punished, your a slave and the sooner you except it" Theo broke off and thought for a moment "look Dean, we have no rights, the law can't protect us from our masters, which means they can do whatever they want to us, your going to have to learned to make the best of it"

Dean nodded his head that he understood he didn't like it but he understood; they walked the rest of the way to the converted stables in silence

From the study window Christina watched Dean and the other slaves walk into the woods towards the stables. She looked at the clock on the wall it was a little after five, another couples of hours and Nikolay's guests would be arriving. It was time for her to visit the catering staff in the kitchen and oversee the final preparations and hopefully she would also see the two vampires her money had paid for to steal Dean, well technically it was Nikolay's money. She smiled wickedly at the thought, Nikolay's didn't know that he had paid to steal his own slave from under his nose, her face paled of what he would do to her if her plan failed.

XXXXXXX

Matt Schofield sat behind his desk with a piece of paper in his right hand he stared at the blood stained carpet, he shock his head and massage his neck with his other hand. What a night it had been, he spent most of the night in the sheriff's office helping McBain with his enquires, he told the truth what else could he have done, he made Sam look bad, especially about stealing Dean's session tape but no way did he for one minute think Sam had killed Dean or Jay which only left one explanation Sam was being framed. He drew his eyes away from the blood stain and onto the piece of paper which he had written Bobby Singer's number on.

He rang the number and waited for the hunter who he had only met once to pick up; the hunter grunted out one word his name "Singer"

"Hi you properly won't remember me, my name's Matthew Schofield I run a clinic for ex-blood bank members in Iron Falls, Joseph give me you number"

Bobby was behind the wheel of his Ford Mustang, he didn't take his eyes of the road; the last thing he need right now was to have an accident and not be able to reach Sam in time.

"Yeah, Yeah I remember you" he really didn't want a trip down memory lane until it registered he was in the same town as Sam.

Matt wondered whether to tell Bobby about Dean or not, he knew Bobby and the Winchesters were close, he wanted to believe that Dean was still alive, five ex-blood bank members had been killed already, was Dean the sixth "An ex-blood bank member called Jay but there something else you need to know"

"What's that?"

"They found Dean's T-shirt the one he was wearing the day he went missing in the impala it was covered in Dean's blood and the knife that killed Jay, forensic found Dean's blood on it, the sheriff charged Sam with Dean's murder."

There was a long deadly silence on the other end of the phone before Bobby asked "Has the sheriff got Dean's body?"

"No" Matt replied

"I'll be there soon but I'm gonna need your help, we're going to need a place to lay low until we figure this out"

"Sure, I know of a place it's very remote, it's out in the woods not many people know about it" Matt ended the call, he made a quick list of supplies he needed

XXXXXXX

Outside the door of the guest bedroom Dmitri turned to Dean "Do not disrespect the grand Master little one; he will not tolerate your insolence. Don't misjudge his frail appearance as weakness, he can and will snap your neck with one hand in a blink of an eye.

Dean looked at Dmitri's stern face "what films does the old guy like maybe we have something in common?"

"You will only speak when spoken too, do not make eye contact" was Dmitri's reply as he opened the bedroom door and shoved Dean towards it.

Dean entered the dark bedroom; the only light came from the hallway but he saw Vladimir silhouette and heard his voice "Close the door child"

Vladimir switched on the lamp next to the chair "Come to me child and kneel in front of me" Dean hesitated for a moment his pride was in shreds, his self esteem crushed, admittedly my his own hand and his confidence was at a all time low, now he was being summoned like some dog to sit at his master's feet.

"Come child I'm waiting" Dean heard the warning tone in the vampires voice he wisely stepped forward and knelt in front of Vladimir his head bowed, the vampire's left hand with its long bony fingers reached out grabbing Dean behind his head and pulling it back whilst the other hand went over Dean's heart.

The sudden pain that exploded in his heart took Dean's breathe away, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears it felt like his heart was being pulled out of his chest and all he could do try to breath through the pain. When Vladimir released him Dean fell back on his heels and grabbed his chest until he could breathe normal again

"You have a strong heart child; do you serve your master well?"

"No grand master"

"I thought so I see it in your eyes, there is so much anguish and self loathing in them; why Nikolay picked you I'll never know, now remove your shirt."

Vladimir watched as Dean removed his white silk shirt "You do that to yourself?" Vladimir pointed a bony finger at Dean's bandages

"I think so grand master"

"Your body his strong but you mind is weak with guilt; rise up onto your knees child"

Dean did as he was told, he looked down at Vladimir's feet bare feet and he was surprised to find they were not as old looking as he thought they would be. "I hate what I have become, a worthless filthy blood junkie grand master" he didn't know why he was telling the old vampire his deepest thoughts.

Vladimir ran his hand through Dean's short brown hair "no one but you child thinks you are a filthy blood junkie, you can't move on until you forgive yourself"

Dean's eyes shot up, they were nearly the exact words that Vladimir had said in his dream "What", no sooner had the words left his mouth, when he felt Vladimir's hand strike him across face, which sent him sprawling sideward to the floor"

"I will not tolerate disrespectfulness; never raise your eyes to me again"

Dean's face stung from the blow "Sorry grand master, it just those words, you said those words to me in a dream" Dean raised himself back onto his knees.

"So Nikolay gave you the potion" Vladimir understood more now why Nikolay had chosen this child, in many ways the slave was so much like Nikolay in the early years, that same unwillingness to except what he was. "I once said something very similar to Nikolay" Vladimir removed his oxen bone dragon head and cut into Dean's skin on his collarbone, his hands snaked around Dean's torso and then he began to feed.

XXXXXXX

After Vladimir had tasted and freshened up he walked down the grand staircase with a spring in his step; he looked and felt years younger, Nikolay followed behind him their topic of conversation was Dean

"He is too highly spirited which makes him unpredictable to be a worthy slave; I can see it in his eyes he is slowly dying inside, the best thing you can do is snap his neck and put him out of his misery" Vladimir informed him

"On the contrary master I think he will make a loyal slave. You know me I like a challenge. It's only a matter of time before he accepts his place here and besides I know how his mind works, when I finished with him there won't be much spirit left in him, just loyalty to me" Nikolay replied as he followed his master

"This challenge you will not win. I know you Nikolay you have a soft spot for your slaves but this one will cause you nothing but trouble, snap his neck and be done"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Sam ran a tired handcuffed hand over his face "How many more times?" Sam stressed the next words "I didn't kill anyone"

Sat in the opposite chair McBain leaned forward "Where did you bury Dean's body?"

Sam shook his head and didn't answer, he was tired of repeating his innocence and that Dean was still alive.

"You're not making things easy on yourself; cooperate with us and the FBI will take that into account"

Sam pitched the bridge of his nose; he been thinking about this whole sorry mess, why did Alexander want Dean so badly, badly enough that he had Jay killed just to frame him. He heard the door to the interrogation room open, he knew without looking up it would be McBain's deputy "Sheriff the FBI have arrived" Sam lifted his eyes it was too soon for it to be Bobby, it was the real deal.

Matt was just coming out of the one and only grocery store when he saw two men climbing out of a car outside the sheriff's department. There was no mistaking them for anything other than FBI agents; it was written on the back of their windbreaker jackets in yellow. Quickly he put down his groceries on the bonnet of his car, he quickly pulled out his cell phone and rang Bobby; this wasn't good.

Hearing the news Bobby swore and hit the steering wheel, he had to think quick "Matt I need you go inside the sheriff department"

"Yeah"

"Then this is what I want you to do"

Matt listened to Bobby and then ended the call; he placed his groceries in the car and then headed back into the store.

Sheriff McBain stared at Sam then rose to his feet; he followed his deputy out of the interrogation room leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. As soon as he was alone Sam pulled at his chains he was securely chained to the table and the table to the floor; he desperately looked around for something to use as a lock pick or any means of escape but he knew it was useless, he slapped the side of his fist down hard on the table in utter frustration sending a shock wave of pain up his arm.

Sheriff McBain greeted the two serious looking FBI; they showed him their badges and introduced themselves as special agents Garrett and Smith. It was special agent Garrett who handed over the required release papers for Sam; McBain checked the documents they all seemed in order

"Deputy, will you fetch the prisoner" McBain shouted over his shoulder at Gregson

"Hold on" Smith said "Not yet we're waiting for the transport van to arrive"

"How long will that be?" McBain asked

"An hour maybe more, is there anywhere in this one street town where we can get some decent food?" Garrett asked

"Yeah, Tommy's diner, out the door turn left" McBain replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christina walked into the kitchen, the catering staff where busily preparing tonight's delicious vampire's treats. Raw human meat soaked in a layer of blood was a delicacy that the vampires crave for. She wondered how she would recognize the vampires' she had hired amongst a kitchen full of vampires. Maybe it was best she didn't know what they looked like, all that mattered was they did their job. She walked over to one of the fridges, opening the door she removed a small piece of fresh meat from one of the trays, she sucked the blood from the meat her vampire teeth descended and tore the meat apart before she swallowed it.

"Who supplied the meat?" she asked one of the male catering staff

"The Butcher, madam" he replied "Freshly killed today just as Master Nikolay's requested"

"It's delicious" she licked her lips in delight, she had heard the horror stories about the vampire called the Butcher and his slaughterhouse, he bought unwanted slaves and slowly drained them of blood keeping them barely alive, some slaves were not so unfortunate they were hacked up while they were still alive and their body parts stored in refrigerators for such occasions like this. It had cost Nikolay's more to have the slaves killed that day but only the best was good enough for Vladimir.

"Make sure they are served at room temperature" she ordered

"Yes Miss Christina" she heard him say as she left the kitchen through the swing door feeling a little smug, she truly felt like the mistress of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two hired vampires sat in the catering van at the rear of the kitchen; Owen puffed on his cigarette and released the smoke down his nose while Clive read his newspaper.

"You know smoking will kill you" Clive stated still looking at his paper

"Ah, ah very funny"

"When do we take the package?" Owen asked referring to Dean

Clive looked up at Owen "You watch far too much TV you know; we wait for Master Maximillion to give us the nod"

"Master wants the package undamaged remember that, he has a buyer lined up for him" Owen opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small black bag, opening it up he took out a syringe filled with a tranquiller.

"Once you've stuck that in him he wouldn't know a thing until he wakes up with his new master." Clive replied "and I want to be long gone before Nikolay finds out one of his slave is missing"

"Where's the ash to cover our scents?" Owen asked before taking one last drag and flicking the cigarette butt out of the open driver's side window.

"Good" Owen looked at his watch "Break times over, we better get back to the kitchen" he put the syringe back inside the small bag and then placed it back inside the glove compartment. He climbed out of the van slamming the door after him, he heard Clive doing the same; he adjusted his blue coloured bow tie in the side door mirror. Bow ties were coloured coded, guest wore black, slaves red and waiters blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McBain walked with Matt down the corridor towards the interrogation room where Sam was being held "I letting you see Sam as a favour, you've done hell of a lot for me in the past and I owe you, if those FBI agents find out I've let you see him it could cost me my badge"

"I really do appreciate this" Matt replied truthfully

"You know you'll properly be called as witness to testify at Sam's trial?"

"Yeah I know" hopefully there would be no trial

Stopping outside the door McBain informed Matt "I'm sorry but I have to search you for concealed weapons, it's the rules"

Matt lifted his arms for the sheriff to search him, "Its ok I understand"

McBain started at Matt's right ankle and worked his up his leg, he did the same on his left leg, than his torso and lastly his right and left arms, once he was satisfied "I will have be present in the room with you, no matter what you think he is a dangerous criminal"

Matt had expected as much, he just hoped he could do what Bobby asked of him

As the door opened to the interrogation room Sam looked up expecting it to be the FBI and was surprised to see Matt walking in followed by the sheriff

"Hi Sam" Matt sat down in the chair opposite Sam and leaned his elbows on the table

Sam looked from McBain to Matt "Is this a personal or professional visit?"

"Both I guess, I've been sat in my office looking at that blood stained carpet, trying to get my head around what happened and deep down I know that you're not a monster who would plan to kill his own brother or Jay"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me now can you convince the sheriff here?"

"But I think your troubled and you need help that only a special kind of person can give you, someone you can trust to help you" Matt gently gripped Sam's right handcuffed hand with his two hands "I'm going to pray that you find that help" Matt saw the puzzled look on Sam's face "bye Sam and good luck"

Matt rose "I've finished Sheriff"

"Ok"

Sam watched McBain and Matt leave the room; as soon as the door was closed he opened his right hand and looked at the paper clip that Matt had placed there, that special kind of person was none other than Bobby.

Sam watched McBain and Matt leave the room; as soon as the door was closed he opened his right hand and looked at the paper clip that Matt had placed there, that special kind of person was none other than Bobby. He made quick work of the handcuffs and chains, at the door he listened for noise, when he heard nothing he picked the lock, slowly he opened the door and peered out he found the corridor clear. Now walking carefully down the corridor his only problem was getting out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the banqueting hall Vladimir sat on a throne like chair at the far end on purposely built podium so he could look slightly down on his guests, Nikolay hovered behind him to his right and Toby to his left. Having taken a Bloody Mary from a waiter Vladimir looked out across the room to where Dean was standing "You haven't taken my advice and snap his neck?"

Nikolay followed Vladimir gaze "No master, I still think you're wrong"

"We will see" Vladimir replied

Nikolay snapped his fingers and a waiter came across with a tray of fresh meat "Fresh human meat master" Nikolay asked

"How fresh?" Vladimir looked at the tray of small pieces of meat covered in blood and stiff at it.

"Today master"

"Excellent" Vladimir took a piece from the tray and sucked the blood from it rather noisily before tearing it apart with his vampire fangs.

Nikolay watched the waiters handing out champagne and Bloody Mary's to their guests, he wanted to make sure that no one was without a drink, in the crowd of guests he saw Maximillion Augustine talking to Christina, Nikolay smiled she was being the perfect hostess and the party arrangements had certainly taken her mind of Dean.

Celeste half listened to the vampire she was talking to and stole a look at Dean; he was fidgeting with his shirt collar and red bow tie. She wanted go to him but since last night he had barely looked at her and she knew why because of Louis her vampire lover and now after her revelation she had lost him. She returned to listening to the vampire drawl story.

Dean rubbed his finger along his shirt collar, what the hell was he suppose to do at this party, he felt like a fish out of water. Nikolay was across the room with Vladimir, who now looked younger and more vigorous than before and Christina was watching him and that was the reason he couldn't go to or look at Celeste, he wanted to tell her that her past didn't matter, all that mattered was now and how they felt about each other.

Theo walked over and stood beside Dean "You've got to work the room Dean; they are all potential clients, smile be pleasant, laugh at their lame jokes make them what to bid to taste the delicious blood of yours."

"I'm not really in the mood Theo" Dean was feeling drained after Vladimir had tasted him; he had taken more blood from him than Nikolay had ever done. He noticed that Christina was deep in conversation with the pervert, Maximillion.

"Your lose" Theo took his leave and went to talk to a couple of female vampires.

Dean knew it was his only chance while Christina was occupied; he put down his beer and headed towards Celeste who had been talking to the same male vampire for over five minutes. "Excuse me, but our master need to talk to us Celeste" he led Celeste away from the vampire by her elbow towards the door to the hallway.

"Dean, Nikolay is over there" she pointed out as Dean led her away from where Nikolay was standing with his master.

"I know"

Once outside in the hallway he gently pushed to her again the wall and kissed her, it was deep long and needy. As soon as his tongue invaded her mouth she wilted, her anger towards him for ignoring her dissipated and she kissed him back.

Dean broke away first "I need to talk to you alone"

"Ok, we could go to the servant's quarter" she replied she could still taste Dean on her lips; it was a taste she never wanted to lose

"What about Nikolay?" Dean asked

"He won't miss us for awhile" she took Dean by the hand and led him outside.

It was Maximillion who saw Dean and Celeste leaving the banqueting hall together "Look"

Christina turned to see Dean's retreating back with Celeste "stay here, I'll go see where they're going" she headed towards the hallway, once in the hallway she saw that it was empty. Crossing the hallway she went into Nikolay's study and checked the security cameras, she eventually found them heading towards the old servant's quarter, she turned off the cameras so there was no evidence of what was about to happen.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Christina headed back to Maximillion; she pushed aside her anger at the thought of Dean with that slave Celeste but after tonight Dean would be all hers. "They've gone to the old servants' quarters; I've switched off the security cameras"

"Good, they'll be alone there" Maximillion replied searching the room for Owen or Clive "Now go and be a good little hostess" she had served her purpose as far as he was concerned.

"What?" Christina was slightly taken back at being dismissed

"There's a dear, run along" Maximillion turned his back on her

Whilst he had been serving drinks Owen had kept his eyes on his master, Maximillion and Clive. Now he saw Maximillion looking his way and a slight nod of his head told him it was time. He made his way through the guests towards Maximillion serving as he went.

"The old servant's quarter around the back" Maximillion whispered and then looked towards Nikolay. "Don't take all night about it"

Owen nodded and made his way towards Clive, instantly Clive knew it was time, he pushed the tray he was carrying at another waiter "I'm taking my break now" he followed Owen out.

Maximillion watched Nikolay leave his masters' side and head towards the door, he followed making his way through the guests, the last think he wanted was for Nikolay to go into his study and see that the security cameras had been switched off. Maximillion entered the hallway just as Nikolay reached his study door.

"Nikolay" he shouted out, he had to think of some excuse quickly to stop him from entering his study

Nikolay turned "Max"

"The slave Julia, have you sold her yet?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to take a second look"

"Come by tomorrow I'll have her presentable for you"

"Tomorrow's no good for me how about now?"

"Now" Nikolay was a little taken back, they were in the middle of a party but if he could sell her it would solve a problem, he walked towards Maximillion "Ok I'll have her prepared for a viewing, you better not be wasting my time?"

"For the right price if I'm interested" if it meant keeping Nikolay away from his study he would buy her, if the price was right. He stood to make a ridiculous amount of money from stealing the slave called Dean and selling him on.

Coming around the side of the mansion Dmitri saw Dean and Celeste enter the old servant's quarter. For now he would just inform his master where they were and check on them later. Entering the hallway he saw Nikolay talking with Maximillion.

Nikolay saw Dmitri enter "Dmitri can you prepare Julia for a viewing"

"Yes master"

"This way Maximillion but I'm sure you know the way?" Nikolay followed Dmitri to the cellar door

As Dmitri opened the cellar door he informed Nikolay of what he had seen "Celeste and the little one are in the old servant's quarter, I'll check on them later unless you want me to bring them back here now?"

"No, Celeste's such a good influence on Dean; let them spent to time together"

"As you wish master"

Maximillion sighed with relief as he descended the cellar step, everything was working out fine.

Outside Owen opened the van door and retrieved the syringe from the glove compartment he carefully placed in his trouser pocket and then reached under the seat for the bag of ash; he passed it back to Clive "Start covering yourself" he said as he closed the van door.

Clive did as he was instructed and then passed the bag back to Owen and watched him do the same. They looked around making sure no one was around as they made their towards the old servants quarter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the sheriff department Matt found a secluded spot and made a phone call, he was hoping Bobby plan would work, he cover his mouth slightly to disguise his voice as he spoke "I want to report shots being fired out at the Henderson Farm" the Henderson brothers had a long standing feud with the Jacksons on the next farm. Every couple of months it would start and they would fire shots of at each other. Last time Jase Henderson shot old man Jackson in the leg and it took both the sheriff and his deputy to calm the situation down.

"I don't want to give my name" Matt replied ending the call

From where Sam stood he could see sheriff McBain and his deputy sat down talking together then he heard the receptionist take a phone call suddenly the sheriff and his deputy were on their feet heading towards where Sam was standing, Sam looked around for a place to hide but the only place he could go was back to the interrogation room. Once back inside the room Sam peered out to see where the sheriff was heading, he watch McBain enter the weapons room and a minute later he came out carrying two rifles and ammo, he headed away from the interrogation room back to the reception area. Sam waited until he thought it was safe and then he headed back down the corridor, he peered into reception area and towards the counter; he could only see the receptionist, there was no sign of the sheriff and his deputy. He looked back towards the weapons room; he didn't want to scare her but he saw no other way. He quickly back tracked to the weapons room and picked the lock on the weapons locker. Grabbing a gun and ammo he quickly loaded the gun and slowly walked back towards the reception area. Rising the gun he walked in, the middle aged receptionist was busy at her computer typing away unaware of Sam's presence.

Sam knew he was going to hate himself for this; he coughed to let her know he was there.

She turned startled and saw that the prisoner had escaped, she stood sending her typist chair flying across the floor "Oh my god please don't hurt me" she pleaded

"Calm down what's your name?"

"L-Louise" she stammered out

"Louise I won't hurt you as long as you do as I say, OK"

Louise nodded her head but all her body seemed to bob long with the nod.

"Where's my possessions"

She pointed to a draw near the counter, Sam motioned for her get them "Don't try anything stupid"

She placed the envelope on the counter and stepped back. Sam checked the envelope, everything was there "Where's my car?"

"It's in the parking lot out back" she replied

"Come with me"

"Where?" She ask as she took a couple of tentative steps forward, she looked at the gun in the prisoner's hand, strangely she thought of her cat Fifi and who would look after her once she was gone.

Sam firmly grabbed her by her arm "It's Ok I'm just going to lock you in a cell, you'll be fine there until Sherriff McBain returns" Sam told her as he led her towards the cell area.

Sam locked the cell door and looked down at Louise who was sat on the bed "I'm sorry" he turned and left tucking the gun in his jeans. He slipped out of the back door of the Sheriff Department and across to the parking lot where he found the impala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the old servants quarter Celeste turned to face Dean "I don't like being ignored Dean, you couldn't even be bothered to look at me today, do I disgust you that much?"

What, no" he never meant to upset her, he sighed "I'm sorry I wanted to talk to you alone but there was always someone watching me"

"Well were alone now?"

Dean reached out and held Celeste's hand "You could never disgust me and I don't care about your past, the only thing that matter is now and that I love you Celeste"

Dean didn't realize how she had longed to hear those words "Oh Dean, I love you too" her anger melted away.

"So am I forgiven?" Dean asked sheepily

"I'd forgive you anything, especially when you're dressed like that" Celeste teased as she untied his red bow tie. She kissed him savoring every second "Come" she led him towards the bedroom

He instantly knew where she was taking him "Don't we need the key?"

"I know where it's kept" she reached up above the door and removed the key from the ledge. As she was unlocking the door Dean was already unzipping her red dress, once inside she slip out of it, leaving it on the floor in a heap. She turned and starting working on removing Dean's shirt, he struggled out of it and they both fell on the bed laughing, Dean's eyes roamed over her naked body before he ran his hand down her, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips slowly moving down her body, kissing ever inch of her.

Clive and Owen entered the servants quarter and looked around the place was empty; Clive gave Owen a puzzled looked and strugged his shoulders. Owen pointed towards the small hallway were they checked the bathroom first but it to was empty. Clive nodded towards the only other door that was left, their vampire fangs descended as they both bust through the door together.

The sudden noise made Dean turned he expected to see Dmitri or Nikolay entering the room, but when he saw two unknown vampires' alarms bell started to ring when he heard Celeste scream, his first thought was to protect her. He jumped off the bed and charged at Owen striking out at him, his fist connected with the vampire's jaw taking Owen a little by surprise.

"We've got ourselves a spitfire here" Owen retaliated with a punch of his own, which send Dean flying back against the bed

Celeste pulled the silk sheet around herself to cover her nakedness', she screamed out Dean's name as she saw Dean fly backwards towards the bed.

"Shut her up" Owen instructed Clive

Dean climbed to his feet "Leave her alone" he kicked the vampire in the stomach doubling him over as Dean heard Clive slap Celeste across her face, he turned to see Celeste sprawled out across the bed holding her face, anger flared in Dean he turned his attention to Clive, he hit the vampire in his kidney hoping it would have the same effect on a vampire. Owen recovered from the kick to his stomach and grabbed Dean from behind snaking his arm around Dean's neck; he pulled tightly on his windpipe.

"Play nicely and we'll let her live" Owen informed Dean taking the syringe out of his pocket with his free hand and removing the cap with his teeth.

Celeste wasn't naïve about slave stealing and once she saw the syringe she immediately knew they were here to steal Dean. She flew herself at Owen but Clive grabbed her stopping her from reaching Owen, he sent her flying across the room; her body slammed into the wall and she fell like at rag doll to the floor.

"Celeste" Dean cried out as he struggled against the vampire's hold on him, the vampire was to strong. Owen pressed the syringe into the top part of Dean's arm.

Clive looked at the unmoving body of Celeste and then turned to Dean "your new master awaits you"

Dean fought against the drug running through his system, his tried to keep his heavy eyes open but he knew it was a losing battle. Clive words of a new master echoed through his mind as he succumbed to the blackness.

Feeling Dean go limp against him Owen called to Clive "Grab that sheet off the bed we'll wrap him in it"

"What about her?" Clive asked as he pulled the silk sheet of the bed

"She's not our problem"

Together they wrapped Dean in the sheet and Owen tossed him over his shoulder "go see if the coast is clear"

Clive headed towards the door and looked around "Ok its clear" he took the lead towards the van and opened the back door and waited for Owen, who dumped the stolen slave inside. Clive jumped in back and started to pour the ash over Dean to cover his scent. While Owen slipped behind the steering wheel, they weren't in the clear yet they still had the guard at the gate to deal with. Having finished with the ash Clive covered Dean up with used tablecloths and then climbed in front with Owen.

They drove towards the gate "let me do all the talking" Owen said as he stopped the van, he leaned out of the window "They've run out of fresh meat, so guess who has to go for more, muggings here"

Liam pressed the button to open the gate "A least you been at the party not stood here on the gate"

Owen gave a small wave as he passed through the gate; once they were clear Clive looked through the van's back window and then he glance down at the heap of dirty tablecloths before turning around. "So where's this house we're taking him too?"

"I've marked it on the map" Owen replied looking in the rear view mirror

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Sam sped out of the Sheriff Department's parking lot in the impala and started to head north, he knew it wouldn't be long before either the FBI agents or the sheriff and his deputy came back to find out that he had escaped and the impala was like a beacon to the law enforcement but no way was he leaving it behind. As he left the small town of Iron Falls behind him, he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that no one was on his tail so he pulled out his cell phone and called Bobby

Bobby looked at the caller ID "Sam"

"Yeah I'm out"

"Where are you?"

"I'm just outside Iron Falls on the north road"

"Good, so am I, see you soon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maximillion looked at his watch, 30 minutes had passed which was enough time for Owen and Clive to steal the slave and be on their way to the rented house.

Dmitri entered Nikolay's chamber leading the completely naked slave Julia, he pushed her in front of Maximillion then stepped back, Maximillion looked her up and down; she had petite but slight sagging breasts, too much of the good life showed a little on her mid section. He circled her noticing that her butt was firm "how old is she?" Maximillion asked Nikolay

"Thirty-Two"

"Not bad but she has only a few more tasting years left in her, no vampire in his right mind would want to bid to taste an ageing woman." Maximillion replied dryly

"Ok name your price?"

"Eighty thousand" it was a cheeky offer knowing full well that Nikolay wouldn't accept it

"That's a ridiculous offer; she worth at least one hundred and fifty thousand"

Julia wanted to cry, seeing the warning look from Dmitri that she would be whipped for displeasing Nikolay, she lowered her head and tried to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes and listening to them bargain over her like she was livestock at a auction.

"One hundred and twenty" Nikolay replied

"My final offer is one hundred and ten"

Nikolay thought about it, he doubted he would get a better offer then that for her "You have a deal" he held out his hand for Maximillion to shake on the agreement "I'll have a bill of sale drawn up"

Maximillion shook Nikolay's hand "I'll have someone come by tomorrow and collect her"

"Fine" Nikolay replied "Let go and rejoin the party"

Christina had noticed that Nikolay had disappeared from his master's side, unsure where he had gone to she started looking for Maximillion. It soon became obvious that he too had vanished; she made her way out of the banqueting hall and into the hallway. Quickly crossing the tiled floor she walked into Nikolay's study to find it empty; rushing over to the monitor of the security cameras she switched it back on, the only cameras she was interested in was in the old servants quarter but she never had the chance to look at them as she heard Nikolay's and Maximillion's voices in the hallway, she rushed towards the door

"Nikolay where have you been?" she asked as she stepped out of the study

Not answering her question he asked a question of his own "Why, is there something the matter?"

"No nothings wrong it's just that you were gone so long and some of your guest where asking after you" it wasn't a lie one or two had asked where Nikolay was.

"I'm here now"

Hearing Dmitri come up the cellar stairs Nikolay turned "Dmitri, I want Dean and Celeste back here"

"Yes master"

Christina and Maximillion shared a look that neither Nikolay nor Dmitri saw.

Dmitri headed out towards the servants quarter, on his way he glanced at the catering vans, he could have sworn there were five there earlier and now there was only four, not giving it another thought he entered the building, he found the place empty and a little smirk crossed his face they were in the bedroom, he made his way there but stopped when he saw the door wide open, he hadn't except that. Slowly walking in his eyes immediately fell on the bed, the silk sheets were missing; it was then that he noticed Celeste lying on the floor wrapped in one of the sheets. Rushing over and kneeling down beside her he felt for a pulse, as soon as he found one he picked her up and carried her out of the servant's quarter towards the mansion.

Toby dropped the cigarette butt on the floor and stamped it out before turning and walking back through the front door of the mansion where he saw Dmitri carrying Celeste into the hallway "What the hell happened?"

"I found her like this in the servant's quarter, go find Nikolay and then ring Doctor Marcus" Dmitri ordered as he climbed the staircase.

Toby rushed into the banqueting hall and searched for Nikolay, he saw him talking to Vladimir, working his way through the guests he soon reached Nikolay and whispered in his ear "Dmitri asked for you, Celeste she's hurt"

This party wasn't turning out as he planned he had already spent far too much time away from his master and his guests "where is Dmitri?"

"He took Celeste upstairs and told me to call Dr Marcus"

"Go call the doctor" Nikolay turned to Vladimir "Sorry master I'll have to leave you again"

"What is it this time?" Vladimir asked in frustration

Nikolay noted the tone in Vladimir's voice "Celeste's been hurt"

"Lead on I will follow you" Vladimir rose from his seat

"Yes master" Nikolay replied taking the lead across the room

Entering the guest bedroom Nikolay saw that Dmitri had placed a damp cloth on her forehead "Dmitri how is she?"

"Still unconscious master and the little one as escaped"

"Dean's gone" Nikolay was shocked at the implication that Dean had done this to Celeste to escape

"I told you he was trouble" Nikolay heard Vladimir voice from behind him

"I can't believe Dean would do this to Celeste" Nikolay replied, hearing a moan from the bed he was at Celeste's side in two strides as she started to regain consciousness.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked confused as to why Nikolay and Dmitri's faces were staring down at her "Nikolay"

"What happened?"

She started to cry as she recalled what had happened "I'm sorry Nikolay it was my fault, we shouldn't have left the party"

"It's ok, don't worry about that now, where's Dean?"

"They took him" Celeste sobbed

Nikolay and Dmitri exchanged a look "Who took him Celeste?" Nikolay asked

"Two vampires, they stole him" she sobbed uncontrollably

Nikolay turned towards his master and saw the look of disappointment in Vladimir eyes before his master turned and silently left the room. Nikolay anger turned rage; not only had he had lost face with his master but one of his slaves had been stolen right in front of his very eyes. He turned to Dmitri with anger in his voice "I want my slave back and bring me the heads of all those who were involved"

"Yes master"

As Dmitri walked to the door Nikolay added "Make sure that everyone knows that if they buy my slave, I will have their heads too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen backed the catering van up the driveway of the rented house and looked around at neighbourhood "get the garage doors open" he ordered Clive.

Clive jumped from the van and walked to the back of the van and opened the garage doors while Owen climbed into the back of the van and removed the dirty tablecloths that were laid on top of Dean, he picked Dean up with ease and threw him over his left shoulder as Clive opened the back doors to the van, jumping down Owen headed through the garage into the house where he dropped Dean down on one of the two sofas.

Having closed the van and garage doors Clive walked in "You fancy a beer?"

"Yeah" he replied as he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, he knew without looking at the Caller ID that it would be Maximillion

Clive walked into the living room with a two beers and listened to the one sided conversation

"Everything went well master" Owen replied and then looked towards Dean "He's sleeping like a baby"

"OK" Owen ended the called and took the offered beer from Clive "he'll be here in a couple of hours"

Clive took a sip of his beer and then placed it on the coffee table "I'd better get rid of the van, it won't take them long to figure out how it when down"

"Good thinking, burn it" Owen threw Clive the keys and then dropped on to the sofa opposite Dean

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby pulled his car to the side of the road when he saw the impala coming towards him on the opposite side of the road, he climbed out and waited for Sam to park the impala. Sam parked the front of the impala virtually bumper to bumper with the Ford Mustang. As soon as Sam was out of the car Bobby was hugging him "Good to see you Sam"

Hugging Bobby back he breathed in the familiar combination of gun and engine oil that was Bobby "Likewise Bobby" Sam pulled out of the hug "Thanks for believing that I was innocent"

"You're not a murder Sam" Bobby looked up and down the road "We'd better get moving, Matt given me directions to a lodge in the woods where we can lay low and figure this mess out"

They climbed back into their vehicles, Bobby pulled out first and Sam followed behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having arrived at the rent house in the middle of the night Maximillion looked out at the quiet well lit suburban street, Jonas was late turning away from the window he looked at the still sleeping slave called Dean lying on the sofa wrapped in a silk sheet, he was eager to sell him. Turning back he saw a car slowly coming down the street, he motioned with his head for Owen who was sat on the sofa to let Jonas in.

As soon as Jonas entered the small living room Maximillion showed his displeasure "Where the hell of you been?"

"I had other business to attend too" Jonas stated "Let's get down to business"

Maximillion mumbled under his breath "better late than never I suppose"

Jonas approached the sofa while Owen removed the silk bed sheet from around Dean's limp body, his eyes travelled down from the Dean's face to the slave tattoo on his bare chest "Oh you've got to be kidding me"

Maximillion stepped forward "What's wrong?"

Jonas turned open mouthed at Maximillion "What's wrong you fool, it's only been a few hours but the word out all over the streets; Nikolay wants the heads of the vampires that stole his slave and anyone who buys him"

"So what, you've bought stolen slaves before what so different now?"

"I'm not bothered that you stole from the House of Aleksandrov, what bothers me is that you've disgraced Nikolay in front of his master and now Nikolay's head hunting and he won't stop until he has his slave back and as redeemed himself to his master, I'm sorry but I like my head attached to my body"

Realisation dawn on Maximillion that the slave was no longer sellable "What the hell I'm supposed to do with him now?"

Jonas knew there were many vampires loyal to the House of Aleksandrov and if they found out Maximillion had a hand in stealing the slave they wouldn't think twice about informing Nikolay "Get rid; sell him to the Butcher for his blood and flesh"

The Butcher was his only option, there would be no evidence not even a body once the Butcher had taken what he wanted

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Unable to find the remote cabin in the dark Sam and Bobby sat in the impala with a bottle of good whiskey and waited for daylight, taking a sip of whiskey Sam started to tell Bobby his story from the beginning how they cleaned out the vampire's nest and rescued the blood bank

"So after you'd clean out the vampire's nest why didn't you move on?" Bobby asked

It had only been more than a week but it seemed like months since this whole nightmare had began "I became intrigued with the deaths of five ex-blood bank members, well actually it was more the tattoo they all had" Sam remarked

"What tattoo?"

Sam dug into his pocket for his cell phone where he had stored the picture, he showed it to Bobby "It the crest of the once royal Aleksandrov family; a former 18th century king and his wife who were murdered by an uprising of the peasants, their only son Nikolay fled from his homeland, some small former European country"

"How did the ex-blood bank members die?"

"Their throats were cut" Sam replied "That's why I ruled out that it was vampire related"

"Tell me about this Mr. Alexander?" Bobby asked

Sam snorted "Pillar of the community, millionaire and very arrogant, owns the mansion on the outskirts of town" Sam sighed and took a drink of whiskey "He denies knowing Dean; I knew the son of a bitch was lying so I staked the place out. I must have been becoming a nuisance so he killed Jay and framed me for his murder, then tried to make it look like I'd killed Dean too"

"Jay was the kid you rescued from the vampires nest?" Bobby questioned

"Yeah, we knew that the ex-blood bank members had a meeting place and an introduction was required"

"So you used Jay?"

"It was his idea; me and Matt wasn't sure at first" Sam took another drink of whiskey "I shouldn't have agreed to it. I was blinded by my need to get Dean back and it got him killed"

"Don't torture yourself kid" Bobby took the whiskey bottle from Sam and took a sip "So Dean was going to these meetings?"

"Yeah" Sam looked away staring out of the window he couldn't look Bobby in the eye

"Sam is there something you want to tell me?" he could see right through the kid and Sam was holding back.

"No" he knew he had let Dean down, not once but twice, he should have read the signs that his brother was tail spinning and done something, secondly he should have called Bobby sooner but so many things had stopped him, guilt for being ashamed of Dean was one, when Dean needed his help where was he in some bar getting drunk. And besides what could Bobby have done it wasn't like they could just storm in there like they did with vampires, humans have rights.

"You know you could tell me anything, I won't judge" Bobby said sincerely, he was hoping that Sam would open up and tell him what he had already figured out for himself, he knew that these ex-blood bank meeting places existed and the only reason they existed where for tasting.

Sam turned to Bobby, it wasn't his place him to tell Bobby about Dean's addiction, after all Bobby was like a father to Dean "I know"

Bobby sat in silence and stared out of the window mulling over what Sam had told him, ex-blood bank members being killed and Dean an ex-blood bank member himself disappearing without a trace and he was sure that somewhere vampires were involved and the key to all of this was the tattoo. He flashed his torch at his watch, he needed help on this one and there was only one person he knew who would probably have the answers. Working out the time zone differences for European it was a good time to ring, climbing out of the impala he rang and spoke to his old friend in French.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolay entered his study as always he liked to see the sun rise from his window before retiring to his room; he didn't see Vladimir sitting in the chair behind his desk has he walked up to the window.

"I had so many hopes for you Nikolay" Vladimir spoke up in the darkness of the room

Nikolay jumped but didn't turn away from the window; he sighed as he continued to stare out at the rising sun "I know master"

"I came here not just to give you my permission on your chosen one but to also offer you a position on the high council"

Nikolay lowered his head; a position on the Blood Cartel's high council was quite an honour especially for someone of his age. What could he say to his master who before last night had so much faith in him? "I will prove to you that I am worthy, I will get Dean back and the heads of those who are involved"

Vladimir rose and walked to the study door "We will talk again about the high council once you have done what you have promised"

Christina was listening at the study door at Nikolay and Vladimir's conversation; stepping back away from the door she headed for the staircase, just as the front gate buzzer sounded. She quickly ran up the stairs and half way alone the passage where she stopped so she could watch and listen but not be seen.

Nikolay walked across the hallway; this early in the morning he knew who ever it was at the gate was not going to be bringing him good news. When he looked at the monitor he was right, he pressed the gate's release button and allowed Sheriff McBain to enter.

Nikolay watched McBain climb out of his patrol car as soon as it pulled up outside the front door; he opened the door allowing the sheriff in.

"I presume sheriff that this is not a social call?" Nikolay asked

McBain had to admire Mr Alexander, no matter what time he called on him he was always smartly dressed "I'm afraid not Mr Alexander, Sam Winchester escaped last night and I thought I'd better warn you as he is convinced you have framed him for murdering Jay Brown and his brother"

"Thanks for letting me know but you could have phoned?"

"I could but I thought I would check around the area" McBain replied

"If he has any sense he'd be long gone by now"

"He's a very dangerous criminal and very unpredictable, if you want I can post a patrol car outside your gate?"

"That won't be necessary sheriff but thank you all the same" Nikolay opened the front door for the sheriff to exit

"Well if you see anything let me know" the sheriff replied as he left

Christina having heard the conversation stepped into her bedroom, by the sounds of it Sam Winchester will be too busy dodging the law to be looking for his brother; that was thanks to good old Nikolay. Going over to her bedside table she unlocked the top draw and removed her cell phone that she used to contact Maximillion. Finding his name in her short contact list she pressed the button and waited for him to answer but he didn't and she was diverted to his voice mail. She ended the call in frustration not bothering to leave a message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the catering van burnt out Owen had stolen a car from a few streets away and drove it up the driveway to the garage of the rented house, entering the house he found Clive pacing the floor.

"What the hell took you so long?" Clive asked nervously

"Calm down no one know were here" he was just as eager to get rid of the slave as Clive, crossing over to the sofa he opened Dean's left eye and checked he was still under the drugs "Get something to bind his arms and legs with the drugs will be wearing off soon"

Clive went into the kitchen in search of some sort of rope, he returned minutes later carrying an old plastic washing line "This is all I could find" he informed Owen

"It will do, give it here" Owen held his hand out for the washing line; he pulled Dean's arms roughly behind his back and tied his hands and then his feet together. He picked Dean up and swung over his shoulder "Come on let's get this over with"

Clive watched Owen load Dean into the boot of the car and climbed in the front passenger seat "How far is it?" he asked as Owen climbed behind the wheel.

"An hour maybe more" Owen replied as he started the engine up

In the slaughterhouse the Butcher, wearing his white apron did his early morning rounds as he always did, today was no different than any other, his right hand vampire Lance walked behind him as he walked down the line of naked slaves, their arms bound behind their backs and hanging upside down by meat hocks, their precious life blood draining slowly into a blood bag, finding out one of them was dead and that his blood was useless, he had his reputation to uphold as the finest human blood and fresh meat supplier he couldn't sell dead man's blood his customers he barked out "This one's dead, feed his blood to the slaves and replace him"

"Yes master" Lance clicked his fingers and two more vampires appeared and took down the dead slave.

Lance headed into the next room and walked up to the row small cramped cages, slowly he walked along them looking at a sheet attached to each cage, he chose one that hadn't been drained of some blood for a day or two. He picked one opening the cage, he dragged the slave from his prison my his hair, half starved and drained of blood the slave was to weak to fight back, he let the vampire tie him up and drag him into the next room where two other vampires lifted him upside down and hocked him to a meat hock, one of them insert a needle into his neck, once they were happy that the blood was flowing into the blood bag they left him to check the blood bag of the other hanging slaves.

Owen drove the stolen car along the country lane towards the slaughterhouse, he had only ever been there once before and that was once too many, he remembered the stench from the rotting bodies was unbearable. It was a shame that the stolen slave had to end up there but saving his own head was more important to him that some slave.

Slowly the car's rocking brought Dean back to consciousness, the blackness, the confined space, the movement and the noise from the engine told Dean that he was in the boot of a car, his destination unknown. Moving as much as the boot allowed him he tried to work himself free of his bounds, beads of sweat trickled down his face but all he succeeded in doing was making his wrists bleed; twisting himself around so his feet where facing the lid of boot he kick out with his feet hoping bust it open.

Clive turned around at the noise that came from the boot "Sounds like he's awake, how much longer?"

"Were here" Owen replied turning off the road and heading up a dirt track to a huge factory looking building. He pulled the car to a top outside the main entrance of the slaughterhouse "stay here". Owen climbed out of the car and disappeared inside the building.

Clive climbed out and almost gagged at the stench, he wondered why nobody complained about it but looking around him he saw that there were no neighbours within miles. He turned back towards the building and saw Owen coming out "Get him out" he heard Owen shout out. Clive moved to the back of the car and opened the boot; Dean's bound feet kicked out and caught Clive in the chest sending him stumbling backwards slightly.

Angrily stepping forward Clive punched Dean in the face and then dragged him out of the boot by his feet, Dean's head and back slapped heavily on the ground. It no longer mattered to Clive what state the slave was in when he was sold to the Butcher. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him up

"Get your filthy hands off me" Dean growled out and headed butted the vampire, sending himself falling backwards onto the ground

Clive was fast losing his patience; grabbing hold of slave he punched him in the face once again then threw the now dazed slave over his shoulder and marched towards the entrance.

"Having problems there?" Owen smirked

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Clive replied passing Owen at the entrance

Inside the Butcher stood and waited for Clive to dumped the slave down on floor in front of him, he but his foot on Dean's throat and pressed lightly as he looked at the slave before him "The House of Aleksandrov, so this is the stolen slave, the usual rates don't apply to this one"

"What, our master is already making a lose" Owen replied knowing Maximillion wouldn't be happy

"Then you better find someone else to buy him" the Butcher knew that no one else would buy the slave and that was the only reason they were knocking on his door.

"How much?" Owen asked

"Fifty thousand"

Clive and Owen exchange a look "You'll make twice as much from his blood alone" Owen replied

"Take it or leave it" the Butcher replied removing his foot from Dean's throat allowing Dean to gasp much needed air

"Ok you have a deal" Owen replied

The Butcher clicked his fingers and two vampires stepped forward from the shadows "Strip him and but in him one of the cages"

One of the vampires stepped forward and grabbed Dean by his throat and the other vampire grabbed his feet, lifting him they carried out into the next room, the first vampire who had hold of Dean's throat held him tightly while the second cut thru the washing line and started to remove Dean's clothing, once Dean's feet was free he kicked out making it harder for the vampire, "Hold him still will yer" the second vampire shouted out. The first vampire pressed even harder on Dean's windpipe.

Dean gasped for air, grabbing for the vampire's hands that was around his neck he stopped his relentless kicking out, his need for air and staying conscious over rode everything else, his vision started to waver and darkness came soon after.

Once the slave had stopped struggling, the first vampire released his throat and helped the second one to get him inside the small confined cage labelled number 24 "Welcome to your new home" the second one laughed as they left.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Sam and Bobby reached the cabin in the forest just after sunrise; Matt was already there to greet them and as soon as he heard the familiar sound of the impala he was out of the door and standing on the porch.

Sam climbed out from behind the wheel, having spent the night cramped up in the impala he needed to stretch his long limps. Bobby pulled his Ford Mustang up alongside the impala, as he was climbing out his cell phone started to play a tune, pulling it from the pocket of his jeans he read the caller ID

"Bonjour Pierre" Bobby said into his phone as he walked to the boot of his car and opened it to retrieve his duffel bag

Sam and Matt looked at each both mouthing the word Pierre. Sam had no idea Bobby could speak French let alone know someone called Pierre.

"Thank you Matt for what you did, breaking a prisoner out of jail is a criminal offence; you could go to jail"

"It was just a paper clip and a little white lie that sent the sheriff and his deputy racing off to the Henderson Farm; I wasn't going to let you rot in prison for something you didn't do"

"It's appreciated Matt; I never really thanked you for trying to helping Dean, I'm just sorry about poor Jay he was only trying to help and it cost him his life"

Matt also regretted letting Jay get involved "The only think we can do now is make sure Jay's murders are brought to justice"

"I'm with you on that one" but right now his only thoughts were of getting his brother back

"Fancy some breakfast, I have some bacon and eggs cooking?"

It was then that Sam realised he hadn't eaten for over twenty-four hours and his stomach suddenly agreed with a loud rumble "Yeah I'm starving"

Matt squeezed Sam's shoulder "Come on inside" Sam looked around for Bobby but he was still talking in French on the phone. "We'd better save some for Bobby" Sam said as they walked into the cabin "He can get really grumpy when he's hungry"

"It's a good job I've made plenty"

Bobby placed his cell phone back inside his pocket, rubbing his hand over his unshaven chin he looked towards the door of the cabin. He had learnt a great deal of information from Pierre and none of it was good; removing his dirty baseball cap he slapped it against his thigh as he walked towards the porch

Inside Sam was digging into his bacon and eggs when Bobby entered; he looked up and saw the look on the older hunter's face, he had seen the look before he was almost afraid to ask what Bobby had found out but he didn't have to ask as Bobby was all too willing to share "You boys have walked into one hell of a hornet nest"

"Why?" Sam asked suddenly losing his appetite he pushed the plate of half eaten food away

"I sent Pierre an old friend of mine the photo of the tattoo" Bobby replied throwing his cap down on the table "He's a vampire specialist"

"But none of the murdered ex-blood bank members were bitten they had their throats cut" Sam replied sharply "It's not their MO"

"Sam these aren't your normal vampires that we've encountered before, Pierre didn't even know that they had set up business here in America" Bobby thought for a moment on how best to describe them "These vampires originate from Europe they're like the mafia of the vampire world, the most powerful ones have formed an organization called the Blood Cartel"

"And the tattoo?"

"It a mark of a slave, in this case the House of Aleksandrov but there are over a hundred tattoos which represent other houses" Bobby replied

"So these ex-blood bank members were turned into slaves" Sam thought out aloud

"Looks like it, your good friend Mr. Alexander whose real name is Nikolay Aleksandrov sells his slave's blood to the highest bidder" Bobby replied "He's one crafty son of a bitch, uses his company as a front but all the time he's selling blood to vampires with to much time and money"

Hearing this Sam jumped up knocking his chair to the floor he stormed out of the cabin onto the porch, he had to gather his thoughts together. Everything Bobby had told him made perfect sense.

Matt stopped his cooking and turned to follow Sam but saw that Bobby had the same idea. Bobby walked out onto the porch and stood silently next to Sam, he waited for the boy to speak to him "Dean is he a slave?" Sam asked after a minute but he knew the answer

Bobby just nodded his head, he watched Sam sit down on the top step of the porch before he spoke "According to Pierre this Blood Cartel chose ex-blood bank members as slaves, they especially like tasters like Dean"

Sam looked up at Bobby "How do you know Dean is a taster?"

"Give me some credit kid" Bobby replied he was slightly offended

"Sorry" Sam looked away towards the woods "I knew Dean was tail spinning and I thought if I backed off, give him some space he would work things through in his own way, then he started going out nearly every night and coming in at all hours, smelling of cheap perfume and booze I didn't say anything he seem a little happier at first and then he suddenly became moody and distance, I tried to talk to him about it but he shrugged me off and then I found out afterwards he was addicted to blood, I could have stopped this if only I had known"

"Don't beat yourself up Sam, you know that brother of yours doesn't open up until he's ready" Bobby replied

"Yeah" Sam signed "so how do we rescue Dean?"

"You know I do my best thinking on a full stomach"

"We'd better feed you then" Sam stood up it felt like a big weigh had been lifted off his shoulders "Bobby, I glad you're here"

"Me too kid" Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder "Come on let's finish that breakfast"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christina hung up yet again this was at least the tenth times she had tried to speak to Maximillion, picking up the house phone she ran for the chauffeur to bring the limo round to the front door, grabbing her handbag and headscarf she quickly left her bedroom, at the top of the stairs she removed her shoes and ran barefoot down the staircase. A quick glance over her shoulder at the front door told her that no one had heard her.

As before she left the chauffeur and the limo in town and found herself a taxi to take her to Maximillion's house. On the drive there she let her mind wonder on various scenarios as to why Maximillion hadn't answered her calls, all of them were excuses on his behalf but now as the taxi drove up to the front door she remembered how he had treated her after she had told him that Dean was in the old servants quarter, like she had served her purpose. She put on her sunglasses and stepped out of the taxi as it stopped. Stepping up to the door she tapped loudly and waited nearly five seconds before tapping again even louder.

It was Charles, Maximillion's head servant who heard the impatient tapping and opened the door "Welcome Miss Munro; how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see your master, please tell him I'm here" Christina removed her sunglasses and headscarf as she stepped into the hallway

"Please follow me into his study" Charles headed towards the study "I will inform him you are here"

Christina sat down in the chair near the desk and then stood up and walked towards the window. She couldn't wait to see Dean to tell him that at last he was hers once again; hearing footsteps on the hallway she turned to see an angry faced Maximillion storming into the study "What the hell are you doing here, if Nikolay finds out you've come here he'll have our heads on a silver platter"

"Don't worry Max he has no idea I'm here"

Maximillion grabbed Christina's arm and pulled her towards the door "Don't ever come here again"

Christina pulled her arm free "hold on I'm here to see Dean and I'm not leaving until I seen him" she sounded like a spoilt brat

"Your slave's not here"

That made sense to her he wouldn't keep Dean here it was too dangerous "Where are you keeping him? I can't wait to see him"

"I'm not keeping him anywhere, it was for the best and in the long run you'll see that once your infatuation with him is over" Maximillion replied harshly

"Christina's face paled "what did you do Maximillion to my Dean?"

"I've sold him to the Butcher to save our heads and for the record he was never going to be your Dean, I had a buyer lined up for him and he was going to pay me a lot of money for your green eyed slave"

Christina flew at Maximillion her vampire fangs drawn "you had no right he was mine, I paid you to steal him for me"

Maximillion retaliated in anger, how dare a common vampire like her draw her teeth at a member of the Blood Cartel; he grabbed her arms and shoved her hard against wall, his own vampire teeth on show "You forget who I am, don't you ever draw your teeth at me again or I have that pretty little head of yours sliced from your shoulders" He watched as Christina's fangs withdrew back into her gums "Let me remind you that it was Nikolay's money you used to steal Nikolay's own slave, if I was you I be more interested in saving your own neck than this slave's but I must admit I won't have minded him for myself he was rather pretty the sort that makes me hard" he saw the disgusted look on her face as he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her out of the house slamming the door behind her. He huffed "Stupid naïve little bitch" then he laughed. "Run back to dear old Nikolay and his money I'm sure he'll buy you a pretty slave" Maximillion said to himself.

Christina landed on her hands and knees on the gravel path she looked back as the door slammed shut behind her, feeling the heat of the midday sun on her skin she quickly jumped to her feet and climbed back into the taxi

"You alright Miss" the taxi driver asked as he turned in his seat to face her

"Drive, get me as far away from this place as possible"

"Yes Miss"

She felt a complete fool in more ways the one, he had used her and she hadn't seen it. Now she had a dilemma she couldn't go running to Nikolay without confessing her part in stealing Dean and at the moment Nikolay was not in a forgiving mood, her only other opinion she could see was to go to the slaughterhouse and buy Dean back. Opening her handbag she searched for her address book with the address of the slaughterhouse in, suddenly it dawn on her that she had left it on Nikolay's desk in his study. Now she would have go back and get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the slaughterhouse the two vampires went about their daily routine, the taller of the two Ronnie grabbed the hosepipe and waited for Jamie to turned on the cold water tap, he felt the surge of water coming down the pipe "shower time boys" he pointed the hose at the row of slave filled cages. There were screams as the cold water hit their bare bodies "We can't have you smelling the place out" he walked down the line making sure the each slave was sprayed with the cold water when he reach cage number 24 he laughed as the cold water hit the new unsuspecting slave.

Dean gasped from the shock of the cold water on his bare skin; he scrambled into the corner of his small cage but there was no escape from the onslaught of water. He curled into a ball and started to shiver once the vampire had moved on with the hosepipe.

In the next cage the cold water shower had started the slave to cough; he crawled to the edge of his cage and poked his fingers through the cage and prodded at Dean's bare shoulder "Hey…cough….hey" Dean turned his head and saw a man about his age, with greyish coloured skin staring back at him "you'll get used….cough….to it"

That was one thing he didn't want to get used to "Think I'll passed next time"

He laughed which started off another coughing fit after it subsided he introduced himself "I'm Peter"

"Dean"

"Look out here they come" Peter said as he shrunk back into the corner of his cage

Ronnie headed towards the cages carrying a cattle prod he stopped at cage number 24 and pushed the prod through the bars, Dean bit back a cry of pain has the cattle prod touched his back. He heard the cage door open and felt the cattle prod on his back again; the shock ran painfully down his back, large cold hands grabbed him and pulled him roughly from the cage onto the floor, as he tried to fight back but his body felt stiff from the cramped conditioners of his cage. The shorter one of the vampire's tied Dean's arms behind his back and with the same rope he tied Dean's feet together while the taller one prodded him the cattle prod. Now tied up the taller vampire but down the cattle prouder and pick up a bottle of blood, "Open his mouth" he ordered Jamie

Dean looked from one vampire to the other, no blood had passed his lips for days now, Nikolay's daily injections had taken away his desire and he didn't want that desire back but he wasn't going to get his wish as the vampire prised his mouth open and Ronnie poured the contents of the bottle into his mouth, he was hit by the buzz far quicker than he had expected.

The two vampires lifted Dean up and carried him into the next room where he was hung up by his feet on a meat hock. There was a surge of blood to his head and an odd feeling of swaying upside down; he felt the needle enter his neck and a slap to his naked behind told him they were done. Swinging upside he saw their feet walk away into the next room leaving him there with the others.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Time had no meaning, one hour seemed more like five, after the buzz of the blood had worn off Dean struggled helplessly against his bonds but he was too strut up like a turkey on Thanksgiving Sunday to get free. Exhausted there was nothing else to do but let his mind drift, a few more days of been drained dry, of his skin turning a greyish colour and it would be the end of the road for him, he always had a feeling that he would die youngish and alone but never like this. His thoughts turned to Sam; he knew Sam wasn't coming how could he, his brother would never find him now. He just hoped when it was all over that Sam never found his body or what was left of it and in time his brother would forgive him for being a filthy blood junkie. Suddenly the image of Celeste lying lifeless on the floor came flowing back to him he wondered if she was still alive, he would never know closing his eyes he tried to block out the smell of rotting human flesh and the constant coughing of the other slaves as he let the tiredness he was feeling wash over.

Sudden movement and voices awoke Dean from his sleep, he recognised one of the voices as the Butcher's; he was coming his way with the two vampires, Lance and Ronnie in tow.

"I've got another order for fresh meat, delivery is for tomorrow" the Butcher informed Lance

"How many slaves need prepared for slaughtering to fill the order, master?" Lance asked as he walked one step behind his master

"Two but we should have a third on standby"

Hearing the Butcher's words Dean shuddered; he hoped it wasn't going to be him

"Which cage numbers, master?" Lance asked as the three of them passed him by he saw their feet walking into the next room, Dean could hear the sound of cages opening which was soon followed by a male voice pleading for his life, sound of the electric baton's buzzing as it touched bare skin, a screams of pain filled the air and then all was silence again except for the sound of footsteps returning, he squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of two naked unconscious men been dragged across the floor towards him, it wasn't their fate that disturbed him it was his own, that the next time it could be him being dragged naked and unconscious across the floor.

It wasn't long before he heard the footsteps returning, two sets of feet stopped directly in front of him, he recognised them as the two goons who had hung him up earlier. He felt one of them remove the needle from the neck the other grabbing hold of his legs and lifting him off the hock. His world spun suddenly as his body was tipped the right up and his remaining blood headed south towards his feet, he was glad there was no walking involved because he didn't think he could. He was carried back to his cage unwrapped from his bonds and pushed inside. He watched the two vampires move down the line of cages as he rubbed his wrists to bring the circulation back, he saw them stop and opened a cage further down; its occupant was pulled out roughly and tied up just like he had been.

"It's his last time, he won't be coming back, lucky bastard....cough" Dean heard Peter's voice from the next cage.

Dean scrambled to the corner of his cage "How many times?"

"Cough...it's his fourth" Peter replied

"How many times have you been drained?" Dean asked

"Two" Peter watched the vampires at work "but you can always tell when their near the end, the coughing stops"

Dean leaned his head against the side of his cage and watched as they carried the half dead man out. Two more and that will be him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the mansion Christina went straight into Nikolay's study, she remembered leaving her address book on Nikolay's desk but as her eyes scanned the desk she saw it was no longer there. She looked around but couldn't see it anywhere. Walking up to the desk she sat down in the chair and opened the top drawer where she found it, Nikolay must have put it there she though as her eyes fell upon a wallet and a cell phone, her curiosity peaked she opened the wallet and pulled out the driver's licence. She recognized the confident smile, those green gorgeous eyes of Dean Winchester; she ran her finger lovingly over the photo. "I'll get you back and when I do my darling I'll turn you liked I promised, no one will ever steal you from me again" she placed the driving licence inside her handbag then she grabbed the cell phone and stood to leave just as Nikolay entered

"Christina my dear, what are you doing?" Nikolay asked as he approached the desk "Couldn't you sleep?"

Christina reached up and kissed him on the lips "I was just getting my address book, after last night I'm too worked up to sleep"

"I know what you mean" he sat down in his chair and pulled Christina onto his lap "It won't be long before Dean his back with us and I have regained my master's approval"

Christina leant her head against his shoulder "How can you be so sure?"

Nikolay ran his fingers through her hair "I've put the word out that I will pay handsomely for any information, as to who did this and the whereabouts of my slave"

"You think that will work?" she asked trying not to sound nervous, there were three of them who knew she was involved.

"Of course my dear, greed overrides loyalty" Nikolay replied running his finger down her bare arm "You took the limo this morning, were did you go?"

Christina thought quickly "I couldn't sleep so I went to the city, when I got there I thought I'd look up a friend but then I realised I'd left my address book here"

"Which friend would that be?" Nikolay questioned

"Andrea from the Swiss finishing school" It was half the truth; she hoped he didn't ask to see her address in the address book.

"I have some business to attend to" Nikolay informed her

Christina knew it was her cue to leave; she stood up "I'm feeling a little sleepy now I think I'll retire to my room"

"Sweet dreams my dear" Nikolay watched her leave before picking up the phone and ringing Dmitri.

When Dmitri entered the study he found Nikolay stood at the window his back to him "Master"

Nikolay turned to face Dmitri "We have a traitor about us, there were only a few who knew about my newest slave"

"Yes master" Dmitri agreed, he too had been thinking the same thing

"Besides us two who else knew"

Dmitri thought "Toby and Celeste, little Poppet, Miss Christina and Doctor Marcus, Master"

"You forget one other, Maximillion Augustine" Nikolay corrected him

"You don't think he stole the little one, master?"

"In the water chamber I saw the way he looked at Dean with lust in his eyes, he wanted him, but I don't think he's that stupid" Nikolay paused considering his last statement "but having said that when it comes to money it clouds his judgement." Nikolay sat down in his chair once again "No this plan to steal Dean was too well thought out, which leads me to one conclusion it was an inside job"

"Miss Christina?" Dmitri reached his own conclusion "She and the little one have history"

"She planned this but she couldn't do it on her own, not without help" he had taken her of the gutter, sent to finishing school and this was the way she repaid him by stealing his slave which she had claimed title to.

"Maximillion Augustine" Dmitri confirmed

"When she leaves the house I want her followed" Nikolay leaned forward slamming his fist down hard on the desk "If she thinks she's getting away with this, she sadly mistaken"

"Yes master" Dmitri replied with a slight nod of his head "And when she leads us to the little one?"

"Leave her to me I've something very especial in mind for her"

In her bedroom Christina opened her address book and thumbed through the pages until she found the address and telephone number of the slaughterhouse she keyed in the number on her cell phone and paced the carpeted floor, her stomached tightened as a sudden thought crossed her mind that she could be to late, Dean might be already dead. She tried to clear the image of Dean's bloodless body hanging from a meat hock while she waited for someone to pick up.

"Slaughterhouse" a voice answered eventually

"It's about time; let me speak to the Butcher" she ordered

"He preparing an order of fresh meat, wait one moment while I'll fetch him to the phone" the voice replied and suddenly the line when quiet.

Christina waited for what seemed like an eternity going over in her mind what she was going to say, she finally heard a deep male voice say "Butcher"

She thought it was unwise to give her name "You've just bought a slave, the House of Aleksandrov" she waited for him to confirm

"Yes" came a confident answer

Maximillion hadn't been lying to her "I want to buy him"

"Ok, what parts of him do you want to buy?" the Butcher's unemotional reply came as if he was talking about a piece of dead animal

"P-parts" Christina stuttered out in shock "I don't want parts I want the whole of him alive"

"Look lady I sell good quality blood and meat, delicacies like human heart and liver, I'm not in the slave selling business" and with that the line went dead

She wanted to scream out to throw the cell phone in rage at the wall, everything she had planned for her and Dean had been destroyed by Maximillion. She looked at her bedroom door she had a good mind to go downstairs and tell Nikolay that it was Maximillion's idea. She stormed towards the door but stopped, how could she tell him without incriminating herself. She could always try and lie her way out of it then it would be her word against Maximillion's' but somehow that conniving bastard would worm his way out of it. But knowing the unforgiving mood that Nikolay was in, he would take both their heads. She returned to her bed and slumped down on it defeated; pulling her handbag towards her she pulled out Dean's driving licence and held it to her chest, with her free hand she grabbed the cell phone she had found with the wallet; switching it on she found there was several missed calls, all from Sam, "his brother" she said aloud to herself. A thought occurred to her, she had been used so why shouldn't she use his brother to get what she wanted, but she knew she would have to be careful Dean's brother was no fool. Looking down at the photograph on the driving licence "help is coming" She rang Sam's number and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cabin Bobby was on the verge of blowing his top, the fool kid was going to get himself arrested again. "Sam, you ain't coming with me to the mansion, it'll be crawling with cops"

"I'm going that's final" Sam stood up and glared at Bobby he knew he sounded like a seven year old but he just didn't care

Bobby stood up to retaliate his mouth half open when Sam cell phone's started to ring, Sam pulled it out of pocket, he had no intentions of answering it until he saw the caller ID. "Dean"

"His that Sam, Dean's brother?" Christina asked

Hearing a female voice and not Dean's Sam sighed "Who is this, how did you get Dean's phone?"

Christina had it all planned out in her head "My name's Celeste, I'm taking a risk by ring you but I can help you get your brother back, I need to meet you"

"Where and when?" Sam asked

"Midnight at the church in town" Christina ended the call

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

As darkness descended Christina slipped on her black t-shirt, pulled on her jeans and hiking boots then proceeded to fill her backpack with a few necessary items she needed to take with her. She looked around the room for the last time as she was never coming back here; she had enough money for her and Dean to start a new life somewhere else, as far away as possible from Nikolay. She slid her arms through the backpack straps making sure it were firmly in place on her back, she then opened the bedroom window and eased herself out onto the windowsill grabbing hold of the nearby drainpipe and sliding down all the way to the ground. A quick glance around assured her that no one had seen her. She kept to the side of the mansion ducking down when she came to a window, once she was round the side of the mansion she ran over to the wall using her vampire strength she climbed over it with ease, one last backward glance at the mansion and she was running across the open fields towards the town

Nikolay walked down the landing towards Christina's private bedroom at dinner she had excused herself saying she didn't feel hungry, leaving him with his growing suspicions that she was behind stealing Dean from him. After a quick knock on her door he walked in without waiting to be invited in, he found the room empty; her clothes flung and abandoned all over the bed and floor. Turning swiftly on his heels he headed down the stairs

"Dmitri, Dmitri she's gone"

Dmitri came running out of the study as soon as he heard Nikolay calling him "Don't worry master I will soon pick up her scent" Dmitri left the mansion and headed towards garages where he kept his motorbike

Nikolay stood at the front door and watched Dmitri leave on his motorbike, he had come to a decision, turning on his heels he went into his study he had a great deal of organising to do before Dean was returned to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean coughed and tried to stretch out his cramped muscles in the confined space of his cage, but there wasn't enough room to stretch out or stand, being six foot one had its disadvantages. He licked his parched lips and gulped trying to add moisture to his dry throat, there was only one thing that could quench his thirst and that was the smooth taste of the velvety red stuff, he squeezed in eyes shout and pushed all thoughts of blood out of his mind, hearing their heavy boots on the stone floor Dean looked up towards the door and watched the two vampires Ronnie and Jamie enter the room carrying bowls "now what" he mumbled to himself

"Grub time" he heard Peter say between coughing fits

"What we're getting food?" Dean looked at Peter's shaking form curled up in his cage, he knew the signs he was having stomach cramps and he needed to taste blood, not only that but Peter's health had deteriorated since Dean had been brought back to his cage, his breathing had become raspy and his coughing fits more regular, the colour of his skin was a more translucent grey

"Sort of" he knew what was inside the bowl, parts of the human body the butcher couldn't sell

Dean didn't question the sort of, his stomach growled loudly with hunger as a bowl of what look like stew was deposited thru the small opening in his cage, he looked a Peter who was devouring the contents of his bowl using his fingers, he turned back to his and picked up the bowl it didn't look bad although it had an unusual smell to it, raising the bowl to his lips and taking a sip he thought it didn't taste that bad

Having finished his Peter peered thru the bars of his cage looking for the two vampires, as they came back along the line cages he called out "Hey I need some blood, I'm cramping"

"You hear that Jamie, he's cramping?"

"Well isn't that a downright shame" Jamie mocked as they walked away

Dean watched the pair leave turning back to his stew he placed his fingers inside the bowl intending to use the same technique as Peter to scoop out the food, as he started to scoop his fingers brought a human eye ball to the surface "no fucking way, that's just gross" he threw the bowl down making its contents spill out all over the bottom of his cage, his appetite totally lost, no matter how hungry he got he was never going to eat another human being

"When you're hungry enough you'll eat it" Peter said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"Not in this….cough… life time" Dean looked down at the spilled contents of the bowl, the offending eye ball looked back up at him from the bottom of his cage, with his big toe his pushed it out.

"Looks like you were fortunate...cough... your master treated you... cough...well, my master fed the dog before me; I got what was left"

Dean curled up into a tight ball closing his eyes to his surrounding, trying not to think about blood or food, even Nikolay; instead hoping he would lose himself in sleep.

It wasn't long before the vampires, Ronnie opened the door to Peter's cage "You won't give us any trouble now will you?"

Peter eyed the bottle of blood in Jamie's hand; he climbed out of his cage on all fours his breathing laboured, his stomach in knots with cramp but his eyes never left the bottle of blood that was dancing from Jamie fingertips

"You want some?" Jamie teased "cos you're going to have to beg for it"

Dean opened his eyes as Jamie tormented Peter "hey you son of a bitch leave him alone, haven't you done enough to him" Dean shouted crawling up to the bars of his cage

Ronnie walked towards Dean's cage "Did you talk to your master that way with that filthy mouth of yours, is that why he paid us to take you of him, maybe we should speed up the process but us out of our misery too?"

"Go to hell" the thought had crossed Dean's mind that Nikolay had sold him, he hadn't been the perfect slave probably more trouble than he was worth to Nikolay but he knew this wasn't Nikolay's style.

Ronnie turned his attention away from Dean to watch the sideshow as the naked slave begged for blood

"Please" Peter asked he was on his knees reaching out for the bottle

"Say pretty please"

"Don't do this Pete" Dean pleaded "Don't give them the satisfaction"

Peter wasn't listening to Dean, if it meant him getting a drink he played their game "Pretty please"

"I didn't hear you, you'll have to speak louder" Jamie snickered

This time Peter shouted louder "Pretty please can I have some blood"

"Maybe later after we've drained you some more" Jamie turned to Ronnie "Let's get him tied up"

"You bastard" Dean shouted out

"I did what you asked" Peter pleaded as they tied him up

As they picked him up and carried out to the hooks Ronnie spoke to Jamie "Maybe we should give his share to his friend in the next cage, I'd like to see him on his knees begging for more blood"

"Yeah so would I" Jamie agreed

It wasn't long before Dean heard their heavy boots on the stone floor as they returned, Ronnie opened his cage while Jamie prodded him with the electric baton, Dean hissed out in pain as it touched his bare back, it sent shock waves of electricity through every single cell of his body. Yet again he was pulled from his cage

"This is getting a bit old guys"

Both ignored his remark continuing to tie him up, Jamie picked up the discarded bottle of blood "what about a drink?"

"Go to hell" he wasn't playing their game

Ronnie grabbed his face and yanked his mouth open while Jamie poured the blood into his mouth, then they carried into the next room and hooked him on to a meat hook

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we can trust this Celeste?" Sam shot Sam a look as he turned his Ford Mustang in to the church graveyard

"We don't have much choice" he looked at the dark graveyard as it passed by

Bobby parked the car outside the church and looked at his watch it was coming up to midnight, climbing out he grabbed his machete from the backseat and looked around as he walked towards the church's main entrance, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge he had the feeling that someone was watching him.

Sam grabbed his duffel bag, torch and machete then followed; as he approached Bobby he could see that Bobby was in full hunter mode "Bobby?" Sam whispered

"We're been watched" Bobby replied searching the graveyard

Christina sat behind a gravestone and watched the Ford Mustang entered the graveyard, she recognised the two who climbed out from Rocky Mountain National Park; she stood up but made no attempt to walk forward

Sam flashed his torch at the gravestones, the beam eventually falling on a figure stood behind a gravestone; taking a few steps forward he called out "Celeste, I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother"

Christina took a few steps further into the beam of the torch "I know who you are Sam" she carried on walking towards him knowing full well that he was holding a machete in his hand

Sam heard the words "I know who you are Sam" he wondered how she knew him but as she stepped further into the light it all became obvious "You bitch, I should have know you had something to do with this" anger flare within him, she was the cause of Dean's addiction, her and Jack Turner, he dropped the torch rushing forward he swung the machete high but Bobby stepped in gripping Sam's arm tightly pulling him back "Sam, hear her out"

Christina took a step back "I know where Dean is I can help you get him back"

Sam pulled away from Bobby's grip; something wasn't quite adding up here they had Dean already so why "why do you want to help us?"

She wasn't willing to tell them yet where Dean was, if she did they wouldn't need her "Dean's not the same; Nikolay as somehow crushed his spirit, turned into his slave"

"I don't believe you, Dean would never give in, he would fight" Sam hissed back

"Then why does it he call him master?" the words sounding spiteful on her tongue

"You're lying" Sam turned to walk away "We don't need your help; I know where my brother is"

Seeing him turning to walk away she called out to him "He's no longer at the mansion"

Sam had taken to steps when he heard her words he turned back "Where is he you bitch?"

"Someone stole him from Nikolay" she figured it was better not to tell him it was her "Slaves are worth a lot of money and…" she saw Sam advancing his face dark with rage she backed away

Sam took several quick advancing steps towards her making her retreat back "Don't you every refer to my brother as a slave again"

"Sorry I didn't mean to antagonise you" she stepped forward "You need to trust me we don't have much time"

"Why don't we have much time?" Bobby asked

"He was sold to the butcher for…for his blood and…… look we need to hurry, I'm sure the three of us can take on the butcher and his men"

Sam turned to Bobby and whispered "What do you think?"

"I'd rather jump into bed with a rattlesnake but if she's telling us the truth…"

"I know we have no choice, but I don't entirely trust her"

Sam turned back to her "Ok but you better not be lying to us, because if your are I'll lob your head of your shoulders"

"I swear to you I'm not, I care about your brother" she played down the fact that she loved him because if they found out her intentions that once she had Dean she was going to kill them both, she would do anything to be with Dean.

"So are you going to tell us where Dean is?" Bobby asked so far she hadn't given much away as to where Dean was now.

"On the outskirts of Coldwater"

"That's a fair drive, where's your car?" Sam asked

"I don't have one"

Sam turned to Bobby purposely saying loud enough for her to hear "Great now she has to ride with us"

"I'm not happy about it either" Bobby replied "Someone had better ring Matt and tell where to meet us"

As Christina walked towards Bobby's car she turned and looked around she smelt the air there was a familiar faint smell of a vampire, it was Dmitri "We need to hurry"

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Dmitri slowed his motorbike to a stop Christina's scent was getting stronger; he sniffed the air he could smell other scents now mingling in with hers, one he didn't recognise but the other he knew as the little one's brother. He called Nikolay on his cell phone "Master you were right, she's in the graveyard with the little one's brother, what do you wish me to do?"

"Keep following her"

After Nikolay ended the call with Dmitri he left his study and headed upstairs to see Vladimir, knocking on the door once he entered to find Toby shirtless and lying on the bed while his master noisily tasted him.

"Stay Nikolay, tell me what's on your mind" he let Toby wipe his own blood from around Vladimir's mouth with a silk handkerchief, "Leave us" he told Toby when he had finished

Nikolay walked over to the window peering out into the night while he waited for Toby to gather his shirt and jacket and leave the room "I've come to a decision master" he turned to face Vladimir who was sat shirtless on the edge of the bed, he wanted to see his master's reaction "it's time for a fresh start" he noticed that Vladimir didn't seem surprised

"She was never right for you; I don't know why you picked a common barnyard vampire when you could have had the cream of the royal vampire blood line"

"It's not her, she was just the latest; she was just...." Nikolay thought about what Christina meant to him

"Convenient?" Vladimir answered as he putting his shirt back on

"Yes, she was" Nikolay sighed as he walked over to the dressing table and poured two glasses of whiskey from the bottle sat on the side "No this is more than that devious bitch, this is about me and reaching my full potential, I recently acquired a large estate and mansion in Canada, I was thinking about selling it but now I think its got great potential for a retreat" he gave Vladimir one of the glass

"Yes it is, I'm sending Celeste and Marcia ahead to get the mansion ready for when we arrive" Nikolay looked down at his glass "but before we go I want to hold a party….., a sort of a farewell party"

"Would it be a party to regain your honour amongst the members of the cartel?" Vladimir asked taking a sip of the whiskey "You have that look in your eye Nikolay" he knew that look well Nikolay was planning something

"Oh, yes I want to show the cartel that my missing slave is back where he belongs and for Christina I have something especial in mind for her, I'll show the cartel what happens when someone steals my property"

"You can do whatever you like with Christina but if Maximillion Augustine is involved he will have to face the council and they will decide on his punishment"

Nikolay nodded and took another sip of whiskey, they both heard the sound of the car horn "That will be Celeste" Nikolay but the whiskey glasses down and headed towards the door.

Outside Celeste and Marcia sat in her canary yellow Porsche and waited for Nikolay to see them off, Marcia was looking forward to it she was more of a country girl where Celeste considered herself more of a city girl.

Nikolay walked out of the front door and up to the car "Drive careful and ring me when you get there" he told Celeste, the sad look on her face didn't go unnoticed "Don't worry my dear, Dean will be joining us in our new venture you have my word" that brought a smile to her face "Now go and be careful, we will join you in a few days"

One thing that Celeste could count on was Nikolay's word; she started the engine and drove out the gates as they opened. Nikolay watched the car leave since the night of the party he had a reoccurring thought about what roll Dean had played in all of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt climbed out of the impala when he saw Bobby's car heading down the road towards him; he leant against the car while he watched the Ford Mustang park up behind. Not for the first time since that night he wondered why Bobby had been so vague on the phone; all Bobby had said was that he didn't have time to explain but he was to bring the impala to the crossroads just outside of town.

Bobby and Sam climbed out as Matt walked towards the car it was then that he noticed a third person. "Who's she?"

"She's the bitch that's partly responsible for Dean's addiction" Sam spat out as he walked over to the driver's side of the impala

Matt heard the sheer venom in Sam's voice "Christina"; he stood opened mouth as she passed him and climbed into backseat of the impala. Bobby thrust the keys of his car into his hand

"You're driving my car and try to keep up, cos we ain't waiting for you" Bobby walked over to the passenger side of the impala

"Where are we going?" Matt shouted over his shoulder as he ran to Bobby's car

"Coldwater"

After a few hours in the impala the tense atmosphere could be cut with a knife. Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Christina in the back seat; he gripped the stirring wheel so hard his knuckles turned white at the thought of what Nikolay had done to his brother "why were you at the mansion?" he asked

"Nikolay was my fiancé"

This was all new to Sam, vampire millionaire, living in posh mansion, getting married this was a far cry from the vampires the Winchester's were used to. He heard Bobby asked the question he was about to ask

"Was?"

Christina looked out of the back side window "We didn't see eye to eye on some things" the ownership of Dean being the paramount one but the others she could have lived with if it meant living in style. "Nikolay's so domineering, I was no more that a glorified slave to him, something pretty on his arm at parties, he sent me to finishing school so I would talk properly and to improve my manners, he choose my clothes, everything had to be to his liking." "I feel sorry for yer" Bobby replied sarcastically

She ignored Bobby's remark "You don't know Nikolay like I do if he wants something he just takes it, he can be very persuasive"

"And his slaves" Sam looked again in the rear view mirror "How does he control them?"

"Everyone as a weakness; he finds it and uses it to his advantage"

"Blood?" Bobby asked turning to his head towards her

"In some cases, others it's the gifts he rewards them with, he buys their loyalty"

Dean had weaknesses like anybody else, he just covered them up well and Sam knew he was one of them. He knew Dean couldn't be bought with fancy expensive gifts. No Nikolay had some kind of hold over his brother and he didn't want to believe it was Dean's blood addiction; it had to be something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hurdled and shivering in the corner of his cage Dean thought at one point he was going to cough up his lungs, he was so tired, so drained of blood and energy, his stomach had long since given up hoping for food; he just wanted to go to sleep but every time he was just about to dose off his damn lung wrenching coughing woke him up, he glanced again at Peter's empty cage, it was only his third time he should be back by now, his eyelids started to flutter again he could barely keep them open so was so tired, he fell into restless sleep that brought with it nightmares of slavery and vampires feeding off of him.

He was brutally awakened by the feel of icy cold water on his back; he scrambled further into his corner and curled up into a tighter ball as it set him off shivering and coughing again, he knew what came after his morning shower, he's third time. Peter's words echo in his mind that no one came back from their fourth, Peter hadn't made it passed his third. Dean was right ten minutes later he heard his cage open, this time their was no electric baton just hands grabbing and pulling him out of the cage, they knew he didn't have the energy to fight back and when Jamie offered him the bottle of blood he snatched it from the vampire's hand and drank greedily, it's velvety smooth blood lubricating his sore dry throat. Jamie snatched it back quickly "You want some more you have to get on your knees and beg for it"

Dean looked at the bottle in Jamie's hand, he saw what they did to Peter how they made him begged for it and then gave him nothing and now they wanted to do the same to him, humiliate him like Peter, make him beg it. Even though he lay naked on the floor and wanted more blood he still had some pride and some dignity left in him "Go to hell…cough… I ain't playing…cough…your game"

Jamie's face darkened in anger "In that case we'll get our enjoyment another way" slipping the bottle of blood in side his jacket pocket he kicked out catching Dean in his side, immediately Dean rolled away and tried to get to his feet but his legs were like jelly, he fell back down and curled into a ball to protect his head and ribs, he bit down hard on his lower lip and tried not to cry out in pain as Jamie stuck the boot in on his back, he wasn't going to give them any satisfaction of hearing him crying out, then he felt Ronnie's booted foot joining in, he could hear them laughing as their boots bruised and cut his unprotected skin

"I'll bet now you wished you had begged?" he heard Jamie say before he was hauled to his feet by Ronnie and held as Jamie punched him several times in the stomach and face.

No one heard Lance enter the room "That's enough you've had your fun, his blood no good to us if he's dead"

Ronnie released Dean and he slid down on to his knees coughing and spitting out blood, Ronnie grabbed hold of the rope and started to tie Dean's bruised and battered body. Lance watched them and then followed as they carried Dean out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside on the perimeter of the slaughterhouse Bobby lie on his stomach looking through his binoculars at the slaughterhouse having seen enough he passed them to Matt, so far they had seen a lot of movement inside but they still weren't sure how many vampires they were dealing with.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get in there and rescue Dean" Christina started to get up but Bobby pushed her back down

"Were doing this our way, not yours" Bobby snapped back "stay here" he shout her a warning look as he started to crawl away then he stooped low and ran towards the impala where Sam was dowsing himself in ashes to cover his scent. "You ready?"

Sam turned to Bobby "Yeah"

"Don't do anything stupid, we need to know what were dealing with"

"I know survellience only I swear"

They heard movement behind them they both turned to see Matt coming out of the bushes "She gone, Christina's took off"

"That bitch I knew we couldn't trust her" Sam shouted angrily

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty**

As Christina watched Bobby retreat back behind the bushes she smelt Dmitri's scent, it was faint but it was there, he had followed them from Iron Falls. Looking down at the quiet slaughterhouse house she started to panic, what if Dmitri got to Dean first? She wasn't going to let Nikolay take Dean away from her again. Picking up the machete that lay at her side she took off down the slope running towards the slaughterhouse. Once there she pressed her back against the outside wall of the building that had once been used for slaughtering cattle and not humans she could smell four vampires amongst the stench that permeated from the inside but she wasn't going to be deterred she would take hundred on if she had too.

Angrily Sam threw the bottle of ash into the boot of the impala, there was no point covering up their scents as their element of surprise was now ruined by that bitch, picking up his machete he pushed passed them "Come on"

Bobby turned to Matt as they followed behind Sam, knowing that Matt had no real experience in fighting "When we get inside leave the fighting to us, you find Dean and we'll try and watch your back"

Matt nodded his head in agreement, that was fine by him.

As they neared the slaughterhouse the stench grow stronger of rotting human corpses but that didn't prepare them as they entered the building, Sam gagged immediately his free hand cover his nose and mouth as the contents of his stomach started to rise from the sheer smell of rotting human flesh, as he moved further inside he didn't want to see the horrors that lay behind the plastic strip curtains that was directly in front of them but he had too it if he wanted to find Dean. He looked across at Bobby, he was now holding an old oily looking handkerchief over his nose but Sam could see as they moved towards the plastic curtains that Bobby felt the same as him.

Bobby reached out with this machete and pushed back one of the plastic strips of curtain with the tip of his machete for Sam and Matt to enter, as Sam passed through he stopped death in his tracks when he saw the naked bodies hung up side down from hooks their blood slowing draining from them like slaughtered animals. He pushed away the thought of his brother being one of them instead he let the hate raise, gripping the machete tighter he walked across the room towards a door.

Matt moved off to the side bring up everything he had eaten in the past day or so until he dry heaved, with a shaky hand he wiped his mouth clean on his jacket sleeve before looking up to see that Sam and Bobby had split up and moved off, he pulled himself together, he a job to do Sam and Bobby were depending on him, slowly he walked towards the man hanging from the first meat hook he touched the greying skin on his neck finding a pulse he pulled out the needle from the man's neck "Your safe now we're here to rescue you" he whispered as he moved onto the next.

Christina moved swiftly if she could smell them they in turn could smell her, the strongest scent was that of the Butcher, walking down a small corridor she smelt his scent coming from the room ahead as she approached the open door she lifted her machete high ready for his attack but when she entered the room there was no signs of the Butcher instead she let eyes roam onto the naked body of a man laid gutted on a table, his torso cut open in a Y shape, his heart, kidneys, lungs and stomach had all been removed and placed in bowls at the side, his intestines had been pulled out and left on the low part of his body . Her eyes drifted away when she heard noises coming from an adjoining room and then suddenly the Butcher appeared wearing a blood smeared plastic apron, his arms covered in blood all the way up to his elbows. Instantly seeing her, his vampire teeth descended and she heard a kind of primeval growling noise as he reached for the meat cleaver but it didn't stay in his hand long before it was flying through the air with lightening speed at her, responding quickly she side stepped it and the cleaver passed within a inch of her neck before lodging itself into the wooden door frame and then he was on her knocking her and the machete to the floor he reached for the cleaver pulling it from the door frame then he started taking several menacing steps towards her as she scrambled backwards her eyes fell on the machete that lay out of her reach This was not how it was meant to be, she was here to rescue Dean not to die at the hands of the Butcher, as the Butcher lifted the cleaver she heard a swishing noise and then she saw the Butcher's eyes bulge out in shock as his head fell from his shoulders, Christina looked up to see Sam stood there his face a mixture of anger, rage and hate "Thank you" she whispered as Sam turned to leave

Sam stopped in the door his back towards her "I didn't do it for you bitch I did it for Dean" and then he walked out. She climbed to her feet picking up the falled machete she followed him.

Stepping out of the large freezer Lance smelt the intruders; no fresh meat had arrived since early yesterday morning so it couldn't be the scent of the slaves he was picking up on, reaching for the meat cleaver off the nearby table he followed the scent. As he moved into the main area he could distinctly smell two different scents of fresh meat he zoned in on one and followed it.

The hairs on the back of Bobby's neck stood on end as they always did when something dead or evil was nearby; he turned the ivory handled knife covered in dead man's blood around in his right hand, ready to throw it at a moment's notice. Walking down a row of hanging bodies he turning at the sound of footsteps seeing the vampire first before Lance saw him, he threw the knife and ran forward as the knife embedded itself into Lance's chest, the dead man blood started to take effect almost immediately giving Bobby the few seconds advantage that he needed, bring machete down in once swift movement Bobby lopped off the vampire's head.

Matt carried on removing needles from the rows of hanging bodies but so far he hadn't found Dean. He didn't know if that was good or bad, he was hoping it was a good sign. He was so immerged in finding Dean that he hadn't heard the footsteps behind until it was too late. Matt turned to see two angry looking vampires holding batons.

"What we got here then?" Ronnie looked Matt up and down

Jamie replied with "Looks to me like we've got ourselves a blood stealer"

"And what do we do with blood stealer's Jamie?"

Jamie banged the baton into his left hand "We teach them a lesson they'll never forget"

Matt gulped his brain told him to run but his body was froze to the spot as Ronnie stepped forward brandishing the baton it struck him on the left shoulder he cried out in pain dropping down on to one knee.

Matt gulped his brain told him to run but his body was froze to the spot as Ronnie stepped forward brandishing the baton it struck him on the left shoulder he cried out in pain dropping down on to one knee he felt a sudden pain in his side as one of them kicked him. He fell sideways to the floor and saw to his relief three sets of familiar feet.

"Hey how about picking on someone who can fight back" Sam shouted out

Ronnie and Jamie spun round to see three more blood stealer's, "What's this a convention" Ronnie spat out dropping the baton he moved with lightening speed grabbing hold of Sam and throwing him against the wall knocking the wind out of him, Ronnie was on him in a second punching Sam in the face. Bobby attacked Jamie cutting the vampire's arm off which was holding the baton before slicing throw Jamie's neck with the machete, watching the vampire's head split from his body he turned his attention to helping Sam.

Sam had taken a few good blows to his face before he was able to reach down for his knife, he pulled it from its sheath he thrust it into the stomach of the vampire; Ronnie staggered backwards slightly to remove the knife giving Sam a chance to lift his machete and cut of the vampire's head off but Bobby bet him to it, standing behind Ronnie he sliced thru the vampire's head with one swift motion. "You ok Sam?"

"Super" Sam replied in a Dean like manner.

Bobby looked at Christina for conformation that there were no more she in turned nodded her head to confirm that she couldn't smell anymore.

Bobby took charge "Everyone split up let's find Dean and get the hell out of here"

"What about the others, we can't just leave them?" Matt asked

"I'll ring the cops once we're a safe distance away" Sam replied Matt seemed happy with Sam's suggestion.

Splitting up as Bobby had suggest Sam realised the place was like maze with rooms leading off into other rooms, entering a room full of cages he franticly ran towards the cages searching only the occupied ones, dull almost lifeless eyes stared back at him but none of them were Dean's, leaving the room he found more rows of occupied meat hooks, desperate to find his brother his heart pounding in his chest so hard it was hurting he ran down the rows searching until he saw Dean hanging lifelessly upside down his skin a ghostly grey, his brother's blood draining into a bag and suddenly he was paralysed to the spot so gripped with fear that he was too late, too late to save him but from somewhere he found the courage to move forward to reach out and touch him on his arm, he could have cried out with relief when he heard a moan escape Dean's lips. Immediately he jumped into action, taking hold of Dean he lifted him off the meat hook and laid him gently on the stone floor. As he cut through the rope with his penknife he called his brother name "Dean, Dean, hey dude come on give me a sign here" Dean didn't respond as he hoped, taking off his zip up sweatshirt he manhandled Dean's shivering body into it, with Sam being taller it covered up most of Dean's nakedness as Sam zipped it up. Hearing footsteps behind him he automatically without thinking reached for the machete at his side ready to defend himself and Dean but he instantly relaxed when he heard Bobby's familiar gruff voice

Running into the room Bobby saw that Sam had found Dean, slowing down to a walk he took in Dean's parlour "Sam, how is he?"

Sam turned with tear filled eyes "I don't know"

Christina came rushing into the room her eyes immediately falling on Dean; she rushed forward as Sam looked up at her "Bobby get that filthy vampire away from us, I don't want her touching him"

Christina stopped in her tracks, evidence of shock written across her face, she saw the pure hatred on Sam's face, quickly she buried the hurt she felt and turned to Bobby "we have to go, it's not safe here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on his motorbike on the roadside Dmitri kept an eye on the slaughterhouse as he rang Nikolay

"I've followed them to the Butcher's slaughterhouse in Coldwater"

"Keep following them, I'm on my way" Nikolay replied

TBC

_I hope to post the next chapter before Friday as I am leaving for the Supernatural convention in Birmingham on Friday. If not it could be Monday or Tuesday._


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

Having been to my very first Supernatural convention I have to say that Jensen and Jared worked their little butts off to autograph everyone's photographs and posters. If they weren't autographing they were doing photo shoots with the fans or they were on stage answering fan questions and believe me there must have been over 1500 fans.

The boys were very funny and lovely so my image of them has not been shattered I now love them even more. All the guests were lovely, Fredric Lehne (yellow eyed demon) was charming; Richard Speight Jnr (Trickster) was very funny. Unfortunately because of the length of the queues I didn't get to see the others.

And the other fans were great. I got to talking to a few and they were very friendly, I had a great time and now I'm totally broke

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Matt appeared in the doorway looking around at more hanging bodies if he had his way he would burn the place down stopping the vampires from using it ever again, it was one thing to have a blood bank or to use humans as slaves but this was inhumane. Finally he eyes fell on Dean lying unconscious in Sam's arms, rushing forward he knelt down opposite Sam, he was no doctor but it was evident just by looking at Dean he lost far too much blood, his skin was clammy and grey, his breathing shallow and ragged

"Sam he needs a hospital" Matt looked around the room "they all do"

"We can't risk it; we're wanted by the FBI"

"He's lost far too much blood Sam; he's going to need blood transfusions and antibiotics, medical attention we can't give him" Matt looked up at Bobby who was standing protectively over the boys for his support.

Sam looked from Matt to Bobby "I'll give him some of my blood; we're brothers we'll have the same blood type right Bobby?"

Matt sighed deeply "Sam, it's not as simple as that, he needs far more blood then you can give him and god knows what damage as been done"

"Damage" Sam had been looking at Dean but looked up in surprise at Matt

"To his organs this amount of blood loss can cause serious damage"

Christina paced up and down they had to go and soon before Dmitri arrived "hey guys can we just go, decide what to do once were out of here, more vampires might turn up at any minute"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" if it wasn't for Dean laying in his arms Sam would be up on his feet, as far as he was concerned she had helped them find Dean and that was the end of it.

Bobby interrupted "Sam, she's got a point we need to get out of here"

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Look I know a doctor but the trouble it's a good three hours drive from here, she runs a clinic" Matt informed them "Its whether Dean can make it"

"He will" Sam had faith in his brother "but can we trust her?"

"I trust her; she's helped other ex-blood bank members before, is that good enough?" Matt replied

Sam lifted Dean up in his arms "If you trust her Matt that's good enough for me"

Sam's sweatshirt ridden up on Dean as he lifted him from the floor; Bobby took of his jacket and wrapped it around Dean's naked lower half, stopping Dean's manhood from being on show "Thanks, Dean's clothes are in the boot, there's some blankets as well" Sam was surprised how much lighter Dean felt in his arms

"Sure kid, I'll get them" picking up the machete Bobby walked ahead as they left the slaughterhouse.

It was warm outside but Dean still shivered against Sam as they walked back to the impala, he looked paler, more greyish and Sam could now see the bruises on Dean's face in the morning sun, to top it all his brother had been beaten up, his hatred for vampires was growing tenfold and the sooner they found away to stop Nikolay from taking Dean as his the better. When Sam arrived at the impala Bobby had already found Dean a pair of boxers and Jeans to wear and together they dressed him before Sam opened the back door of the impala and carefully tried not to bang Dean's head on the roof as they manoeuvred him onto the backseat and covering him with blankets.

After Bobby helped Sam with Dean he turned to Matt "So where are we going?"

"Pontiac" was Matt reply

From the roadside Dmitri watched their every move as they made it back into the line of trees and bushes where they disappeared out of sight but he could still smell her, the bitch that had stolen his master's property.

Now moving swiftly Bobby walked to the rear of the impala and closed its boot "I'll drive" he knew he could get them to the doctor's place far quicker if he put his foot down and broke a few speed limits. Sam was happy with that because he wanted to be in the back with Dean.

Christina thought that the way Sam had been giving her evil looks it would be better if she rode in the front with Bobby, as she opened the door Sam rounded on her.

"Where the hell do you thing you're going?" grabbing hold of Bobby's discarded machete from the roof of the impala he squeezed it that tight he nearly cut the circulation off to his fingers

"With Dean of course"

Two long strides and he was pushing her up against the impala raising the machete to her throat, without her he would never have found Dean so he felt he owed her something "I ought to kill you for what you've done to Dean"

Christina panicked she thought Sam knew that it was her fault the Dean had ended up in the slaughterhouse she felt Sam press machete against her throat and she thought he was going to kill her

"But because you helped us find Dean I'm going to let you go but if I ever see you anywhere near my brother again I will kill you" Sam released her and pushed her to the ground

Christina knew she couldn't take them all on; Matt was no problem she could rip his throat out in seconds but she couldn't take both Sam and Bobby on together, they were leaving her behind and she started to panic she had to make sure that they took her with them and then she would find a way to get Dean on his own and turn him into a vampire "Dean and I, we're lovers" and one day they would be if she had her way

"You lying bitch" Sam spat out

"He loves me and when he was wakes up he going to want me by his side"

"I think I know my own brother and that the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a long time" Sam huffed this was so prosperous.

"As I said before Dean's changed, he's not the Dean you knew" Christina licked her lips with satisfaction as she spun her lies, if Sam really loved his brother he won't want to cause him anymore stress. "You can to be the one that tells him that it was you who forbid his lover to be at his bedside when he needs me the most?"

Bobby pulled Sam to one side "You know I'm no fan of hers but remember the saying keep your friends close and your enemies even closer"

"Don't forget that she's out to turn Dean at the first chance she gets" Sam replied

"Then we don't leave Dean alone, I'd rather have her in my sights then wondering what she's up to behind our backs?" Bobby replied

"Fine but she's not riding with us in the impala" Sam stormed to the back passenger door and climbed in lifting Dean's head on to his lap, a minute later he heard the front door open as Bobby climbed in behind the wheel.

Bobby turned to look over the seat at Sam "For what its worth I don't believe her, come on you know Dean, he hates her"

"What if she telling the truth and he has changed, what if I can't reach him, what if…" Sam's voice trailed off but he thought what if he had already lost his brother to Nikolay, he immediately reprimanded himself pushing the thought aside because no matter what it took he wasn't going to lose his brother to Nikolay or to Christina.

Bobby watched the turmoil on Sam's face "there a lots of ifs there son and we wouldn't know the answers until that brother of yours is able to talk to us" Bobby turned and watched Matt and Christina climb into his car before he turned the ignition key and brought the car to live.

Drifting to consciousness Dean could hear the familiar hum of the impala's engine it signified home and safety to him, he could feel the warmth of the blankets and someone's body heat and then the smell that was Sammy's girly aftershave, he knew things had gotten really bad because he was now hallucinating or dreaming he didn't know which but he knew it wasn't real, Sam wasn't there and he wasn't in the impala, he was still there hanging upside down, his blood dripping into a blood bag and if he could open his eyes he would see that he was in the slaughterhouse but his eyelids were made of lead weights and know matter how hard he tried he couldn't lift them

Sam saw Dean's eyes moving under his eyelids "hey Dean, come on dude open your eyes" Sam watched for a sign that Dean had heard him before he started rambling on "Your safe, Bobby here, were taking you to a doctor, she's going to fix you" he pulled Dean tightly to him when he saw no signs the Dean had heard a word.

It was more than a dream, he had to be hallucinating it felt so good so real to Dean, he gave in to it just for a little while he told himself, Sam was there and he hadn't given up on him and it was far better then feeling cold and alone, hanging in a slaughterhouse.

Bobby looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Matt was keeping up with him; he heard the desperation in Sam's voice and the occasional choked sob as he tried to keep back the tears as he rambled on about nothing just so Dean could hear his voice.

"It's Matt" Bobby took another quick glance in the rear view mirror and saw Matt on his cell phone as he heard him say "Tell Sam, I've call 911 and hopefully they get the slaughterhouse in time to help them and I've also called Jodie Harris, told her what's happened she'll be ready for us by the time we get there"

"Thanks" Bobby ended the called

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby adjusted his cap and ran a tired hand over his chin as he read the sign for Pontiac, all he seemed to have done in the last few days was drive, he followed the directions Matt had given him and soon he found himself pulling the Impala into a parking space outside the small clinic. Climbing out as quickly as he stiff body would move he opened the back door for Sam.

Sam lifted Dean's head up as he slipped out from underneath him and climbed out to stretch his long crushed up limps before he had to carry Dean into the clinic. From behind Bobby he saw a blonde hair woman appear in the doorway wearing a white doctor's coat she started to rush towards them "are you Sam?" she asked as she reached them

"Yeah, it's my brother Dean" Sam stepped back away from the open back door for Jodie to see inside.

Jodie Harris stepped forward and peered into the back seat of the impala all she saw was a head of short light brown hair and a mass of blankets "Better get him inside so I can examin him properly" she stepped back and turned away "What blood type his he?"

"Not sure" Sam replied as he leaned inside the impala

"Don't worry I'll do a test" she shouted over her shoulders as she entered the clinic, leaving Sam and Bobby to manhandle Dean out of the impala and carry him inside.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Matt sat in the small waiting room of Jody Harris's clinic and watched Sam pace up and down while Bobby on the other hand sat quietly on the arm of one of the big chairs dividing his attention between the doctor's back room and Christina.

"What's keeping her so long?" Sam looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last half hour

"Doing a thorough job" Jody's replied as appeared in the doorway

Everyone by Sam jumped to their feet at the sound of her voice, Sam was the first to ask "How his he?"

"Better than I initially expected but don't get me wrong his blood levels are dangerously low, he's dehydrated and has several bruised ribs but there the least of his problems" the doctor stopped and sighed "besides the blood loss what concerns me is his chest, he has a severe chest infection which in his weakened condition may lead to something more serious like pneumonia." She held up her hands to stop their bombardment of questions "I've put him on a strong antibiotic so hopefully it will clear the infection up quickly"

"He's going to be ok?" Bobby asked his voice laced with concern "I mean his organs they'll be alright; there won't be any permanent damage?"

All eyes fell on Jody except for Christina's she wasn't bother about Dean's current state of health after she had turned him the only thing he would have to worry about was not loosing his head "I'm sorry it's too early to say but he's young and strong by the looks of him so I'm hopeful"

Sam stepped around the doctor and walked into the back room; seeing a chair he pulled it up towards the bed, as he sat down he looked at the three bags hanging from the stand, one contained blood the second antibiotics and third he guessed was to help re-hydrate him, he let his eyes roam over his brother's oxygen mask covered face, his greyish skin looked better then when they had first found him hanging upside down in the slaughterhouse, Sam shuddered at the thought the image still too clear in his mind of how grey and lifeless Dean had been

"It will be a few hours before your brother fully regains consciousness" Jody informed him as she walked into the room.

Sam looked up at the doctor "Not that I'm complaining but where did you get the blood from?"

"Donated by other ex-blood bank members, your brother is not the first to pass through here in need of some blood; I always like to keep some for emergencies"

Sam nodded his head a sign that he understood and he was thankful that she did, he settled himself back in the chair to wait. It felt good to be able to relax a little now that Dean was back by his side.

Jody turned to leave "Matt making some coffee, fancy a cup?"

Sam chew on his bottom lip "Why Dean, why do you have to pretend that everything fine when it's not, I'm your brother I should be the one person you can be honest and open with, I would have helped you" looking up at the ceiling Sam huffed before letting his eyes fall back on his unconscious brother's form "I know, I was disgusted at first with the thought of tasting and I'm sorry I let you think that you couldn't confine in me but I would never have turned my back on you and I still won't. Whatever's happened man were going to get through this together" Sam closed his eyes as the last of his energy seeped away from him

When Bobby entered with the coffee five minutes later he found Sam asleep in the chair, putting the cup and his machete down on the table in the far corner of the room he picked up a blanket that was lying on a nearby chair and covered Sam over with it. Then he made sure that the windows were secure before pulling up the chair and sitting down with his machete across his lap to watch over the two boys he considered his family, he wasn't naïve to think that it was all over.

Gradually awareness started to creep it way back but everything was muddled with dreams of Sam being there and nightmares of vampires feeding of off him. The coldness and the odd sensation of hanging upside down had gone instead he felt warm and covered, no longer naked and there was a tightness in his chest and something pressing down on his face that didn't seem right to him, his arm felt heavy as he tried unsuccessfully to lift it up, OK maybe he would try something smaller like his eyelids how hard could that be, after a couple of attempts he succeed in opening them half way only to see an outline of a man before closing them tiredly. As he drifted into the darkness again he heard someone call him, the last person to call him my his name was "Peter" the name escaped his lips

Bobby was out of the chair as soon as he saw Dean's eyelids flutter "Dean" for a brief second or two Bobby saw green glassy eyes before they closed and he heard Dean mumbled a name under the oxygen mask; Bobby was still leaning over Dean and trying to work out what he had mumbled when Jody walked in carrying a new bag of blood

"He opened his eyes briefly but he didn't seem to see me" Bobby whispered to her

Jody crossed over to the bed and laid the blood bag down on the bedside table "Let's have a look" she whispered back taking out her light pen and flashing it into each of Dean's eye, they responded well to the light "he's doing fine, you look tired why don't you grab some sleep?"

"I'm fine but I won't mind another coffee"

"Help yourself"

Out in the waiting room Christina now paced the same part of the floor that Sam had done earlier that day, it had been over five hours since they had arrived and she was feeling like a caged animal, although she hadn't smelt Dmitri since the slaughterhouse she knew he was out there somewhere close by, time was running out for her but she wasn't going anywhere without her beloved Dean by her side. She watched the doctor enter the back room with new bag of blood, it made her realise that she needed to feed and soon.

Having seen Bobby leave the room Christina walked over to the door and watched the doctor replace the new bag of blood she licked her lips at the thought of the food. She walked further into the room and glanced at the still sleeping form of Sam as she approached the bed. Waiting for the doctor to finish and leave the room before she rounded the bed and leaned over Dean's sleeping form, she removed his oxygen mask before reaching inside her pocket for her penknife.

Dean stir from his sleep; whether it was the sense of danger or the sudden lack of air by the removal of the oxygen mask but his eyes fluttered open to find Christina leaning over him, the sudden shock made him jump, he screamed out in pain cradling his ribs as he started violently coughing, Christina dropped the knife back into her pocket

Dean's ragged coughing brought Sam from his sleep; he was instantly on his feet "Get away from him you bitch"

"Chill I was just going to give him this back" Christina lied reaching back into her pocket and lifted out Dean's cell phone, she held it up for Sam to see before she placed it on the bedside table.

"Now get out" Sam shouted at her, he rounded the bed and pushed her towards the door just as Bobby and Jody came racing back into the room after hearing the commotion. "What the hell going on here?" Jody rushed over to the bed and replaced Dean's oxygen mask.

Bobby grabbed Christina's arm and pulled her out into the waiting room where he shoved her into a chair. "Anymore tricks like that and I'll kill you"

Dean watched Bobby leave with Christina and then stared at Sam in stunned disbelieve as tried to breathe, he fell tiredly back against the pillow, Sam was really there; his brother had come for him, rescued him from the slaughterhouse.

"Dean you OK?" Sam asked

Dean just nodded his head and then an awkward silent fell between them before Dean removed the oxygen mask "you know…cough… don't you?"

"About you being a taster, yeah"

"If you knew, why did you come after me, you could have left me there I would have been dead in a few more hours...cough"

"What the hell Dean, do you think I'm just going to give up on you, walk away and let you die" Sam shouted out angrily "Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course not, I just think it would have solved a lot of problems"

Sam sat down in the chair near the bed and ran a hand through his hair, he had never heard Dean talk like this before "Dean why are you talking like this, what's happened to you man?"

"Didn't you get the latest circular, Dean Winchester worthless filthy blood junkie, slave to the House of Aleksandrov" Dean pulled Sam's sweatshirt that he was still wearing down to reveal the tattoo on his upper chest "marked so I can never forget my place"

Sam exploded jumping back to his feet "You are not worthless and I don't want to ever hear you say that again, do you hear me?"

"Yeah" Dean looked away "I thought you weren't ….cough….coming, I thought…"

"What that I didn't care, that I'd stopped loving you because you were a tastier?"

"Sort of" Dean turned to look at Sam "What took you so long anyway?"

Sam huffed "I had to find you first and then I was working on a plan to rescue you but Nikolay had other ideas"

"He didn't hurt you?" concerned written across his still greyish face

Dean sounded more like his old self "No" Sam replied

Bobby walked in "Sam can I talk too you" he motioned with his head for Sam to follow him into the waiting room

"Get some sleep Dean, I'll just be in the other room" Sam walked towards the door

It sounded like a good idea to Dean as he closed his eyes a though came to him "Sam, why that bitch here?"

Sam's suspicions had been confirmed "She won't be for much longer"

XXXXXX

Outside Dmitri looked down the road and saw the three black Cherokee Jeeps approaching, climbing off his bike he waved them down, they pulled in just in front of Dmitri's motorbike but still a good distance away from Jody Harris's clinic.

Nikolay climbed out of the first jeep looking fresh and relaxed in his black Giorgio Armani suit and black silk shirt "As always Dmitri you continue to serve me well"

Dmitri bowed his head "Thank you master"

"No one has left the clinic?" Nikolay asked

"No master"

"Good" Nikolay now looked around the area, except for a few houses it was quite a remote road. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his cell phone

Dean hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep when he was jolted awake by the familiar tune of his cell phone, puzzled he reach for it and looked at the caller ID, it was Nikolay. He wondered when Nikolay had added himself to his contact list. With a shaky hand he answered, the word rolling of his tongue without thinking "Master"

Nikolay stood looking at the clinic from the roadside as he waited for Dean to answer, when he heard Dean's voice "I'm outside the clinic, don't make me come inside and get you Dean because if I have too I can assure you that the consequences will be a lot higher than before"

Dean ran his left hand down his face, he knew what the consequences were, if he didn't obey Nikolay he would kill everyone in the clinic, he would kill Sam and Bobby

"If I come out will you promise me you wouldn't hurt them?"

"You have my word" Nikolay replied, the line remained silent "have I ever lied to you Dean?"

Dean thought about it, it was his fault that Nikolay had taken him as his property, it was also his fault Nikolay had punished others because he hadn't accepted his new role as a slave but Nikolay had not once lied to him. "No"

"Then you know I'm telling you the truth" he ended the call and looked down at his watch before turning to Dmitri. "Give him five minutes"

"Yes Master"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Sam closed the door to the back room and with a quizzical look he glanced around the waiting room at the worried faces.

Christina was peering out of the window, fear etched across her face "He's out there I can smell him, Nikolay's found us"

Sam looked back at the back room door where he left his brother; Dean wasn't strong enough to fight, mentally or physically. His anger flaring there was no way Nikolay taking Dean again.

Behind the closed door of the back room Dean pressed his cell phone to his forehead he couldn't let Sam die because of him, Sam's life was more important than his worthless one. If he hadn't been a filthy blood junkie he wouldn't be in this mess, he didn't want to be Nikolay's slave but he couldn't see any other way but to hand himself over. Dean knew as he ripped the IV out of his hand and climbed weary from the bed that Sam wouldn't understand, that he would anything to protect him, even if he had to be a vampire's bitch. He closed his eyes as the room tilted; giving himself a minute to adjust he reopened them to find the room had tilted back to it normal self; walking stiffly towards the door he listened to the familiar voices on the other side.

Outside Nikolay took a few steps towards the front of the clinic "Christina my dear, I know you're in there, come on out" he shouted

Christina turned away from the window towards Sam and Bobby with desperation in her voice "You've got to help me please; he's going to kill me"

"Why would he want to kill you?" Bobby questioned

Christina bit down on her lower lip unsure whether she should own up and tell them the truth or try and lie her way through but the decision was taken out of her hands as she heard Nikolay's voice "don't play me for a fool Christina I know you stole my slave and my money, return the money and I'll consider forgiving you"

Realising it was Christina's fault that his brother had ended up at the slaughterhouse he grabbed hold of her pushing her hard up against the wall, "I swear to you Sam I didn't sell Dean to the Butcher, it was Maximillion he doubled crossed me".

"That Bitch" Dean mouthed to himself, looking at the only other door in the room he prayed it wasn't a closet, Christina's words still echoed in his head as he walked over and opened the door; luck was on his side for once as the door led to the doctor's office, quickly as his tired stiff body would allow he crossed the doctor's office and through another door which led him into a corridor, he could see the front door to the clinic but to get to it he had to pass the open waiting room door where Sam, Bobby and royal bitch Christina was in. Pressing his back up against the wall he shuffled slowly towards the open door then quickly peered round the door frame into the room as he fought the building urge to cough; not now his damn coughing would give him away. He could see that Sam had Christina pinned up against the wall, he made a dash to the open door slipped out into the fresh air.

"Don't you see by freeing him Dean would see how much I love him what I'm willing to sacrifice for him then he'll love me back" Christina ranted

She was one delusional bitch; Sam almost felt sorry for her "you know what you and Nikolay are made for each other; you think can you treat people like objects"

"What the hell, kid gone plum loco?" Bobby couldn't believe his eyes "Sam, you'd better take a look outside"

Sam released Christina and rushed over to the window to see his brother walking towards Nikolay "No Dean" Sam sprinted to the front door and outside closely followedy Bobby "Dean"

Once outside Dean felt his energy waver as he walked towards Nikolay who stood with his hands behind his back, waiting expecting. His face turned from anger to concern for his slave.

"Dean" Sam shouted again

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned towards Sam and Bobby, he didn't have the strength to fight his brother "Please don't stop...cough... me Sam"

"You're not doing this Dean, I won't let you" Sam voice was strong but there was an underlying pleading tone to it. "You can't do this not after everything they put you through"

Bobby saw at least ten vampires step out from their hiding places and surround them; he needed to alert Sam to their presence "Sam"

Dean looked over his shoulder at the waiting Nikolay, looking back he lowered his eyes to the floor "Sam, don't fight me on this please"

Sam looked around seeing Nikolay's vampire "Why Dean, what hold as he got on you?"

"He'll kill you if I don't go back to him" lifting his eyes to met Sam's "I swore to myself that the day...cough... mum died and I carried you out of the burning house ...cough... I would always protect you no matter what it cost me"

"I don't need you to protect me" Sam watched as the vampires closed in around them, two of the them pushed passed Bobby and entered the clinic, Bobby turned to follow them but a third vampire blocked his way, tightening his grip on his machete he tried to peer around the mountain that was stood in front of him. Minutes later the two vampires reappeared in the doorway with Christina between them, she shrugged them off and walked over to Nikolay head held high in defiance.

"Get her out of my sight, put her in the third jeep, I'll deal with her later" Nikolay ordered.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight" Sam grinded his teeth

"Yes you are, look around you Sam your outnumbered, you and Bobby can't take them all on" Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder "remember Dakota and Joseph"

Sam looked puzzled for a moment and then nodded his head that he understood "Ok"

"Dean, it time to go" Nikolay took a few steps forward and addressed Sam "No harm will come to your brother, he will receive the best medical care, you have my word"

Sam shook his head Nikolay was one smug bastard and he was going down, if Dean couldn't do it he would. One of the vampires was Liam who had been the guard on the gate at the mansion walked forward and grabbed Dean's arm, Dean released Sam's shoulder and turned to go "Forget about me Sam, I belong to Nikolay"

"No" Sam shouted raising his machete that he had almost forgotten he was holding and taking a swing at Liam.

Knowing his brother Dean predicted Sam's move even before Sam had even thought it, he stepped in front of Liam knowing full well that if he didn't the other vampires would attack

The vampire that had blocked Bobby's entrance to the clinic saw Sam raise his machete and immediately with lighting speed he ran forward punching Sam in the back; the punch winded him dropping him down to his knees. Bobby rushed forward when he saw Sam being attacked but he was gripped from behind and held back by another vampire.

"Sam" Dean went to his brother's defence punching the vampire that had attacked Sam in the face, the vampire was about to retaliate back when suddenly he heard his master voice

"That's enough Jacob" Nikolay ordered

As Liam pulled Dean away towards the first Jeep he saw Bobby rushing forward to help Sam back to his feet.

"You Ok Sam?" Bobby enquired

"No, but I will be when this is over" Sam climbed to his feet

"What was all that about Dakota and Joseph?"

"I'll tell you later first I need to ring Joseph"

As Dean climbed into the back of the first Jeep he heard Nikolay talking to Liam "Ring Marcus I want him at the mansion when we arrive also tell Toby to call the other Cartel members and invite them to a party tomorrow night. I'll arrange the catering"

"Yes master" Liam replied before climbing into the second jeep

Nikolay climbed into the front passenger seat and turned to look at Dean in the back, he thought Dean was looking even paler and more tired "I have a surprise for you"

"What's that?" Dean looked out of the window as they pulled away from the clinic and his brother

"After the party when I've shown the cartel and my master that I have you back we'll be moving to Canada"

"What?" Dean was stunned he hadn't expected it

"I now own a large estate there, wide open space you'll love it out there Dean, the great outdoors. Can you ride a horse?"

Dean rested his head against the window, his eyes growing tired he still felt weak "No"

"Then you and Celeste will need to take lessons if I'm going to buy you a horse"

Dean heart jumped at her name "Celeste is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine, she gone ahead to Canada to get the mansion ready for our arrival"

As Dean closed his eyes he thought she was safer where she was. Right now he needed to get a message to Sam, then he realised he still had his cell phone on him; Nikolay hadn't taken it away from him as yet and an idea came to mind "master any chance of some food I haven't eaten since the party"

"Sure we'll find a drive thru" Nikolay replied

"No a diner I need to use the rest room" Dean commanded

"Fine" Nikolay replied

Whenever Dean didn't drive the motion of the car would always send him to sleep, now was no different he was sleeping when the jeeps pulled up in front of Martha's 24/7 diner. Nikolay reached over and shook Dean awake "What!" Dean mumbled

"Were at a diner" Nikolay informed him.

"Dean" Nikolay called out "have you forgotten something?"

Dean stopped and turned looking puzzled he shrugged his shoulders "What! I need your permission to use the toilet?"

Nikolay's face turned to a frown Dean had been through a lot so he decided let Dean's attitude go, he held out his hand "You're cell phone"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone handing it over; he tried not to show that it bothered him. He turned and continued walking into the diner, how the hell was he going to get in touch with Sam now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside the clinic Bobby listened to Sam's telephone conversation "Joseph I need you back in Iron Falls, I need your help rescuing Dean from a nest"

"Can't it wait?" Sam replied after listening to Joseph

"Thanks Joseph" Sam ended the call and addressed Bobby "He'll be there tomorrow"

"So I'm guessing Dakota is a code word?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, Dean's choice, it means he wants rescuing but we attack on our terms not theirs" Sam replied

"And that about him being Nikolay's?"

"I hope he was roll playing for Nikolay" Sam replied

Jody walked into the waiting room "If their anything I can do, just give me a ring"

"Thank you and thanks again for helping Dean I don't know what we'd have done without you" Sam planted a kiss on her cheek and then watched her blush. Picking up their gear Bobby and Sam headed outside where Matt was waiting for them.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Dean's tightened as the jeep turned on to the long country road and the mansion came into view behind it wall, at the thought of been trapped underground in Nikolay's chamber again made his chest tightened more, he had never been claustrophobic before but now his breathing started to come in short pants making him want to cough and suck in air at the same time.

As they entered through the wrought iron gates the jeep had become his slaughterhouse cage; small and confiding, it was closing in all around him crushing the air from of his lungs, before the jeep had fully stopped Dean was jumping out gasping for breath

Dr Marcus was waiting as instructed, seeing the jeeps coming up the driveway through the study window he walked to the front door and out onto the well lit driveway to meet them, his eyes fell immediately on Dean's greyish skin, the way he was slightly bend over struggling to breath. He stepped forward reaching out to assist his patient, he could feel the young man trembling under his touch "You look like shit Dean"

Feeling the open space around him, he was able to get his breathing under control but the words came out raspy "is that your professional opinion?"

"No that's my personal one" Marcus replied "Come on let's get you inside so I can examine you then I'll give you my professional one"

From the corner of Dean's eye as he was guided to the front door he caught sight of Christina being lead around the side of the mansion by two vampires, he hope that Nikolay made her suffer like he had suffered at the slaughterhouse before he killed her.

"Home sweet home" Dean heard Nikolay say from behind him "at least for now anyway, Marcus when you done bring Dean to my study" with that said he went into his study and closed the door.

Inside the study Vladimir sat drinking whiskey in Nikolay's chair, he swirl the contents of the glass round he had smelt the scent of the stolen slave along with Christina's "Your honour as been restored in my eyes, Nikolay"

Nikolay crossed the distance between them kneeling down on one knee in front of his master to kiss his hand "Thank you master" then he rose to his feet

"I will inform the members that you will make a worthy addition to the council" Vladimir took another sip of whiskey from the glass "I suggest in future you choose a fiancé from the royal vampire bloodline"

"Yes you are right as always" Nikolay knew as he poured himself a whiskey that none of them could give him what he so desperately sort.

"I also suggest you keep a tighter leash on that slave; others would gladly steal him from you if they have the gift to sense how special his soul is"

"If you felt it master why did you tell me to snap his neck" Nikolay sat in the chair opposite his desk eager to hear his master's answer

Vladimir chuckled "I was just being a jealous old fool; can you blame me when you found him first?" Vladimir admitted openly "after tasting the slave's blood, he rejuvenated me. I felt alive, stronger, five hundred years younger and that was after just one taste, you know how rare and precious a soul like that is to someone as old as me?"

Nikolay looked down into his half empty whiskey glass "My gift is not as strong as yours to sense Dean's soul but I knew there was something special about him and I too felt more alive after tasting him then I have done in years" he thought it was the thrill of tasting someone new but now his master had confirmed it.

Vladimir leaned forward "I see a lot of you in him, when you were human you cared about others and you were high spirited too, often defiant like him, you were never slave material just as he is not vampire material, that soul of his should never be tarnished"

"After you sired me all that was lost, don't get me wrong I have no regrets that you sired me" Nikolay took a sip of whiskey he couldn't get the image out of his mind at the way Dean had looked at his brother with such love and devotion, it made him feel empty inside leaving a longing for the coldness he had felt for so many years to be taken away by someone as special as Dean.

"Even though Christina's from common stock she also sees something special in the slave, so much that she was willing to risk her own life"

Nikolay's face turned to thunder "After the party she won't have a life to risk"

"Unfortunately I won't be able to stay for the party I must return home, Interpol have yet again infiltrated the Blood Cartel's headquarters"

"How many times is that now?"

"Four, every time we cut the head of the snake off another one takes it place" Vladimir drank the contents of the glass

"I sorry you can't stay master; with you standing by my side it would show the other cartel members that I have your complete support"

"You Nikolay don't need my support" Vladimir placed the empty glass on the desk and rose from the chair "There just one other thing before I prepare to leave and that is to give you my approval on your chosen one, Toby"

"No need I want to get going so I'll slip away quietly" Vladimir replied

"As you wish master"

They both turned at the sound of a loud knock on the study door then they watched as Marcus enter followed by Dean

"So Marcus how is he?" Nikolay asked

"Well the doctor in Pontiac took good care of him, all he needs now is plenty of food and rest plus some antibiotics for his chest infection and he'll be as good as new" Marcus handed a bottle of pills to Nikolay "make sure he takes two four times a day"

Dean looked down at the floor he hated the way they spoke about him as if he wasn't in the room but he was too tired to argue the point it was now well into the earlier hours of the morning and he was dead on his feet. He hadn't noticed that they had stopped talking about him and Nikolay was now talking to him.

"Dean" Dean"

Dean looked up and noticed that the doctor was no longer there and that Vladimir was stood in front of him with his hand out

"Grand master is leaving us Dean" Nikolay informed him

Dean knew what was expected of him and as he bend down to kiss the vampire's hand he now had hope, Sam was coming to rescue him and all he had to do until then was to pretend to be a dutiful slave, he could do that "Good bye Grand Master" Dean said keeping his eyes low and stepping aside for Vladimir to pass.

"Sit down Dean" Nikolay instructed him when Vladimir had left the study

Dean sat in the chair opposite Nikolay's desk and watched as Nikolay poured two glasses of whiskey, he handed one to Dean and then sat down behind his desk "since the party something been bothering me, kind of nagging at me" he could see for himself the Dean had been through hell but he had to be sure.

"Oh yeah" Dean looked at the whiskey glass and wondered if it was drugged like last time but then again why would he, Nikolay had him where he wanted him.

Nikolay watched Dean look at the contents of the glass with suspicion and then rise it to his lips "That you planned your escape with Christina"

Dean nearly choked on the whiskey from shock; it started him off coughing again "aw come on you're looking…cough… at the wrong guy, try that purvey friend of yours …cough…Maximillion

Nikolay suddenly rose from his chair and walked over to the window; Dean had confirmed what he already suspected but didn't have the proof that he needed "there was no one else involved?"

"Just the two vampires that attached me and Celeste, I think" Dean yawned and ran a hand tiredly over his face

Nikolay turned away from then window after he heard Dean yawn out "It's late it time you rested" Dean rose from the chair and followed as Nikolay opened the door and led the way down to the cellar. He was too exhausted to think about the confining tunnels as he walked behind Nikolay or when Nikolay closed the bedroom door behind him and locked him in the room, he just flopped on the bed and was soon fast asleep.

After Nikolay had locked Dean in the bedroom he walked out of his chamber and down the long corridor towards the water chamber where Christina was slightly drugged and chained to the wall. Dmitri stood guard, only acknowledging his master presence as Nikolay walked in with a slight bow of his head.

Nikolay confronted Christina "I dragged you out of the gutter, bought you exquisite clothes and jewellery, sent you to finishing school and this is how you repay me by stealing from me. The money I can forgive you for, I can also forgive you for the way you disgraced me in front of my master and the other cartel members and the way you schemed behind my back with Maximillion but stealing my slave I cannot forgive"

Christina looked at him with defiance "Don't you mean my slave, he was mine long before you put you mark on him, he'll never truly be yours, you can't buy his loyalty and affection with expensive gifts like your other slaves"

Nikolay's eyes darkened "I can see from the way he looks at you with such hatred in his eyes that your way hasn't worked any more than showering him with expensive gifts as" Nikolay licked his lips when he saw the hurt look on her face. "I've seen the way you've lusted after him but you're to blind to stupid to see that he doesn't love you"

Christina pulled against her chains "He loves me"

Nikolay grabbed her jaw "You silly child I'm going to show you how much your precious Dean loves you" as he released her from his grip he slammed her back against the wall and walked out leaving Dmitri watching guard over her once again.

As Nikolay walked down the corridor he heard Christina shouting "He'll never love you like you want him too, none of your slaves will no matter how much your spend on them" hearing a loud slap he knew Dmitri had hit her but her words were like a knife through his dead heart he knew that she was right, all he ever wanted was to be loved, for the coldness he felt for so many years to be replaced by warmth and love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam drove the impala back towards the cabin in the wood near Iron Falls with Bobby riding shotgun, they spent most of the journey working out a game plan. They both knew that their plan had to be airtight because it they failed there would no more chances. After awhile they fell silent, Bobby glanced in the rear view mirror at Matt following in his car and then looked across at Sam, "You know kid this is never going to end"

Bobby had spoken at great lengths with Pierre "It's not as simple as that Sam"

Sam shot Bobby a worried look "What do you mean, once Nikolay's dead Dean his free?"

"Nikolay's money, property and slaves will be passed on to another cartel member, which means that Dean will belong to another vampire, it's the way the Blood Cartel work apparently"

"What!" Sam nearly drove off the road, was this nightmare ever going to end for his brother. Seeing the road sign says that Iron Falls was 20 miles away Sam put his foot down on the accelerator.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Dean woke to the sound of the steel door opening, still lying on his stomach and still wearing Sam's sweatshirt he turned his head to see little Poppet enter carrying a breakfast tray, she had her head bowed but Dean could see she was beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy you're safe" she set the tray down on the bedside table "I was so upset when I heard you had been stolen, Master wasn't happy" everyone suffered when master wasn't happy

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes "I'm fine" he lied he was anything but fine

"Master says you have to eat all your breakfast and take these tablets and when you are finished and dressed he will be along" she informed him

Dean looked at breakfast of over easy eggs, sausages, bacon and ash browns on a plastic plate, he couldn't get the stench of the slaughterhouse out of his mind and the thought of having to eat something that had been killed in a slaughterhouse turned his stomach so he turned his attention towards the black coffee "I'll just have the coffee and the tablets" he held out his hands to receive them and saw the sheer horror on her face.

"We always have to obey what master says or we will be punished" she gasped out

"I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment; I'll try and eat some later" Dean lied about eating some later to please her and it seemed to pacify her.

"Ok" she smiled "I'll go get your clean clothes that master wants you to wear" she quickly left and was back before Dean could take a sip of his hot coffee from the plastic beaker. She laid them neatly on the bed next to Dean and ran her hand down the designer suit; it felt good to her touch "I wish master would make me wear nice clothes like these"

Dean took another sip of coffee and then swallowed the tablets "they're just clothes, they don't define who a person is and besides I like that dress you're wearing"

Poppet blushed and looked down at her grey smock dress that had seen better days then she left leaving Dean to shower and dress.

Nikolay walked down the corridor to his private chambers, after the party tonight he will have his closure and then it would be time to move on but before he could do that he needed to see for himself if that crazy deluded bitch was right. Entering the bedroom he found Dean pacing the floor dressed in his Armani suit and light blue silk shirt.

Dean felt hemmed in the room was suffocating and hot to his skin even though he was underground, he stopped his pacing and turned to look at Nikolay, he saw Nikolay's eyes roam over him and then at the tray of uneaten breakfast.

Nikolay was surprised that Dean had not eaten his breakfast; he had noticed that last night at the diner Dean had picked at his cheeseburger and fries "You have not eaten your breakfast, is there something wrong with it because if there is I will have the cook punished"

"No" Dean shouted out, Nikolay knew how to push his buttons "I wasn't hungry"

"Maybe you should be the one to be punished, did Little Poppet not tell you that I ordered you to eat it" Nikolay questioned

"Yeah, but…" Dean sighed

"But what Dean, I could make you eat it if you don't give me one good reason why you haven't"

Dean lowered his head he knew Nikolay could back up his threat and make him eat it "It meat from an animal killed in a slaughterhouse and the thought of eating it turns my stomach"

Nikolay nodded his head it made sense, he was willing just this once to be lenient with Dean; after all he had been through an ordeal "I will have the cook prepare you a special lunch but this is a one off I will not tolerate faddy eating"

"Thank you master"

"Follow me" Nikolay made his way across his private chamber towards the other door and out in the corridor. Dean followed behind; he knew they were heading towards the water chamber but why he had no idea and Nikolay was not very talkative as they walked down the corridor.

Nikolay turned into the water chamber and stepped aside as Dean entered, stopping in the doorway Dean's face hardened as he saw Christina, her black hair hung limply over her face, she still wore the same jeans and a low black top from the day before, through the tangled mass of black hair Dean could see she was baring her teeth as she pulled on her chains that tired her to the wall.

Christina had smelt Dean's human blood, she hadn't tasted blood for days and she was beyond hungry she was starving for blood; as Dean walked in her vampire teeth descended and a low wild like growl escaped her mouth

"Come on in Dean" they were the first words Nikolay had spoken since leaving the bedroom his face void of all emotion, he turned his attention to Christina "is that anyway to greet the love of your life" Nikolay walked over to her and whispered in her ear "His blood smells as good as it tastes don't you think, I bet you like a taste right now?" Christina glared back as Nikolay's taunted her

Looking over his shoulder Nikolay spoke to Dean "Lucky for me she hasn't fed in a few days, I guest she's been too preoccupied with stealing what's mine"

Now turning to face Dean "Christina here is under the impression that you belong to her; tell us Dean who is your master?"

Dean could see that Nikolay was toying with Christina and even though he normally hated having to say the words this time he found him getting a kick from saying them "you are Nikolay"

"And were does your devotion lay?"

"With you master" Dean wanted to hurt Christina even though he was sending out the wrong signals to Nikolay

"Would you want Christina to be your master and give her your devotion?" Hearing Nikolay's words her heart leapt with hope for Dean say he wanted her

"No, master"

Christina would not accept it "What have you done to him? You've brain washed him, turn him against me" she angrily shouted at Nikolay

Nikolay shook his head in disbelieve "my dear, Dean was never yours so how could I turn him against you" Nikolay looked her up and down, Vladimir was right she had always been beneath him and now he wondered what he ever saw in her because now it had become outweighed by the disgust he felt for her "do you think Dean wants a common barn vampire for his master; what could you offer him?"

"Eternity as a vampire, a loving soul mate" she answered back

"Dean, does that sound appealing to you?" Nikolay asked as he continued to glare at Christina

"No master" Dean replied which made Nikolay smirked

All Nikolay's doubts had been squashed he was completely satisfied with Dean's answers, turning he left the room leaving them alone together, Dean stepped towards her then stopped as he saw a wild hunger in her eyes.

"Dean, why are doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Hurting me with your hateful words when I've done nothing but love you" she questioned

Dean huffed he wanted to rip her head of her shoulders "You can take your twisted love and shove it were the sun don't shine"

"I know you Dean and I know you don't mean that, Nikolay's turned you against me"

Nikolay walked back into the chamber carrying a knife and a bottle of dead man's blood at arm's length he handed them to a confused looking Dean.

"I thought you might want some payback" Nikolay smirked "She is the reason you nearly die in the slaughterhouse"

Dean was astonished he looked at Christina and then back at the bottle of dead man's blood in Nikolay's hand, he took them and then turned to Christina. "Thank you master"

"An hour Dean then I'll be back"

Dean heard Nikolay's footsteps as he left the chamber; he stood and thought of the torture and torment he could do to Christina.

"Dean, now is our chance, untie me and we can escape together" she wanted to get Dean as far away from Nikolay's influence

Opening the bottle of blood and discarding the lid Dean dipped the tip of the knife into the red liquid "Now why would I do that?"

"So we could be together, forget Nikolay, can't you see he's manipulating you" She saw Dean's face darkened "where's the old strong cocky Dean gone too?"

Dean sneered as he cut her across her chest with the blood covered knife; he heard her hiss out in pain "the day you poured blood down my throat and poisoned me, the day you turned me into a filthy blood junkie"

"No Dean, I chose you to become one of us, to live for eternity by my side, to be my soul mate"

Dean cut across her upper arm ignoring her words "My need for blood drove me straight into Nikolay's nest" he cut her again and she screamed out "Do you know what it's like to be worthless, to be so pathetic I'm not allowed to chose the clothes I wear or what I eat, to go where I want or decide how to spend my time"

It wouldn't be like that between us, we would be equal"

Another cut made her scream louder as the dead man's blood poisoned her further "My master his right about one thing, why would I want you as a master or as a soul mate, I don't love you, never have and never will" he leaned closer to her ear "I hate you"

A tear rolled down her face "Don't say that Dean, I love you, if I can't have you I would rather die than live without you"

"Your one pathetic bitch, I almost feel sorry for you" Dean sneered grabbing her chin, forcing her mouth open to pour the rest of the blood down her throat. He dropped the empty bottle on the floor and stood back as Christina coughed and choked.

Nikolay sipped his bloody Mary and watched Dean and Christina on the monitor in his study, he couldn't hear very that was said between them but Dean's body language spoke volumes. He had now seen two sides to Dean, one of love and devotion, the other of pure hatred. He looked at his watch the hour was nearly up it was time to go back down.

Dean lifted Christina's head by her hair, it flopped back down when he let go; she was unconscious from the poison in her system.

"Revenge is sweet" Nikolay said as walked into the chamber

Dean turned his eyes still full of hatred but Nikolay knew, well he hoped it wasn't directed at him "yes master" Nikolay had opened the floodgates and allowed the pent up hate to flood freely, Dean had enjoyed it, seeing Christina suffer at his hands for what she had done to him but he wasn't satisfied he wanted more it wanted to kill her, to be the one who lopped off her head. "Master"

"Yes Dean"

He had never asked Nikolay for anything, never wanted to be in Nikolay's debt but know he didn't care if he lost himself, he was consumed with hate and nothing matter but ending that bitch's life "Can I be the one to cut off the bitch's head?"

Nikolay was stunned, literally caught off guard by Dean's request, Dean had never asked him for anything before; this was new ground they were now on, he needed time to think. It had been his intention to kill her himself in front of the gathered cartel members at the party. He rubbed his hand over his chin as he thought, if he said no to Dean's request he didn't want Dean withdrawing back into his shell not now when Dean was reaching out to him, but by saying yes Dean would become more his, which he wanted more than anything but how would that look to the other cartel members if he let a slave kill his betrayer "We will see?"

Dean nodded at least it wasn't an outright no.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Outside Nikolay's mansion Sam and Joseph moved swiftly through the woods to a tree which stood proud and tall near the wall, they had taken precautions to cover their scents by covering their clothes and body with ash mixture. Sam automatically stood guard while Joseph climbed the tree to get a better view of the mansion that lay behind the six foot wall. Sam looked around then looked up; he had to admire the middle aged man for his nimble climbing skills.

To his own surprise Joseph climbed the tree without much effect; he could still give the youngsters a run for their money. He found a good sturdy branch that would easily support his weight; he then made himself comfortable before lifting his binoculars. He had heard of the Blood Cartel through stories told by hunters around the camp fire when he was a young boy but they were just stories or so he thought. Since an early age the origins of vampires had always intrigued him but to find the Blood Cartel existed and were in his home country came as a bit of a shock. He surveyed the mansion and the extensive grounds it was mid morning, the sun was still climbing to its fullest height but all seemed quiet just as he expected it would. He noticed like Sam that the only weak spot to the mansion's security was near a tree where the wall turned ever so slightly causing there to a small blind spot, the bushes and the leaf covered tree branches would cover them as they climbed over the wall and dropped down to the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean followed Nikolay into the dining room with it long table lined with chairs on each side, he let his eyes roam around the room; he hadn't been in here before but then again there was no reason for him to have been in here. Nikolay motioned for him to sit at the last seat on the right as Nikolay himself took the position at the end of the table. As he waited for the lunch to be delivered he leaned back in his chair and studied his slave. He had given a lot of thought to Dean's request but still hadn't come to a decision yet instead he was mulling over something else. He turned and watched as a young waitress called Vanessa nervously entered the room carrying a tray with two bloody Mary's on.

Vanessa was so nervous she could feel her master's eyes boring into her while the good looking slave sat with him glanced around the room, with sweaty shaking hands she placed the tray down nearly knocking the tall glasses on it over.

Dean who had been glancing around the room at the many hanging oil paintings of Nikolay's in various different outfits and poses suddenly noticed the girl as she approached with the contents of the tray she was carrying clattering slightly. As she sat the tray down Dean noticed that one of the glasses was about to tipple over, with his quick reflexes he managed to stop the glass from totally falling over and spilling most of its contents. He immediately jumped to his feet grabbing hold of some napkins, trying to help the scared girl out.

Nikolay didn't move his face instantly turning to thunder "Dean, let her clean up her own mess, retake your seat"

"Sorry master, I'm so sorry" she babbled mopping up the spilt drink with her apron

"Be more careful child unless you wanted to be punished" Nikolay scolded her, he saw the fear in her eyes as she shook her head in reply "Bring me another and be quick about it"

"Yes master, straight away master"

"Don't bother on my account, I'm good" Dean responded with no conviction in his voice because he knew Nikolay would get his way no matter what he said

"Bring me another" Nikolay replied shooting Dean a warning look that said he had no say or choice

She removed the tray with the one half spilled glass of bloody Mary on it "Yes master"

Nikolay watched the slave girl retreat and then turned to Dean who had obediently sat back down "We all have our place here Dean and yours is not to mop up after a clumsy slave girl". He took a sip of his bloody Mary and studied his slave's face "I want you to be head slave once I have sired Toby"

Dean was stunned "what!"

"The correct response I was looking for was yes, master" Nikolay replied

Dean watched the slave girl return with a freshly made Bloody Mary and a plate of macaroni cheese, she placed them in front of Dean and then retreated as quickly as her legs could move without running.

Dean looked down at the plate of macaroni cheese placed in front of him, picking up his fork he started to play with the food "Surely there are others more suitable then me master?"

Yes there were other slaves who had been with him a long time but this responsibility would help Dean settled in more quickly become part of his little family "I want you Dean, it time you found your place here, the slaves will look up to you for guidance and you will report to Toby, after you have eaten Toby will show you what he expects of you, what we expect of you"

If Sam didn't rescued him before they left for Canada Dean would have to take on the roll of head slave whether he wanted to or not "but" he started to say then realised there was no point in trying to argue with Nikolay, he always won. "Yes master if that's what you want" dejectedly Dean filled his fork with macaroni cheese and ate

Happy that Dean was now eating Nikolay took another sip of his drink and informed him "Don't worry, we will still have time together, once you are well enough again I'm looking forward to tasting you, I've missed our little sessions" Nikolay licked his lips at the thought of Dean's blood running smoothly down his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam joined Joseph in the tree and together they decided while it was quiet to use the blind spot to climb over the wall for further surveillance. They were both about to descend when Joseph grabbed Sam's arm, movement near the mansion had caught his eye; he saw the outline of two men leaving the mansion "Look!"

Sam stopped and lifted his binoculars he looked to where Joseph was pointing; as the two men left the front door and came more into view he saw that they were dressed in suits "Dean!" he also recognised the other as Toby, the guy who had brought Jay here. Sam watched as they walked further towards them then turned to go around the side of the mansion; he saw that they were both dressed very similar to each other, they wore black silk shirts and expensive dark grey suits. Dean would never be seen dead in clothes like that so obviously they weren't his choice so it had to be Nikolay's. Sam tapped Joseph on the shoulder and pointed towards the ground then he started climbing down. Joseph also did the same and followed Sam towards the blind spot.

Dean listened to Toby as he followed him out of the mansion's front door "It's a great honour, you should be pleased but somehow I don't think you are"

Dean felt he could talk freely with Toby "I never wanted to be....a ...a slave let alone be in charge of them"

Toby stopped walking once they had around the side of the mansion. "Dean man your still adjusting you need to give yourself more time" Toby thought for a moment "the trouble with you is that you have no confidence in yourself, don't put yourself, you're a slave to the House of Aleksandrov, be proud of it" Toby started walking again.

Dean lowered his head and continued to walk he was once full of confidence, even cocky with it, sometimes to the point of annoying but now he was unsure of how to be confident, he was drowning in a sea of uncertainty. To be confident surely it would mean using his own mind but wasn't that a contradiction to being a slave because as a slave he wasn't allowed to have a mind of his own. Dean shook his head and continued following Toby.

They headed towards the servant's quarters where one or two of the regular tasters were there. Toby walked in and greeted them by name; he had a conversation with them while Dean hung back near the bar and watched.

Finished with talking to the local tasters Toby rejoined Dean at the makeshift bar "You need to know everyone; we don't want any unwelcome guests"

Dean nodded his head that he understood there were people out there like Jack Turner who hated blood banks and tasters just as much as vampires, they didn't see them as just victims. Dean started to shake at the thought of being one of those victims, captured, turned into a filthy blood junkie and enslaved all against his will.

Dean followed as Toby left the building, on the way out Toby informed him "After the siring ceremony I'll be taking over here"

"What you're not staying in Canada with….Nikolay" Dean avoided the word us but he knew that if he couldn't get a message to Sam it would be.

"No our master wants me to keep running this end of his empire while he starts afresh in Canada" he replied as his cell phone chose that moment to ring "Hi" Toby looked a Dean "Ok I'll send him over"

Putting his cell phone back inside his jacket pocket "Dmitri wants you over at the stables"

"Why?" Dean asked

"He didn't say but it's best not to keep him waiting" Toby replied walking back towards the house "When he's done with you come find me"

Dean thought it must be something to do with his new duties as head slave, he watched Toby walk back towards the mansion and then set off towards the stables, as he headed down the wooded path he felt like he was being watched, looking around he hastened his pace, he heard movement behind him and then he was suddenly grabbed by his jacket and slammed against a tree where a big hand was placed over his mouth, he looked into the eyes of his brother.

As Sam removed his hand he felt Dean trembling under his touch, he looked his brother up and down with concerned, Dean looked better, his greyish skin was all most gone but something was off "Dean you ok, he hasn't hurt you? Because if he has I'm going to rip his head off"

"No, I'm fine" Dean wondered when the tables had turned and Sam had become the protector "Sam listen there's not much time, were leaving for Canada"

"The hell you're not" Sam shouted out no way was he letting Dean be taken to Canada

"Tonight after the party"

"What party?"

"He's holding it to restore his honour" Dean replied "Sam, the place is going to be crawling with vampires"

"Let us worry about that" Sam replied

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and then Joseph appeared "Someone's coming"

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Both Dean and Sam turned to look at Joseph as he told them that someone was coming. Sam turned back to Dean; his heart sank he didn't want to leave without Dean.

Dean saw Sam's hesitance in leaving him "go, don't get caught" he assured his brother, Dean had a feeling it would be Dmitri looking for him, a worried look crossed Sam's face "please Sam I'll be fine"

Joseph grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him toward the bushes "Come on, we can't risk getting caught"

Before Sam was reluctantly pulled into the bushes he whispered "Tonight Dean, I promise" he saw something in Dean eyes he never seen before and couldn't recognize as his brother nodded and stepped back onto the path that lead to the stables.

Dean followed the path quickening his steps as he saw Dmitri coming towards him "Where the hell have you been, that last thing I wanted to do Little One was come out here looking for you"

"Sorry, call of nature"

Stopping in front of Dean Dmitri scrutinized his face for any signs of a lie, his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air "Alright, come on we have a lot of packing to do."

"Packing?" Dean questioned his mind was still with Sam and his promise, a promise that Sam most likely couldn't keep but it felt good to believe just for a little while at least

Dmitri shook his head in disbelieve he could feel the heat of the sun coming through the cover of the trees prickling his exposed skin "Have you forgotten were leaving for Canada, get your head out of the clouds before mine fries" he quickly turned on his heels leading the way for Dean to follow

He had nothing to pack, he owned nothing not even the clothes on his back Dean thought as he looked back before stepped in line behind Dmitri as they headed towards the stables, a wave of relieve spread through him, Sam was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam jumped to his feet sending the chair he had been sat on flying backwards; he spoke through clenched teeth "I'm not letting that bastard vampire take Dean to Canada; I'm doing this tonight with or without you"

"You idiot, sit down no one's saying we weren't doing it" Bobby spoke whilst Joseph and Matt sat around the table nodding their agreement

"Well that's how it sounded" Sam released a little of the building up tension in his shoulders

Joseph sighed "We were just weighing up other options, you said it yourself the place will be crawling with vampires, rushing in there wheedling our machetes could get us all killed before we even have a chance of rescuing your brother"

Bobby rubbed his chin "You and Dean, you know your like family to me, I'd give my life for Dean but only if it means he his free, I ain't chucking it away" he stood and walked over to the window "I wish we had more time not just hours to plan this"

Sam felt guilty for accusing them of not wanting to help but they hadn't seen Dean, stripped of his cocky exterior, he look vulnerable and lost, defeated. He was going to kill Nikolay for destroying his brother "Sorry, I'm just worried that this is the last chance I'm going to get to rescue Dean, if Nikolay take him to Canada I may never find him"

Matt had sat in silence listening to the other hunters around the table feeling like he had nothing to contribute to the conversation until now "We're all here for the same reason to free Dean and the other slaves, no one should have to live like that, hell I'm wanted by the law for helping you escape from the jailhouse so I've come this far I not giving in now when the going gets tougher"

"Thanks Matt, I know how much you have sacrificed for us, it means a lot to me and Dean, we can never repay you" Picking up the wooden chair and sitting back down Sam looked at the faces around the table. "Any of you, we can't repay you"

"Who says we need repaying, just buy us some good quality whiskey when this is over" Joseph replied with a smirk

After that the room fell silent each in their own thoughts, the only sound was the rain pelting on the window. Now turning away from the window Bobby had the beginning of a plan "One think we know about Nikolay is that he has weaknesses, which are that his arrogant and over confident, the last thing he will be expecting tonight is an attack; we can use that to our advantage"

"How?" Matt asked naively

Bobby sat back down at the table "As I see it were best hiding in the grounds until after the party comes to an end…."

Joseph jumped in knowing what Bobby was about to say "then we attack, that way hopefully there will be less vampires for us to deal with"

"That's the idea" Bobby looked at Sam he needed to know if Sam liked the plan "What do you think?"

Sam mused "That's alright but what then?"

"Hell if I know kid" Bobby replied

They heard the engine noise of a car pulling up outside the small cabin, Sam and Bobby jumped to their feet; drawing their guns as they crossed the room Sam peered out into the pouring rain whilst Bobby trained his gun on the door. "It's Scott" Sam called out for Bobby to open the door and let the hunter in.

Walking in Scott shook the rain off his coat "Damn weather, ain't no fun sitting a tree when it pissing it down", dropping his coat on the floor he headed for the coffee pot on the stove "Things are heating up at the Mansion, vampires are arriving in their droves, the weather hasn't deterred them"

"Looks like we better can organize and get back to the mansion" Joseph stood up and started gathering his weapons together the others followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her head down Christina pulled weakly at her bounds, every ounce of her body screamed for blood; she could smell blood from humans somewhere in the underground chamber, the sound of their heart beats pounding in her ears. She imagined that one of them was Dean's that his heart was pounding for her, that he had forgiven her for what she had put him through because at last he had realized that she did it so they could be together.

She smelt him coming, his vampire scent growing stronger as he approached, lifting her head as she heard him saunter into the water chamber "Please Nikolay, just a little to take the hunger bangs away"

Nikolay stood in front of her "and why would I do that?" he wanted her to suffer "maybe I should drain you of your blood, then you'll know how Dean suffered in that slaughterhouse when you stole him from me"

"It wasn't my idea to steal Dean it was Maximillion's" if she could shift some of the blame she would try.

"So he approached you?"

"I'll swear to it, I didn't do anything to encourage him" her lies rolled easily off her tongue, making herself to be a victim "he kept on pushing when that didn't work he started to threaten me, said he would kill me then he would kill Dean"

"So I suppose he was going to kill you if you told me?" Nikolay asked

"That's why I took the money so we could get away from him and then I planned on telling you"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Nikolay's vampire teeth descended, he lashed out with his fist hitting her in the mouth "I know exactly what Maximillion did and he will pay for his part, the cartel council will punish him, but you my dear are all mine"

Christina began to weep he had seen through her lies "Please Nikolay can I see him" she licked her cut lip from the blow, her own blood tasting good to her "Can I see Dean"

Nikolay grabbed her hair pulling her head back then leaned in to her face "His changing for the party" smelling her "I don't want him smelting of trash" she moaned as he roughly released her "I should have left you in the gutter with the rest of the trash"

Walking to the door he turned "You'll like the party dress I have chosen for you to wear, it's black which is rather fitting as it will be your funeral dress as well, I think an unmarked paupers grave in the grounds will do you just fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean entered the banqueting room with Toby all vampire eyes turned on him, they started to whisper among themselves that he was the slave that had been stolen; Dean hated being the centre of attraction he lowered his eyes to the floor as their eyes burned into him, scrutinizing as to why he was stolen. As he moved into a corner of the room he heard a vampire woman say to another "I'd steal him any day, Nikolay has good taste; and you can't fault him on that"

Dean was relieved to see Nikolay entering the room with his head held proudly up, he was wearing an expensive black tuxedo and suddenly all eyes were drawn to him. He was in his element as his guests and fellow cartel members congratulated him on the recovery of his slave

Nikolay made it through his sea of guests and stood on the purposely built stage where he started to address his guest and fellow cartel members "Fellow members and privileged guests welcome to my humble home. You all know why we are here to celebrate, not only the safe return of my stolen slave but also to see that my honor is restored and with that the persons responsible are punished." Nikolay stopped as Dmitri entered the room with a hand bound Christina; she was now wearing the long black dress that Nikolay had bought her in Paris. Her hair was combed and tired back into a ponytail which made her look pale face look gaunter, dark circles had appeared since Dean had see her last. Dmitri pushed her forward as they walked down the length of the room towards Nikolay, fellow members of the cartel parted allowing her through as she passed them they spat on her, which was a the customary way of showing their disgust at a thief.

Christina lowered her head in disgrace whilst they spat on her, some of it landed in her hair and on her shoulders. She only looked up when she arrived in front of Nikolay defiance glowing in her eyes.

"Fellow members and privileged guests I give you Christina Munro, the first time I met her she commonly called herself Chrissie, she was in a alleyway amongst the trash where she was that desperate for blood she fed off the poor homeless folk" There were looks of disgust and gasps of shock from around the room

"Please Nikolay don't do this" Christina whispered, the glowing defiance in her eyes had now been replaced by stinging tears

"Do what, I'm just telling them the truth" Nikolay gloated, he turned back to his guests "That day I took her under my wing; I fed her and clothed her, sent her to finishing school" Nikolay laughed "to become a lady but I should have known, no matter how much you dress up and spend money on trash it's still trash at the end of the day"

Nikolay eyes scanned the room for his slave, he found him stood in the corner at the back of the room "Dean".

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Sam was the last of the hunters to climb the wall and jump down on the other side into the mansion's grounds but instead of following the others into the thickest part of the small wood as planned he took off towards the mansion, he need to find a good spot where he could see what was happening inside the banqueting hall He found himself a large bush to hide his large six foot five frame behind but with the rain beating heavily down visibility was too poor to see what was going on inside the hall. Moving closer as close as he dare he looked through his rain splashed binoculars, he could see Nikolay and Christina but there was no sign of Dean, he scoured the crowd for his brother's familiar face, where the hell was he?

Bobby looked over his shoulder to find that Sam was no longer behind him "Jesus, can't the kid follow orders" he said to anyone or anything that was willing to listen to him.

"Where's Sam?" Matt too had noticed that Sam was missing

"I have a good idea, stay with the others" Bobby took off towards the mansion leaving Matt wondering whether he should disobey Bobby's orders and follow him but he decided it was best that he caught up with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All eyes were once again on Dean as Nikolay waved for him to come over and join him on the stage. The room came to a complete silence as the vampires waited; the only sound that could be heard in the room was the rain outside pelting against the windows.

Toby whispered into Dean's ear "Head up, you're now the head slave to the House of Aleksandrov, be proud of it" he gave Dean a gently push towards the stage

Pushed forward Dean took a few steps, the crowd of vampires started to part making a corridor for him to walk down. He could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest; he tried to concentrate on why Nikolay wanted him, had he come a decision, was he going to let him lop the bitch's head off or was Nikolay just going to use him to torment her some more. As he neared the stage he could feel the narrow corridor closing in behind him

As Dean climbed up on the stage, Nikolaybut his hand on Dean's shoulder "For all of you who do not know this is Dean, my safely returned slave, unfortunately he is slightly battered and worse for wear because of Christina"

From his corner he had only seen the back of Christina now as he stood at Nikolay's side he saw her tears; her sad eyes looking up imploring him for help. He diverted his eyes looking downwards at the floor as Nikolay continued to speak.

Nikolay had it all worked out inside his head he wanted to let Dean kill her, he deserve it after what she had put him through, it would be the final step for Dean to be truly his, now that his honor was restored he didn't want to appear as if he was going soft by letting a slave do what was his duty, he addressed his guests again "I'm going to tell you a story and afterwards I going to ask you a question so please bear with me. I have very recently learnt a few disturbing things about our Christina here and together with what she has told me herself it just confirms that she is a selfish conniving bitch with no thought for anyone but herself and up to the last few days every man who has had the misfortune of being in love with her or she has found herself in love with as dead because of her, she like poison everything she touches dies"

Toby once again witnessed Nikolay's true flare for showmanship, he had his guests and fellow members' full attention; they were hanging on his every word.

"Long before I found Christina rummaging around dumpsters looking for the homeless to feed on she had a lover, a soul mate called Vince"

Christina screamed out "Don't you dare mention his name, Vince was hundred times better than you"

Nikolay slapped Christina across her face silencing her "Vince was head of their nest, he moved them around going from one barn or abandoned house to other, capturing people here and there. Feeding of their blood bank to survive it was a meager existence, now don't get me wrong there nothing wrong with having a bank, without them we wouldn't have tasters to take as slaves" Nikolay saw his guests nod in agreement "Then one day they picked on the wrong family, what was the family called Christina? Oh yes Turner"

"They took the mother and two daughters of the family, Christina and Vince turned the two girls but the poor mother wasn't so fortunate they fed her to a blood starved blood bank"

When Dean lifted his head his eyes were dark with hate for Christina, it was her turn to lower her gaze to the floor she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Jack Turner turned himself into a vampire hunter, determined to take revenge for his family, he spent several years searching for the vampires that took his family, he found out one of the vampire's names, Vince" Nikolay stopped savoring the moment "What Christina doesn't know is that Jack Turner tracked Vince down through her"

Christina lifted her head and glared at Nikolay "You bastard, that's not true you're lying"

Nikolay grabbed hold of Christina's ponytail pulling her down to her knees "You were to dump to notice that you were followed back to the nest, you led Jack Turner straight to Vince you might as well have decapitated Vince yourself"

"No" Christina shook her head in denial but the look on Nikolay's face told her he wasn't lying "No, I can't have"

Nikolay released her "Victim number two was Zane, now Zane loved her but Christina ignored his advances, she wanted fresh meat and then one day she came across Dean and decided she had to have him, she was in the market for a soul mate and Dean here unfortunately fitted her requirements, so she captured him and made him part of their blood bank, that drove a jealous Zane into ordering two other vampires to beat Dean to a pulp but the worst was yet to come for him"

"Having joined with another nest, believing that there was safety in numbers they didn't realise that Jack Turner had tortured Vince before decapitating him, Vince had told Jack Turner about Zane and Christina part. Of course Jack Turner tracked them down; he killed half their blood Bank and then he drove the rest of them out to Rocky Mountain National Park where he used them as bait to draw Zane and Christina there"

"Christina obsession with Dean and a rejected Zane who wanted Dean dead and out of the way fled to the park to find their blood bank throats cut, you could say that Dean had a guardian angel that day because he was the only survivor, he survived being shot, falling off a cliff into the river below and being tied to a tree with knife held at his throat by a crazed Jack Turner. Unfortunately Zane was not so lucky as Dean, the only member of the nest to survive that day was Christina, she fled after hunters killed Jack Turner and rescued Dean"

Standing behind Nikolay and Dean at the back of the stage Dmitri stepped forward up to Dean "take off your jacket Little One" he ordered quietly.

Dean slipped off his jacket he didn't ask he had feeling it was all part of Nikolay's little game.

"That enough past history, let's get to the matter in hand the reason why Christina stole my slave, she believes that my slave Dean is in fact rightfully hers. Now I am not and never have been a slave stealer and we all know you have to mark your slave as prove of ownership" Nikolay turned to Dean "take off your shirt show everyone Christina mark on you"

Dean looked out towards the crowd of vampires, he didn't fancy removing his shirt and showing more flesh to a room full of vampires.

"Come Dean don't be shy, take off your shirt" there was a hit of sarcasm in Nikolay's voice but also a firm commanding tone

Dean unbuttoned his silk shirt and there was a gasp of shock as the room full of vampires saw the array of multicolored bruises around Dean's ribs. Nikolay walked around Dean and found Dean's back was covered in more bruises he was appalled at what the slaughterhouse vampires had done to him, he was angry at how badly his slave had been beaten but he pushed his anger down not letting it surface; he hadn't realized how much pain Dean must be in. Marcus had told him that Dean had been beaten but he hadn't realized it was this bad. He leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear "You should have told me, we will talk about this later"

"Yes master" he had suffered worse then this

Turning back to his audience "Take a good look you will find only the House of Aleksandrov coat of arms on his chest, which leads me to believe that Christina's nest was too dumb to mark their blood bank, so when I choice him as mind he had no owner" out of the corner of his eye Nikolay saw Dean putting his shirt back on "No, keep it off I want them to see what she put you through"

"But Christina was not in this alone, she had an accomplice who helped her steal my slave, one of our own Maximillion Augustine" Nikolay heard the gasps of shock and the whispering "Christina was so obsessed with Dean that Maximillion saw an opportunity and took advantage of her naivety he doubled crossed her, he had a buyer lined up for my slave, she was that stupid that dumb she couldn't see it until it was too late. When the buyer pulled out Maximillion sold Dean to the Butcher, where he was beaten and drained of his blood, now if hadn't been for Dmitri following Christina Dean would not be back where he rightfully belongs at my side"

Dean forgot for a moment about the crowd of vampires, he was listening to Nikolay, he had been oblivious to the part that Maximillion had played and that he was going to be sold to another vampire, the final piece of the puzzle fitted into place.

"Christina took what was not hers to take, she is nothing but a cheap common thief and what do we do with thieves?"

"Kill, Kill; kill" the crowd roared

Nikolay raised his hands to stop them chanting "Dean as suffered not once but twice at the hands of Christina, he's being shot, beaten and nearly died twice. You can see for yourself what abuse he has suffered because of her" Nikolay pointed to Christina, then to prove his point he grabbed Dean lightly by his shoulders and turned his slave around so that the crowd could see his bruised back"

Kill, Kill" the chanting started again

Dmitri handed Nikolay a Japanese sword, one of the finest in the word far too good for the likes of Christina, it had been passed down from one master to another for such occasions.

Now he had his audience virtually eating out of his hand, he raised the sword with both hands above his head to stop their chanting. "It is my duty and my right, she dishonored me, stole what was mind and I willingly take her head but there is someone who has suffered more because of her actions"

One of the guests shouted out "Let the slave kill her" The room fell silent; the guests looked around at each other to see who had said it.

"Now here's the question, who do you feel deserves to kill her more me or my slave Dean?"

The crowd remained silent, then a woman vampire shouted out "Dean, Dean" a few more joined in until all the crowd were chanting "Dean, Dean, Dean"

Smirking Nikolay turned to Dean "take the sword Dean and cut of her head, show me that you are mine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside in the pouring rain having witnessed half of what was going on, he could no longer see Christina, but to his relief he could see his brother. Sam had heard the word kill chanted over and over, seen Nikolay with a sword and then his brother's name chanted by the crowd. Suddenly Sam feared for his brother's life, Nikolay was going to kill Dean and it was down to him to stop Nikolay.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Grabbing his machete Sam leapt to his feet he had no plan other than charging in there like the cavalry and saving his brother's life. At noise behind him had him spinning around on the spot, machete at the ready to lop off a head or two.

"Easy kid it's me" Bobby's familiar voice came from the bushes

Sam lowered his machete slightly, thank god it was Bobby he hadn't the time to fight with a vampire, "We need to get to the mansion Nikolay's going to kill Dean "he shouted over his shoulder as he started to run towards the mansion

Bobby followed Sam but to him it didn't make a lick of sense, why would Nikolay want to kill him, not after he took Dean from them, out of breath he caught up with Sam as Sam reached the side of the mansion, Bobby grabbed hold of the younger man's arm "Hold on Sam, what fool notion have you got in your head now?"

Sam didn't have time to explain every second counted as the crowd started to chant again but he wasn't listening he pulled away from Bobby's grip, but Bobby wasn't one to be beaten he pushed Sam against the wall as he tried to listen to the chants coming from inside the banqueting room "listen Sam" Sam stopped struggling against Bobby and listened

"Kill her, kill her; kill her" they heard the crowd chant and clap

It was Bobby who risked a quick glance in the window; relief wash over him when he saw Dean "He's fine Sam; look for yourself"

Disbelievingly Sam pushed passed Bobby and looked in the window, to Sam's relief Bobby was right Dean was fine, he pressed himself against the wall blowing out his cheeks knowing full well he could have blown everything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ignoring the crowd chanting his name Dean looked down at the offered sword, as far as he was concerned there were only three people in the room, Nikolay, Christina and himself. His palms started to sweat his mouth suddenly felt dry; he was no virgin to killing vampires so why did he feel like it was his first time. He looked now at Christina's' pathetic pleading face, he felt like this because it was her, she was the first to pour blood down his throat turning him into a filthy blood junkie, Jack Turner was right he was now no better than the vampires that fed off him

"Dean, everyone's waiting" Nikolay's voice came over as soft and encouraging

Looking up Dean noticed that the vampires had stopped their chanting and they were eagerly waiting his next move, he took the sword in both hands and turned towards Christina.

"Kill her, Kill her; Kill her" the crowd of vampires started to chant and clap

Nikolay released the sword into Dean's hands; then knelt down on one knee in front of Christina, he stared at her for a minute "I would have happily given you all the money you desired, jewels beyond your wildest dreams but you, you choice one thing I will never share or give away, my slaves are my world my children" he leaned forward his lips parting

Christina was mesmerised by Nikolay's eyes, she didn't know if it was the lighting in the room that was playing a trick on her but his brown eyes seemed soft, gentle and forgiving as he leaned in, she leaned forward to kiss him but instead of him kissing her he spat in her face, she lowered her head she should have know he wasn't going to forgive her, Nikolay wasn't the forgiving type.

As Nikolay pushed up to a standing position Dean stepped forward, now squeezing the sword handle tightly with both hands he stood over Christina and looked down upon her "This is for sweet innocent Amy" Dean immediately saw the puzzled look that crossed Christina's face as she looked up it was obvious that she was trying to put a face to the name. That alone angered Dean "You bitch you don't remember her do you?" squatting down in front of her he rested the sword across his knees "You tore her throat out just because I liked her"

Suddenly she realised who Amy was "I couldn't have you falling for her and not me, you had to be mine". She whispered "I had to have you"

A few weeks ago he would have been angry at any one treating him as their possession, around here possession and ownership were every day words like coffee and French fries "You stupid bitch she was never any threat to you"

In Dean's eyes Christina saw the truth, pure hatred but also mixed in there was a tormented sadness she suddenly realised that she had found something beautiful and special and what had she done, she had tainted him. Finally she accepted that he didn't love her, never had and probably never would have, how could he "If you hate me that much then go ahead, kill me" now she had nothing to live for.

Like the others Dean spat in her face, then taking the sword that lay across his knees he rose up to his full height. As he lifted the Japanese sword across his shoulder his ribs and bruised muscles screamed in protest he heard Nikolay's voice join in the chanting "kill her, kill her, kill her" and Dean did just that, he brought the sword down swiftly, blood squirted outwards as the sword's blaze sliced effortlessly through her neck until her head rolled off her body, the crowd cheered with joy as her head bounced onto the stage.

With the fire of hatred burnt out Dean dropped the sword at his feet as if it was burning his hands and stepped back, he looked down at the decapitated head of Christina, my killing her he had expected to feel free from her from what she had made him but he felt the same nothing had changed.

Nikolay turned to Dmitri "Clean this trash away" then he addressed his guest who were still buzzing from the execution "May I have your attention I have a announcement to make" the crowd fell silence "After the party we will be moving to Canada" there were a few gasps of shock from the crowd "but you will all be welcome at my new tasting ranch when it is up and running, so please for now enjoy the rest of the party" Nikolay turned to Dean who hadn't move a muscle since dropping the sword, Nikolay could see he was shaking "Come on let's get a proper drink none of this posh champagne crap, I think you deserve a brandy"

Dean grabbed his silk shirt and jacket then followed Nikolay out of the hall; his ribs protested as he slipped on his shirt, he was surprised when Nikolay headed for the grand staircase and not his study. Nikolay turned at the top of the staircase "It will be quieter up here"

As Dean entered Nikolay's private bedroom the vampire was already pouring two brandies from a decanter on his bedside table "I keep the good stuff here" Nikolay moved to the centre of the room undoing his black bow tie, he started to slowly slide his tuxedo jacket off which was Dean's cue.

Dean played the dutiful slave he stepped forward and removed Nikolay's jacket for him, laying it on a nearby chair. Nikolay sat down on the bed while Dean collected the two brandy glasses and handed one to Nikolay.

Taking the glass Nikolay swirled the brandy around before taking a sip "Tell me how does it feel to have killed her?"

It felt like an anticlimax, all the pent up hate for her had gone but he still hated himself "Good"

Nikolay cocked a high brow "just good I expected a little more than that?"

Dean took sip of the brandy; it warmed his throat as it slid down his throat "I thought if I killed her I would no longer feel this way, that I wouldn't be this filthy blood junkie"

Nikolay was up on his feet that fast he made Dean jump "I never want to hear you say that ever again, do you hear me?"

"Sorry master"

Putting his hand on Dean's shoulder Nikolay guided Dean to the bed and sat him down "you have nothing to be sorry for, it's others like Jack Turner who should be sorry for their prejudiced, bigoted, narrowed mindedness; you are nothing like the blood bank that killed Jack Turner's wife.

"No" Dean whispered he would never let himself become like that. He ran a tired hand over his face the last few days were still plaguing him emotionally and physically, emotionally he felt drained, physically his cough and chest infection had almost most cleared up but he still tired easily, probably refusing food hadn't helped his recovery.

Nikolay saw the tiredness creep over Dean's battered body and for the first time he saw how much pain his slave was in, he remember Marcus's advice, Dean need rest "you should get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us"

"No" Dean replied sharply, he couldn't allow himself to be taken below and locked away in Nikolay's chamber, he had to be where Sam could find him

There was no discussion on Nikolay part "Marcus said you had to rest" and rest he would. Nikolay caught Dean's eyes with his and using the power of his gift he commanded "Dean, lay down go sleep" when they were ready to leave he would come and wake Dean.

Dean protested but it was unless, he body command to Nikolay's orders, laying down on the bed he willed himself not to sleep but his eyes betrayed him and closed.

Nikolay waited until he heard Dean's breathing even out then quietly left to rejoin his guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside in the wooden area Dmitri dropped Christina's head and body into the hastily made shallow grave, without a prayer or a kind word he immediately started to throw dirt over her decapitated body. Good riddance to bad rubbish he never understood Nikolay's choice in fiancées. He patted the ground down with his feet; swinging the shovel over his shoulder he headed back to the party, his job here was done. On his way back he heard movement in the bushes up ahead; he placed the shovel down and sniffed the air, all he could smell was the rain, the damn earth and the plants but no human or vampire scents, he put it down to the heavy rain as he quietly headed in that direction of the bush; it won't be the first time he caught a couple of vampires getting it on at one of Nikolay's parties.

The other hunters had split up and had gone in three separate directions, Matt being the inexperienced one stayed with Joseph in the thick part of the wood while Billy had gone off to the right leaving Scott the left side of the wood, he had found himself a nice hollow tree trunk to hide in, it was small but it shielded him from some of the rain. From there he could just see the mansion and hear noises coming from the banqueting hall. Damn rain he thought has he squeezed himself further into the hollow trunk he hated the rain because it always made him want to pee and he found himself needing to do just that. Slipped out of his hiding place he moved away to find a place to relieve himself. Finding a good spot he unzipped his jeans and started to pee, the relief was instant. Zipping himself back up he turned straight into the stone wall that was Dmitri's chest. Scott gulped before looking up at the face of the seven foot giant.

Dmitri was well surprised instead of finding a couple in the middle of sex he found a scentless intruder, Dmitri sniffed the air around Scott, everyone had a scent even vampires could smell their own but not this guy "This is private property" he finally said

"Sorry I didn't realize, I'll be on my way" Scott stepped aside to get around Dmitri

"Not so fast, come with me" Dmitri grabbed Scott by the shoulder

"I was just looking for a place to sleep" Scott tried to make out he was just a vagrant looking for a dry place for the night

"We will soon see what you are" Scott didn't like the sound of Dmitri's comment

Entering his study Nikolay found Dmitri standing over the intruder. A first Nikolay didn't say a word he walked around Scott looking him up and down. Dmitri whispered in his ear "He has no scent master"

"What are you doing on my property?" Nikolay finally asked

Scott didn't like the way Nikolay's eyes looked at him as if he could see right into his soul, he thought it was best to keep to the same story "Just looking for somewhere to sleep, down on my luck thought you might have an old shed or somewhere to get away from the rain"

"You expect me to believe that?" Nikolay questioned

"It's the god's honest truth"

"Get him to his feet" Nikolay ordered Dmitri.

Pulled to his feet by the giant vampire Scott was held firmly as Nikolay approached, Scott knew they didn't believe his story so he tried another "Ok, Ok I lied, I'm a thief; I steal gold, anything that might be of value"

Nikolay tore open Scott's rain coat, he saw the small cotton bag of ash around his neck that was keeping his scent from the vampires. Nikolay yanked it free throwing it down on the floor, there was only one way to find out the truth by using his gift, Nikolay grabbed hold of Scott's chin and stared into his blue eyes, he commanded "You're going to tell me the truth"

Scott couldn't look away from Nikolay's brown mesmerizing eyes, they were drawing him in "Yes" he found himself involuntary saying

"Good, who are you?"

"I'm a hunter" Scott couldn't stop himself from telling the truth

"What sort of hunter?"

"Vampire"

Nikolay looked at Dmitri "How many other hunters are there on my property?"

"Five" Scott heard himself say

"What shall we do master" Dmitri asked

Nikolay thought for a moment "What's your plan?"

"Kill you and rescue Dean before you leave for Canada"

"So Samuel Winchester's behind this?"

"Yes"

Nikolay took it in his stride as he walked over to the window "Many have tried to kill me and obviously failed but no one takes what's mine. Samuel Winchester's a very persistent child I give him that and who can blame him" Something suddenly occurred to him how did they know about Canada? Nikolay walked back over to Scott, he made sure Scott was still under the influence of his gift "How do you know about Canada?"

Scott wanted to stop himself, if he could cut out his tongue he would "Dean told Sam"

Nikolay wondered how Dean could have contacted his brother with him knowing "So Dean knows about the plan"

"Yeah, but not the details"

Nikolay walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a brandy "Take him down stairs I'll deal with him later" the only thing he could think about at the moment was Dean's betrayal

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty**

Bobby around the side of the mansion he couldn't miss the familiar form of Scott being manhandled towards the front of the mansion by a giant of a vampire there was no question in Bobby's mind that he was indeed a vampire, he stopped in mid stride and slowly started to step back, no sudden movements that would catch the vampire's eye as he did he bumped straight into Sam who was turning the corner behind him. "Go back" he whispered grabbing hold of Sam's wet sleeve he forced the young man back with him. Once they were safety around the corner and out of sight he cursed "shit"

"What?" Sam asked

"They've got Scott"

"What!" Sam gasped hopping slightly from one foot to the other he was that charged "Now what?"

"Scott knows the drill; he'll give them his hard luck story, he's pretty believable, hell I'd believe him" Bobby wiped the rain of his nose that dripped from his cap "We'd better find the others, bring them up to speed on what's happened"

Bobby checked around the corner making sure the coast was clear before crossing the open area back to the woods; Sam followed Bobby leave "Hold on Dean, hold on just a little bit longer" he whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No longer in the party mood Nikolay left his guest unhappy about having to leave in the pouring rain but what did he care, right now he had more important things to think about then their hair and mink coats getting wet. Now he stood at the end of his bed looking down at Dean's sleeping form he thought how young and innocent Dean looked as he slept but underneath that layer of flesh he knew his slave had secrets, secrets from him. So his brother planned on rescuing him, they had been in communication without his knowledge. Contact with brother was a punishable sin but planning to escape was the ultimate sin of betrayal to him, he had sold slaves for lesser sins but Dean was special he wasn't prepared to give up on his highly spirited slave just yet, like a wild stallion he would whip him if he had to until he broke his spirit. Nikolay started to pace the floor at the foot of his bed, maybe there was an easier way to break his spirit without his brother to give him hope of rescue Dean would surrender his body and soul to him, he would forget about being free and living a life without his master "Dean, wake up" he commanded sharply

Dean stirred, opening his eyes to an agitated Nikolay stood looking down on him; he could see from Nikolay's frown that he was angry about something. "Is there something wrong?"

Nikolay started to pace the floor at the foot of his bed "I don't like being made a fool off"

"No master" Dean heard the venom in Nikolay's voice he wasn't sure if the remark was aimed at him

Stopping and turning to face Dean "Anything you want to tell me?"

Dean kept his eyes low and shook his head; Nikolay knew something about their plan but what "No master"

"Are you sure, I would think very carefully before you answer?"

Dean was at a lose he couldn't lie, not with Nikolay's freaky gift and he couldn't think of a smart ass remark but the mood Nikolay was in it wasn't a good ideal to infuriate him further so he remained silent.

Growing tired quickly of waiting for Dean's reply Nikolay decided to tell him what he knew "I know you've been in contact with your brother Samuel"

"Oh" Dean wondered what else he knew

"I am not heartless Dean if you had come to me and asked to contact your brother I would have granted you a supervised visit or phone call on my terms and conditions of course but instead you went behind my back which is a sin, you and my other slaves are my children and as a father I enforce strict rules that are punishable when broken"

Dean looked up at Nikolay, he could take the punishment but he knew he wouldn't be the only one punished, he thought of Little Poppet and his promise that she would never be punished for his mistakes "Please don't hurt anyone else because of my mistakes"

"But if I don't you will never learn by your mistakes" Nikolay replied, he waited a moment before speaking and when he did his voice was cold and hard "But that's not all your secrets is it slave?" Nikolay carried on he didn't need Dean to answer his question "Your brother have been plotting and scheming, and I know that tonight he his going to try and take you from me"

The coldness of Nikolay's voice sent a shiver down Dean's back, he shot a quick glance at the closed bedroom door; things were going to turn ugly. If he could make it outside to the woods and find Sam; get a weapon to defend himself with he have a fighting chance.

"Your part in all of this is the ultimate sin, you've betrayed me" Dean wasn't really listening to Nikolay now he was getting ready to blot from the room. Jumping off the bed Dean rushed for the bedroom door but Nikolay was quick, his was in front of him in a flash and before Dean knew what was happening his was flying across the room, over the bed and his already bruised back was slamming into the wall, a cry escaped his lips then he was falling. As he hit the floor he landed awkwardly on his right shoulder with another cry of pain.

As Nikolay walked across the room he spoke openly to Dean "You see I have a problem here, any other slave that betrayed me I would sell or worst still I'd kill them but you Dean, your soul is special" reaching Dean Nikolay picked Dean's crumbled body up off the floor and threw him to the other side of the room like a rag doll "I grant you that you have spirit but that not what I want from you, I want loyalty, obedience and if I'm honesty admiration but I not getting any of that from you"

Dean pulled his battered body up into to a sitting position with his good arm, he rotated the joint of his bad shoulder, it hurt like a bitch but it wasn't dislocation "Screw you"

"What have I told you about your attitude Dean"

"Go to hell"

Nikolay sat down on the bed facing Dean; he was determined to crush that little bit of spirit Dean had left in him "Do you respect your brother see him as your equal?"

Dean was stunned at Nikolay's question; he respected his brother for a lot of things but the main one being the way he had stood up to their father, something Dean had found hard to do and lately Sam had proven that his hunting skills were now equaled to his own "Yes"

Nikolay knew it was a low blow but it was necessary "Do you think he respects his filthy blood junkie of an older brother?"

Dean lowered his eyes to the floor, all his new found spirit had been crushed by the mention of the words filthy blood junkie. It was the one question he had asked himself a million times, how did Sam see him? Did he see him as weak and pathetic?

When Nikolay received no reply he carried on "How can he look up to you or treat you like his equal, you're a slave the only thing your good for his carry his bags to the car and he knows it"

"That's not true" Sam would never treat him like that

"I've saw the way he looked at you at the clinic in Pontiac, it wasn't love that brought him here tonight it was possession, he's always seen you as his and now that he seen how far you can be dominated he likes the idea of having his brother has his slave, doing what he commands"

"That's bullshit"

"I have a feeling that in the past all he had to do was click his fingers and big brother Dean came running like an obedient dog wagging it tail"

"It's call being a good brother" Dean snapped back in his defense

Nikolay stood up and walked over to Dean's crumbled form and squatted down in front of him "No it called being used and I feeling he's done it to you often, I wonder how much you're worth to him, how much money would it cost me for him to relinquish his brotherly rights on you?" Nikolay watched the disbelieving look spread across Dean's face

Using one hand Nikolay grabbed Dean around his neck as he stood up he pulled Dean to his feet "Maybe if I'm lucky he'll take ten thousand for your sorry ass, just to get his worthless blood junkie of a brother of his hands"

"You're a sick bastard, you can't sell people" Dean grabbed Nikolay arms to take the pressure of his neck as he was lifted off his feet, he knew what was coming next and Nikolay didn't disappoint, he was thrown again across the room in a fit of rage this time hitting his head on the wall. As he laid on the floor black spots dance before his eyes but he still saw Nikolay's feet approaching, heard his words before he succumbed to the darkness "I think you'll find I can do anything I want with you, no one cares about tasters and after tonight your brother will no longer care about you"

With his finger Nikolay wiped a trickle of blood from Dean's cut forehead and licked it clean before he picked up Dean's unconscious body, opening the secret door to the staircase in started to descend the stairs, after tonight Samuel Winchester will be out of the picture for good but Dean will never need to know the truth. At the bottom of the stairs he was met by Dmitri.

Dmitri took Dean from Nikolay's arms "The men are out combing the woods for the rest of the hunters, master"

"Good, take him to the water chamber and chain him up with the other I'll be along shortly" he turned and started to climb the steps then stopped "Have all our guests left?"

"Yes master"

"Good" with the guests gone it wouldn't be long before Samuel Winchester came look for his brother inside the mansion Nikolay thought, he would walk straight in to his carefully laid trap.

Dmitri waited and watched his master climb the steps then he looked down at Dean laying his arms "You haven't learned have you Dean?" Dmitri realized it was the first time he hadn't called him Little One; the kid must be growing on him but that was his secret. He carried him down the long underground corridor and into the water chamber where a chained Scott sat barefooted and stripped down to the waist

Seeing Dean's unconscious body being carried in he shouted out "Dean" but he didn't really expect a reply.

Scott watched as Dmitri set about removing Dean's shirt and shoes, he gasped he shock at the bruises on Dean's back and around his ribs "You bastard, what the hell have you being doing to him"

Dmitri turned his head and smirked "You should be more concerned about yourself" turning back he finished chaining Dean up he couldn't resist the temptation so he leaded down and licked the open wound on Dean's forehead, savouring the taste of his blood

"Get the hell away from him" Scott yelled pulling on his chains

Dmitri snarled his vampire teeth on show he stood up and walked over to Scott squatting down in front of him "I'm looking forward to hearing you scream, I hope you're a screamer" Scott pressed his back up against into the wall and gulped.

Dmitri smelt the fear rolling of the hunter and laughed

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Sam and Bobby weren't the only ones to see Scott being manhandled around the front of the mansion from his position in the tree Billy saw everything through his binoculars, sliding down the tree he headed towards the thickest part of the woods, once there he made the usually bird call to locate the others, he waited listening out for the return call that would hopefully follow.

Joseph wiped the rain from his watch so he could see the time; the little light illuminated the watch face telling him it was nearly midnight. At the sudden familiar bird call he lifted his head and looked across at Matt, he knew it had come from the right of him so it had be Billy but being a cautious man he picked up his machete and returned the call. Soon after he heard the call again this time closer, from his hidden position he could see in the pouring rain the approaching figure of Billy, seeing no threat of vampires' insight he stood slightly and whistled him over.

As soon as Billy reached Joseph and Matt in their small cramped hidey hole he told them "They've got Scott"

Joseph didn't need to be told who they were "when?" he asked

"About ten minutes ago I saw one of them, as freaking tall as a house taking Scott inside the front door of the mansion"

Their element of surprise was blown "Have you seen Sam or Bobby?" Joseph asked

"Yeah, when all the chanting started I saw Sam in a blind panic heading towards the mansion I was going to climb down when I saw Bobby chasing him, thought it was best to leave Sam to Bobby"

"Ok let's move out, it's time we found them, see what Sam's wants to do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his study Nikolay opened his safe hidden behind the oil painting of himself in a relaxed pose, he lifted out $10,000.00 in cash and placed in a duffel bag. He also lifted out a small jewelry box; he ran his finger over the top feeling the velvet covering it, the gift inside had been made especially for Dean, before his betrayal he was going to present it to him after the party, opening the box he looked at the solid gold chain, he lifted it out letting the diamond and gold initials hang down between his fingers. It was a gift he gave to all his chosen ones. He replaced it back inside the box and slipped it into his silk trouser pocket. Rounding his desk he sat down behind it and started to train the cameras in the banqueting hall to the centre of the room before setting to on his computer and typing up a basic legal document.

As soon as Scott saw Dean twitching slightly he called out his name in an attempt to wake him further "Dean, Dean"

When Dean's eyes opened and adjusted to the dim lighting he wasn't surprised that he was in the water chamber what did surprise him was the sight of Scott chained to the other wall "Scott"

"You ok man, you've been out awhile I was getting worried?" it properly was as long as he thought it just seemed that way

"I'm good" Dean's head was pounding as he leaned it against the wall behind him "Sam, did he get caught too?"

"No, just me man I'm sorry I told that vampire Nikolay everything; it was so weird I couldn't stop myself" He wished now that he had been more careful, the others were in danger because of him.

Dean knew how it felt when Nikolay used his gift on him; he cringed as he remembered how Nikolay had made him eat those live maggots. "It wasn't you fault, Nikolay has a freaky gift, he can make you do things against your will" Dean replied as he pulled on his chains , he needed to get out of there and warn Sam but he knew it was hopeless against chains that had held Christina so he had no chance of escaping them.

Talking of vampire freaks, who's the giant Russian, what's his problem" Scott asked

"Dmitri, a vampire with no sense of humour, takes his job very seriously"

"Speak of the devil" Scott replied as Dmitri entered the chamber with a glass of water and a couple of antibiotic tablets for Dean. He gave Scott's chains a quick glance before crossing the chamber to Dean and placing the glass of cold water to his lips; the dryness of his throat made Dean drink more greedily then normal when he had finished Dmitri pressed the tablets in his mouth and made Dean drink some more "Once your taken your punishment Little One you can have some food and something more to drink"

Dean licked his lip after he finished drinking "Dmitri's my personal nursemaid he looks after me, don't you big guy"

"What I have I told you before" Dmitri scowled

Dean replied with his best mocking Russian accent "I know, slaves should be seen and not heard"

"Master is coming you'd be wise to watch that tongue of yours" Dmitri warned "your already treading on thin ice"

"So what's on the menu anything good?" Scott asked sarcastically

Dmitri walked over to Scott "maybe if I'm lucky a part of you"

Nikolay sauntered into the water chamber without giving Dean a glance he walked up to Scott as Dmitri stepped back and disappeared out of the chamber "I don't like trespasses on my property especially when they're here to steal what's mine"

"Yours" Scott started to laugh but it soon died as he saw the murderess look on Nikolay's face

"Back in the days before I was a vampire they use to cut the hand off a thief as punishment" Nikolay saw the shocked look cross Scott's face

"Fuck you, you bastard, you're not going to cut my hand off"

"You're in no position to tell me what I can or can't do" Nikolay replied

Dean pulled at his chains; he knew Nikolay never made idol threats "He hasn't stolen anything"

Nikolay turned as if seeing Dean for the first time "Only because he was caught before the act" he walked over to his slave "maybe I should still do it to teach him a lesson that way he'll think twice before his decides to steal again" Nikolay looked down at Dean's shirtless chest suddenly taking an interest in the pendant fasten around his neck on a piece of cheap cord, he learned down taking the pendent he rolled it between his fingers, his present to Dean would look so much better than this piece of tat. "A one handed thief is better than a dead thief, my child"

Dmitri walked back in carrying a wooden block and an axe. Scott's face turned pale at the sight of the axe, he scrambled back against the wall, realization struck that this was really going to happen "No please"

Dean looked across at Scott's horror filled face, he turned back to Nikolay "please punish me master I'll take whatever punish you want but don't take his hand" he wouldn't be able to live with the thought of Scott losing a hand because of his failings.

"No Dean you can't" Scott shouted he didn't want to lose a hand but at the same time he didn't want Dean to be punished.

Nikola ignored Scott and looked into Dean's eyes for the truth, all the attitude from earlier had gone "what I don't get is that you have compassion for him but all you've shown me is attitude and contempt, if I decided to let him keep his hand what do I get in return"

Dean lowered his eyes to the floor "I'll try harder to be what you want"

"Not good enough" Nikolay turned his attention to Dmitri "Release his right hand"

"Yes master" Dmitri set to as Scott started to struggle against him

"You're a fucking bastard, I'm going to kill you for this" Scott screamed out as he fought to stop his hand being placed on the wooden block. He watched in horror as Nikolay picked up the axe and approached him, he continued to fight against Dmitri's iron grip hold on him "I'm sorry I'll never steal again I'll give up hunting you'll never see me again"

Dean still pulled against his chains as Nikolay lifted the axe ready to strike, he knew he was the only one who could stop this "Stop master, I do it, I'll be loyal, respectful and obedient, whatever you want"

Nikolay froze for a moment as the words sunk in; they were beautiful to his ears. Lowering the axe he turned to Dean "say it again"

Dean repeated his words "I'll be loyal, respectful and obedient, whatever you want if Scott keeps h is hand"

Nikolay lowered the axe discarding it before he walked over to Dean and squatted down in front of him. He looked into the green eyes of his slave and so no defiance just a defeated humble look in them. He ran a hand through Dean's short hair like a father would do to comfort a child "I don't care much for the Dean with attitude but this Dean I like, this is the Dean I want to see it all the time"

Dean didn't flinch at Nikolay's touch; he had nothing to fear from him, it was what he would do to others if he didn't obey that feared him the most "Yes master"

Scott shook his head, he couldn't believe that Dean had just saved his hand but at what cost to himself, he lowered his head in disgrace but Nikolay words made him look up "There is still your punishment for your betrayal and contacting your brother without my permission"

Nikolay turned to Dmitri before leaving the chamber "I'll leave their punishment to your judgment but go a little easier on Dean the other one you can be as rough as you like"

Dean shot Scott an apologetic look because Scott was going to be punished for his sins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Sam and Bobby found the other members of their group, all together they came up with a plan; they were going to separate again into two groups. Sam had decided that he and Bobby were going to search the mansion for Dean while Joseph and the others set the explosives that Joseph had brought with him around the grounds and mansion. Parting Sam and Bobby wished the others luck as they headed off towards the mansion. As Sam entered the front door the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention they found the hallway deserted, with soft footsteps they crossed it, Bobby checked out the study while Sam checked the reception room off to the right, he didn't like the quietness, it was too quiet, holding his machete tightly as he entered the dark hall he could hear the rain on the windows, see the shadows dancing across the ceiling, the corners were dark and foreboding, the only glimmer of light came from the hallway and it did little to illuminate the large hall, he could feel Bobby close behind him as he walked further into the centre hall.

Suddenly the doors banged shut and darkness reined, when the lights came on they found themselves surrounded by vampires holding guns on them. Nikolay walked on to the stage "Please drop your weapons on the floor, my men are all excellent marksmen"

Sam and Bobby both dropped their machetes on the floor. "Where's my brother?" Sam demanded

"He's somewhere safe from thieves who wish to steal him"

"I want to see my brother"

Nikolay jumped down from the stage walking forward he started to circle Sam "We have a problem here, we both want possession of Dean"

"What the hell, I want to free my brother not possess him like some object" Sam snapped back

"Oh I think not, you love the power you hold over your brother, use his love and his devotion for you against him, taken him for granted, you've selfishly take his childhood from him, even taken off and left him behind on more than one occasion knowing full well your brother would follow you"

"Dean looked after me all my life I never asked him too, that was dad's doing, dad was the one who took his childhood not me" Sam didn't know why he was defending his actions

"But you liked it the way your brother looked after you and you let him carry on long after you where old enough to look after yourself. You knew you possessed the power that no matter what you did he would be there for you, do anything for you because you were the centre of his universe"

The tension Sam was feeling made his lower jaw twitch the slight element of spite didn't go unnoticed in Nikolay's voice and suddenly he knew what the vampire's problem was "You're jealous" he saw it now as plain as day on Nikolay's face "Oh my god, I'm right aren't I? Your jealous that we are close or more specifically your jealous of me" He knew he had hit the nail on the head, he could see the way Nikolay had suddenly tensed up; seeing their master stiffen the other vampires around the hall took a step forward but stopped when Nikolay held up his hand.

Behind him Sam heard Bobby warning tone "Sam I don't think this is a good idea"

But Sam was on a roll now he ignored Bobby "You want what I have, you want Dean to feel the same way as he feels about me"

"Your right I do but I'm not one for giving up so easily and in time your brother will" he will when you're out of the way Nikolay mused to himself.

"Your delusional if you thing Dean will ever see you in that way. I know what it's like to play second fiddle, when I was young Dean was my hero I looked up to him I worked hard at school to make him proud of me and he was but he never looked at me like he looked at dad, he was always Dean's hero, the man was a saint to him The day I left for Stanford was the day I gave up trying to compete with dad, it was the only time Dean didn't follow me and I hated dad for that power he held over Dean" Sam stopped he couldn't believe what he had just confessed, he turned looking behind him at an opened mouthed Bobby

"You wanted your father's power; you wanted to dominate your brother and I can't fault you for that but it doesn't matter what you call it power or possession only one of us can win and I intend it to be me" Nikolay waved the vampire holding the duffel bag over "in this bag there is ten thousand dollars for you to walk away and forget you ever had a brother"

Sam was stunned he couldn't believe Nikolay wanted him to sell his brother "Listen here you piece of scum my brother is not for sale"

Nikolay took a moment before he replied he stood looking at the young man in front of him who had no idea at what lengths he would go to keep his slave "Look around you; there are cameras everywhere, all I have to do is click my fingers and your brother's neck will be snapped" Nikolay's voice turned into a severe warning tone "I will kill him before I'll let someone else take him from me"

Sam took a step forward "You bastard, I'm going to kill you"

Bobby grabbed Sam's arm holding him back, he wanted to kill Nikolay just as much as Sam but before that he wanted to wipe the smug look off Nikolay's face.

"So Samuel what's it to be, do you take the money, sign your brother over to me or do I click my fingers to end your brother's life" Nikolay lifted his fingers in readiness.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Sam stood defiantly looking back at Nikolay, he knew it was a no win situation Dean was his brother so naturally it was down to him to make the call it wasn't write to burden Bobby with a decision like this. He wished now that his dad the mighty John Winchester was here so to make the decision and then he could blame him for the outcome. He tightened his hands into fists he was sick and tired of this vampire holding all the cards and it was time to take control make some demands of his own" "Before I decided I have some demands, firstly I want to see my brother, it only right I get to say goodbye to him"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, do you want to see the look of betrayal in Dean's eyes when you sign him over to me or the look of horror as you condemn him to death" Nikolay replied smugly

Sam had a feeling Nikolay would deny him seeing Dean "all the same I want to see him and secondly I want Scott, the hunter you have releasing"

"That's not a problem" Nikolay nodded his head and one of the vampires broke from the circle and headed out of the hall

"And thirdly ten thousand dollars is not enough I want more, I imagine my brother's blood is quite profitable for you, so I'm willing to sell him for ten times as much and I want cash"

Bobby pulled on Sam's arm spinning him round "What the hell are you doing boy?"

Sam squeezed Bobby's arm reassuringly and winked hoping that Bobby would understand what he was doing "It's none of your god damn business what the hell I do" he shouted out just for show then turned back to Nikolay "So do we have a deal?"

The money didn't matter, it had always been his intention that once Samuel Winchester had signed the document he was going to have him and his hunters killed, he just need the signed document to show to Dean that his brother had sold him ending all hope that he was going to be rescued. He was a little suspicious at the sudden change of events maybe the youngest Winchester was stalling hoping that the other hunters would come to their rescue but for now he would play his game "First sign the document"

"Once I have the cash and seen Dean" Dean had to be here where he could see him it was part of his growing plan

"No deal" Nikolay raised his hand again ready to click his fingers "I'll give you the cash and once you signed you can see your brother for the last time say your goodbyes" he had no intention of letting him see his brother.

Sam knew he could only push Nikolay so far "Ok but after we have Scott"

Nikolay removed the folded document and a pen from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed them both to Sam.

Sam took the document from Nikolay and slowly started to read it what he read made his blood boil, he wanted to ripe the document apart tell the bastard to take a running jump go fuck himself, "you son of a bitch, you're taken his freedom, crushed his spirit and now you're wanting to take that from him as well" he shouted out it would be over his dead body

"It is customary" Nikolay replied with a matter of fact tone to his voice

"Sam what is it?" Bobby asked unsure if he really wanted to know what written in the document

As Sam turned Bobby saw a mix of anger and devastation on Sam's face. Bobby took the document from Sam quickly scanning it, it read that Samuel Winchester would give up all rights to the slave called Dean Aleksandrov formally now as Dean Winchester. He parroted Sam's words of son of a bitch but they were drowned out as the banqueting hall doors being flung open and two vampires walking in dragging an half beaten and whipped Scott between them. They dropped him unceremoniously in front of Sam and Bobby "You bastard" Bobby shouted as he knelt down beside Scott assessing the criss-crosses of bleeding slashes across his back.

"He's lucky if wasn't for Dean he would have lost his hand"

Scott spoke in a low pained voice "he shouldn't have given into the bastard". Unsure what Scott was talking about Bobby removed his coat and wrapped it around Scott's bare bleeding torso.

Sam turned back to Nikolay "Where's the money?"

"Watch them while I go and get the rest of the money" Nikolay ordered the circle of vampires

Nikolay made his way down to his private underground chamber were he kept large amounts of the money, after pressing his palm on the hand recognized pad it brushed passed the hard jewelry case inside his trouser pocket, reaching in he took from his pocket and glared at it, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all if Dean were to see his brother, actually seeing Samuel sign the document would crush him more than just showing him the signed document. He walked over to his private bedroom and unlocked the door walking in he found an half dressed Dean laying faced down on the bed his back red and weeping from the whip lashes Dmitri had inflected on him they stood out against the purple and yellowed coloured bruising from the beating he took at the slaughterhouse.

Hearing the door opened Dean lifted his head and turned towards the door to see it was Nikolay, he pulled himself painfully into a sitting position. Nikolay waited studying Dean's posture for any signs of defiance he was relieved to see none. "Now that you have injured your punishment you are forgiven for your sins but I do not want a repeat performance because next time I will not be as forgiving"

"Yes master"

"Remove your necklace I have a gift for you" Nikolay waited as Dean fumbled with removing the necklace Sam had given him as a child he saw that Dean was going to slip it into his trouser pocket but he stopped him "I'll take that"

Lifting his arms was painful it pull against his broken sore skin as he reached up to take off his necklace he was unsure about giving Nikolay his most treasured possession but he had given his word to obey so he reluctantly handed it over.

"You remember what you promised me in the water chamber?"

How could he forget and Nikolay wasn't going to allow him to forget either, "I promised my loyalty, obedience and that I wouldn't disrespect you?"

"Good, respect takes on many forms Dean, not only do I expect you to respect me but I expect you to respect the name of Aleksandrov, it is customary for slaves to take their master surnames"

"What!" Dean gasped

"From now on you will no longer use the name Winchester instead you will respect and honor your master by calling yourself Dean Aleksandrov"

Dean closed his eyes trying to calm his composure it was just another downward spin to loosing who he was, he told himself he had Winchester blood running through his veins and he would always be a Winchester nothing would change that no matter what Nikolay wanted to call him "Yes master" right now he was more concerned for Sam and the others wondering what had happened to them if they were alright.

Nikolay opened the jewelry box and took out the necklace with the initials DA hanging from the gold chain crossing over to Dean he placed it carefully around his neck.

Dean stared down at the offending initials he heard Nikolay ask "You like it?" he hated it "Yes master"

Nikolay turned as the door opened and Dmitri entered the room carrying the first aid kit and a clean shirt "Dmitri when you've cleaned him up bring him upstairs his brother his waiting to say goodbye to him"

Dean jumped from the bed ignoring the pain that shot through his body "what do you mean goodbye?"

Nikolay couldn't help himself but gloat "Your brother his selling you to me" he saw the look of disbelieve and betrayal on Dean's face "Looks like after all he doesn't want a filthy blood junkie for a brother" he turned and left the room to get the rest of the money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the banqueting hall Bobby looked around at the circle of vampires; Nikolay had been gone sometime which was a little worrying as was Sam's plan "I hope you know what you're doing Sam"

"I'm trying to buy Joseph and the others some more time to plant the explosives plus I need Dean here with us"

"You're taking a big risk"

"I know but what's the alternative?"

They both turned as Nikolay re-entered the hall carrying another duffel bag they watched him drop it next to the other one, Nikolay then reach into his trouser pocket and pulled out Dean's necklace he dropped on top of the second bag "Dean won't be needing it any longer it will only be a painful reminder of the brother who sold him" Nikolay stepped away from the bags "It all there but you can check it while we wait for Dean"

As Dean walked down the secret passages he couldn't believe Sam was giving up on him, selling him and it hurt far worst then anything Nikolay had done to him, he stopped walking turning to Dmitri "why is he doing it?" as if Dmitri knew the answer

Dmitri knew why "Only your brother can answer that question Little One, keep walking master's waiting for us" Dmitri pushed passed Dean now leading the way down the long corridor at the end he pressed his palm to the hand recognition pad the door slowly open this led them to the rear of the banqueting hall. Entered the hall Dean immediately saw Nikolay stood arms folded over his chest and then his brother, anger welled up in him rushing forward he threw a punch at Sam hitting him in the jaw. "You son of a bitch I trusted you and this is what you do to me, my now brother" Dmitri pulled Dean away from his brother as Dean went in with another punch. Nikolay stood and watched the show with glee as Dean attacked his brother this was turning out better than he had expected.

As Dmitri pulled Dean away Sam saw the gold chain with the initials DA he wanted to rip it from Dean's neck. Now he knew the real reason Nikolay had given him back Dean's necklace.

"Now that we are all together it time for you to sign the document Samuel, no more stalling"

Sam looked at Dean, his could see the anger and betrayal in his brother's eyes and it hurt that Dean didn't trust him enough to know it was just part of his plan.

The banqueting hall doors opened once again and more vampires filed in bringing with them their prisoners, Joseph and the others. Sam's heart sank as Joseph, Billy and Matt walked into the middle of the hall, the sudden smirk on Joseph's face told him all was not lost

One of the vampires handed a small remote control device to Nikolay while the others dropped the hunter's machetes in a pile with the rest "we found this device on that one" the vampire pointed to Joseph

"Looks like your plan as failed Samuel, it time to end this now"

Joseph glance at the clock on the wall he was now glad he set the explosives on a timer instead of using remote control.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Sam looked across at his brother; Dean was glaring downwards at the floor he wouldn't look up at him he was deliberately avoiding eye contact. He never expected Dean to be so crushed he thought Dean would understand that it was just part of his plan, picking up the document Sam knew he was taking a big risk that could cost him his brother's life but still he wasn't going to let Dean carrying on believing he was going to sell him turning his attention back to Nikolay "My brother's not for sale, never has been and never will" as he said it he ripped up the document dropping the two pieces onto the floor.

Dean couldn't look at Sam he felt betrayed but then again what did he expect, he had become a disappointment to his brother, someone that Sam couldn't respect or trust but he would give anything to be that brother again. Hearing Sam's words his head automatically shot up in surprise, he couldn't believe his ears at first but Sam's words had given him new hope.

Joseph looked at Scott sitting hunched over on the floor and then at Dean, he hoped they were both up for this as his eyes were drawn back at the clock on the wall; he had set the first explosive to go off on the power generator. He held his breath as the second hand on the clock slowly crawled round to the top, there was a heart stopping delay where nothing happened after the second hand had reached one o'clock and then boom the lights when out plunging the entire mansion into darkness. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the darkness the hunters dived for the machetes as bullets flew. The second explosion went off a minute later shattering the large windows, shards of glass rained down on the vampires stood nearest to the windows. The hunters took advantage of the situation and attacked while the vampires were disoriented by the explosions. Bobby took two out within seconds of each other, wielding the machete around before a stray bullet caught him.

Having grabbed a machete from the diminishing pile Sam immediately lost it as a vampire barged into him sending him and the machete sprawling across the floor. Scrambling back onto his feet he pulled out his dagger covered in dead man's blood just as the vampire approached, he thrust his weapon into the vampire's ribs and then threw his agile six foot five frame across the floor to grab his lost machete turning he quickly sliced the vampire's head off. Glancing around the room he saw that Nikolay, Dean and Dmitri had disappeared from the hall. From behind him a cry of pain ran out he turned to see that Bobby had been shot in the arm, concerned he started to rush forward to offer his help but Bobby had other ideas, he too had noticed that Dean was gone "Go find that idiot brother of yours, don't worry about me it's just a scratch kid"

While Bobby and Sam fought their own vampires Joseph drove his machete through his own vampire's chest, pulling it out swiftly he loped off the vampire's head turning he saw another vampire pointing his gun at Sam "Look out Sam" he shouted out his warning as he ran forward lifting his machete high. Sam quickly dodged out of the way as the bullet whizzed past his shoulder by a mere fraction hitting another vampire full in the chest, reaching the vampire Joseph chopped off the vampire's gun hand before lopping of his head while Sam turned on the shot vampire and quickly remove the vampire's head.

As the lights went out Dmitri thought quickly placing his hand over Dean's mouth he pulled him from the hall, they were swiftly followed by Nikolay. "This way" Nikolay pointed to the front door where Toby was sitting outside in the car waiting to take them to the small airfield nearby where a plane was being prepared to fly them to Canada.

In the darkness Dean struggled against Dmitri trying to break the vampire's hold on him as he was pulled towards the front door. Another explosion rocked the mansion and shortly after Dean could hear rumbling noises as the mansion started to break up around them. He couldn't see he could only hear the large crack that was starting to appear in the ceiling. But Nikolay with his vampire vision saw it and made a dart for the front door just as half the ceiling and a broken wooden beam came crashing down on top of him knocking him unconscious to the floor. Dmitri shielded Dean from harm using his height and bulk to cover him like an umbrella from the smaller pieces of debris that dropped down on them. Dmitri looked down at his master and then at the front door which was now blocked by the fallen wooden beam, he couldn't leave by the front door the only other option was to take Dean through the back door to the car and then dig Nikolay out from under the mound of ceiling. Hearing a noise behind him he turned to see Sam holding a knife covered in dead man's blood in one hand and in the other a machete, he pulled Dean in front of him placing his arm around Dean's neck he knew full well that Sam wouldn't attempt anything in case he hurt his brother.

Sam moved forward as Dmitri stepped back using Dean as his shield. Dmitri's arm was pressed tightly against Dean's windpipe blocking of his air supply and choking him if he didn't move back with him. Dean knew they would have to work together as a team to kill the vampire he glanced at Sam and saw that his brother was thinking the same as him. As the giant vampire took another step back and there was a little distance between their bodies and as much pressure Dean could stand on his windpipe he brought he arm up and using his elbow he thrust it as hard as he could into Dmitri's ribs before dropping his body weight down.

Sam saw his chance as Dean dropped his body down out of the way; he lunged forward with his machete and sliced Dmitri's head cleanly from his shoulders, the vampire's body hit the floor sending clouds of dust up into the air. Sam couldn't help himself he reached out and pulled Dean into a chick flick hug.

Dean could feel Sam's heart pounding rapidly in his chest just above his own and he melted into his brother's hug. It was something he would never admit to but he needed Sam's comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be alright. The comfort and warmth was to short lived as another explosion rocked the foundations and the grand staircase started to crack. Sam thought that it wouldn't be longer before the whole place would be down on top of them "Where's Nikolay" Sam asked

"Over there" Dean turned to see that the place where Nikolay had fallen was now empty, how the hell had he not noticed Nikolay getting up "well he was"

Getting Dean away from Nikolay was Sam's top priority "Let's get out of here" he ordered

"No" came Dean's reply

"What!" Sam couldn't believe that his brother was saying no.

Taking the machete from Sam's hand he grabbed hold of Dmitri's right hand and with one good downward stroke of the machete he cut off the vampire's hand "There are other slaves here in the underground chamber I got to save them" by saving them he was saving himself

Sam didn't like that Dean had referred to himself as a slave it was something he would have to discuss with Dean later along with a few other things. "Ok I'll come with you"

"Sam" Sam turned at the sound of his name being called out to see it was Bobby and the other hunters coming out of the banqueting hall; having killed the vampires they looked worse for wear but were relatively uninjured.

Joseph looked down at the headless body of Dmitri and back at Sam "where's Dean gone?"

Quickly taking his leave Dean felt that this was something he needed to do alone to get back some pride in himself to be that person he once was. He headed down the cellar steps to the secret door behind the wine rack, when the large wine rack slid to one side he pressed Dmitri's decapitated hand to the recognition pad and the door opened automatically. Dean set of running down the long tunnel towards Nikolay's private chamber, the passage was covered with dust and there were now cracks in the brick walls. Reaching the chamber he pressed the hand again on the pad, once the door had opened he called out "Poppet. Poppet where are you" he headed towards the water chamber opening every door that had a hand recognition pad to it. What he saw as he opened the fourth door horrified him, fifty skinny looking Chinese people; properly illegal immigrants all crammed into one small room "It's ok come with me" They didn't move, their faces etched in fear as they huddled together then one young man spoke up "freedom"

"Yes freedom, I'm here to help you" Dean commanded motioning with his hand for them to follow with him.

The young Chinese man spoke in his native tongue of mandarin to the rest of the people and suddenly they were moving, climbing to their feet and following Dean out into the tunnel. Dean waited until the young man came out of the room and then he pointed down the tunnel "go follow the tunnel, you understand me"

"Yes, follow tunnel"

"Good" Dean carried on unlocking doors, finding more Chinese people behind nearly everyone it was clear to him that they were either Nikolay's blood supply or they were sold for their blood.

Opening another door he found Poppet sat on her one blanket bed holding on to her rag doll, she had heard so many strange noises, frightened she had clung to her doll reassuring it everything was going to be ok. At the sight of Dean her face lighted up "Dean"

"Come on Poppet we're leaving"

"No we'll be punished"

Dean walked into the small room and knelt down by the bed "Poppet do you trust me?"

She really wanted to she had trusted others before and been hurt but there were something different about Dean, his eyes were kind and honest, she took a deep breath as she made up her mind "Yes I trust you"

Standing up Dean smiled and held out his hand she placed her hand in his large one, she watched as he wrapped his fingers around her smaller hand "Come on" she heard him say

Out in the tunnel Dean picked up Dmitri's decapitated hand and lead the way back the way he had come, he could feel Poppet's hand trembling in his "Dean I'm afraid" Poppet whispered behind him

Dean looked behind him "Don't be you're going to be free, we're going to be free" Dean replied reassuring her and himself, suddenly the tunnel which had been slowly cracking up collapsed in front of them. "God damn it" Dean shouted out their only route out was now blocked off.

"Come on Dean there's another way out" Poppet pulled on his hand

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs Sam headed towards the top of cellar steps, quickly making his way down he found the secret door and it was open, he passed through it and was surprised to find the tunnel was well lightened obviously it was on a separate generator, making his way down the tunnel he could hear the noise of the tunnel cracking up all around him and he could see that earth above was gradually starting to seep through. He heard them well before he saw them, over a hundred Chinese people making their way down the tunnel towards him as they passed him he heard the one thing he didn't want to hear the tunnel collapsing ahead. He looked up and saw another large crack appearing he immediately started to rush the Chinese people towards the cellar steps before the entire tunnel caved in. As quickly as he could he ushered them up the stairs and out of the back door into the pouring rain and towards the woods. As the Chinese people made their way over Sam glanced around him he was surprised to see Dean coming out of the old servant's quarter, he sighed with relief as he waved; he watched Dean automatically waved back and then start walking towards him.

The quietness of the night two shots rang out one after each other, Sam turned in the direct of where the gun shots came from, he saw Nikolay standing in the woods holding a smoking gun Nikolay shouted out "I told you Samuel if I can't have him neither will you"

Sam turned to see Dean crumpling to his knees in the pouring rain his hand covering his chest as he slumped to the ground.

"No" Sam shouted as he rang towards his fallen brother


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Poppet pulled on Dean's hand so he would follow her down the tunnel. "Hurry" her voice was low and timid, they both could hear the creaks and groans that the tunnel was making and as far as Dean was concerned it didn't take a genius to work out that it wouldn't be long before the whole place would come crashing down on their heads. She led him to a door "this is where they keep the others" Poppet had realized that this was no longer about escaping it was about surviving and master would be pleased if his slaves were still alive. Maybe he wouldn't punish her and Dean so much for leaving the underground chambers.

"Stand back" Dean pressed Dmitri's hand to the pad and the door opened to reveal a row of doors. Entering he could hear crying and screams of help from behind the locked doors as quickly as he could he started down the row of doors unlocking them. Behind every door Dean found that their living quarters was a bare as Poppet's and he figured by the way the women were dressed in plain grey frocks they must be servant slaves.

Poppet stepped forward seeing that they were a little nervous of Dean "It's alright this is Dean" she informed them quietly "he's one of master's chosen ones" that was what the servant slaves called the tasters due to the fact they wore fancy clothing and were allow privileges and a certain amount freedom, they weren't born into slavery like most of servants were.

Dean looked up at the sound of cracking, the roof above them was slowly tearing itself apart "Come on we need to move and move fast" Dean shouted as he started to usher them along with Poppet leading the way. What started as a rushed walk soon became a full on sprint down the tunnel as they were showered with soil from the ground above. Having passed several doors along the way Poppet stopped at the last door "this is it".

Dean pushed his way through the servants and placed Dmitri's hand on the pad "Where does it lead to?" He asked as the door opened.

"The old servant's quarter"

Gripping his machete tightly Dean led the way up the long narrow steps to the top, unlocking the door he peered out; the place was in darkness but empty. Turning he motioned with his hand for the servants to follow him

Dropping Dmitri's hand on the floor Dean wiped his hand on his trousers in disgust he then turned to Poppet "You'll be safe here"

"No I want to go with you" Poppet clung to Dean's jacket sleeve

"No it's safer here" Dean took her hand gently from his jacket sleeve and squeezed it "Don't worry I'll be coming back"

Poppet lowered her eyes to the floor "What if master comes?"

Dean had only one answer for her and it sadden him "then you do what master says" he watched her nod her head then she lifted her eyes to his "will you do what master says?"

It was Dean's turn to lower his eyes to the floor, he had promised loyalty and obedience, offered himself on a silver platter that he would be what Nikolay wanted him to be but he had already broken the loyalty part of his promise by helping Sam kill Dmitri and he knew he would be punished for it, every time he moved he could feel the cuts on his back from the whipping rubbing up against his shirt, he knew the consequences would be far harsher this time for his betrayal "I will" as long as he was the only one to suffer and no one else

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the woods Nikolay watched the youngest Winchester; no one had seen him crawl from under the debris on his belly into his study, where he had taken his gun from his desk draw and then climbed out of the window while the Winchesters murdered Dmitri, his long time companion and friend, Dmitri was a gift to him from his master Vladimir, Nikolayballed his hands into fists. There were two things he hated with a passion and they were betrayal and losing, tonight he had suffered both, he had lost his mansion, his faithful men and most of all the betrayal and lose of his slave. He had witnessed it in the hall the gradually change in Dean's demeanor, Samuel had given Dean hope that he should never have been allowed to have, something he had tried to crush from day one. He wasn't going to stand by and let Samuel take Dean from him, he stood by his word if he wanted something and he couldn't have it then no one else would have it, he would rather see it destroyed first. Seeing Dean leaving the old servant's quarters Nikolay raised his gun and fired two shots, it pained him to do it especially as Dean's soul was so special but he did get a certain amount of pleasure in seeing Samuel's shocked face turned towards him "I told you Samuel if I can't havehim neither will you" Dean had betrayed him yet again but still he didn't enjoy seeing his slavecrumble to his knees in the pouring rain, turning away he walked deep into the woods he shook his head, it was such a waste but he couldn't allow the youngest Winchester to win

Leaving Poppet and the other slaves behind Dean headed out the door, his eyes instantly fell on Sam leading the Chinese people towards the woods, when Sam waved he automatically waved back, the sound of gunfire had barely registered when his chest exploded in pain taking his breath away; he felt his knees buckle beneath him from the force that hit him seconds later a fire rose up his left side, the gunfire the pain he knew he had been shot. His vision tunneled in and out as the rest of his body slumped to the ground he could see Sam running towards him. Sam seemed far away, closing his eyes for a brief second he was surprised to see Sam kneeling at his side, leaving him wondering how Sam had moved so fast.

Sam slid on his knees in the mud as he reach Dean, he could see that Dean was struggling to breathe" he needed light to assess the damage with a trembling hand he reached onto to his coat pocket and pulled out his torch his eyes never leaving Dean's because it might be the last time he saw life in them. "Dean, hold on please hold on"

"Bobby, Joseph" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs for help as he started to peel Dean's wet silk shirt away he hope that most of the wetness was rainwater and not Dean's blood. Taking a deep breath he shone the torch over Dean's torso placing his fingertips lightly on his brother's cold shivering body a sure sign that Dean was going into shock.

Dean could feel Sam's hands on him they felt warm against his shivering body. He grabbed onto Sam's arm to ground himself as he vision wavered he wanted to tell Sam he felt cold but the words caught in his throat as he tried to breathe through the pain in his chest and side.

Sam could see no blood or bullet hole in his chest just a large crater where something with force had hit him, he gripped hold of the necklace around Dean's neck ready to yank it away when something occurred to him, the crater in Dean's chest was the same shape as the initials DA, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry with relief because it was ironic, the hated necklace Nikolay had given to his brother had saved Dean from a bullet that Nikolay had intended to kill him. It may affect his breathing and he'll be in pain for a few days but he was alive. It just confirmed his belief that someone upstairs was watching out his brother. Suddenly something wet and warm touched his fingertips, it was blood. In his relief he had almost forget the second bullet, he shone the beam from torch over Dean's side and found blood pooling out of a bullet hole, Dean gasped out in pain, his body shook as Sam turned Dean onto his right side so he could see if the bullet had passed through, Sam shook his head the bullet was lodged inside, the bullet had to come out and soon.

From the doorway of the old servant's quarter Poppet stood to one side but out of sight, her eyes wide with fear, she wanted to go to Dean but she feared the man who was leaning over him might be there to steal master's chosen ones, she looked down at the machete that had fallen from Dean's hand and now lay abandoned in the mud. She wasn't going to let Dean be taken again suddenly she gained the strength and courage to help her friend, rushing out into the rain she grabbed hold of the machete, it weighed more then she realized as she lifted it as high as she could "get away from him" she screamed out

Sam turned to see a thin scrawny girl attacking him; releasing Dean's hold on his arm Sam rolled away from Dean as the machete came down between

"You're not stealing him" Poppet ranted trying to lift the machete again

Twisting round Sam used his left leg to sweep her right leg from under her, he watched her landed unceremoniously on her bum in the mud as he grabbed the machete from her "I'm not stealing him and if Dean could talk he would tell you that I'm his brother"

"Your Dean's brother?" she still wasn't sure just because he said so didn't make it true, she shuffled closer to Dean keeping a wary eye on Sam

"I'm Sam" he saw her eyes widen with fear and the way she shuffled back as if she was ready to bolt at any moment, turning he saw why it was Bobby and the others heading their way Sam back to her he held out his hand trying not to spook her it was obviously to him that she cared for Dean "It's ok their mine and Dean's friends"

Having found an empty car with its engine running outside the front door Bobby turned the corner of the mansion followed by the other hunters. Bobby stopped in his tracks as he saw Dean lying still in the mud with Sam by his side, frozen to the spot he watched Sam remove his wet jacket and lay it over the top half of Dean's body, slowly his legs started to work and he was soon at Dean's side.

Now that Bobby was here Dean was in safe hands, there was no one else he trusted more than Bobby with Dean's life, standing up he gripped the machete tightly in his hand and he looked towards the woods where Nikolay had stood "Look after him Bobby for me"

"Where the hell are you going boy?" Bobby questioned

"To end this, to get Dean his life back" he knew time was running out, the explosions would have been heard in the small nearby town of Iron Falls and Sheriff McBain would soon be here, he was still a wanted man for Jay's murder but he wasn't leaving until Nikolay was dead

TBC

Do I kill Nikolay or let him return in the sequel. I can do a sequel with or without him, let me know your thoughs


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Grabbing his duffel bag Bobby searched inside for his medical kit as he found it he could feel a set of intense blue eyes watching his every move, he looked up at the young girl sat in the mud in front of him, her rain soaked dress clung to her thin body revealing far too much outline of her young developing frame. He was about to offer her his coat then he remembered that he had given it to Scott so he couldn't do the gentlemanly thing so instead he diverted his eyes "What's your name?"

Lowering her eyes as she always did when she spoke "Master named me Poppet" it was barely a whisper

Bobby didn't really feel like smiling but he forced one for her "Well Poppet I could do with your help, that's if you want to?"

Poppet place her head on one side and looked inquisitively at the bearded man in front of her she watched the rain form into droplets on his baseball cap then drip down onto his nose she knew it was a baseball cap because she had seen a picture once in a magazine about baseball in her master's study. She had crept in while master was out because she liked to look at all the fancy things he had. No one had ever given her a choice before it had always been Little Poppet mop the floor or go make the beds. She shuffled forward nearer to Dean "Dean's my friend I want to help him"

"Good girl, can you hold Dean's hand for me this is going to hurt him" he watched her take Dean's hand carefully in her, he didn't relish what he was about to do as he found a large surgical pad amongst the contents of his medical kit Dean was already in so much pain he felt guilty for adding more but unfortunately it was necessary. Leaner closer to Dean's face, it pained him to see how pale Dean's face was and how unfocused his eyes were, his chest rose up and down way to fast as he struggled for every breathe "Dean" he didn't know if Dean was aware of what was going on around him but he continued to talk to him hoping that Dean could hear and understand "I've got to slow down the bleeding until we can get the bullet out, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt"

Dean floated in and out of conscious; he felt like a truck had slammed into his chest and then decided to park itself there. He could just about breathe let alone talk so he nodded his head weakly in reply

Bobby saw the weak nodded "hang in there kid" lifting Sam's coat that lay across Dean's torso he hesitated suddenly the hand holding the surgical pad wavered over the bullet wound as he gained the strength to do what was necessary he also prepared himself for Dean's reaction. Gripping Dean's other hand in his he pressed the pad down on the open wound. Dean cried out in pain his torso rose up bucking against the heavy pressure that Bobby was inflicting, his breathing came in short gasps, he held Bobby's hand in a death grip as spasms of pain jackknifed through his body until he could bear it no more and he slipped into a pain free darkness.

Bobby took the pain that Dean's death grip caused but was relieved when Dean's hand went limp in his, Bobby looked at the young man who he considered family and watched his chest raise and fall just that little easier in his unconsciousness. Leaving the pressure on the wound he sighed with relief as he glanced across at Poppet's tear stained face

Poppet found it hard to watch Dean suffer at one point she wanted to scream out and stop the bearded man from hurting him any further, tears descended she bit down on her lower lip as Dean squeezed her hand to hard but she took it, trying to be strong for him.

Joseph watched Sam take off towards the woods, now coatless the rain was already seeping through his shirts showing of his muscular broad back. Joseph turned to the matter in hand taking charge his shouted out his orders "Billy take Scott, salt and burn the bodies' then torch the mansion, Matt help me carry Dean to the car" Joseph stepped forward to Dean's side

Still pressing the pad against Dean's side Bobby growled out "I ain't an invalid"

"Never said you was but there's no point making that wound on your arm worse, I'm going to need your help getting that bullet out of Dean's side"

Bobby accepted Joseph's reasoning and climbed to his feet taking a step back he watched Joseph and Matt each taking a side as they lifted Dean's unconscious body from the wet muddy ground.

Poppet let go of Dean's hand then rose to her feet she watched the two men pick Dean up and carry him round the side of the mansion while the bearded man collected the weapons; she wrapped her arms around her body suddenly conscious of how cold and wet she felt she looked across at the men who were torching the place she had considered her home. She felt so alone stood there in the pouring rain and it frightened her, she needed master to tell her what to do, without someone to serve she was lost.

Picking up the weapons Bobby turned to follow Matt and Joseph, taking a few steps he realised the young slave girl Poppet wasn't following so he stopped and turned "Well are you coming or are you just going to stand there getting more wetter?"

Her heart leaped "You want me to come with you?" she asked tentatively he had to know what she was "I'm not one of master's chosen one's I'm a servant slave" she wasn't worth anything to anyone

"Your Dean's friend, aren't you?" Bobby replied

"Yes" she hoped he would always be her friend

"If your Dean's friend that makes you our friend and we never leave a friend behind"

She looked around expecting Nikolay to suddenly appear and punish her for even thinking about running way "What about master?"

Bobby looked towards the woods "Let's worry about that later" he considered going after Sam, he loved them both like sons but he knew Sam wanted him to look after Dean, he shook his head and turned back to Poppet

Looking nervously around her Poppet took several steps forward towards Bobby she believed in Dean and as long she was with him everything was going to be alright. Suddenly she wanted to be gone before master came, quickening her steps she reached Bobby's side within seconds, here heart pounding in her chest with fear of what she was about to do. She started to follow him as he set off to catch up with the others, turning her head she took one last look at the burning mansion, red flames licked the outside of the building, in the distance she could hear sirens approaching.

Now finished torching the mansion Billy and Scott turned as they heard the sirens, picking up their abandoned weapons they set off towards their parked vehicles hidden outside the main gate in the woods. Reaching Joseph's pick up truck Bobby dropped Matt and Joseph's machete in the back, he watch them load Dean into the back seat.

Joseph turned to see the look on Bobby's face it was a look he knew well "You're not coming, are you?"

"I can't leave Sam here not on his own, look after Dean for us" Bobby knew Dean was be in good hands with Joseph. He handed his car keys to Joseph "see you back at the cabin"

The rest of them climbed into their vehicles and drove through the trees away from the mansion and the sirens, just leaving the impala sat there all by it's self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering the woods Sam found a small clearing illuminated by the glow of the burning mansion, he stood and called out "Nikolay you bastard come out and face me" as he slowly turned in a circle looking in every direction for signs of the vampire, a few minutes passed and there still no sign of Nikolay . "Can't you face me spineless freak or is it because I not defenceless like my brother was" Sam spat out into the darkness

Carrying a sword Nikolay strolled out from behind a tree into the glow of the burning mansion "Samuel I do not fear you or that machete you hold" he could feel the gun tucked inside the waistband of his Armani trousers, it was there purely as backup as he wanted to show off his sword skills to Samuel. To defeat such a good hunter would not be just another challenge but a sign to other hunters that they should fear him, that they would suffer the same fate if they tried steal his possessions.

"Well you should because I going to take your head off for what you've done" Sam launched himself at Nikolayswinging his machete. The sword and machete clashing in mid air the machete made a grinding noise as it ran along the length of the sword's blade before parting ways at the end "if you had taken the money your brother would still be alive"

"And let him liveas your slave, you'vedone him a favour by shooting him" By some miracle Dean was still alive but he wasn't in any mood to correct Nikolay, let him think what he wanted Sam didn't care as he swung the machete again but this time Nikolay stepped back out of the machete path.

Nikolay gloated he wanted to rile Sam so he would drop his guard "It was so easy, your brother was just right for the taking but then most tasters are they suffer from low self esteem all I had to do was push the right buttons find out his weaknesses and use them against him then I stood back and watched him struggle with his conscious, his defences soon crumpled"

Sam swung the machete across Nikolay's body missing him by mere inches "God, you like the sound of your own voice to much"

"He was putty in my hands with a little more time he would accepted his role as my slave obeying my every word but no you had to come along and reclaim him" Nikolay retaliated back catching Sam's bicep with his sword "eventually Samuel you would have become a distance memory from a life pasted lived"

Sam bit back the sharp stinging pain the cut made "I doubt that" done talking his machete sliced through Nikolay's silk shirt cutting the vampire's chest. Nikolay's vampire teeth suddenly descending as he snarled, Sam followed the slice with a downward stroke aimed at his neck but Nikolay backed away leaving the machete cutting through air.

"You know your brother offered himself to me, he would be whatever I wanted him to be and he promised me he would be loyal and obedient" Nikolay saw the anger flare up in Sam's eyes

Sam lost it; the thought of his brother reduced to being Nikolay's puppet sent him over the edge. He attacked, it was an onslaught of swings as his machete pushed Nikolay and his defending sword backwards against a tree trunk. Out of breath Sam waited for his lungs to catch up, the blade of his machete pressed against Nikolay's throat. Leaning in the blade cut Nikolay's throat slightly as he looked into directly into Nikolay's eyes, he wanted the vampire to know how he had failed "Dean's not dead, your necklace saved his life"

Nikolay hid his surprise well, all was not lost. Reaching for the gun behind his back he saw his chance to use his gift on the young hunter he looked back into Sam's eyes "release me" he ordered as he pulled the gun from his trousers

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Sam felt Nikolay invading his mind pushing his own thoughts on to him; the vampire wanted Sam to release him to step away but Sam had other ideas he started to fight against the sudden urge to do what Nikolay wanted, he felt his tight grip on the machete loosening but angry thoughts of what this vampire had done to Dean and what he could still do to him made him push back with his mind. Pressure started to build in his head as he fought against the vampire's control but his determination to succeed was stronger he wasn't going to let Nikolay win, he felt the first drops of blood running down his nose onto his upper lip but he carried on pushing back, no one wasn't going to take his brother from him to use him as a slave, he forced Nikolay from his mind "go to hell" he spat out retightening his grip with both hands on the machete pushing it back into the vampire's throat he saw the look of sheer horror in Nikolay's eyes.

Samuel was strong but there was something different about him, no human had ever resisted his gift before. Nikolay pushed harder with his mind pushing his thoughts deeper into Samuel's mind he wasn't about to give in not now there was still a chance he could have what he desired but his efforts were in vein he was thrust back by a dark and sinister force he had never experienced before. He felt the machete once again press into his throat, cutting into his windpipe; he tried to force the gun in his hand upwards but he his arm was pinned between the tree and his body, it was then that he realised for the first time he was about to lose.

Sam pressed with all his strength; he could hear and feel Nikolay's windpipe giving way under the pressure of the machete's blade, he didn't close his eyes he starred back into Nikolay's eyes with defiance as the vampire's blood squirted out coating his face and neck, stopping he pulled the machete out immediately swinging it back cleanly slicing through Nikolay's neck and lodging the blade into the bark of the tree. Standing there in the pouring rain breathing heavily Sam's hands were shaking from the exertion as he looked down at the Nikolay's decapitated body, he was dead but it wasn't over because he knew more would come to claim his brother. Hearing movement in the bushes behind him Sam pulled the machete free turning with it raised ready for another attack.

"Whoa there Sam it's me" Bobby's voice came from behind a bush before he stepped out.

"Bobby?" Sam questioned surprised to see him there

Bobby moved forward to stand by Sam's side he looked down at the decapitated body laying a Sam's feet "thought you might need my help guess I was wrong"

A scary thought came to Sam; why wasn't Bobby with Dean, if Bobby was here with him did that mean Dean had died suddenly his throat dried up he could barely say his brother's name "Dean?"

"Holding his own kid, Joseph knows what he's doing" hearing Sam's sigh of relief Bobby leaned down and picked up Nikolay's sword it was one of the best Japanese swords he had ever seen and pretty valuable too, there was no time to salt and burn the body "we'd better get moving Sheriff McBain will be here any minute" the sirens in the distance had now grown to close for comfort for him.

Bobby was right they needed to move fast; he couldn't risk being caught by McBain. Sam took off towards the wall with Bobby following closely behind. As they reached the wall the first of the patrol cars drove through the mansion gates followed by two fire engines. Sam pressed his back against the wall watching McBain climb out of his patrol car, they saw him walk towards the fire engine; he stopped and looked at the burning mansion his back in line with the wall, if they tried to climb the wall McBain would bound see them out of the corner of his eye. Sam glanced at Bobby while ever McBain was stood there they were trapped against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He shivered against the cold wrapping his arms tightly around his naked bruised and battered chest, looking down he found he was completely naked Nikolay's voiced whispered to him _"you are nothing, you own nothing not even the clothes on your back"_Dean looked around him he was back inside Nikolay's private bedroom. The feeling of vulnerability washed over him everything he was had been stripped away from him, his mask that he had built so carefully over the years to hide his true feeling to hide the pain was gone, his emotions where open and raw, he stepped over to Nikolay's bed reaching for a silk sheet to cover up his nakedness and with it his vulnerability but as he touched it the sheets disappeared. Dean gingerly sat on the bed half expecting that to vanish as well. From out of the corner of the room Nikolay stepped forward "_there is nothing to hide behind here Dean, this is your mind your thoughts, welcome to the thoughts of a slave"_

_"I'm not a slave"_ Dean unconvincingly whispered back

_"You'll always be a slave Dean, my slave, run all you want but you'll never escape what you are"_

As Joseph carried Dean into the cabin with the help of Matt he could feel the heat rising from Dean's skin, he would have preferred to wait for Bobby but that was no longer an option the bullet had to come out and now "Billy clear the table and scrub it down" he ordered as they moved Dean towards one of the two beds in the back bedroom "We'll need a fire Matt to boil some water"

Ignoring Joseph's order Matt stood hovering over Joseph's shoulder while Joseph peeled away the wet silk shirt and trousers from Dean's fevered body, they could hear his shallow breathing as he force air into his lungs, the pad that Bobby had placed over the bullet wound was soaked in blood "shouldn't we take him to a hospital" Matt thought out aloud.

Rubbing a tired hand over the back of his tense neck Joseph looked down at Dean's torso, he was still heavily bruised from the beating he took at the slaughterhouse his back was riddled with criss-cross marking where he had been whipped and then there was the bullet wound, "we can't risk it, be too many questions will asked they'll call the cops, you know as well as I do all bullet wounds have to be reported"

Matt nodded his head that he understood of course he knew about reporting bullet wounds but he didn't have to like it Dean had already suffered far too much and now he would have to suffer some more; he turned to Poppet who had been stood quietly by watching their every move "Want to help me make a fire?" Poppet nodded her answer then followed him outside to collect fire wood

Billy guided the whip lashed Scott to a chair before rushing over to the table and removing the dirty dinner plates and mugs from earlier and abandoning them in the sink. Well versed in assisting Joseph he found a bowl and filled it with cold water, from his duffel bag he pulled out a relatively clean face cloth then headed for the bedroom. Placing the bowl on the small bedside table he soaked the facecloth into the cool water before wringing it out and wiping down Dean's face, arms and chest

Dean shivered more as he watched Nikolay moved towards him sitting himself on the bed in front of Dean.

_"I'm disappointed in you Dean, you promised me obedience, I wanted you dead but here you are defying me with every breath, with every breathe you draw into your lungs you live and I have to punish you for that"_

Nikolay placed his hand on Dean's chest suddenly his breathing hitched he slumped side wards onto the bed gripping his chest in pain.

Folding the damp facecloth and placing on Dean's forehead Billy froze as he realised that Dean's shallow breathing had stopped "Joseph he's not breathing"

Joseph looked up from searching through his medical kit; Dean's chest was no long raising as it should "Christ" reaching behind Dean's head he quickly removed the pillow that was supporting it he carefully laid Dean's head back to clear his airwaves. Lowering his ear to Dean's mouth and then his chest Joseph listened for a sign that Dean was still breathing, he heard nothing "Oh no, you don't get to do this to me" Joseph pressed the heel of his hands onto Dean's chest interlocking his fingers he started pressing down repeatedly counting between compressions "Come on Dean fight"

_"You fight son, don't you let him win_"

"Dad" Dean looked around the image of Nikolay's bedroom had been replaced he was in his childhood bedroom before the fire, with its car pattern wallpaper and matching comforter. He was sat on his bed that he had as a four year old clothed in his silk shirt and trousers

_"I'm here son" _John walked into his bedroom

_"Dad I'm sorry I can't"_

Joseph pinched Dean's nose taking a deep breath he sealed his lips round Dean's mouth and blew into, from the corner of his eye he saw Dean's chest raise then fall he once again blew into his mouth before he returned to compressing his chest shouting out in frustration "God damn it Dean" Billy stood by helplessly watching suddenly his eyes were drawn to the doorway meeting the expectant eyes of Scott, Matt and Poppet all stood there waiting for Dean to breathe.

_"What can't you do son"_

_"I can't fight Nikolay, not now"_

_"Did I bring you up to be a quitter?" _John asked gripping Dean's shoulder lightly

Dean leaned into his father's touch, realising how much he missed his father _"No" _Dean whispered back

_"Then fight, don't let him destroy you"_

Joseph pinched Dean's nose again as he lower his lips Dean suddenly took a sharp intake of breath; there was a gasp of relief from everyone. Joseph tiredly squeezed Dean's shoulder feeling drained he had no wish to go through that again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheriff McBain glanced towards the mansion watching the fireman at work before taking a good look around, sighing he glanced down at his watch it was nearly three in the morning and here he was standing in the rain instead of being warm and dry in bed. It had taken awhile to get the blazing mansion under control but the fire crew were now thankfully on top of it.

From the woods Deputy Gregson waved Sheriff McBain over "Over here, we've found a body"

Sam's eyes followed McBain into the woods before he turned to Bobby; they both stood up together Bobby throwing the sword over the wall while Sam interlocked his fingers to accommodate Bobby's boot, he pushed Bobby up the wall. As soon as he could reach Bobby grabbed the top of the wall and pulled himself all the way up where he sat waiting to help Sam up. Once they were clear of the wall they ran towards the impala that was parked well out of sight in the woods. Sam climbed behind the wheel turning in his seat and grabbing a towel from the back, he gave his hair and face a quick rub before starting the engine and driving off from a place he never wanted to see again.

While Sam drove Bobby pulled out his cell phone and rang Joseph, at first there was no answer then finally it was answered by Matt "What's going on?"

"When?" Bobby shot a worried look at Sam "no, tell Joseph to carry on without us we'll be there as soon as we can" Bobby ended the call

Sam had been listening to Bobby's one sided conversation "what happening?"

Bobby sighed heavily "Dean's running a temperature and he stopped breathing for a while but he's stable now, Joseph's worried that if they don't remove the bullet soon Dean will become too weak to fight the fever and delaying may cause the bullet wound to become infected"

Sam remained silent tensing his jaw as he floored the accelerator pushing the impala to its limit

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

The first rays of daylight seeped through the dirty netted curtain hanging limply at the cabin window, an unsettling quietness had fallen over the cabin and it occupants as Dean was placed on the newly scrubbed kitchen come dining table.

Joseph opened the bottle of chloroform soaking the piece of rag held in his other hand, finishing he looked up at Matt and then at the far corner of the room where the young girl sat curled up on a chair with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees; most of the time he hardly knew she was there, she only spoke when spoken to and only moved when she had too but in his mind he saw no reason for her to witness this "Matt can you take young Poppet outside to the car"

Matt stood up from his chair he was relieved that he had been given something to do something that would keep him occupied and if he was truthful he didn't want to see or take part in the operation, healing Dean's body was Joseph's domain his turn would come later when he would to have to heal Dean's mind because there was no telling what damage this ordeal had done to him. He had hoped to build on their first session together but maybe now that was unsalvageable as Dean's self esteem seemed to be at an all time low.

"Come Poppet, I'll make you a bed up on the back seat of the car" Matt walked over to the door expecting Poppet to follow him

Poppet tightened her arms even harder around her legs, even though she was bone tired she still managed a defiant look around the room "No I want to stay with Dean"

Matt turned and walked tiredly over to her squatting down beside her chair "its best you don't see this, come on with me you look exhausted"

She shook her head as tears starting to roll down her cheeks "No, I'm supposed to look after Dean, master says so" that was part of her job

"And you will after Joseph has removed the bullet but you can't look after Dean if you're exhausted" Matt stood holding out his hand he saw her flinch away from him "just for a little while"

She flinched expecting a blow for being disobedient when it didn't come she was relieved. Now that the adrenaline rush had subsided she was regretting running away what if master found them, if they hadn't have left the underground chambers master would never have shot Dean, what would he do to them now. She sighed everything was so mixed up now not like before she knew what was expected of her but now she wasn't sure what she was meant to do. These people were her new masters and so far they had been a lot nicer to her than Nikolay or Dmitri had but she guessed it was unwise to continue disobeying their orders. "OK" she said finally unravelling her thin arms from around her legs and stood following Matt out of the door.

With Matt and the girl out of the way Joseph placed the soaked rag over Dean's nose and mouth "Scott I'll need you at Dean's head, you're in charge of keeping him under" Scott stood tiredly and made his way over to the table where Joseph handed him the soaked rag.

As Billy wiped the surgical spirit over the wound and surrounding area he watched Joseph pick up the sterilized scalpel with a steady hand while his were shaking slightly.

Joseph placed his hand on Dean's skin it was hot to the touch, once the bullet was out he would have to work on reducing Dean's temperature. He looked at Billy and then at Scott before making an incision with the scalpel to open up the bullet hole. Billy immediately mopped away the blood that pooled out from the wound then he held the wound open gently with his fingers from one hand while Joseph reached for his torch.

Shining the torch into the wound Joseph looked for any bits of dirt or fibres from Dean's shirt that may have found their way into the wound "the wound looks clean"

Joseph waited for Billy to mop away more blood before he gently placed two of his fingers deep into the wound pushing aside layers of muscle until one of his fingers touched something hard and smooth "found it" he was relieved that it wasn't buried to deep.

Passing the torch to Billy Joseph manoeuvred the forceps into the wound just stopping above the bullet as Dean stirred. He watched Scott replaced the chloroform rag over Dean's mouth and nose instantly sending him back under. Joseph continued gently with the forceps he didn't want to risk pushing the bullet deeper maybe even out of reach, he always told himself the softy- softy approach was best in these situations. With a rock steady hand, Joseph gripped onto the bullet and then gently started to withdraw the forceps out with tearing or rupturing any major blood vessels.

After Joseph had pulled the bullet free Billy mopped up the blood that had pooled out before handing Joseph the torch.

Joseph wrapped his blood soak fingers around the torch as he took it from Billy and examined the bullet carefully, when he was satisfied that it was intact and he hadn't left any fragments of the bullet inside the wound he discarded it, with a sigh of relief that the difficult part was now over and it was time to sew up.

Billy could see how the operation had drained Joseph "Do you want me to close up for you?"

"No I'm good, once we get Dean settled back in bed I'll rest then" Joseph had to admit he felt a lot more tired now than when he had started the operation, it had been a long night; thinking about been tired made him yawn he tried to suppress it as Scott grabbed the suture kit and handed it to him. However he wasn't that tired to see Scott's pain reddened movement and hear a muffled moan of pain making him feel guilty for not attending to his wounds earlier "Sorry Scott didn't mean to forget about you, Billy can close up while I take a look at your back"

Scott had nearly forgotten about his back until he turned too quickly from the table to hand Joseph his suture kit the sudden action caused a moan of pain to escape. Dean's wound was far more important than his whipped back "Its ok, don't worry about me you better finish sewing up I've seen Billy needlework and I don't think Dean will appreciate a fugly looking scar". He joked relieving some of the tension that had built up in the room.

"Hey my needlework's not that bad, maybe I should practise some more on you" Billy wasn't that offended because he was of the opinion that only girls and Joseph did good needlework but he would say that to Joseph's face.

"Oh, no you don't" Scott shouted as he backed away

Joseph worked quickly to stitch up the wound, he hoped now that the bullet was out Dean's temperature would drop back to something reasonably normal. Listening to Billy and Scott playfully bickering reminded him of something else that was getting back to normal, them boys loved to argue.

After settling Dean on the first bed Scott when off to sleep in his truck while Joseph took the second bed leaving Billy watching over Dean. No sooner had Joseph closed his eyes when he was being shaken awake

Billy was getting seriously worried as Dean's temperature continued to rise instead of falling like it should but now Dean had started to thrash about on the bed with fever, the damp cloths to cool Dean down was having little effect and Billy knew he was out of his league it was time to wake Joseph, he hated waking him up it had just been short of an hour ago when Joseph had gone to sleep. Going over to the second bed Billy shook the older hunter "Joseph wake up"

"What, what going on?" Joseph muttered still half asleep

"Dean's temperature raising, it's at 103.7"

Sitting up Joseph swung his legs off the bed "are you sure, check it again"

Billy inserted the thermometer into Dean's ear again and waited for the beep, he looked at reading before handing it to Joseph. It was the same as before.

As if he didn't believe the accurate instrument Joseph touched Dean's skin it was defiantly a lot hotter than before.

Sam pulled the impala up outside the cabin and jumped out, he ignored the heads that popped up in the various vehicles. Joseph had said that operation had gone well but he had to see for himself with his own eyes. Storming into the bedroom he glared at the two empty beds.

"Dean, Dean" Sam shouted out

"In here" Joseph shouted from the small bathroom.

Sticking his head around the bedroom door he hadn't expected to see Billy fully dressed in the small shower cubicle holding onto his boxer clad brother. "Dean"

"Were trying to get his temperature down" Joseph turned towards the bathroom door

"How high is it?" Sam asked worriedly "I thought you said his temperature would go down"

"103.8 and it should have" a puzzled look cross Joseph's face "can you take over from Billy I want him and Scott to go into town to gather some medical supplies"

Sam just nodded slipping into the cold shower alongside his brother he could feel the heat radiating off him as he lowered himself and Dean to the shower floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parking the truck opposite the police station Billy climbed out first glancing at his watch it was just after ten and the place was crawling with FBI agents, Scott walked around the truck and stood by Billy's side "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That their looking for Sam?" Billy answered looking around

"Yeah, you want to check it out while I hit the drugs store"

Billy didn't answer instead he took two steps in to the road pausing briefly to let a car pass by before he continued striding across the road towards the group of FBI agents. He hung around the police notice board catching the odd snippet of their conversation confirming that his and Scott's suspicious were right. The FBI believed that Sam was still in the area after last night's events at the mansion, the youngest Winchester was believed to be the arsonist. The worrying part of the conversation was that they were splitting up into small parties and searching the woods where the cabin was. Billy stepped away quickening his pace as he cross the road and into the drug store. He soon found Scott down one of the aisles "Grab the important things and let's get out of here"

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Sitting on the shower floor with Dean sat between his legs Sam curled his arms around his brother's shivering torso he could feel the heat radiating off of him "Hey Dean don't know if you can hear me but I have to tell you he's gone Nikolay's dead, he can't hurt you anymore; you're safe" as soon as Dean was well enough to travel they were going to go deep, keep on moving around then the Blood Cartel wouldn't be able to trace them.

Dean shifted in Sam's arms his head falling onto Sam's shoulder; in his fevered nightmare his white silk shirt was the colour of blood, he was exhausted as he waded through a sea of blood it stretched for miles and miles with no end in sight. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he heard the slave hunters shouting out behind him as they chased him through the waist high blood "There he is the filthy blood junkie slave get him"

His body wanted to give in, he was so tired so exhausted his chest hurt with every breath, with every stride they were gaining on him and then they were there on top of him, their hands on his head and back pushing him down under the surface "No please no" he shouted before his head went under, he tried not to swallow but it was like fighting a losing battle, a battle he wasn't allowed to win. The blood filled his nose and mouth; swallowing the velvety smooth liquid he surrendered himself to it.

Sam heard Dean whimper "No please No" he hugged him tighter "it's ok Dean I've got you, you're safe"

Leaving the bathroom Joseph motioned for Bobby to follow him outside, at the door he quickly glanced over his shoulder to ensure that Bobby was following.

Bobby followed stepping outside he found Joseph leaning against his truck toeing the ground in front of him, he knew whatever he wanted to say was not for Sam's ears "What's on your mind?"

Joseph stopped and looked up at Bobby he shook his head tiredly, in the last twenty four hours he had less then an hour's sleep and he was feeling it "I don't understand it, the wound was clean and there was no sign of an infection but yet his temperature keeps on raising"

"You sure you've removed the entire bullet?" Bobby asked but he knew Joseph would have been meticulous

"Here, see for yourself" Joseph dug his hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out the bullet he handed it over to Bobby

Bobby rolled the bullet around in his hand, satisfied he returned it to Joseph, a shiver ran down his back as he thought back to the slaughterhouse and how Dean was beaten and nearly drained of his blood then last night lying in the pouring rain shot and bleeding out "kid's body been through hell of a lot in the past few days all the rain last night probably hasn't help any"

"So we ride it out with Tylenol and hope his fever breaks soon?" Joseph squeezed his tense muscles at the back of his neck with his hand "agreed?" Joseph needed Bobby's to agree with him, he knew how close he was to the Winchester boys.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan"

The sound of screeching tyres not far away made them stop "What the hell now?" Bobby remarked as they both ran back inside the cabin for their weapons.

The sudden commotion made Matt turned away from the stove where he and Poppet were cooking stew for lunch "what's wrong?"

"We'll soon see" Joseph replied as he picked up his rifle and headed across to the window to look out. He was half relieved to see Billy's truck coming through the trees and into the clearing but something was wrong.

"It's Billy and Scott" Joseph shouted to Bobby who had just appeared out of the bedroom carrying his gun

Billy killed the engine immediately jumping from the truck leaving the driver's side door wide open, taking long strides he was nearly at the cabin door when Bobby flew it wide open "we've got big trouble" he said pushing passed Bobby "FBI's crawling all over town, they going to be searching this whole area, they know about this cabin"

"God damn it, are you sure?" Joseph asked, this couldn't have come at a worse time

"Yeah, I overheard their plans"

Through the noise of the shower Sam could heard the commotion going on in the other room he manoeuvred himself from behind Dean leaning his brother against the shower wall before standing and switching the shower off. Grabbing a towel from the small towel rail he rubbed his wet hair as he did he thought about carry Dean back to his bed but hopefully he was only going to be gone a minute just enough time to find out what was going on. Dripping water on the cabin's wood flooring he walked out of the bedroom hearing half of the conversation

"Maybe it time we split up, several vehicles moving together is more noticeable" Scott commented as he laid the hurriedly bought medical supplies on the table

"Most likely they'll have blocked off the roads" Bobby replied suddenly seeing Sam standing in the doorway giving him questioning look

"What's going on? Who will have the roads blocks off?" Sam asked nervously looking around the room; please don't let it be the Blood Cartel he thought

"FBI, their looking for you" it was Bobby who replied he witnessed the shocked look on Sam's face before the kid turned his head back towards the small bathroom and knew exactly what he was thinking

"After last night they know that you're in the area" leaning against the wall Billy walked over to the table in the centre of the room and sat down "Their searching all of woods areas including this area"

"How long do we have?" Sam questioned

"Best guess before night fall" Bobby remarked the others nodded

"McBain must realise by now that Nikolay was a vampire" Joseph thought out aloud

"Makes no odds, with our rap sheet of felonies the FBI already have enough to but us away" Sam shook his head "now I have two counts of murder to add to my growing list, I can't just turn up on the FBI's doorstep with Dean as evidence we would both be arrested and thrown in jail"

"Maybe you and Bobby should make a run for it we'll hide Dean, FBI think he's dead so they won't be looking for him and then we'll met up later?" Joseph thought that it might be the best solution seeming Dean was in no fit shape to travel around the countryside

"No, Dean stays with me" Sam spat out maybe he was being selfish dragging Dean with him but he needed his brother with him, together they were stronger

"Its time to split up, its best if we deal with the FBI on our own" Bobby looked at three hunters "this ain't your fight"

"Are you sure?" Joseph looked from Bobby to Sam, he felt like he was running out on them

"Yeah, thanks you've done one hell of job we won't forget it" Bobby walked over to Joseph patting him on his shoulder but at the same time he was keep a watchful eye on Sam as he squelched over to the cabin door "Where you going?"

Stopping at the door Sam turned "the impala I need some dry clothes to change into and Dean needs some of his clothes"

Alone in the shower Dean's delirious filled eyes flew open darting around the shower he needed something that would get it out, in his fevered state of mind reality and his nightmare had become twisted together he wanted the blood he had drank from the red sea out of him, it was making him feel filthy as it flowed beneath his skin, making his skin crawl and he needed it out of him. Rising unsteadily from the shower floor, his legs were still weak from the effort it took to run through the sea of blood. He reached the sink clinging on to it to support his shaky legs, he looked in the old mirror hanging above the sink and saw a face that was a shadow of his former self, a face that was nothing more than just a slave, a filthy blood junkie slave, balling his fist tightly he hit out at the one person his despised the most, himself. Looking down at the pieces of broken mirror in the sink he picked up a jagged piece "Need it out of me" he told himself before his legs gave way crumpling to the floor. Crawling to a safe corner he cut down his arm with the jagged edge of the mirror over his previous cut marks "Filthy, not clean" he made another long cut, when he saw blood he leaned his head back and closed his eyes in relief.

Sam was still outside searching for fresh clothes for the both of them, Joseph and the others hunters were busy packing up their gear and taking it outside to their respective vehicles. With no time to eat Matt and Poppet was busy throwing away the half cooked food. It was Bobby who thought to check on Dean and as he entered the bathroom he was shocked to see the shower empty, spinning round he saw Dean squashed in the corner between the sink and the wall blood running from his left arm as he started on his right.

"Jesus, Dean, what the hell" Bobby rushed forward taking the jagged piece of glass from his hand before he did anymore damage, Dean didn't put up to much resistance

"Need it out, filthy not clean" Dean whispered down at his hands

"Need what out, your blood?" Bobby questioned as he wrapped a clean towel around the bleeding arm, it wasn't sure if Dean recognised him in his fevered state

"Not mine; they made me drink it from the sea"

"Ok. Let's get you back on the bed" Bobby wasn't sure who they were and what the sea had to do with it

Sam came back carrying fresh clothes in his hand to see Bobby struggling to get Dean over to the bed, immediately see the towel covered in blood wrapped around his brother's arm made him discard the clothes on a nearby chair and rush to Bobby's aid " what happened?" he had only left him for a couple of minutes

"He's delirious, smashed the mirror cut himself with a jagged piece" Bobby informed him

"Not mine, Nikolay's" Dean whimpered

"What's Nikolay's" Sam dared to ask

"Me". Dean laughed

"Nikolay's gone I've killed him" Sam said touching his brother's forehead and feeling the increased heat there

"No " Dean brought up his uninjured arm tapping his temple "he's here always here" he laughed again

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

After wishing them luck the other hunters reluctantly left leaving Matt and Poppet with Bobby and the Winchester boys.

Stitching and bandaging the arm of a delirious Dean had been the easy part, getting him out of wet boxers and into a dry pair along with sweatpants and a T-shirt was becoming a nightmare for Sam and Bobby. Dean had worked against them trying his best to take them off. "Don't want them on; not mine" he kept informing them over and over again

A tired and worried Sam kept his voice low and calm "Yes they are Dean; they were in your bag from the boot of the car" he tried to reason with him "you bought them yourself only last month"

"No, don't own anything" Dean tried to kick his way out of the sweatpants as Bobby and Sam tried to pull them up over his knees

Sam was fast losing his patience as the tension in his shoulders started build, he had a good mind to let the FBI arrest Dean wearing only his boxers, after five minutes of struggling they had the sweatpants on, with that part of the battle won Sam started to slip the T shirt over Dean's head when his brother lashed out hitting him in the stomach, there was no real power behind the blow but as far as Sam was concerned he was done reasoning with Dean, they should have been on the road by now every minute they spent here meant that the FBI was that a minute closer. Sam snapped "Damn it Dean; you're going to wear the T-Shirt that's an order" sounding a little more like his father then he had intended too but what else could he do to make Dean co-operate other then tell him the alternative that Nikolay wanted him to wear the clothes but he couldn't stomach that, he couldn't do that to Dean. He watched his brother's determination crumble in front him.

"Dad" Dean whispered starring up a Sam through fevered unfocused eyes

Sam hated himself for misleading his brother in this way and for ordering him about like their father; it was something he swore he would never do if he ever had children which now with the life he had chosen to lead didn't seem likely. He felt like a hypocrite for doing it to his sick brother "You will wear what I want you to wear then you'll take your medication" it was little harsh but time was growing short and they needed to be on their way

"Yes sir" the usual reply for a direct order.

Bobby raised his right highbrow as he stood by and watch; he could see the pained expression on Sam's face as he once again put the T-shirt over his brother's head this time without any resistance from Dean but he said nothing, he would never come between. He knew Sam never liked being ordered around, he always needed to know the reasons behind everything which was just the way Sam was while on the other hand Dean obeyed without question because he trusted his father's judgment; they were so close but yet so different. His ringing cell phone brought him out of his thoughts, pulling it out of his pocket he walked out the bedroom leaving a now dressed Dean to take his tablets "Joseph, how's it looking?"

Bobby heard his worried tone "Not good, I'm just approaching a road block now on the North Road, Billy rang, he and Scott are on the Old Forest Road and they've reported the same, the road's blocked. The all place is crawling with FBI"

Bobby sighed deeply he needed alternatives, a way to get the boys to safety "there got to be another way out of here, some old track or something?"

Joseph slowed his truck down as the car in front of him was stopped by the FBI agents to check for ID and search the car "I saw an old dirt track when we first arrived here" Joseph didn't know why he was even suggesting it "where" he heard Bobby's hopeful voice ask

He watched as one of the FBI agents walked to the back of the car in front and open the boot "Bobby it's properly unwise to use it not with all that rain we've had of late; it'll be muddy as hell and I don't know where it leads too"

"We're out of options here" Bobby remarked

"Look I'll ring you back once I'm through the road block" Joseph ended the call as the car in front was cleared to go on its way and the FBI agent who had checked the boot of the car approached his truck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam released a sigh of relief at last they were on the move; he wanted to put as much distance he could between them and Iron Falls and hoped they would never have to see this place again. As he drove he kept a watchful eye on the back of Bobby's Ford Mustang, they were heading through the woods to an old mine that Joseph had told Bobby about on the phone. It was a bit of a bumpy ride and the occupants of the impala were being jostled around. Matt rode shot gun next to Sam while Dean lay under a blanket on the back seat, he had several cooling bags to keep his temperature down and a damp cloth covering his forehead, his head was resting on a pillow next to Poppet. Sam looked through the rear view mirror at his brother after Dean had taken the two Tylenol tablets he had drifted off into an exhausted fevered sleep. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind that Dean had taken a jagged piece of mirror to his own arms and it wasn't the first time either, now he understood what the other healing wounds were on his arms, Dean was hurting himself. Quickly returning his attention back to the road he saw Bobby's truck slowing down and then turning off to the right Sam did the same and followed, as he did he saw the old mine to his left, this was where Bobby said the track started and thing could get a little rough from here on out.

Hearing Matt's stomach groan with hunger, made him realised how hungry he was too, Sam thought about the stew Matt had been preparing, lunch had been totally abandoned in favour of getting out of there "look under your seat Matt, there a stash of chocolate bars, I bought them for Dean in case…you know to curb his need to taste"

Matt nodded and rummaged under the front seat, he found a small carrier bag full various chocolate bars, he handed Poppet one who looked at it curiously as it she never seen one before, she wondered what it tasted like as she watched Matt tear the wrap half off and take a bite, he looked to be enjoying it. Carefully unwrapping the chocolate bar she gave it a wary sniff, it did smell good so she gave it a lick with her tongue and found it tasted really good, so she took a bite and to her surprise the inside was soft and gooey.

Matt had been watching her "taste good?" he asked

"Yes master" she replied chewing her way through the rest of the bar, she thought her new masters were kind

"Poppet I'm not your master" Matt sighed she was going to find it difficult to adjust "none of us are, your free now, no longer in slavery"

Poppet lowered her head and starred into her lap, she didn't know what free or no longer in slavery meant, all she knew was what Nikolay's chosen ones had told her about the outside world and sometimes it seemed scary. She heard Matt say "Don't worry everything going to be alright"

Sam's concern for his brother's welfare made him want to know more and he thought it was a good opportunity to ask about what had happened to Dean at the mansion, "Poppet, do you know how Dean got those cuts on his arms?"

Poppet raised her head ever so slightly and shook it "Master called for Dr. Marcus"

"Never heard of him" being in a small town Matt knew there were only two doctors in town and one of them was retired

"Dr. Marcus looks after all the slaves, he's like master" Poppet corrected herself she had heard the hunters, she thought that was what they called themselves say that her and Dean's master was gone for good "was like master"

"You mean he's a vampire" a surprised Matt looked from Poppet's nodding head to Sam "You ever heard of a vampire who's a doctor?"

"It's a first" Sam had to admit it did made sense but a doctor or not he didn't like the idea of a blood sucking vampire treating his brother's injuries

Dean drifted in and out of a restless sleep, he knew he was moving, he could feel the motion of the vehicle beneath him and that smell of chocolate sent his mind whirling back to the time when Christina had first captured him, trapped in a cage in the back of a moving truck going to god knows where, part of their blood bank. Opening his eyes he saw the long blonde hair of the one person he never thought he see again "Amy" it was his fault she had died, he had let her down, his fault all of it was his fault. "Amy I'm sorry"

Poppet brushed her hand lightly down Dean's face; it wasn't the first time Dean had woken from a nightmare and called her Amy. "It's ok Dean, I don't blame you" she whispered so the others couldn't hear

Bobby leaned forward in the driver's seat looking at the wet dirt track before him so far it didn't look that bad but once they were on their way there would be no option of turning back. Starting off down the track he shot a quick glance in his rear view mirror to make sure the impala was following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having listen to the Feds opinion as to where Sam Winchester was hiding out Sheriff McBain climbed behind the wheel of his patrol car shaking his head in utter disbelieve they couldn't find their own arses in the dark where he on the other hand had his own thoughts, pulling away from the curb side he headed off down the road, let agents Garrett and Smith concentrate on wondering around the woods, he knew beside the two main roads the only other way out of the area was the old mining track which would mean crossing the Creek Bridge and that had been deemed unsafe for vehicles years ago.

McBain drove down the North Road then turned left after he was through the road block. Travelling for several miles he turned down on to the old mining dirt track, the rain had started again at first it was just lightly then the heavens open and the ground beneath the patrol car quickly turned to thick mud, the car soon became hard to control as the wheels lost their grip in the mud, eventually he came to the Creek Bridge where he stopped the car and waited, it wasn't long before he heard the sound of cars approaching, by the sound of the engines one of them was defiantly the impala. Climbing out of the car he put on his raincoat before slipping his gun into the pocket as he walked carefully over the rotten bridge. He flagged down the first car by waving his arms in the air. When both cars had come to complete stop he called out over the sound of the pouring rain "Sam Winchester" there was no movement from either car "Sam I just want to talk" he gripped the gun tighter in his pocket.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Sixty**

It was slow driving through the mud as the rain pelted down on the windscreen of Bobby's mustang, through the constant tooing and throwing of the windscreen wipers Bobby saw a lone figure standing in the path of mustang "What the hell" as he neared he recognised the figure as Sheriff McBain.

Sam wondered why Bobby had stopped a few yards in front of him, pulling up behind the mustang he left the engine running it was only then that he saw the figure of Sheriff McBain standing in the rain up ahead.

"Sam Winchester"

Sam looked at Matt as his cell phone vibrated in his jacket pocket, without looking at the ID display he knew it would be Bobby

"Sam, I just want to talk" he heard Sheriff McBain call out

Sam thought that may he was here to cut some sort of deal if he willingly gave himself up but that didn't make sense the sheriff could easily have ambushed and arrested them "What do you think?" Sam asked Bobby trusting the older hunter's opinion

Bobby starred at the lone figure in front of him "We haven't much choice other then hearing him out" came his answer

Sam ended the call instantly removing his gun from his inside pocket of his jacket and laying it down on the dashboard; hopefully the sheriff would have no inclination to shot an unarmed man. Chewing on his bottom lip Sam turned taking a long worrying look at his brother on the back seat as if this might be the last time he would see him, right now Dean needed him; the rock that was his brother who was as dependable as night and day was slowly sinking beneath the murky water.

As if reading Sam's thoughts "Don't worry I'll look after him until you return" Matt applied emphasis on the last part, until you return.

Climbing out of the dry impala Sam wrapped his jacket tightly around himself he saw that Bobby had also climbed out of his mustang ahead of him "So, start talking" he shouted sharply as he moved forward to stand partly behind Bobby.

McBain watched Sam climb out of the impala, seeing no signs of danger he took several steps closer as he did he loosened his grip around the gun, he was slightly embarrassed to admit that he was wrong "I want to help you Sam"

Sam was taken slightly aback "Help me how?"

McBain watched Sam climb out of the impala, seeing no signs of danger he took several steps closer as he did he loosened his grip around the gun, he was slightly embarrassed to admit that he was wrong "I want to help you Sam"

"I'm sorry Sam, Nicholas Alexander's fooled us all when all along he was nothing but a blood sucking vampire who profited from enslaving tasters and if I had of known I would have done something about it, I could have stopped him earlier from killing those tasters and if I was a betting man I'd bet that your brother" he nodded over to the impala "is in that car" when Sam stood stoned faced neither confirming or denying his remark he knew he was right

"Sam didn't murder young Jay Brown" Bobby jumped to Sam's defence

"I know now what was going on at the mansion, we found several women who said they were slaves, they told me how one of their master's chosen ones called Dean saved their lives he led them out of the underground tunnels before he was shot. The description they gave me fits your brother to a tee. On that evidence I'm more inclined to believe that Nikolay or whatever he liked to call himself tried to make us believe that you had killed your brother and murdered poor Jay when all along he had enslaved Dean and murdered Jay just to frame you to get you out of the way"

"What an idiot, it's about time" Bobby said under his breath

The sheriff seemed genuine but without Dean to bounce his uncertainty off Sam turned to Bobby with a questioning look. Bobby looked around his hunter instincts told that the sheriff was alone. "What about the Feds, you brought them down on Sam?" there was an angry tone to Bobby's voice.

McBain looked at Sam "I'm trying to make amends here that why I'm here to warn you that the bridge up ahead is rotten as hell it won't take the weight of any vehicle, it's due for demolishing soon"

Sam's day was just getting better and better "How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I can take you and Dean out of here in my patrol car then come back for the rest of you" McBain could see Matt sat in the impala but there was also an outline of someone else maybe a girl he wasn't sure.

Bobby didn't like the idea of leaving the cars behind as whispered to Sam "Go get what you need" Bobby turned to McBain it wasn't that he didn't trust him but Bobby had to see for himself how bad the bridge was "Let's take a look at this bridge of yours"

Sheriff McBain wasn't offended by Bobby's lack of trust in him; he had a feeling that this man was more than just a friend to the Winchesters. "The bridge as been rotten for years no one around this parts uses it, I'm surprised you even know about it" McBain commented as they walked towards the bridge.

Sam watched Bobby follow McBain and then turned on his heels to the boot of the impala. Opening it Sam heard the passenger side door creak open and shut "What's going on?" Matt asked as he appeared at Sam's side

"McBain decided to help us in light of new evidence"

"Let me guess he found out Nikolay was a vampire I suppose it better late than never" he said watching what Sam was taking from the boot, like his and Dean's duffel bags "Your leaving?"

"McBain says the bridge is a no go for vehicles, he's willing to take Dean and myself out of here then he come back for you later" Sam closed the boot leaving their duffel bags on the top of the boot he rounded the side of the impala, opening the back door he leaned in to check on Dean, touching his brother's forehead and then his neck he found that he seemed cooler, quickly he grabbed the thermometer from the first aid kit and gently inserted it into Dean's ear as soon as it had bleeped he checked the reading 102.5, it was still high but it was coming down to Sam's relief. Sliding back out he looked towards where Bobby and McBain were walking back

"Grab Dean" Bobby shouted as he approached

Sam leaned back inside the impala carefully grabbing hold of Dean and moving him into a more upright position. He could feel Matt hovering behind him hopefully ready to help if he needed him. Sam tried to lift Dean with hurting his injured side but when he heard a groan and saw Dean's pain filled green eyes glaring at him from under heavy half open eyelids he knew he had failed. "Sorry" he whispered as Dean's eyelids closed again.

As Sam lifted Dean out Matt stepped forward wrapping the blanket more securely around Dean's legs and bare feet against the pelting rain. Sam appreciated everything Matt had done for him and Dean "Thanks Matt for everything maybe now that McBain knows the truth you can go back home"

"I'm hoping so" Matt missed his old secure life and he was sure that being on the run was giving him an ulcer

Sam saw that Bobby had grabbed their duffel bags along with the first aid kit and was now heading towards the bridge he adjusted Dean in his arms before following Bobby. At the bridge Bobby handed over the boys duffel bags "You'd better take good care of them" McBain took the tone in Bobby's voice as one of concern and not as a threat.

"I will" He turned his attention to the Sam "A good friend of mine manages a motel in the next town he won't ask questions, I'll take you there" McBain couldn't help but stare at Dean, he was just another painful remember of how he had failed Dean and the other tasters of his small community, the community he had sworn a oath to protect and hopefully with Matt's help he wanted to see that nothing like this ever happened again in his town, he was determined to make it a vampire free zone, that's if Matt was willing to forgive him

"Watch your step looks like some parts of the bridge may not hold yours and Dean joint weight" Bobby warned the last thing they need was one wrong step and the both of them falling through the rotten wood "He lightly patted Sam on the shoulder "take care I'm going to see if I can back the cars up and get them out of here"

"See you soon Bobby" Sam turned stepping onto the bridge.

"Yeah sure kid" Bobby watched Sam turn and start walking before he too turned and headed back towards the car.

Sam held his breath when he heard the bridge creek and groan under his feet as McBain guided him over what he considered to be the safest part of the bridge. Clutching Dean tighter he hastened his steps the threat of the bridge collapsing and the strain of his brother's weigh both made him want to run but he darned risk it in case he tripped over his own feet and dropped Dean, adding further injuries to his brother wasn't on his to do list.

Having successfully crossed the bridge without incident Sam breathed out in relief as he approached the patrol car McBain obligingly opened the back door so Sam could slide Dean inside. Handing Sam their duffel bags he disappeared and then came back with a dry blanket one before closing the back door and climbing behind the wheel quickly starting the engine he back the patrol car up away before doing a 180 degree turn

"How long will it take to get to the motel your friend runs?" Sam discarded the wet blanket then lifted Dean's T-shirt to check for bleeding

Looking thru the rear view mirror "About an hour" McBain replied

Seeing just a little blood on the bandage he wasn't overly concerned "Good" he replied to McBain as he pulled down the T-shirt, looking up he saw that his brother's eyes were open and starring at him. "Hey; how are you feeling?"

Dean's tired eyes looked around at his surrounding before settling back on Sam "like crap" Sam could see that the two croaky words were an effort for him but to Sam they were the best two words he had ever heard and he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Grabbing the bottle of water from his bag and two Tylenol pills he helped Dean swallow them

Turning back on to the North Road McBain relaxed a little as he headed his patrol car away from Iron Falls everything was turning out fine so he thought until he saw a familiar black car in his side mirror approaching at speed, FBI "Get down on the floor Sam and stay down" he ordered pulling the car over to the side and climbing out.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Sixty-one**

Sheriff McBain absentmindedly adjusted his gun belt as he walked away from his patrol car towards the black car that had now pulled over to the side; only a yard separated the two cars.

The black suited agent stepped out of the car; he wanted to know where this small town hick of sheriff thought he was going "Where do you think you're going?"

"Iron Creek, is there a problem?"

"I want every available man on this hunt and that includes you" Agent Garrett poked a finger at McBain's chest

McBain didn't like the way Garrett prodded him but he kept his temper in check for now a least "Well I have other cases I'm working on; I just can't drop everything to look for Sam Winchester, I've given you every available man I have"

"What case could be more important than catching Sam Winchester?" Garrett stilted his head slightly waiting for an answer

"Can't the sheriff there deal with it?"

McBain couldn't wait to smugly inform him "Well that would be me; I'm temporary sheriff of Iron Creek until a replacement is found" Lucky for him Sheriff Pearson had just retired two day before

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean searched through his recent memories, sifting through his nightmares trying to work out which of them were real; in the back of his mind he heard Sam's voice telling him he was safe then why were they here in the back of a police car? "Have we been arrested?"

Sitting on the floor of the patrol car Sam was now at eye level with Dean, he could see the look of confusion on his brother's face like he was struggling to work out resent events, Sam squeezed Dean's arm to reassure him "No, don't worry your safe, Nikolay's dead" Sam needed to ensure that Dean knew Nikolay was dead.

There was that word again "safe" but he didn't feel safe, he felt like he would never feel safe again, they would be coming for him, Dmitri's words echo in his head _"there are worse masters to serve then Nikolay"_ "Then why"

"It's a long story but the short of it is the FBI are on my tail Nikolay tried to frame me; tried to make out I murdered you. But now McBain knows the truth and he's trying to help us by taking us to a motel where we'll be safe" Sam left out the part about Jay because he knew Dean would blame himself.

There it was again that word Dean closed his eyes he was finding it increasingly hard to keep them open, he heard Sam say "rest, go back to sleep"

Sam tried listening in on McBain's conversation with the FBI agent, he heard Garrett say "As soon as you're done I want you searching for Sam Winchester" that was followed by approaching footsteps and McBain climbing back in. "What a dick" he said starting the engine and moving off before looking in the rear view mirror to see the agent's black car turning and heading back towards Iron Falls. "It's ok we're in the clear, you can get up now" McBain informed Sam

It wasn't long before McBain pulled the car into the motel parking lot, climbing out he headed for the manager's office. Sam watched him go then glanced around the small motel complex; it didn't look to bad they had probably stayed in worse places. He saw McBain reappearing and coming back with a set of keys in his hand, he stopped at number 8 and unlocked the door before walking back and releasing Sam from the back seat of the patrol car "You're booked in under the name of Brook"

Sam climbed out of the back gathering up his sleeping brother and heading for the open motel door. McBain followed carrying their duffel bags placing them inside the door "there's a small grocery store around the corner where you can buy food"

Placing Dean on the far bed Sam turned to McBain "Thanks, I really appreciate this"

McBain handed him the keys and turned to leave "Just do me a favour and keep a low profile and I'll see what I can do about getting the others here" Sam nodded his head as he closed the door after McBain

After settling Dean in bed Sam took his temperature and he was relieved to see it was lower at 101.6 Dean hadn't woken since they had spoken in the car, he knew that the fever had exhausted him. Looking at the small kitchenette he thought about food that Dean desperately needed to build up his strength but it would mean leaving Dean alone while he went out and bought some, quickly he wrote a note and left it on the bed side table where Dean could see it if he woke up "explaining he had gone for food and he would be back in five, closing the motel door behind him Sam locked his brother safely in.

A few minutes later Dean woke feeling exhausted, drained of energy and his head was thumbing through tiredness "Sam" slowly raising he looked around the unfamiliar motel room "Sam" he remember the conversation with Sam in the car, the FBI were after his brother fear struck him what if they had captured him he had to find him, holding his injured side he climbed weary from the warmth of his bed his bare feet hitting the threadbare carpet. He looked down at his feet if he was going to search for Sam he needed his boots glancing around he couldn't see them anywhere on the floor, using the two beds for support he made it to the door only to find it was locked, shakily he stepped back his head whirling at the thought of being locked in, he glanced around the room it looked smaller than a couple of seconds ago when he first looked around, it felt like the walls were closing in around him sucking the air out , he could feel his heart hammering away, his chest tightening until it hurt to breathe, "_locked in, no escape_" he backed away from the door _"No shoes no trust" _Sam didn't trust him_ "slaves have to earn trust"_ he backed into the a chair near the table _"He doesn't trust me I have to earn it" _he backed up into the farthest corner of the room "_Why should he trust you, you're nothing but a filthy blood junkie?" _Sliding down the wall _"He's going to leave your worthless ass; sell you back to the Blood Cartel, no..., no..., no"_

Unlocking the door and opening it Sam saw the far bed was empty "Dean" he shouted nervously, putting the bag of groceries down on the floor he rushed towards the bathroom only to find it empty "Dean" he hadn't notice the hitched breathing noises until now, he turned to see Dean squashed between the small table and the wall, straight away Sam knew he was hyperventilating rushing back to his groceries he found a paper bag and quickly emptied the apples all over the floor, he was soon kneeling in front of Dean and placing the paper bag over his brother's mouth, placing his over hand on Dean's shoulder he could feel Dean trembling under his touch "Ok breath slowly, take it easy" Sam waited for Dean's breathing to even out a little before attempting to move him "Lets' get you back on the bed" he pulled Dean to his feet mindful of his injured side

"Sorry" Dean apologised as Sam led him to the bed

"For what?" Sam laid him down on the bed

Dean's cheeks coloured slightly "I woke up and you weren't there, I though the FBI had you and the door was locked and..." he ran a hand over his sweaty face "It was just like being back at the mansion and I guess I panicked I thought you had....."

"Left you" Sam picked up the piece of paper from the bedside table and handed it to him "Dean I left you a note"

"Sorry" Dean hadn't even thought to look for a note and now he felt stupid but the concerned look on Sam's face told him Sam wasn't laughing at him

Sam was a little panicked over Dean's panic attack "Come on dude open up to me; tell me what's going on so I can help you"

Dean looked away how could he admit to Sam how he truly felt, he would give anything not to feel this way, to be the cocky big brother again that Sam needed him to be but he didn't feel like that anymore, he felt empty, powerless to get himself back to being Dean Winchester and not the person he was now the one he hated Dean Aleksandrov the pathetic slave with his low self worth who had hurt himself as punishment

Sam waited but just as he thought Dean wasn't going to open up to him he made a move to get up but Dean's hand on his arm stopped him

"Sam I'll understand if you want to go your separate way, I've lied to you, kept secrets I've not been the brother I should have been to you" his voice became barely a whisper "I've not much of anything anymore"

Sam shook his head "I'm not giving up on you Dean, family don't just give up on each other when things get a little rough and lets' have no more talk about being worthless, there lots of people out there who owe you their gratitude for saving their lives and when your well again you'll be out there savings more lives" Sam hoped his words were getting through "fancy some soup"

Dean nodded then watched Sam gather up the groceries "Sam"

Sam carried the groceries into the small kitchenette "Yeah" putting them on the work surface he started to open the drawers looking for a can opener

Dean took a nervous breath "When I was ....... Nikolay wouldn't let me have any shoes, he said I had to earn his trust and when.........I woke up I looked around and...."

Sam instantly knew what his brother was trying to say he stopped looking for the can opener and walked swiftly over to Dean's duffel bag. He pulled from it a pair of boots and a pair of clean socks, walking over he placed them at the side of Dean's bed "Anything else I should know?"

"Since the slaughterhouse I've kinda gone of meat"

"Well the soup's chicken, is that OK for you"

"Its fine" Dean watched him walk back to the kitchenette "Sammy"

Sam was deep in thought; he needed to talk to Matt about these panic attacks "Yeah"

Settling back against the pillows and closing his eyes "thanks"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby pressed his foot down on the accelerator again put the impala didn't move its wheels just spun round in the thick mud, climbing out he headed for the back wheel where he lost his temper giving the wheel a swift kick

Standing well back from the flying mud that came from the spinning wheels Matt watched on "I knew a guy who did that once he broke his foot, hurt like hell but he said he felt better once he was on the pain killers"

Bobby removed his baseball cap hitting it against his thigh; the only good thing that had happened was that the rain had stopped. "Right now it's either taking my anger out on this wheel or the FBI, their the reason we're in this predicament"

"Listen!" Matt held up his hand, behind him he could heard the sound of a truck approaching, they watched as suddenly a tow truck appeared "Al's Garage" painted in bright red on the doors

Stopping his truck Al Jones climbed out "The sheriff wasn't wrong when he said you needed a hand"

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

From his bed Sam watched his brother sleep; Dean had only managed a few spoonfuls of soup before drifting back off to sleep. An unexpected knock at the door made him jump; grabbing his gun from the bedside table he held it behind his back as he open the door "Bobby" he looked relieved but that soon turned to disappointment when he realized that Bobby was alone and without the impala "Where's Matt?"

"Nice to see you to" Bobby growled out as he walked into the room, instantly his eyes fell on the far bed and the sleeping form "He's with McBain, how's Dean?"

"His temperatures down, he's managed a little chicken soup but....." Sam sat down on one of the two chairs in the room "I only left him for five minutes Bobby, he was asleep when I left but when I came back he was having a full blown panic attack" thinking about it after he should have woken Dean up and told him he was going for food, he should never have left him to wake up in unfamiliar surroundings, he wasn't going to make that mistake again

Bobby heard the tone of guilt laced in Sam's voice "he didn't hurt himself did he?" his eyes automatically drifting back to Dean's sleeping form before he sat heavy in the other chair

"No, thank god" Sam rested his elbows on his knees lowering his head he ran his fingers through his hair "I need to talk to Matt; I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help him get through this" pulling out his cell phone Sam stood "Can you watch him for me"

"In a minute, sit back down" Bobby watched Sam retake his seat "We've been talking about what to do next"

"Oh and" how to keep Dean safe was all Sam had been thinking about since arriving at the motel

"Firstly the sheriff as cleared Matt of the charges against him for helping you escape and Matt's agreed to stay on in Iron Falls and work with the sheriff" Sam nodded his head in approval "and secondly Matt's offered the young slave girl Poppet a home until she decided what she wants to do"

"That's good of him" Sam felt sorry for her she had never know what freedom felt like and Matt was just the person to help her plus with what they were going to be facing she was better off staying with Matt.

"Thirdly I want you and Dean to come stay with me" Bobby held up his hand to stop Sam who was about to object "no butt's, I know what you're going to say, I'm putting myself, your hear me myself at risk if the Blood Cartel come looking for Dean"

Sam lowered his voice not wanting to wake Dean "I was hoping you'd say that but it didn't seem right for me ask you, if what we've found out so far is true, this Blood Cartel the so called vampire's mafia, it's not going to be a walk in the park if they show up"

Bobby shook his head in disbelieve "You idiot I'm offering, go make that call while I watch over him"

Sam rose still clutching his cell phone and walked over to the door "Thanks Bobby" he said before closing the door behind

Dean had been drifting in and out of sleep he had heard most of the conversation but said nothing until he heard the door click behind Sam "promise me something Bobby will yer"

Hearing Dean's familiar voice Bobby moved over to his bed at sat on the edge "What that Dean?"

"Promise me if…. when they come for me, I want you to let them take me, no fighting. I don't want you and Sam getting killed" his freedom wasn't worth their lives

What was with these Winchesters' today Bobby thought as he reached out to touch Dean's forehead but Dean weakly batted it away "I haven't got a fever" Dean saw the look of shock on Bobby's face "I'm serious about this Bobby"

"Well then you're not right in the head because that just sheer crazy talk"

"It's the only way that we'll all stay alive, they aren't just going to give up on me you don't know what Nikolay was like, he was possessive. I belonged to him and no one else"

"And how the hell are we supposed to carry on, like everything rosy knowing that you're living as a slave, some vampire's bitch?" Bobby wanted to grab hold of Dean and shake some sense into him

"It really wasn't that bad"

Did Dean really think that he was born yesterday or something "Don't lie to me boy, if it really wasn't that bad then tell me why are you hurting yourself?" Bobby grabbed hold of Dean's bandaged arm and held it up "and why the panic attacks"

Dean looked away pulling his arm free as tears welled up underneath his eyelids his feeble attempt at convincing Bobby had failed

Bobby saw the unshed tears "I'll promise you one thing that I'll shoot you before letting them take you" he squeezed Dean's arm "So you can forget about being some sort of martyr" he stood up " let have no more talk of giving in"

Dean nodded his head

Outside in the parking lot Sam leaned against the hood of Bobby's mustang and called Matt as he did he wondered where the impala was. "Hi Matt"

"Sam, is everything alright?" Matt asked

Seeing Dean having a panic attack had unnerved him, he had never seen his brother like that before. Dean had always been the strong one, the one that had held the family together for years, always being supportive of whatever he did. His brother stepped in when things became over heated between him and dad taking the brunt of their anger but now that strength had gone, he sighed deeply he was totally out of his depths here, what was he suppose to do?

When Matt was met with only silence and just a sigh he knew it was Dean "what's happened is Dean worse?"

"His fever as broke" Sam heard Matt say in reply "that's good Sam"

"He's had a panic attack I've tried to talk to him tried to make him open up to me but I could do with you here, he trusts you"

Matt wouldn't have chosen the word trust it was only because he had backed Dean into a corner that Dean opened up to him "When the coast is clear I've told Bobby I will drive the impala up to his place, I'll be able to have some counselling sessions with Dean but in the mean time once you're at Bobby's I can talk over him over the phone"

"What can do to help him?"

"Just be there for him if he wants to talk but don't push him. He need time to adjust back so try and make things as normal as possible."

"Ok" Sam nodded "what about the panic attacks and the self hurting"

"It's a case of finding out what triggers them and then we can help him"

"Thanks Matt. I'll speak to you later" Sam ended the call walking back into the room he found Bobby on his cell phone, the look on his face told him something was wrong.

He glanced at Dean, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, nervously he waited trying to get the gist of the conversation but Bobby was giving nothing away

"Keep me informed if you find anything else out" Bobby ended the call

"What's going on?" but all that Sam received was a shake of Bobby's head in the direction of Dean; whatever it was the look that Bobby gave him said he didn't want to discuss it in case Dean overheard.

They headed outside, Sam left the door slightly ajar he case Dean called for him "What is it Bobby?" he whispered

Bobby matched Sam's whisper "It could be nothing but..."

"What!" Sam's whisper was slightly higher this time his patience was nearly in shreds

"That was McBain, Nikolay's body gone from the morgue; it's been taken, stolen"

Sam started to pace "Nikolay's dead right there no possible way he could come back?" if only there had been time to salt and burn the corpse

"Not that I know of but that doesn't mean it's not possible. It's not the fact that Nikolay's body gone I'm worried about it's who took it"

Sam stopped his pacing "The Blood Cartel"

"That's what I'm thinking and I'm all for high tailing it out of here" Bobby scanned the parking lot for signs that someone was watching them.

Getting out of there sounded good "Ok. Let's go" Sam quickly headed back into the motel to get his brother ready

"Get off I can do it" Dean complained as he was stripped of his t-shirt and sweatpants for a clean T-shirt and jeans

"It quicker this way" Sam gave Dean his socks and boots

"What's your rush anyway?" watching his brother Dean knew something had defiantly spooked Sam.

"Oh nothing much just the FBI on my tail" it was the truth but not the real reason for their sudden departure, so technically he wasn't lying to him

While Bobby took the last of the duffel bags to the car, Sam grabbed the snacks and chocolate bars that he had bought at the grocery store dropping them into a bag "We'll get something to eat on the way to Bobby's"

"No burgers" Dean struggled to put his boots on bending was painful with his injured side so he wisely admitted defeat; for once he would let Sam do it.

"What about a delicious Tofu burger?" Sam smiled at the disgusted face Dean pulled. Under other circumstances Dean not eating burgers and meat would have been hilarious "We'll find you something" Sam finished tying Dean's shoe laces "Ready?"

"Yeah"

Sam felt the tension building, he wanted to put this place and the whole of Lake Michigan in the rear view mirror and never come back; he walked over to the door while he waited for a slow moving Dean to catch up he checked the parking lot for signs of danger. Bobby was already sat in his mustang impatiently waiting for them to get a move on "You ok, while I hand the keys in" he asked Dean

"I'm a big boy I can make it to the car" Dean was tired and sore, all he wanted to do was sleep

They were on the road at last and heading towards Bobby's. Dean was asleep in the back and Sam was so uptight he couldn't relax he was constantly keeping an eye on the road behind them, it wasn't until he saw the roadside that said that they were leaving Lake Michigan did he start to unwind a little.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Dean paced the worn, almost threadbare carpet of Bobby's spare bedroom like a caged tiger, three whole days he had been at Bobby's but still he felt disconnected if that was the right word he wasn't sure what to call the way he felt or who the hell he was supposed to be, Winchester the hunter or Aleksandrov the slave. Nothing had really changed thou just his surroundings he had just moved from one prison to another; it wasn't safe to go out because of the slave hunters and he now spent most of his time in these four walls just like he had in Nikolay's ungrounded chambers disconnected from the others the only different was he was able to walk freely rounded the house. With a shaky hand he took the last of the chocolate bars from the brown paper bag on the bed, quickly ripping the wrapper off and biting into it he hoped it would take the edge of his stomach cramps his desire for blood had returned tenfold now that his daily injections had stopped but he was determined, desperate to fight it, blood was the reason he was in this sorry mess. _"I'm a Winchester ,I'm a Winchester"_ if he told himself often enough maybe he would start believing that he was, feel like a Winchester like his old self again._"Dean Winchester not Dean Aleksandrov"_

Downstairs in the kitchen Bobby glanced up from his cooking to the ceiling, the noise of Dean's constant pacing was wearing a little thin now, he sighed "You'd think he'd be tired by now" suddenly to Bobby relief the pacing stopped

Sitting at the kitchen table Sam looked up from his laptop standing he moved to the bottom of the stairs listening for signs of movement "I'd better go up and see if he's alright" he didn't like the silence he preferred the constant pacing that way he knew what Dean was doing

Hearing the bed springs creak Bobby returned his attention back to his cooking "Leave him be, let him rest", he hated seeing Dean like this, he wasn't eating properly just snacking on chocolate bars and according to Sam when he did sleep he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Bobby turned to see the pinch look on Sam's face, the dark developing circles under his eyes; he could see what this was doing to Sam.

Sam walked away from the stairs he wasn't sure these sessions with Matt were working, Dean was becoming distant, withdrawn to the point of now staying in their room mumbling incoherently to himself. Sam wanted to help him but since that day at the motel he had hoped that Dean would have opened up to him more but as the days passed it was getting more and more unlikely, his brother was slowly slipping away from him in to a world Sam couldn't follow.

Feeling tired Dean jumped on the bed letting his foot drum against the foot board as he finished off his chocolate bar. "_Dean Winchester was an hunter, a decent kind of guy who saved lives, he was strong and cocky at time but caring, Dean Aleksandrov's nothing, he's weak, pathetic and he didn't want to be him but yet he couldn't help but be him_" Pushing those thoughts aside he needed more chocolate so he headed down the stairs he knew as soon as he entered the kitchen Sam and Bobby would stop in mid conversation and talk about something else, like the weather or what was for dinner, he might be worthless but he wasn't stupid well he supposed that was a matter of opinion, he was after all stupid enough to get himself into this mess, he was no longer their equal he saw it in their eyes, they treated him differently now so why shouldn't they have their secrets. Half way down the stairs he heard Sam "Matt thinks we should tell him, get everything out in the open" Dean stopped dead in his tracks he could hear the doubt in Sam's voice and then Bobby moving around and the banging of pots and pans "Is that wise?"

Quietly Dean stepped down a few more steps edging closer to hear Sam say "Matt thinks it will help"

"I can't see how telling Dean about Jay is going to help?" Bobby questioned

Dean's could feel his heart pounding faster as he tried to listen, a sound of a chair scraping on the tiled floor and Sam moving over to the sink made him hold his breath trying his best to be as silent as possible.

Sam put his empty mug down on the draining board before turning and leaning against the sink. He knew that Matt couldn't tell him much about what was discussed in these telephone sessions, he could only tell Bobby what he knew "In their telephone sessions Dean hinted that we're keeping secrets from him and that we don't trust him, Matt thinks it's what holding him back, why he's becoming more and more distant"

"I thought we agreed it was for his own good, I don't want to see him hurting himself again, torturing himself for something that wasn't his fault" Bobby turned the steak over that he was cooking suddenly he was starting to go off the idea of eating "How's telling him that Nikolay murdered Jay to frame you going to help him, he's only going to blame himself"

"It was mine and Matt's fault; we should never have agreed to let him go to the mansion"

"Well its all water under the bridge now, it doesn't matter who's to blame, young Jay's dead and we can't change that" holding the frying pan with one hand Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder with his free hand.

Dean was having a hard time digesting what he had just heard, Jay was dead but how, when. He curled his fists into a tight ball Sam and Bobby were just like Nikolay, keeping secrets from him, controlling him. Turning he took the stairs two steps at a time once on the landing he paced backwards and forwards between the bathroom and the spare bedroom, this wasn't supposed to have happened. He had given in, given himself to Nikolay, become Dean Aleksandrov so no one would get hurt because of his actions but Jay was dead and if he hadn't have been a worthless filthy blood junkie Jay would be alive today. Stopping in mid pace he starred at bathroom and suddenly he was heading for the bathroom mirror, there was only one person to blame for this it was Dean Aleksandrov's fault, slapping the bathroom door shut he locked it behind him. "Your fault, it's all your fault" he told the reflection that starred back at him in the mirror, it was fading but he could still make out the initials DA imprinted on his chest from the force of the bullet, he didn't want to be marked as him he hated him Smashing the mirror he picked up a sharp jagged edge piece "Your fault, if you weren't so weak and pathetic, you killed Jay"

As Sam sat back down at the kitchen table he thought he heard a noise on the stairs but then nothing, he looked at Bobby who was engrossed in his cooking obviously he hadn't heard anything so he turned his attention back to his laptop. The sound of the bathroom door banging made them both stop and look at each other.

The noise Sam thought he heard and the bathroom door slapping made him wonder "You don't think he heard us?" he didn't wait for a answer he was already out of the door and heading up the stairs

"We'll soon find out" Bobby hoped that Sam was wrong as he followed him at least all the weapons were securely locked away except for a couple of machetes that they had hidden. There was nothing much Dean could hurt himself with except the mirror in the bathroom and he had been meaning to take down.

Half way up the stairs they heard the shatter of glass "god Dean no" reaching the bathroom door Sam found it locked without hesitation he kicked the door, the wood splinted around the lock but remained locked but it soon gave way as Sam kicked it again. Sam found Dean huddled in the small space between the wash basin and the bath, a long jagged piece of mirrored glass held tightly between both hands, his head was down resting on his hands "Not him, not him" Sam heard him chant over and over as he moved slowly forward kneeling down in front of his brother. Sam was relieved to see that there was no signs of blood or that Dean had hurt himself "Dean, please give me the piece glass" Dean only tightened his grip further; Sam could see the jagged piece was now cutting into Dean's palms. "Dean, look at me" Sam didn't want to play that's an order card but if he had to he would. As Dean lifted his head Sam saw his pain filled eyes reaching out he touched Dean's trembling knee. "Please give me the piece of glass"

"I don't...want to, I don't want to" Dean starred ahead as if he was looking right through Sam "I don't want to be him"

Sam looked up at Bobby stood in the doorway giving him a questioning look. Bobby shrugged his shoulders he had no clue what Dean was talking about.

"I tried so hard, I tried to stand up to him but he knew me, he looked inside my soul and he knew my weakness .....I couldn't fight him I wasn't strong enough I.... I...failed"

"Dean, you stood up to Nikolay the best you could" Sam could see the tears building in Dean's eyes and they started to well up in his

As if seeing Sam for the first time he looked at his brother "Sammy I gave into him, I promised to be whatever he wanted me to be so no one would suffer because of my worthless ass and for what, it was all for nothing I became Dean Aleksandrov and still Jay died, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

Sam was at a loss for words "I don't know Dean, I just don't know but it wasn't your fault Jay died that was mine and Matt's" Sam held his hand out again "please Dean, give me the piece of glass and we can go to the bedroom and talk" putting on his best puppy dog look that Dean could never refuse.

Dean melted under that look his younger brother gave him, no matter how much he resisted he knew Sam would always win in the end, with trembling hands Dean released the piece of glass handing it over to Sam, Dean was rewarded with a huge smile from Sam.

Sam knew what Dean was asking "I see my big brother Dean Winchester who I would trust with my life, he not perfect and sometimes he can be a little annoying; we Winchesters don't say it enough that I love him"

Dean kept his head down and nodded he didn't want to see Sam's eyes in case he saw a lie "Do you think any less of me?"

Sam lifted Dean's head so he could see his eyes "No Dean, don't ever think that" he could see the tears start to run down Dean's face "Come on" Sam offered his hand

Dean took the hand that Sam offered and let his brother pull him up; Sam shot Bobby a relieved smile as Bobby left the brothers to talk.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished **

**Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated **

**BLOOD DESIRE**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Walking into the kitchen Bobby heard the familiar noise of the impala's engine; he headed outside just as the impala entered the junkyard gates. Seeing that Matt had found a place to park it he walked down the yard to greet him

Having found a place amongst the broken down vehicles Matt killed the engine and quickly climbed out to greeted his newly found friend "It's good to see you again Bobby"

"You too" Bobby shook Matt's welcoming outstretched hand

"That was one hell of drive" Matt stretched his back he wasn't used to driving for such long periods of time, he wondered how Bobby and the boys did it nearly every day.

"Come on inside I'll make a fresh cup of coffee, you look like you could do with one" Bobby thought he could do with something a little stronger as he gestured for Matt to follow him

"Thanks" once inside Bobby's home there was only word that came into Matt's head "Wow" wherever he looked there were books, there was probably more books here than in the local library Matt though as he followed Bobby into his kitchen "So how are things, where are the boys?"

"Upstairs talking, Dean overheard us talking about Jay. He took it badly a first locked himself in the bathroom, smashed the mirror"

"Is he's alright? Maybe I should go up and talk to him" Matt looked back towards the stairs, he wanted Dean to know the truth in a face to face session where they could talk it over, overhearing was the worst way to find out

"He's fine but its best to leave them alone for awhile, it's his brother Dean needs right now" Bobby answered

Matt smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table "You've missed your vocation in life; you'd make a good psychologist"

Bobby huffed, him a psychologist "I don't need a fancy bit of paper to hang on a wall to tell me what's going on with them boys, they wouldn't admit to it but all they need each other"

"I'm just glad Dean's opening up to Sam, he been worried that Sam will see him differently now, it's important to him how Sam perceives him"

Upstairs Dean sat on the bed while Sam sat on a chair in front of him and cleaned the cuts on his palms he was still trembling he didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have Sam, he should be looking after him not the other way round "I'm sorry" he whispered

"For what?" Sam asked as he expected the cuts, they weren't deep so he didn't think a bandage would be necessary

"For not being the brother I should be, it my job to look after you but......" Dean's breathing itched slightly "I don't know how to. I feel...." he thought about the words that best described how he felt how he could make his brother understand. His confidence and self esteem were shattered, life as Dean Aleksandrov had been easy, no decisions; no responsibilities all he had to do was be a good little slave and follow Nikolay's orders but Dean Winchester had responsibilities, one of them being Sam, since the day his father had put a baby Sam in his arms and told him to go outside Sam had been his responsibility and always would be, then there was the family business with so many lives to save so many supernatural things to kill was he capable of returning to that.

Sam waited patiently for Dean to continue now that his brother was opening up to him he didn't want to rush him or upset him by try to guess how he felt, after a few moments of silence Dean spoke "I feel lost Sammy and I don't know how to find myself again" Sam was taken aback he didn't expect that word. His brother was lost so now it was down to him to lead him until he found his way again.

"I don't know if I can be the brother you want me to be" Dean rubbed his stomach the cramping was slowly getting worst

"The brother I want is here in front of me, all you need is time to realise that, just promise me one thing though" he saw the pained look on his brother face as he rubbed his stomach, Sam grabbed for the paper bag only to find it empty, there was more chocolate bars downstairs "Please don't shut me out talk to me, you're not in this alone so let me help you"

Dean nodded he hoped Sam was right, maybe he just needed time to adjust "thanks Sammy"

Sam thought it was now the right time to bring up Jay "Dean, Jay's death wasn't your fault; you helped him so he wanted to return the favour. Matt and I should never have agreed to him going to the mansion.

"But if I hadn't have been tasting he would never have needed to go there"

"He knew the risks but he was still willing to do it to find you because he thought you were worth it don't let his death count for nothing, I sure he wouldn't want you punishing yourself for his death" Sam saw a new set of tears well up in Dean's eyes he squeezed his brothers shoulder before he stood "there's more chocolate bars downstairs I'll be back in a minute" he stopped at the door "you're ok, you're not going to do anything stupid?" he wondered whether he should leave Dean alone even for a minute or two

"I'm good" Dean needed a little time alone to pull himself together, he watched Sam hesitate before leaving then he laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.. The unshed tears stung his eyelids but he felt happier like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; he needed to start believing himself again but he was sorry that Jay had died, the kid deserved better then the hand he had been dealt with in life, he was now more determined not to taste, he made himself a promise no matter how bad things get no more tasting and the only way he could see he could forgive himself for Jay's dead was to save as many lives as he could. Getting up he left the bedroom he wanted to tell Sam what he had decided but as he walked down the stairs he heard a conversation about him taking place in the kitchen

"No" he heard Sam say "I can't risk it he's not strong enough I'm not going to let him hunt with us if we find them"

"So what you're going to do leave him behind to work on a few cars while we go off hunting?" Bobby questioned "and what if the Blood Cartel comes for him while we're away hunting them?"

Sam hadn't thought of that, Dean would be left vulnerable while they were away "Then I'll stay with him I won't hunt"

"What do you think that will do to Dean? You can't hide him away from this" Matt asked, Sam had not thought this through "He as a right to be involved"

Dean tightened his fists as he heard them deciding things for him they wanted to control him, he stormed into the kitchen his anger flared "Stop it, you're no better than Nikolay, you're just trying to control me just like he did" he turned on his heels and left slamming the front door behind him. Once outside he didn't know where to go, panicking at the thought of being outside alone he knew there was only one true place where Dean Winchester would feel save.

Sam felt bad he just wanted to keep Dean safe from then Blood Cartel he didn't want Dean to think he was trying to control him, leaving the kitchen he headed outside to find Dean the thought of his brother being outside alone scared him. Outside in the junkyard his heart beat jumped when he saw no signs of Dean then he saw his familiar head, he was sat in the impala. Walking down the yard he opened the passenger side door and climbed in. He could see that Dean was shaking with anger as he sat with his head back his eyes closed presumably trying to calm himself down

"I'm sorry Dean, I would never try to control you" Sam's eyes travelled around the junkyard looking for signs of danger before he looked down at his hands. "I'm just scared I'm going to lose you again to the Blood Cartel, to Nikolay"

Dean eyes shoot open and starred at Sam as his brother looked up at him "There was no time to salt and burn Nikolay's body before McBain showed up; then his body went missing from the morgue, it had to be the Blood Cartel that took it"

"There's no way Nikolay could come back right?" Dean asked nervously his eyes searching Sam's face for the answer

"Bobby says he doesn't know of a way but that doesn't mean it can't be done" Sam's voice started to lower as he saw the fear in Dean's eyes.

"_Run all you want Dean but you will always be mine_" those words ran through his mind, he started to tremble a little bit more, somehow he found his voice but he couldn't hide the tremble within it "In the past we been able to dodge the FBI so why not the Blood Cartel too. Sam I want to go on the road again and hunt" there was a moment's pause "if that's OK" he added with uncertainty

There was one thing Sam was adamant about "On one condition no vampire hunts" he saw Dean nod in agreement at that he sighed with relief "Ok let's go tell Bobby and Matt"

"No, wait" Dean had more he needed to say " I know we've not really talk about this yet but I want to keep on with Matt's sessions" he didn't want to be a filthy blood junkie anymore "I don't want to be a taster that's what got me into this mess in the first place and I don't want to feel worthless either" Dean fidgeted with the hem of his shirt "I know I need help, these feeling I have aren't just going to go away on their own without counselling I want to, need to try"

"I'll be with you all the way Dean we'll get through this together" Sam squeezed his brother's shoulder then he watched Dean climb out, slowly his brother was returning to him and it was the best feeling in the world. He followed Dean up the yard suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, turning he had this eerie feeling that they were being watched he scanned the junkyard and beyond but saw nothing, he but it down to still being on edge quickening his pace he caught up with Dean and they entered the house together

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You boys look at each other" Bobby stood by the impala as Sam and Dean loaded their belonging to the boot "and keep in touch"

Matt stepped forward to Dean "Don't forget our sessions and remember, don't close yourself off it's the worst thing you can do, talk to Sam or phone me Ok"

Dean knew he wasn't good at talking openly about his insecurities, his fears but he needed to try to overcome that "Ok"

While Matt talked to Dean Bobby pulled Sam to one side "take care, any signs of the Blood Cartel ring me you hear me and I'll keep you informed when I know more"

"Don't you worry I'll ring you and Bobby thanks for everything" Sam walked towards the passenger side door and looked over the top of the impala at his brother "you ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah" Dean shook Matt's hand then headed towards the driver's side door climbing in he started the engine while Sam climbed into the passenger seat. Putting the impala into reverse Dean drove out of the junkyard and on to the road, it felt right to be behind the wheel again and for now he could pretend everything was alright, leave his problems behind him and drive away

"So where too?" Dean asked

"How does Texas sound?"

"Texas sounds good"

The End

**I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding the story to your favourite list. After sixty – four chapters I need a rest so I will start on the third part of the series after the New Year which is called Blood Cartel. **


End file.
